


Последнее желание Призывающего Ветер

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Post Season 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 62,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История одной стаи и одного большого чувства</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая

  
  


  
  


**_28 лет назад_ **

  
  
Настроение было паршивое. Все тело до сих пор болело после трепки, устроенной альфой накануне. На глаза то и дело наворачивались злые слезы, а обида душила, словно на шею накинули лассо, пропитанное крутой настойкой аконита.  
  
Она беспомощно провела тупыми человеческими ногтями по шее, желая снять с себя удавку, но ничего не вышло. Чувство лишь усилилось. Тихо шмыгнув носом, она отвернулась и уставилась в окно.  
  
Дверь в кабинет, где ей приказали ждать, открылась, и вошел отец. Он подошел к столу и присел на край, поближе к ней. От него приятно пахло лимонными кексами, которые он съел за завтраком, и кофе. Обычно запах отца ее успокаивал – в детстве ей это казалось волшебством, но в этот раз магия не сработала.  
  
– Не реви.  
  
С языка почти слетели обидные слова, но она вовремя остановилась, вскинула подбородок выше и сжала деревянные подлокотники стула, вкладывая в это простое движение часть своих эмоций. Выдержка. Ее мать обладала выдержкой и терпением. Она не может подвести, сорваться второй раз за неделю. Это недопустимо.  
  
За окном поднялся ветер, качавший ветви деревьев, окружавших дом. День стоял прекрасный: солнечный, ветреный, и небо было чистым-чистым! Ни единого облачка! Хотелось скорее вырваться из давящих стен дома и рвануть в самую чащу, обратиться, впитать всю мощь природы, и раствориться в простых, честных запахах леса.  
  
Штат Вашингтон не был ее родным штатом, но сумел завоевать ее сердце своими заповедниками и практически полным отсутствием охотников. Те словно обходили стороной.  
  
– Успокоилась? Молодец.  
  
Голос отца вернул в реальность. Реальность, в которой она допустила немыслимую ошибку и едва не погубила человека. Реальность, из которой ей хотелось выпасть навсегда.  
  
Она закрыла и медленно открыла глаза. Смотреть на отца было страшно. Хоть он и бета, но в нем чувствовалась странная сила, которую невозможно не уважать. Ей хотелось подчиниться, добиться одобрения.  
  
– Почему ты нам об этом не рассказала? – отец говорил спокойно, и она, набравшись смелости, подняла на него взгляд.  
  
– Получить от нее сразу или потом? Какая разница?  
  
– Не огрызайся.  
  
– Если она еще раз меня ударит, я отгрызу ей ее руку, – обещание сорвалось с губ само собой, но вместо раскаяния она почувствовала удовлетворение. Густое, словно горячая карамель, удовлетворение. Да, все правильно. Она так и поступит. Она может это сделать. – В лучшем случае.  
  
– Она твоя альфа, моя жена и мать твоего младшего брата. Ты хочешь оставить его сиротой?  
  
Вопрос, как удар под дых, выбил в один миг весь воздух. Это было так нечестно!  
  
– Я не чувствую ее своей альфой. У нее грязная сила. Она охотилась за ней, как падальщица, а не волчица! – Вспышка гнева оказалась такой сильной, что один подлокотник под ее пальцами затрещал. – И я никогда не причиню вред мелкому! Ты же знаешь, папа!  
  
Отец молчал несколько минут, а потом пожал плечами, вздохнул и, обойдя стол, сел в свое кресло.  
  
– Зато ты сейчас сделала больно мне.  
  
Ее вновь захлестнула волна злобы, а удавка на шее как будто затянулась туже.  
  
– Ты не остановил ее, когда она… – воздуха в легких не хватило, чтобы закончить предложение, и слова так и повисли в воздухе.  
  
– Милая, я любил твою маму и до сих пор по ней тоскую, но…  
  
– Но?  
  
– Но тебе нужна альфа. И всем нам она нужна. Всей стаи. Нам повезло, что мы нашли ее. И раньше вы с ней хорошо ладили, что же случилось теперь? Ты ревнуешь из-за брата?  
  
– Что? – шокировано переспросила она. Ее ведь подводит слух, правда? – Нет! Нет! Ты что? Я люблю мелкого! И я убью любого, кто попробует его обидеть!  
  
– Это ты уже доказала, – жестко прервал ее отец.  
  
Весь запал исчез, будто она была большим воздушным шариком, который проткнул неуклюжий малыш. Ее малыш. Младший братик, который был самым дорогим в ее жизни. Он ее никогда не предавал, никогда не делал ошибки. И неважно, что ему всего пять, а ей почти восемнадцать.  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы подобное когда-либо повторялось. Ты уже в выпускном классе, и тебе нужно думать головой, прежде чем лезть в драку. Тем более с простыми людьми.  
  
– Он его обидел, – тихо буркнула она, не в силах терпеть. Особой вины за собой она не ощущала, прекрасно осознавая, что поступила бы так же, повторись подобная ситуация. Никто не посмеет обидеть ее маленького брата. Маленького _волчонка_.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Он его обидел, – громче повторила она, с каждым словом испытывая все большую уверенность: – Довел до слез и обзывался. Называл нас дикарями. А мелкий начал на него рычать. Я испугалась, что у него вылезут клыки, что он обратится, но этого не произошло. Он просто сипло рычал, а этот придурок над ним потешался. Мелкий потерял голос, разревелся, и я вмешалась.  
  
– Ты чуть не убила этого мальчика.  
  
– Да, я заметила.  
  
– Не дерзи мне, дочка. Мы все сильно перепугались, когда твои глаза поменяли цвет.  
  
– А мне нравился голубой! Жаль, что смерть не забрала этого урода насовсем! – рявкнула она, вскочив на ноги.  
  
– Никогда. Слышишь? Никогда не говори так, – четко ставя акценты, произнес отец. – И сядь.  
  
Она выполнила приказ, плюхнувшись обратно на стул.  
  
Вот они и подобрались к этой болезненной теме. Эта падальщица, ее тупая альфа так орала на нее, так била, и никто из стаи не вступился. Кто-то отводил глаза, кто-то смотрел, а мелкий захлебывался слезами в своей спальне наверху. Он знал, как ей больно. У них практически сразу образовалась связь, какая редко бывает у родных братьев и сестер. От этого была как и польза, так и вред, но каждый раз, когда она об этом думала, эгоистичное чувство удовлетворения, чувство собственничества проникало в каждую клеточку в ее теле.  
  
Альфа наносила ей удары один за другим и орала, предупреждая, что в стае никогда не найдется места для убийцы, вспоминала охотников. Обвиняла ее в том, что она нанесла непоправимый вред мелкому, почти убив у него на глазах человека.  
  
А потом вмешался отец, но она не слышала, что он говорил. Очнулась уже в своей комнате. Мелкий спал, свернувшись под ее боком. Его лицо было зареванным и немного припухшим. Он сосал большой палец, изредка хмуря тонкие бровки. Сон ему снился тревожный. Может быть, даже кошмар.  
  
Только теперь она взглянула на ситуацию иначе. Как она могла сорваться?  
  
– Нам всем повезло, что мальчик выжил. Тебе дали второй шанс, милая, не упусти его.  
  
– Что?  
  
Иногда отец говорил загадками.  
  
– Твоя мама была великой альфой, и ты пошла в нее.  
  
– Моя мама была мудрой, _истинной_ волчицей. Она пожертвовала собой, чтобы дать уйти стае, чтобы дурацкие охотники от нас отстали! Только благодаря ей мы все живы.  
  
– Да. И ты станешь такой же. Сейчас ты еще слишком юная, чтобы это понять, но со временем твоя взбалмошность уйдет.  
  
– _Она_ назвала меня дикой и неуправляемой.  
  
– Разве это не правда? – усмехнулся отец. – Что бы мы с тобой не делали, как бы не обращались, ты все больше выходишь из-под контроля.  
  
Слова вызвали улыбку. В них не было упрека, скорее грустная ирония. Отец часто так говорил, когда желал смягчить тяжелые темы.  
  
– Может быть, хватит меня так контролировать? – осторожно спросила она.  
  
– Может быть.  
  
От удивления, с какой легкостью он с ней согласился, она даже не нашлась, что ответить.  
  
– Ты знаешь историю нашей стаи?  
  
– Бабушка в детстве рассказывала. Что-то про то, как много веков назад наши предки жили на территории Калифорнии. Наша стая была одной из самых крупных, с нами считались. Теперь же от нас остались крохи, на нас даже охотники не обращают внимания – мы никто, – последнее она не хотела говорить и сразу пожалела о своих словах, заметив набежавшую на лицо отца тень.  
  
– Все верно, – ответил он, выждав несколько мгновений. – Сейчас у нас заключено с охотниками соглашение. И это произошло благодаря твоей маме. Так что выбирай выражения, милая.  
  
Она прикусила язык и виновато опустила глаза.  
  
– Часть нашей стаи разъехалась по стране, некоторые перебрались за границу, но где бы мы ни были – в нас все еще течет кровь Хейлов. Ты должна помнить об этом.  
  
– Да, папа. Я помню.  
  
На этот раз отец молчал долго. Ей показалось, что этот странный разговор окончен и ее вот-вот отпустят. Тогда она сможет наконец вырваться на улицу, убежать в лес и позволить себе принять истинный облик. Как жаль, что она не может, как мама, полностью обращаться в волка! Ей так этого хотелось!  
  
Порой, гуляя по лесу после дождя, ей чудилось, что вместо ног у нее лапы с грубыми подушечками и острыми когтями. Ее тянуло к земле, манило опуститься на четыре конечности и бежать до самых границ своей территории. Не той, что воняла _падальщицей_ , а той далекой, в окрестностях родного штата. Она буквально ощущала, как обегает лес вокруг их старого, большого и такого дорогого дома, _логова_ , и возвращается обратно к своей стае. Не к тем жалким бетам, что прибились к падальщице, а к своим, к Хейлам.  
  
Ощущения нахлынули на нее с такой силой, что она не выдержала, сморгнула слезы и украдкой вытерла их ладонью. Иногда инстинкты играли с ней злые шутки.  
  
– Милая, – позвал ее отец. Она метнула на него быстрый взгляд, устыдившись за свою несдержанность. Вот же плакса! Соберись!  
  
– Что?  
  
– Я хочу кое-что тебе передать.  
  
– Что это? – она насторожилась и села удобней. Отец выглядел очень серьезным.  
  
– Эту вещь передавали в нашей стае из поколения в поколение много веков. Первоначально она принадлежала альфе, как самому сильному волку. Но со временем традиция изменилась. И сейчас я хочу передать это именно тебе.  
  
– Почему мне?  
  
– Я чувствую, что ты сможешь воспользоваться этой вещью. Не сейчас. Но когда-нибудь ты ее разбудишь.  
  
У нее по спине пробежал холодок. «Разбудишь»? Что значит «разбудишь»?  
  
– Почему я? – снова спросила она. – Может, мелкий тоже сможет.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Отец ответил спокойно и уверенно, и от непоколебимости, исходившей от него волнами, она вжалась в спинку стула.  
  
– Нет, – чуть мягче произнес он и грустно улыбнулся. – Причины недавно ты назвала сама.  
  
Она задумалась, и от догадки, пришедшей на ум, внутренности обдало холодом отвращения.  
  
– Это из-за… его матери? Она испортила его кровь?  
  
Отец стиснул челюсти так, что заходили желваки.  
  
– Прости, – быстро пробормотала она. – Прости, пап. Я просто пытаюсь разобраться. Это не должно было так прозвучать.  
  
Вместо ответа он открыл ящик стола, достал оттуда деревянную шкатулку и поставил ее прямо перед ней. В груди все затрепетало от волнения, смешанного со страхом чего-то мощного, неизведанного и первобытного. От шкатулки совсем никак не пахло, но казалось, будто внутри лежит живое существо, которое все слышит. Которое слышало каждое слово, сказанное ею в жизни. В этот момент ей стало жутко и стыдно.  
  
– Открой, – сказал отец, и она повиновалась.  
  
Потянулась к деревянной крышке и уверенным движением открыла шкатулку.  
  
– Это… камень?  
Вся магия будто рассеялась. На дне лежал круглый плоский камень с трискелионом – символом Хейлов. Она потрогала его указательным пальцем, обвела завитки, а потом взяла в ладони. Камень был небольшим, холодным и тяжелым.  
  
– Да, – пожал плечами отец. – Это камень. Береги его. И никому никогда не показывай.  
  
– А что он может? Что мне с ним дальше делать?  
  
Отец задумчиво посмотрел на нее, улыбнулся и выдохнул, словно сбросил с плеч непосильный груз.  
  
– Когда придет твое время, у тебя будет три попытки. Отнесись к ним серьезно.  
  
– Чего? Что это значит? – Она не сводила глаз с камня, думая, что он начнет вдруг светиться или нагреется или что с ним произойдет что-то интересное, но он оставался простым камнем.  
  
Отец поднялся из-за стола, обошел его и встал рядом с ней. Он погладил ее по волосам, скользнул пальцами на шею сзади, и в следующее мгновение ей стало так больно, что из глаз ручьем полились слезы, а спустя мгновение в голове ожили чужие воспоминания и зазвучали незнакомые голоса. Картинки перетекали одна в другую, альфы менялись, постепенно разговаривая на языке, все больше похожим на английский, и все они рассказывали одну и ту же историю.  
  
Когда когти исчезли из ее шеи, тело обдало дрожью. Отец заботливо вытер ее мокрые щеки и тоскливо ей улыбнулся, как будто извиняясь за причиненную боль.  
  
– Так это?.. – только и смогла она выдавить, опуская глаза на камень, который изо всей сил стискивала во время ритуала. Ее руки были горячими, но камень оставался таким же холодным, как и прежде.  
  
– Да.  
  
– А мелкий? Он совсем не подходит?.. – рыдания все еще сжимали горло, мешали говорить.  
  
– Совсем. Он _другой_.  
  
– Вот блин, – всхлипнула она и затихла, взяв себя в руки. Все, ей нельзя плакать. Нельзя, чтобы другие что-то заподозрили. В этом доме только двое настоящих Хейлов – она и отец.  
  
– Тебе пора, – он потрепал ее по голове и отошел к окну. Она чувствовала, как он дрожит, как сильно тоскует, и поскорее убралась из кабинета, дав ему время побыть одному. Камень оттягивал карман вязаной кофты, когда она шла по длинному коридору, чтобы подняться по лестнице в свою спальню и все еще раз хорошенько обдумать.  
  
Из-за угла выскочил мелкий и обхватил ее ногу, дико зарычав:  
  
– Я тебя поймал! И съел! Ррррр!  
  
Она улыбнулась, но подыгрывать, как делала всегда, не стала. Настроение было совершенно неподходящее.  
  
– Тебе досталось от папы? Папа тебя отругал? – мелкий посмотрел на нее слишком проницательно для своего возраста.  
  
– С чего ты взял?  
  
– Ты плакала, – указал он пальчиком на ее лицо.– Хочешь, я пойду к нему и накажу?  
В его взгляде мелькнуло что-то странное, чужое. Словно он говорил _серьезно_. Будто он действительно мог пойти и выполнить свою угрозу, совсем не понарошку. Ее это напугало. Особенно после случившегося в кабинете.  
  
– Хах, нет, не надо, – она вымученно улыбнулась, взяла его на руки и подкинула в воздух пару раз, добившись широкой, довольной улыбки на любимом маленьком личике, потом поставила обратно на пол. Мелкий снова стал самим собой – маленьким восторженным волчонком.  
  
– Поиграешь со мной?  
  
– Попозже, ладно?  
  
– Ладно, – грустно вздохнул он. Тут входная дверь открылась и вошла падальщица. Ее мерзкий запах невозможно было спутать ни с чем.  
  
– Питер! Я тебе _где_ говорила играть? – с порога крикнула она.  
  
– На улице ужасно _грязно_ и _скучно_! – запричитал мелкий, театрально закатывая глаза, когда его мама появилась в коридоре. – Я хотел к Талии! Талию ругал отец! Нельзя ругать Талию! Она хорошая! Она меня спасла!  
  
– О боже, – вздохнула падальщица, подошла, взяла мелкого за руку и повела на улицу, выглядя при этом до отвращения довольной. – Тебе не нужно лезть в дела взрослых. Талия уже большая и должна брать на себя ответственность за свои поступки.  
  
Падальщица еще что-то пыталась объяснять Питеру, но Талия ее уже не слушала. Она поднялась к себе, вытянулась на кровати и, не отрываясь, смотрела на ровные завитки, высеченные на камне. С этой минуты дом еще больше стал чужим. Зато желание вернуться в родной Бикон-Хиллз и собрать стаю Хейлов вместе – острее.  
  
Талию охватил трепет, когда она еще раз вспомнила переданные отцом знания. Глаза вмиг окрасились желтым, а камень в руках будто бы слегка нагрелся. В этот момент она сама себе поклялась, что с Хейлами снова будут считаться, и чиркнула когтем большого пальца по трискелиону, высекая искру.  
  
Не будь она Талия Хейл.  
  


**_Несколько веков назад_ **

  
  
  
Собиралась буря. Небо с самого утра заволокло тучами, охоту отменили, а из шатра великого шамана Кривого Когтя Медведя раздавалась громкая песнь. Призывающий Ветер весь день не мог найти себе места. Его мучило плохое предчувствие. Кривой Коготь Медведя уже третью ночь и третий день не выходил, и никого, кроме шаманов, не пускал внутрь.  
  
– Призывающий Ветер, – окликнула его мать. Он посмотрел на нее, раздумывая уйти, но все же подошел к ней. Ему было неспокойно, а Белый Цветок, его мать, всегда могла ответить на его вопросы.  
  
– Что-то происходит. Кривой Коготь Медведя давно не показывался на людях.  
  
– Да, – спокойно ответила она и бросила быстрый взгляд на шатер шамана. – Кривому Когтю Медведя было видение.  
  
– Какое видение? – прежде он не слышал этого. Никто в их стае не говорил о ритуале. Стоило ему только попытаться осторожно что-то разузнать, как все уходили от ответа.  
  
– Одни Великие Духи знают. Когда Кривой Коготь Медведя будет готов, он расскажет нам.  
  
– Мне это не нравится, – тихо произнес Призывающий Ветер. – К нему не пускают даже вожака стаи.  
  
– Значит, это не касается стаи, – взгляд ее стал жестким. – Не лезь туда и не мешай ритуалу. То, что должно случиться, случится.  
  
Призывающий Ветер нахмурился, мотнул головой из стороны в сторону и низко зарычал, невольно пригибаясь к земле. Ему не нравились эти загадки. Он верил духам, ведущим их шамана, потому что они никогда не подводили, давали верные советы, но теперь Призывающий Ветер готов был усомниться.  
  
– Мое сердце разрывается, – он обуздал свою ярость и стукнул себя кулаком в грудь. – Я чувствую слишком много.  
  
Белый Цветок улыбнулась, как умела только она. От едва заметной улыбки ее лицо преображалось, делалось моложе на несколько зим, и всякий раз Призывающий Ветер ощущал успокоение. Но не в этот раз.  
  
– В тебе пробуждается сила альфы. Скоро ты станешь вожаком, как Разящий Орел.  
  
– Да. Как отец.  
  
– Скоро ты изменишься и будешь чувствовать каждого в нашей стае, как часть себя. Твое сердце больше не будет только твоим. В нем найдется место для каждого.  
  
Призывающий Ветер понимал, что этими словами она желала его приободрить, но на душе появился страх. Его сердце с недавних пор не принадлежало только ему одному. Он не знал, как об этом сказать, и принял решение молчать. Слишком непростым был выбор его сердца.  
  
– Найди отца. Он собирался осмотреть южную границу нашей территории. Иди с ним. Тебе здесь нечего делать.  
  
Призывающий Ветер опустил голову, пряча глаза. Мать всегда видела его насквозь, смотрела прямо в душу, и ему не хотелось, чтобы она что-то заподозрила. В самом деле, ему лучше быть дальше от селения. Возможно, духи будут благосклонны и приведут к ним несколько подлых койотов. Призывающий Ветер был бы рад разодрать парочку шкур.  
  
– Да.  
  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти на поиски отца, и в этот момент из шатра шамана раздался душераздирающий крик. Крик, от которого вся кровь застыла, а воздух будто вышел из тела, не оставив ничего. Он оглянулся, дернулся в ту сторону, на крик, все еще звенящий в ушах, но мать схватила его за плечи и оттолкнула.  
  
– Уходи.  
  
– Поющий Ручей тоже там? – задыхаясь, спросил он, не сводя глаз с шатра. Как же он раньше об этом не подумал!  
  
– Да. Он шаман и сын Кривого Когтя Медведя. Его место рядом с отцом. Как и твое. Иди.  
  
Призывающий Ветер словно врос в землю и не мог и шага ступить, тогда Белый Цветок с силой ударила его в грудь, отпихивая назад.  
  
– Уходи! – приказала она, и в ее глазах появилась сила главной волчицы. Ослушаться такого приказа было нельзя. – Уходи!  
  
Призывающий Ветер будто бы очнулся от дурмана, развернулся и бросился прочь из селения. Чем дальше он был от шатра шамана, тем легче ему дышалось. Но даже когда он присоединился к отцу, в ушах все равно стоял тот крик. Он узнал его. Это был Поющий Ручей. Слабый, шумный Поющий Ручей, которого духи признали слишком рано, сделав правой рукой Кривого Когтя Медведя. Все в стае радовались ему, считались с ним, слушали его сбивчивые, иногда совершенно непонятные речи. Только Призывающий Ветер не мог разделить радость остальных.  
  
В ту ночь, когда у Поющего Ручья появились свои духи, Призывающему Ветер было единственное в жизни видение, в котором он держал на руках холодное тело Поющего Ручья. И он до сих пор ощущал эту тяжесть и скорбь, сковавшую сердце.  
  


**_Наши дни_ **

  
  
Охранник пробежался лучом фонарика вдоль стены здания, затем завернул за угол и продолжил осмотр территории. Дерек вышел из тени деревьев, растущих у школы Бикон-Хиллз, и подошел к огромной каменной плите с названием. Выпустил когти и коснулся ими выгравированного круглого знака, находящегося на боковой части плиты. Дерек не спешил открывать замок, настроенный на магию Хейлов. Он огляделся и прислушался, проверяя не следит ли кто за ним. Вокруг не было ни души. Охранник шел в сторону поля и тихонько напевал песню из рекламы хлопьев, а ветер гонял по забетонированным дорожкам упавшие листья.  
  
Дерек вставил когти в нужные пазы и выпустил немного силы. Замок провернулся в одну сторону, затем в другую, соблюдая определенный порядок, затем ушел вглубь плиты, и щелкнул механизм. Плита дернулась и отъехала в сторону, открывая лестницу. Последний раз он был здесь с Кейт. Воспоминания нахлынули неожиданно, но на удивление не вызвали никаких эмоций. Дерек вспомнил тот вечер, вспомнил испытываемое в тот день блаженство – надежду на то, что с его семьей все хорошо и он обязательно к ним присоединится, – и спустился в хранилище. По этим ступенькам ходило слишком много Арджентов. Сначала Кейт, потом Крис. Мать такого бы не допустила.  
  
От этих мыслей сделалось тоскливо.  
  
В хранилище было сыро, тусклые лампы, установленные вдоль стен на уровне пола, кое-где мигали, готовые вот-вот перегореть. Дерек открыл решетку и шагнул внутрь. Он не знал точно, зачем пришел и что ему нужно. Только появилось ощущение, что перед своим отъездом ему нужно побывать здесь.  
  
Большое, полупустое помещение – оно не представляло в настоящий момент никакой ценности. Все самое дорогое Дерек с Лорой увезли еще после пожара, а теперь в этом месте побывала толпа чужаков, у которых не было прав находиться здесь. Они осквернили его своим присутствием. Дерек знал, что воспринимать это так – глупо, ведь в хранилище изначально не было ничего священного. Но в памяти всплывали воспоминания, когда все пустое пространство было заставлено разными вещами, а рядом стояла вся стая. Большая стая Хейлов.  
  
Снаружи поднялся ветер и сдул листья на лестницу. Те, цепляясь за каменные ступеньки, поползли вниз, подгоняемые сквозняком. У Дерека волоски встали дыбом от этого звука. Он оглянулся на вход и снова прислушался. Вокруг по-прежнему никого не было. Отсюда он не слышал даже напевающего охранника.  
  
Дерек нахмурился, раздражаясь на себя за свою реакцию, подошел к стеллажам по правой стороне и начал проверять содержимое. Маленькие деревянные ящички, пустые шкатулки, фрагменты скелетов оборотней и разных сверхъестественных тварей, которые собирала мать, и стеклянные бутылки с какими-то непонятными и явно испортившимися настойками. Дерек дошел до сейфа, открыл его, подцепил пальцами несколько пустых желтых конвертов и закрыл толстую дверцу. Он окинул взглядом все хранилище и скривился.  
  
Какого хрена он пришел? Здесь не могло быть ничего важного, ничего личного. Ничего, что ему действительно бы понадобилось в жизни.  
  
Дерек стиснул кулаки и решительно направился к двери. Взгляд зацепился за валявшуюся возле противоположной стены деревянную шкатулку. Дерек не помнил, почему она там оказалась. Наверно, Скотт или его друзья сшибли с полки, когда прятались в хранилище.  
  
Он остановился, раздумывая, и все же подобрал пустую шкатулку с треснувшей крышкой. Внутри ничего не было. Дерек крутанулся на месте, внимательно оглядывая пол, и почти сразу нашел то, что искал. Камень с выгравированным трискелионом лежал у ближайшей колонны в луже воды, накапавшей с потолка. Дерек присел на корточки, поднял камень и стряхнул с него капли.  
  
Пожалуй, ничего ценнее он все равно здесь не нашел бы. Выпрямившись, Дерек еще раз осмотрел помещение и вышел, захлопнув решетку.  
  
Больше в Бикон-Хиллз его ничто не держало.  
  


  
  
– …потому что если ты снова взялся за свои глупые… Ладно, – закончила Брейден, поворачиваясь к заходящему в лофт Дереку. Она окинула его пристальным взглядом, затем отвернулась, продолжая прижимать телефон к уху. – Хорошо, спасибо, Мик! До связи!  
  
– Все хорошо? – спросил Дерек, снимая куртку и бросая на подлокотник дивана, и сел рядом.  
  
Брейден молчала какое-то время, будто бы не слышала вопроса. На ней была только майка, с выглядывающими из-под нее бретельками лифчика, и трусики. Брейден явно собиралась ложиться спать, не дожидаясь Дерека.  
  
– Завтра я уезжаю.  
  
Она подошла к кровати, достала из-под нее свою дорожную сумку и начала скидывать туда вещи: зарядку от ноутбука и телефона, блокнот, лифчик, висящий на спинке кровати, майку. Дерек наблюдал за ее отточенными движениями, как загипнотизированный, но потом опомнился и встал.  
  
– Завтра? Почему?  
  
– Есть зацепка. Я должна проверить, – не отвлекаясь от своих сборов, бросила Брейден.  
  
– Какая зацепка? – Дерек чувствовал себя нелепо и потерянно. От него никто никогда не уезжал. Кроме Лоры. И схожесть этих ситуаций била под дых намного сильнее любого удара. – Эй, Брейден!  
  
Он развернул ее к себе лицом и заглянул в глаза. Брейден выглядела грустной, но в то же время уверенной. Как будто она приняла решение, которое совсем не нравилось, но отказаться от него ей нельзя.  
  
– Пустынная Волчица оставила след. Неделю назад ее видели в Уолкер-Лейк.  
  
– Ты уверена, что это она?  
  
– Нет, – Брейден улыбнулась и пожала плечами. – Но я сдохну, если не проверю.  
  
Она привстала на носочки и легко коснулась его губ своими, затем развернулась и закрыла сумку. Дерек толкнул ее на кровать и залез следом. Брейден перекатилась на спину, язвительно приподняла одну бровь и развела ноги шире, чтобы ему было удобней.  
  
– Уолкер-Лейк – это в Неваде, да? – Дерек зачесал пальцами ее волосы назад и провел губами по одному из шрамов. Брейден выдохнула и отвернулась, открывая больший доступ к шее.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Ехать часов семь? – шепнул он, переключаясь на ключицы.  
  
– Шесть, – ответила Брейден. – Но можно и меньше.  
  
– Значит, выезжаем на рассвете?  
  
Брейден замерла, а потом резко отпихнула Дерека, переворачивая его на спину, и уселась сверху. Ее волосы прикрыли вырез майки, и Дерек нарочито расстроенно цокнул языком, убрал густые темные пряди ей за спину и потянул лямки майки и лифчика вниз, позволяя упругой груди выпрыгнуть из тугого плена. Брейден смотрела на него так, будто видела впервые, и он сомневался, что причина была в его очевидном желании заняться сексом.  
  
– Что значит «выезжаем»? – уточнила Брейден, завела руки за спину и расстегнула лифчик, затем стянула майку, не отрывая от Дерека цепкого взгляда.  
  
– Сколько времени ты потратила на поиски этой Волчицы? – он прищурился и погладил ее бока и бедра. Крепкие мышцы и гладкая, практически бархатная кожа так и манили оставить метку. Только Дерек не спешил. – А все потому, что ты искала ее одна. Со мной будет проще.  
  
– Я работаю _одна_ , – Брейден перехватила руки Дерека и прижала к кровати рядом с его головой. – Это правило, выработанное путем проб и ошибок.  
  
– Придется попробовать еще раз.  
  
Брейден улыбнулась, наклонилась и поцеловала его. На этот раз поцелуй вышел долгий, тягучий и страстный. Она словно в нетерпении прокусывала его губы, язык, во рту почти не пропадал металлический привкус. Дерека никто никогда так не целовал. Это было ново, это заводило, будило внутри инстинкты. Он не выдержал, перехватил контроль и перевернул их обоих, снова оказываясь сверху. Спустился губами к груди, обхватил левый сосок и слегка стиснул его зубами. Брейден вскрикнула, выгнулась, практически втираясь в Дерека, сжала в кулаках футболку, которая все еще была на нем, и заставила ее снять.  
  
Секс у них был классный. Дерек мог не сдерживаться и быть более грубым. Брейден громко стонала и всегда ловила его темп. Они могли трахаться часами, изредка прерываясь на физиологические нужды. Но в этот раз все закончилось довольно быстро. Дерек чувствовал удовлетворение Брейден, исходившее от нее волнами, и ощущал себя вымотанным.  
  
Он завалился рядом на кровати и попытался выровнять дыхание. Брейден тихо рассмеялась, закрыв лицо руками.  
  
– Что? – улыбаясь, спросил Дерек.  
  
Ему нравился ее смех. Он часто ловил себя на том, что ищет в Брейден разные качества или привычки или цепляется за разные мелочи, составляющие ее образ, отмечает их, будто заносит в некий невидимый список достоинств, а на недостатки не обращает внимания. Это совсем было на него не похоже. Но Брейден с некоторых пор стала тем островком приятной стабильности, от которого Дерек пока не хотел отказываться.  
  
– После твоего эволюционирования ты ведешь себя в постели, как дикарь, – фыркнула она. – Волчьи замашки настолько сильны, да?  
  
Дерек перестал улыбаться и рывком перекатился на нее, вновь устраиваясь между ее бедер. Он позволил глазам загореться голубым и, не отрывая от Брейден взгляда, широко лизнул ее от пупка к груди, погладил бедра, сполз немного ниже и обвел языком тазовую косточку.  
  
У Брейден снова сбилось дыхание, она вплела пальцы в его волосы, потянула за пряди вниз и закрыла глаза.  
  
Просить дважды не пришлось.  
  
К разговорам на тему его новой формы Дерек был еще не готов. Он знал точно, что все испортит, если попытается объяснить, _что_ чувствует и _как_ чувствует. Ему повезло, что Брейден оказалась не из тех, кто любил вносить ясность в отношения, потому что об этом Дерек тоже не горел желанием говорить. Он не думал, что делать со своей жизнью дальше и куда двигаться. Возвращаться в Южную Америку и искать Кору, налаживающую связи с одной из местных стай, или остаться в Штатах? Дерек впервые в жизни ощущал себя хозяином своей судьбы. От чувства свободы, проникшего в кровь, кружилась голова, а изнутри рвалась бешеная энергия.  
  
Дерек не хотел потерять этот баланс и сорваться в пропасть обязанностей, привязанностей и отношений, поэтому старался не делать «резких движений» и ступать осторожно, продумывая каждый шаг и взвешивая каждое слово. Он старался заниматься тем, что у него всегда получалось лучше всего.  
  
То есть трахаться.  
  


  
  
В Уолкер-Лейк они приехали к полудню. Дерек припарковался у расположенного возле озера мотеля, оплатил ночь в одном из предлагаемых однокомнатных коттеджей и, прихватив из машины их Брейден вещи, направился внутрь. Домик им достался небольшой, в меру убитый и в меру грязный: большая двуспальная кровать с темно-серым постельным бельем и синим покрывалом, две тумбочки по обеим сторонам с треснувшим лаком, стол у окна и два стула, на одном из которых лежала пара полотенец.  
  
Первым делом Дерек проверил наличие горячей воды в крошечной ванной, потому что в душ хотелось невыносимо. Им повезло – вода из крана текла теплая. Солнце пекло с самого раннего утра, а чем глубже на материк они забирались, тем выше становились отметки термометра в машине. Дерек даже думать не хотел, что бы он делал без климат-контроля. Хорошо, что хоть у мотеля было прохладно, благодаря находящемуся рядом озеру.  
  
– Я сделала пару звонков. Сейчас мне нужно будет отъехать ненадолго, – сказала Брейден, входя в номер, и придирчиво огляделась. – Хм, тут миленько.  
  
– Мне поехать с тобой?  
  
– Нет. Сама справлюсь, – она потянулась, разминая мышцы спины, а ее кожаная куртка скрипнула. Брейден подошла к своей сумке, открыла ее и что-то оттуда достала. Дерек не рассмотрел, что именно, так как она быстро запихнула это в карман.  
  
– Хорошо, – ответил он, отзеркаливая ее вымученную улыбку.  
  
Брейден надела свой шлем и вышла, непроизвольно хлопнув дверью. Дерек закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти, приводя мысли в порядок.  
  
Да, не так он представлял себе их поездку.  
  
Ночью все было хорошо: они потрахались, повозились и уснули. А вот с утра начался какой-то пиздец. Дерек даже не пытался назвать это иначе.  
  
Сначала они чуть не разругались из-за мотоцикла. Дерек не видел смысла ехать на нем, потому что в его машине намного удобнее, а Брейден уперлась и отказывалась оставлять его на стоянке в Бикон-Хиллз. Прицепа у Дерека не оказалось, а заморачиваться с перевозкой не было времени. Брейден так смотрела на него, будто он предлагал отрубить ей руку. В итоге они решили, что Брейден поедет на мотоцикле, а Дерек – на машине, и «если что-то выйдет из строя, у них всегда будет запасной вариант». Это Дерека раздражало, но спорить он больше не стал. Во многом потому, что они никак не могли решить, по какой трассе ехать, и когда Брейден психанула, заявив, что Дерек может ехать по какой хочет и куда хочет, ему пришлось уступить. А после, когда его предположение, что дорога через заповедник до сих пор перекрыта из-за огромной аварии, случившейся накануне, подтвердилось, он сдержался, чтобы ничего не сказать. На объездной путь у них ушло лишних пятьдесят минут.  
  
Теперь Дерек чувствовал себя эмоционально вымотанным и уставшим. Ему до зубовного скрежета хотелось освежиться, отлить, пожрать и вытянуться на кровати. И терять время попусту он не стал. Только шум мотоцикла Брейден стих вдали, Дерек разделся, взял со стула полотенце и отправился в ванную.  
  
Теплая вода подействовала оживляюще. Убить всех вокруг больше не хотелось, но чувство голода только усилилось. Наскоро вытеревшись, Дерек натянул джинсы, чистую футболку, взял ключи от машины и домика, бумажник и мобильник и вышел на улицу, решив осмотреться. Пока они заплатили только за одну ночь, но кто знает, сколько времени им понадобится?  
  
Вокруг было ни души. Только выжженные солнцем горы, песок и озеро в ста футах. Дерек прислушался, выясняя, сколько соседей поблизости, но услышал только одно сердцебиение в дальнем домике. Ну и в главном доме, естественно, находилась хозяйка со своим сыном. Тому вряд ли было больше семнадцати, поскольку из его комнаты на втором этаже доносился громкий металл, а на майке, в которую он был одет, когда Дерек заполнял документы, красовалась коала, требующая травки.  
  
С озера дул сильный ветер, поднимал с земли крошечные песчинки и порывами бросал их в лицо. Дерек сощурился, добрался до машины и сел. Когда они въезжали в этот городишко, он не видел ни одного бара или хотя бы супермаркета. Живот громко заурчал, и Дерек завел машину, решив, доехать до ближайшей еды. Он скинул Брейден сообщение, но она не ответила, и прежнее раздражение начало возвращаться.  
  
Меньше чем за пять минут Дерек проехал Уолкер-Лейк насквозь, но в единственном магазине, который попался ему на глаза, продавали камни. Сворачивать с Ветеранс Мемориал Хайвей Дерек не стал. Навигатор показывал в восьми милях следующий город. Он оказался побольше и оживленнее, но унылые низкие дома нагоняли тоску. Зато практически сразу Дерек наткнулся на пиццерию.  
  
Брейден позвонила, когда он доедал равиоли и ждал свой куриный сэндвич. Готовили здесь сносно, и Дерек подумывал заказать с собой большую пиццу, чтобы перекусить вечером, раз в их дыре такая проблема с продуктами.  
  
– Дерек, ты где?  
  
– В пиццерии рядом с заправкой, – ответил он, прожевав, и глотнул холодного чая.  
  
– В Уолкер-Лейк? – удивилась Брейден.  
  
– Нет. В Хоторне.  
  
– О, я неподалеку! Сейчас приеду.  
  
– О’кей.  
  
Дерек сбросил вызов, отставил пустую тарелку в сторону и улыбнулся симпатичной официантке, которая принесла его сэндвич. Она кокетливо опустила глаза, забрала тарелку и приборы и ушла, ненавязчиво покачивая бедрами. Дерек облизнул губы, провожая ее взглядом, и принялся за сэндвич. При других обстоятельствах он, возможно, за ней бы приударил, и они точно не стали бы скучать в этой дыре. Сейчас же Дереку это не требовалось.  
  
Расправившись с сэндвичем, он почувствовал насыщение и расслабленно откинулся на спинку диванчика. С его места хорошо просматривались и вход, и парковка. Дерек смотрел в окно, ожидая появления Брейден, и думал об этой Пустынной Волчице, которую она столько времени искала. Пустынными волками обычно называли койотов, и если это на самом деле так, то Дерек не особенно горел желанием действительно ее найти. От койотов всегда сплошные проблемы. Мать ненавидела койотов, и неудивительно, что она забрала у Питера воспоминания о матери Малии.  
  
На парковку въехал блестящий на солнце мотоцикл, и Дерек сбился с мысли. Брейден не выглядела довольной. Она решительно направилась к дверям пиццерии, больше чем обычно размахивая шлемом.  
  
Дерек махнул ей рукой, когда Брейден вошла, а официантка, наверняка еще надеявшаяся на что-то, приуныла.  
  
– Потом заправимся, – вместо приветствия сказала Брейден, села напротив и положила рядом с собой шлем. Затем оглянулась и жестом подозвала официантку. – Большой кофе и, – она прищурилась, разглядывая специальные предложения над стойкой, – вон тот сэндвич с цыпленком.  
  
Дерек тихо хмыкнул, наблюдая, как девушка, стремительно краснея, записывает в своем блокнотике заказ, затем убирает пустую тарелку Дерека и, старательно избегая его взгляда, сбегает.  
  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты взглянул на одно место. – Брейден будто ничего не видела. – Мне кажется, она была там.  
  
– Хочешь, чтобы я взял след? – приподняв брови, спросил Дерек.  
  
– Это сложно?  
  
– Если она была там недавно и запах можно проследить, то – нет.  
  
Брейден нахмурилась и резко ударила кулаком по столу. Баночки для перца и соли жалобно звякнули, а все посетители повернулись к ним. Дерек пристально посмотрел на каждого, и любопытства у них сразу поубавилось.  
  
– Черт! Я не уверена. Эта неуловимая сука у меня как кость в горле. Как она умудряется все время так искусно заметать следы? – Брейден пытливо уставилась на Дерека.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
– Койоты хитрые твари. Их сложно поймать.  
  
– Сложнее волка? – Брейден насмешливо улыбнулась, желая поддеть. Она часто так делала. Говорила какую-нибудь колкость или проезжалась по его способностям. Дерек знал, что она не серьезно, но шутка уже порядком затянулась, перестав быть смешной.  
  
– У койотов сильная магия. Они отличаются от других видов оборотней. Если койот не хочет, чтобы его поймали, он сделает для этого все. Даже бросит своих. В отличие от волков. Поэтому – да, койота поймать сложнее волка.  
  
Брейден снова нахмурилась и отвернулась. Дерек видел, что ее задел его ответ, но подыгрывать в этот раз совершенно не хотелось.  
  
– Эй! Можно побыстрее? – раздраженно крикнула она официантке, ставящей на поднос ее заказ.  
  
Дерек опустил глаза, разглядывая края стола, и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
– Ты чего? – грубым тоном спросила Брейден, заметив его реакцию.  
  
– Ты очень сексуальная, когда злишься, – почти не соврал Дерек. Этот избитый прием работал всегда безотказно. Ни разу не было осечек. Девушка сбивалась со своего воинственного настроя, а во взгляде появлялся интерес.  
  
Так произошло и сейчас. Брейден пренебрежительно скривилась, делая вид, что ее это совсем не зацепило, а Дерек – придурок, но лицо и запах выдали истинные эмоции.  
  
Она ничего не ответила и взяла свой сэндвич, делая большой укус, а Дерек наблюдал за ней и думал, как хорошо было бы окунуться в озеро возле их домика и пробежаться по берегу волком, ощущая лапами слегка влажную землю или камни – в зависимости от места. Можно было бы взбежать на гору ночью под ласковым светом неполной луны и повыть, рассказывая всем в округе о своей свободе.  
  
Брейден вытерла губы салфеткой, допила кофе и встала, кивком указывая в сторону выхода. Дерек выплыл из своих мыслей, как из прохладной воды в жаркий, душный день. Он оставил щедрые чаевые и вышел из пиццерии, так и не купив пиццу с собой. Кто знает, насколько затянется осмотр?  
  


  
  
За окном стояла глубокая ночь, когда Дерек проснулся. Он не знал, что его разбудило. Брейден спала, отвернувшись и свернувшись комочком, а поблизости совершенно точно не было никакой опасности. Уолкер-Лейк производил впечатление самого тихого и спокойного городка во всех Штатах. И Дерек так бы и решил, не привези его Брейден к дому на окраине, ближе к горам.  
  
Перед глазами до сих пор стоял тот полузаброшенный дом с проломившейся крышей и со следами еще не выцветшей крови на стенах, на полу и на окнах, которые никто не потрудился даже отмыть. Брейден сказала, что здесь произошло убийство. Найденный труп так и не опознали. По базе его не смогли пробить, а в полицию о пропаже человека никто не обращался. Что было совсем не удивительно.  
  
Дерек приблизительно представлял, в каком состоянии нашли тело: растерзанное то ли животным, то ли каким-то психопатом, с глубокими следами от когтей и множественными ножевыми ранениями. Ярость убийцы была настолько неуправляема, что Дереку даже не пришлось принюхиваться, скорее даже наоборот. Эмоциями и запахом пропиталось все в доме. И этот след уводил на запад, в горы. Обратно в Калифорнию. Та как будто не желала отпускать Дерека.  
  
Брейден излазила весь дом в поисках новой зацепки, осмотрела каждый угол, но сама она точно ничего бы не нашла. Когда они уже собирались уходить, Дерек уловил слабый запах возле низкого двухступенчатого крыльца. Он присел на корточки и внимательно осмотрел землю с редкими пучками блеклой зеленой травы. Запах усилился, а значит, источник был где-то рядом. Дерек провел рукой по земле, сминая траву, ощущая мелкие камушки, и ухмыльнулся, нащупав маленький кусочек деревяшки.  
  
– Что это? – Брейден подошла к нему ближе и настороженно прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть то, что он держал на раскрытой ладони.  
  
– Это голова, – с улыбкой ответил Дерек и повернул деревяшку так, чтобы были видны морда и уши. – Голова волка.  
  
– И что в ней такого особенного? – хмуро спросила Брейден. Дерек удивленно на нее посмотрел – что особенного? Она сейчас над ним издевается?  
  
– Это голова от фигурки волка, сделанного из сердцевины секвойи.  
  
– Как ты это понял? Секвойя же не пахнет.  
  
Дерек едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Брейден иногда напоминала ему Скотта, и вряд ли она обрадовалась бы этому сравнению, если узнала. Порой она могла утереть нос Дитону в своих познаниях сверхъестественного мира, порой же не знала самых азов.  
  
– Ваше обоняние не способно уловить этот запах. Но для нас это как… – он задумался, пытаясь подобрать правильную аналогию. – Как морской бриз – ни с чем не спутать. Запах очень запоминающийся. К тому же секвойя отличный магический проводник. И кто-то очень злился, обезглавив этого волка.  
  
Брейден задумчиво улыбнулась, кивнула Дереку, сообразив, к чему он клонит, и забрала голову с его ладони. Она ее повертела, понюхала и запихнула в карман куртки.  
  
– Значит, возвращаемся в Калифорнию. Соскучился по родному штату?  
  
Дерек поджал губы и мученически вздохнул. Что-то он подустал от этого места. Тут явно орудовал оборотень, скорее всего, койот. Они обладали специфическим запахом. Даже Малия, хотя она была всего лишь полукровкой. Дерек обычно старался не оставаться с ней в одном помещении дольше, чем того требовала ситуация.  
  
– У тебя есть мысли, куда она могла податься? – спросил он, на корню убивая игривое настроение Брейден. Та моментально становилась серьезной, всякий раз, когда он так делал.  
  
– Мне нужно добраться до ноута и проверить. Но кое-какая идея есть.  
  
Перед отъездом они снова обошли дом, но больше ничего стоящего не обнаружили. Полиция здесь отлично потопталась, и если что-то важное и было, то теперь от этого не осталось ни следа.  
  
По пути к мотелю Дерек заехал в «Пепперс Плейс», набрал еды на вынос, чтобы перекусить. На часах было почти семь вечера, и он здорово проголодался. Брейден же поехала вперед, скорее проверять свои варианты. Дерек не возражал. Он поймал себя на мысли, что такое положение вещей его вполне устраивает.  
  
Вечером они поели, обсудили маршрут, занялись сексом и легли спать. А теперь Дерек не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он лежал минут сорок, разглядывая потолок, потом потянулся к сумке и раскрыл боковой карман и вытащил каменный трискелион, который прихватил с собой из хранилища.  
  
Сколько Дерек себя помнил, этот камень всегда оставался холодным. Он не забирал тепло, как долго бы его не держали в огне. Дерек вспомнил, как однажды распсиховался и швырнул тупой, не помогающий ему сконцентрироваться камень в камин, а вошедшая не вовремя Лора увидела, что он сделал, наорала и заставила лезть за ним. Дерек был так зол, что готов был схватить камень рукой, но здравый смысл все же возобладал. С помощью палки Дерек выкатил его на пол и потрогал пальцами, проверяя насколько камень нагрелся. Но тот был совершенно холодным. Как лед.  
  
Сейчас Дерек повертел его в руках, обвел спиральки трискелиона пальцем и заметил, что камень теплый.  
  
– Что за черт? – тихо выругался Дерек, положил его на кровать и вытер вмиг вспотевшие ладони об одеяло.  
  
Брейден во сне вздохнула, перевернулась и задела голой рукой камень. Ее глаза тут же широко раскрылись, и она быстро села, подслеповато всматриваясь в то, что лежало на одеяле.  
  
– Что это? – в ее голосе слышалась хрипотца, лицо немного опухло со сна, а глаза скорее были закрыты, чем открыты.  
  
– Камень. Мама учила меня и Лору контролю с его помощью, – осторожно подбирая слова, ответил Дерек. Интуитивно он понял, что не нужно говорить про камень больше. Только вот Дерек все равно больше ничего про него не знал.  
  
– Какого хрена ты его достал? У тебя проблемы с контролем?  
  
– Не спалось.  
  
Брейден молча уставилась на него, и по ее виду легко можно было понять, что она принимает решение – убить Дерека или нет. Она выглядела забавной и опасной, и еще неделю назад Дерек отреагировал бы на такой ее вид, притянул к себе, поцеловал и начал с ней дурачиться. Но сейчас он даже думать не хотел о сексе.  
  
– Это все очень мило, но не мог бы ты держать этот булыжник подальше от меня, когда я сплю? – раздраженно попросила Брейден, снова укладываясь на подушку и отворачиваясь от Дерека. – Я подумала, что это чья-то пушка, черт возьми.  
  
– Пушка? Почему?  
  
– Потому что он твердый и холодный! – недовольно пояснила она и затихла.  
  
Дерек взял камень в руки. Казалось, тот стал еще теплее. Он явно не был холодным. Дерек ощущал исходящее от него тепло. Приятное, немного будоражащее тепло. От него появлялось необычное предвкушение, желание сделать что-то, пойти куда-то и что-то получить.  
  
– Он холодный? – спросил Дерек у Брейден, но та не ответила. Ее дыхание снова выровнялось, а сердцебиение замедлилось.  
  
Дерек лег на бок, повернувшись к ней спиной, и сжал камень в ладони, прислушиваясь к себе. Инстинкты молчали, словно кто-то могущественный выключил их, щелкнув тумблером, но это его мало волновало. Впервые в жизни все его внимание было сосредоточено на камне.  
  
– Альфа, бета, омега, – медленно прошептал Дерек, вкладывая в эти простые слова все свои мысли, надежды и эмоции, едва заметно улыбнулся и беззвучно повторил: – Альфа, бета, омега.  
  
В следующее мгновение его глаза закрылись, и он провалился в глубокий, спокойный сон. 


	2. Глава вторая

**_16 лет назад_ **

  
  
  
– Все, хватит, – Талия дождалась титров и выключила телевизор на кухне. Стоило экрану погаснуть, как тут же раздалось три огорченных стона.   
  
– Ну мааам! – заканючил Дерек. – Там еще одна серия!   
  
– После рекламы! – подхватила Лора.   
  
Кора расстроенно засопела и надула щеки, став похожей на бурундука. Талия с невозмутимым видом подошла к кофеварке, насыпала кофе и включила ее.   
  
– Доедайте свои хлопья и поживее. Нам еще прибраться надо к возвращению стаи!  
  
Перед телевизором, в особенности – мультиками, дети могли есть бесконечно долго. Талия не раз пыталась накрывать им в столовой, где не было телевизора, но тогда ей приходилось сидеть вместе с ними, потому что стоило выйти из комнаты, как на кухне звучал звонкий голос Тимона и хрипловатый Пумбы. Достаточно новый мультик еще не приелся телевизионщикам, да и дети были от него в восторге, поэтому крутили его не переставая.   
  
– В видеопрокате я видела кассету с новыми сериями, – сказала Лора Дереку, запихивая в рот шоколадные хлопья. – Потом сходим и возьмем.   
  
Дерек закивал, поднес почти пустую тарелку ко рту и выпил молоко, ставшее шоколадным. Поставил ее и взял из вазы, стоявшей в центре стола, яблоко.   
  
– У тебя хватит карманных денег? – спросил он, немного пожевав.  
  
– Мы скинемся.   
  
– И я хочу! – воскликнула Кора, взмахнув ложкой так, что капли разлетелись по всей кухне. – У меня есть два доллара!   
  
– Откуда? – нахмурилась Лора.   
  
– Ей зубная фея оставила, – деловито пояснил Дерек с набитым ртом. Его ноздри немного раздулись, а глаза возбужденно заблестели. Даже принюхиваться не нужно было, чтобы понять – Дерек задумал какую-то шалость.   
  
– Когда это ты была в видеопрокате? – спросила Талия у Лоры, решив скорректировать планы детей.  
  
Им всем не хватало тренировок, тренировок и еще раз тренировок. Времени на шатания по городу совершенно не было. Лето практически закончилось, Дереку и Лоре снова в школу, а в этом году им придется еще сложнее. Талия не раз замечала, что у дочки появились все признаки полового созревания. У всех троих характер был не простой, но Лора отличалась больше всего. Талия подумывала, что возможно именно ей она когда-нибудь передаст тайну камня.   
  
Лора замешкалась немного, но почти сразу взяла себя в руки и, нагло глядя Талии в глаза, призналась:  
  
– На прошлой неделе мы с Кристин ходили в видеопрокат. Она брала фильм.   
  
– И что это был за фильм? И, мне казалось, мы договаривались, что ты немного поиграешь с у нее _дома_ , а не будешь шататься по городу.   
  
Дерек перестал жевать и теперь переводил внимательный взгляд с Лоры на Талию и обратно. Кора уткнулась в тарелку и ела, решив не замечать происходящее. Словно это ее не касалось. Она не любила ссоры, в которых не участвовала.   
  
– Бэйб, – нехотя ответила Лора, щеки ее слегка заалели, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску.   
  
Талия еле сдержалась, чтобы не улыбнуться. Лоре скоро двенадцать лет, и она, как все девочки, старалась казаться старше, но детские фильмы все равно любила и скрывала это.   
  
– Хорошо. Но впредь ставь меня в известность о своих планах, ясно?   
  
– Да, мам, – Лора не стала спорить, доела хлопья и отнесла пустую тарелку в раковину.   
  
Кофеварка забурлила и выключилась. Талия взяла свою кружку, налила кофе и сделала маленький глоток, не желая обжечься. Она оглядела Дерека, задумчиво уставившегося в пространство над головой Коры и меланхолично набивавшего рот яблоком, потом посмотрела на Кору, важно болтающую с хлопьями, и перевела взгляд на Лору. Та набрала в стакан воды и пила, разглядывая свое отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафчика. Вдруг Лора застыла, а ее лицо в один миг преобразилось.   
  
– Питер, – шепнула она и быстрее ветра вылетела из кухни. Тут же хлопнула входная дверь, раздался ее восторженный крик и приглушенный звук голосов. Дерек тоже дернулся бежать, но зацепился за ножку стола и со всего размаха грохнулся на пол. Кора громко засмеялась, да так, что у нее молоко пошло носом.   
  
– Дерек! – воскликнула Талия, не сдержавшись, и шагнула к нему, желая проверить все ли нормально.   
  
– Я в порядке! – резко выкрикнул Дерек, раскрасневшись, бросил злой взгляд на Кору и убежал. С координацией у него всегда было лучше других, но из-за слишком сильно развитых, как у всех маленьких оборотней, инстинктов, он еще не вполне владел своим телом. Талии вспомнились многочисленные падения Лоры, когда _ей_ было девять. Прошло всего два года, а по ощущениям – не меньше пяти.   
  
– Хватит баловаться, – Талия сверкнула глазами на Кору и та мигом притихла, уткнулась в тарелку и продолжила есть, изредка похихикивая. Питер ее не волновал. Она проводила с ним мало времени, а когда они оставались вдвоем, то он не горел желанием играть в ее игры и придумывал свои. Те ей быстро надоедали, и она теряла интерес. Даже в четыре года Кора не желала следовать чужим правилам. Талия с опаской ждала тех времен, когда она пойдет в старшую школу и влюбиться. Она чувствовала, что им всем придется не сладко.   
  
Не торопясь, Талия вышла на широкое высокое крыльцо, прислонилась к опорному столбу и слегка прищурилась, разглядывая веселящегося с Лорой Питера. Дерек бегал вокруг них и то и дело нападал на сестру, дурачась. У Лоры совсем скоро должно было закончиться терпение, и тогда Дереку здорово достанется. Но влезать Талия не хотела. Сильно они друг друга не покалечат, а лишний раз проверить контроль будет не так уж и плохо.   
  
– От тебя странно пахнет, – с любопытством заметила Лора, удобнее обхватывая Питера руками и ногами. Она висела у него на спине и, не скрываясь, обнюхивала.   
  
– Странно? – переспросил Питер, отпрыгивая от налетевшего на них Дерека, тут же скрывшегося за домом – Талия слышала, как он рыча, обегает все здание, набирая скорость, чтобы снова наброситься.   
  
– Да. Странный запах.   
  
– Тебе нравится? – Питер повернул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Лоры. От Талии не скрылось, как он внутренне подобрался, будто боялся услышать ответ. Она частенько замечала, с каким трепетом Питер говорит про достижения Лоры или как изо всех сил пытается не показывать свою заботу о ней. Он всегда делал вид, что любит всех одинаково, но все знали, что Лора – его любимица.   
  
– Да, – подумав, ответила та. – Тебе же нравится. Значит, и мне.   
  
В этот момент выскочил Дерек и снова рванул в их сторону, Питер зазевался и только в последний момент успел увернуться. Зато Лора расслабилась и свалилась на землю.   
  
– Ты идиот! – закричала она на Дерека. Тот уже был в полуобращенном состоянии и высунул ей язык, дразнясь. – Ах ты!   
  
Она сорвалась с места, обратилась и побежала на него. Дерек лающе рассмеялся и скрылся среди деревьев. Следом за ним исчезла и Лора.   
  
Питер какое-то время прислушивался к их возне в чаще, но потом все же перевел взгляд на Талию. Избежать ее у него в любом случае не вышло бы.  
  
– Привет, – не особо радостным голосом поздоровался он.   
  
– Доброе утро. Не хочешь рассказать, где был?   
  
– Не особенно, – Питер пожал плечами, поднялся по ступенькам и вошел в дом. Талия последовала за ним. В последние несколько месяцев его поведение ее очень сильно бесило. Она сдерживалась из последних сил, всякий раз напоминая себе, что ему всего лишь семнадцать и у него бушуют гормоны. Помогало плохо.   
  
– Питер, – окликнула Талия. Он остановился возле лестницы и развернулся, молча глядя на нее. – Я просила тебя закончить это.   
  
– А я просил тебя не лезть в мою жизнь.   
  
Талия почувствовала, как по венам растеклась жгучая ярость. Еще немного, и она вырвется наружу, и тогда достанется всем. Талия почти никогда не срывалась, но сейчас Питер бил по больному. Сильно, сам того не зная. Или… ей хотелось верить, что он не знал.   
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе _приказала_ бросить эту койотку? – все еще сдерживаясь, спросила она.   
  
Питер обжег ее злым взглядом и подошел, останавливаясь близко-близко. Она чувствовала его дыхание на своем лице.   
  
– Что с тобой стало? Почему ты так изменилась? Собрала стаю, возомнила себя шишкой. Ты не хочешь мне счастья?   
  
– Я хочу тебе счастья, поэтому и попросила тебя сделать это.   
  
– Поэтому?.. – Питер резко оборвал себя и безумно улыбнулся, а затем прошептал: – Я ее не брошу. Никогда. У нас будет ребенок. Девочка.   
  
Талии пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы ничем не выдать своих истинных эмоций и дать Питеру слепую надежду на его победу в этом тупом сопротивлении. Ей нужно время собраться с мыслями и сделать все правильно.   
  
– Она обвела тебя вокруг пальца, – тихо произнесла Талия, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Но она не получит того, что хочет.   
  
– Она хочет _меня_! Как же ты не поймешь? – воскликнул Питер. – И у нас будет семья!  
  
– А школа? У тебя еще выпускной класс! Ты об этом подумал? Или собираешься, как она, забить на колледж? На свое образование? На будущее? – Талия сжала и разжала кулаки, не дав когтям пропороть кожу. Альфе не стоило проливать кровь вблизи от детей. Ни к чему им такие волнения. Однако очень сильно хотелось приложить Питера об стену, чтобы выбить всю дурь из его башки!  
  
– Возьму пример с тебя и закончу местный, – усмехнулся Питер, сделал шаг назад, другой, а потом развернулся и быстро взбежал по лестнице в свою комнату.   
  
Талия резко отвернулась и сильно зажмурилась. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Вдох…  
  
– Мамочка, ты чего? – Кора обхватила ее ногу и испуганно посмотрела в лицо.   
  
…выдох.   
  
– Все хорошо, детка, – она улыбнулась, взяла Кору на руки и понесла в гостиную, где были разложены ее игрушки. Посадила на пушистый ковер перед пустым камином и погладила по голове.   
  
Кора подозрительно покосилась в ее сторону, всем своим видом выражая сомнение, но ничего не сказала и переключилась на игрушки. Она подняла небольшого мягкого Винни-Пуха и подкинула его в воздух, поймала и завалилась с ним на спину, рассказывая ему о его приключениях – любимая книжка на ночь уже два года. И Талия, и Джо с Питером пытались сменить сказку, но Кора сразу начинала капризничать и требовать именно эту. Остальные же в стае радостно ей потакали.  
  
Талия улыбнулась своим мыслям, опустила глаза и заметила, что Винни-Пух сидит на камне, который она дала Лоре вчера вечером, чтобы та тренировалась. Подобрав камень, Талия сжала его в ладонях и прислушалась к нему. Он был теплым, словно долгое время пролежал на солнце, и от него исходили приятные вибрации. Как всегда.  
  
В памяти всплыла та ночь, когда она перестала быть бетой и вернулась в дом падальщицы альфой в волчьей форме. Ее распирало от удовольствия, от своей значимости и от уверенности в том, что она сделает все именно так, как задумала. Никто ей не помешает. Истинным волкам все по плечу.  
  
Это произошло через пару недель после разговора с отцом. Может быть, силу в ней разбудила древняя магия, а может, все произошло наоборот, но спустя месяц после смены статуса, прогуливаясь по лесу, Талия заметила, что камень теплый. Она остановилась, присела на землю и внимательно его осмотрела. Никаких видимых изменений Талия не нашла, но на всякий случай решила проверить, действительно ли он работает.   
  
Она загадала желание – собрать всех Хейлов вместе и вернуть им былое величие.   
  
Ничего не произошло ни через секунду, ни через минуту, ни через час. Прошел месяц, она закончила школу, переехала в Калифорнию, в Бикон-Хиллз, и поступила в местный колледж на факультет истории. Камень с каждым днем становился все теплее, но желание так и не сбывалось.   
  
На вечеринке в честь дня рождения своей соседки Талия встретила Джозефа. Вначале он ей совсем не понравился, с него хотелось сбить спесь, окунуть мордой в грязь и вдоволь погрызться. Зато она ему приглянулась. Джо был бетой, но вел себя как истинный альфа, когда прекращал страдать ерундой. Он всегда находился в движении, был аккуратен, модно одевался и постоянно болтал о возможностях, которые принесет им жизнь. Талия сопротивлялась его обаянию на протяжении нескольких месяцев, но все же сдалась. Их роман развивался бурно, немного дико, учитывая их природу, но совершенно правильно. Талия ни минуты не сомневалась в своем выборе.   
  
В девятнадцать они с Джо съехались, а через девять месяцев родилась Лора. Отец был недоволен, пытался не разговаривать с ней. Продержался целых два месяца, а потом приехал и долго-долго играл с внучкой, слушал про перспективный проект Джо и мягко намекал на свадьбу. Талии этого не хотелось. Ее вполне устраивало все, как оно было на тот момент. Они с Джо жили в старом фамильном доме, у них росла дочка – настоящая Хейл. Зачем вешать на себя какие-то еще обязанности, которые не имели никакой силы в том мире, где Талия хотела жить? Джо – ее выбор, как и она – его. Больших доказательств им не требовалось.   
  
Через пару лет появился Дерек, а еще через два года случилась трагедия, сильно подкосившая Талию.  
  
Падальщица доигралась в свои грязные игры, попыталась стать еще сильнее, желая дорасти до формы волка, но ей это не удалось. Она убила бету из своей стаи, забрала его силу. Чтобы скрыть свое преступление, падальщица обвинила во всем одну из местных стай. Вмешались охотники, и три беты из чужой стаи погибли. Возможно, обман падальщицы и сработал бы, да только она прокололась, выдала себя. Та стая не собиралась прощать и убила ее и отца, когда он хотел за нее заступиться и разрешить все мирным путем.   
  
Талия до сих пор просыпалась по ночам в поту: ей периодически снился тот день, когда позвонил Питер и, рыдая в трубку, говорил, как ему страшно, просил забрать его. Талия вылетела ближайшим рейсом, хотя Джо не хотел отпускать ее одну, предлагал послать с ней кого-нибудь из своей старой стаи, но она отказалась. Никто не посмеет отнять у нее Питера, и никто не встанет у нее на пути.   
  
Уже позже, вспоминая события тех нескольких дней, она поняла, как сильно заблуждалась, и как ей повезло, что получилось вылезти из этой истории живыми.   
  
Она нашла Питера в его комнате, он сидел на кровати, укутавшись в одеяло с головой. Его глаза были красными от слез, а на щеках красовались кровавые полосы, оставленные чьими-то маленькими когтями. Наверняка сам себя покалечил в истерике.  
  
– _Пит_ , – тихо позвала его Талия, опуская на колени перед кроватью. – Питер, малыш. Это я.   
  
Он посмотрел на нее и разрыдался.   
  
– Они убили папу! И маму! Я все видел! – причитал Питер, сквозь слезы. Талия прижала его к груди, а потом и вовсе усадила себе на колени, покачивая из стороны в сторону и баюкая.   
  
– Тихо, тихо, Пит, – шептала она ему на ухо, а у самой по щекам лились слезы. Внутри так сильно болело, что хотелось сорваться с места, обратиться и растерзать тех мерзавцев, которые посмели сотворить такое.   
  
– Мама кричала, просила не трогать папу, но они все равно, – всхлипывал Питер, прижимаясь теснее к ней. Он весь дрожал, словно подцепил лихорадку. – Я убежал и спрятался. Мне было так страшно, Талия! Я думал, они за мной придут!   
  
– Никто за тобой не придет. Никто больше не обидит, – Талия взяла себя в руки, вытерла щеки и заглянула Питеру в лицо. – Слышишь? Пока я жива, тебе больше никто не причинит вреда.   
  
– А если тебя убьют? – перестав плакать, доверчиво спросил он.   
  
– Это не так просто сделать, – самоуверенно фыркнула Талия. Она чувствовала, что ее жизнь оборвется еще не скоро, но, конечно, не хотела бы проверять это.   
  
Питер успокоился и потер глаза.  
  
– Почему так происходит?   
  
– Как?  
  
– Почему у оборотней не может быть родителей?   
  
Талия сглотнула вставший в горле ком, поджала губы и сморгнула набежавшие на глаза слезы. Ей бы тоже это очень хотелось знать. Почему?   
  
И сейчас принять правильное решение оказалось очень сложно. Что она сама, что Питер всегда дорожили семьей, стаей. И ей совершенно не хотелось мешать ему быть счастливым. Но Талия прекрасно знала, для чего койотка привязала к себе Питера, и не могла этого допустить любой ценой.   
  
Выйдя из гостиной, она подошла к телефону и набрала рабочий номер Джо. Он снял трубку после второго гудка, но еще несколько секунд продолжал отдавать указания своему помощнику.   
  
– Слушаю, – произнес он деловым тоном.   
  
– Это я.   
  
– О, милая, что-то случилось? – в его голосе мелькнуло беспокойство.   
  
– Да. Помнишь наш разговор вчера? – Талия старалась говорить спокойно и ровно, но внутри у нее все дрожало от нервного напряжения.   
  
– Конечно.   
  
– Сделаем это сегодня.   
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы не было свидетелей? А дети? Твой дядя? – Джо практически перешел на шепот.   
  
– Сейчас в доме только мы. Дядю я отправлю с детьми в магазин. Он будет рад, а они тем более, – Талия уже все продумала. Осталось только не спугнуть Питера.   
  
Джо помолчал немного, а потом признался:  
  
– Ты себе этого не простишь.   
  
– Никогда, – подтвердила Талия. – Приезжай пораньше, ладно? Ты мне будешь нужен.   
  
– Конечно, детка. Люблю тебя.   
  
– И я тебя, – Талия улыбнулась и повесила трубку. На душе стало чуточку спокойнее, но страх все равно никуда не ушел. Она взглянула на Кору, играющую в гостиной, и нахмурилась, не желая даже представлять себя на месте Питера завтра утром, когда он очнется.   
  
Очнется и не вспомнит, что у него вот-вот появится дочь. А с койоткой они с Джо разберутся. Дадут ей хорошие отступные и проконтролируют, чтобы она даже близко к Бикон-Хиллз не подходила.   
  
Талия просто не может допустить, чтобы Питера использовали. Только не его, и не _так_.   
  
  


**_Несколько веков назад_ **

  
  
Разящий Орел не пустил Призывающего Ветер ночью к шаманам, сказав, что они сами должны выйти и все рассказать, если того требуют духи. Ослушаться приказа вожака он не мог, хотя все внутри восставало при мысли о бездействии, томительном ожидании неизвестности. Призывающий Ветер изнывал от нетерпения и пролежал в своем шатре до рассвета, не сомкнув глаз.   
  
Утром он и Разящий Орел встали перед шатром Кривого Когтя Медведя и стали ждать. Люди заволновались и оставили свои дела, решив посмотреть что случилось. Они простояли долго, солнце уже начало нещадно припекать затылок и плечи, когда Разящий Орел объявил об охоте и стал собирать крепких волков. Призывающий Ветер хотел стоять и дальше – у него делалось дурно в животе, когда он думал, что ему снова придется жить в неведение, но Разящий Орел выбрал и его тоже.   
  
Охоту Призывающий Ветер почти не помнил. Он ясно понимал, что бежит, прыгает, впивается клыками в жилистую ногу молодого оленя, сглатывает кровь, бьющую прямо в горло, встает, взваливает на плечи свою добычу и несет ее сначала Разящему Орлу, затем в селение. Но привычного, захватывающего все мысли, будоражащего кровь ощущения не было. Призывающий Ветер словно заболел от нетерпения, стал вялым и безразличным ко всему.   
  
Разящий Орел и другие волки пытались поднять его дух, но их попытки оказались бесполезными. Только когда они начали взбираться на высокий холм, за которым начиналось селение, Призывающий Ветер смог вдохнуть полной грудью – недалеко от тропы, повернувшись спиной к ней, сидел Поющий Ручей. Его почти безволосый затылок и чуть ссутуленные плечи Призывающий Ветер мог узнать с любого расстояния.  
  
– Отнеси оленя, – осадил Разящий Орел, когда Призывающий Ветер шагнул в сторону Поющего Ручья. Ему скорее хотелось узнать, что произошло, но больше всего – все ли в порядке с Поющим Ручьем.   
  
– Да, – согласился Призывающий Ветер и вместе с остальными охотниками отнес свою добычу сестре, чтобы она могла ею заняться. Олень хоть и был невелик, но он отдал свою жизнь, чтобы Призывающий Ветер и остальные в селении не умерли от голода, и обращаться с ним нужно с честью.  
  
Когда со всеми делами было покончено, Призывающего Ветер подозвал Разящий Орел и пригласил в свой шатер. Отказывать вожаку не принято, поэтому пришлось найти в себе еще немного крупинок терпения.   
  
В шатре оказались только самые достойные и важные волки да пришлый шаман Сияющий Снег, которого привели духи с Севера на ритуал Большого Когтя Медведя. А вот самого Большого Когтя Медведя в кругу не оказалось. Это не понравилось Призывающему Ветер. Плохой знак, когда на совете отсутствует Великий шаман стаи.   
  
– Говори, Сияющий Снег. Мы все тебя внимательно выслушаем, – спокойно произнес Разящий Орел, раскурив трубку и обведя дымящимся концом всех волков. Дым белыми клубами поднялся к потолку палатки и застыл там, напоминая облака. Приятный запах проник внутрь с дыханием и наполнил тело своей магией.  
  
Сияющий Снег посмотрел каждому в глаза, прежде чем начать. На Призывающем Ветер его взгляд задержался дольше всех. Будто он знал что-то про него, чего не знал никто другой.  
  
– Кривой Коготь Медведя ушел.   
  
– Что? – охнул один из волков.   
  
– Как ушел? – нетерпеливо подхватил другой. Поднялся шум, волки желали высказаться, задавали все новые и новые вопросы, и Разящий Орел поднял ладонь, призывая к тишине.   
  
– Объясни, Сияющий Снег.   
  
Тот помолчал, затянулся из переданной ему трубки и выпустил дым.  
  
– Тело Кривого Когтя Медведя пока живо, но души там почти нет. Скоро он остынет и покинет этот мир.  
  
– Где же его душа?   
  
– Она последует за новым шаманом, – загадочно улыбнулся Сияющий Снег. Его кожа была темной и гладкой, едва ли он был старше Разящего Орла, но производил впечатление мудрого старика. – И все его могущественные Духи-покровители тоже.  
  
– Почему?   
  
– Так надо для грядущего Великого Сражения, – в его голосе появилось предвкушение, но в тоже время в глазах мелькнула грусть. Призывающий Ветер почувствовал, как спину обдало холодом. Дурной знак. В закрытом шатре не гуляет такой ветер.   
  
– Какое сражение? – Разящий Орел нахмурился.   
  
– Всему свое время, Разящий Орел, – не стал отвечать Сияющий Снег. – Твоя стая сильная и ей еще много, много зим ничто не угрожает. Духи благоволят вам и оберегают вас. Этот бой оставь своим шаманам.   
  
– Но теперь их у нас только три, раз Кривой Коготь Медведя ушел, – подал голос Призывающий Ветер. Разящий Орел бросил на него быстрый взгляд и посмотрел на Сияющий Снег, ожидая ответа. Его это тоже интересовало, и как вожака стаи, и как лучшего друга Кривого Когтя Медведя.   
  
– Выбор Кривого Когтя Медведя скоро станет известен. Нужно ждать решения.   
  
Волки еще пытались вызнать у Сияющего Снега о Великом Сражении и уходе Кривого Когтя Медведя, да только все было бесполезно. Он слушал их вопросы и молча курил. Разящий Орел распустил совет и направился в шатер шамана. Призывающий Ветер чувствовал его тоску, но не мог ничем ему помочь. Разящий Орел хотел попрощаться с Кривым Когтем Медведя один на один, и никто не в праве был ему мешать.   
  
Воспользовавшись полученной наконец свободой, Призывающий Ветер взбежал на холм и с облегчением увидел Поющего Ручья, сидящего на том же месте. Его лицо казалось бледнее обычного, а взгляд был устремлен вдаль. Заметив приближающегося к нему Призывающего Ветер, Поющий Ручей улыбнулся и сощурился. Заходившее солнце выползло напоследок из-за облаков и ударило своим ярким алым лучом прямо ему в глаза, словно разделив его лицо надвое.   
  
– Долго же ты нес того оленя, – произнес Поющий Ручей, беглым взглядом окидывая его с ног до головы. – Ослаб?  
  
– Разящий Орел собрал совет, – ответил Призывающий Ветер и сел рядом. С виду Поющий Ручей выглядел нормальным и здоровым, быть может, отросшие недавно волосы снова стали короткими, почти незаметными, но какая-то важная перемена в нем случилась. Он не мог понять какая, но она была.   
  
– Сияющий Снег рассказал про отца, – сразу догадался Поющий Ручей. Он всегда отличался быстрым умом, и этот момент не стал исключением.   
  
– Как ты? – не спуская с него глаз, спросил Призывающий Ветер.   
  
Ему хотелось его обнять, прижать к себе и застыть так на долгое время. Ему хотелось спрятать его от всех опасностей мира, но это было недостойное желание, и Призывающий Ветер в который раз поборол его. Он не станет унижать Поющего Ручья мыслью, что тот слабый и неспособный защититься.   
  
– Ты о чем? – не понял Поющий Ручей.   
  
– О твоем отце, – пояснил Призывающий Ветер, хмурясь. – Ты не пахнешь скорбью.   
  
Это было правдой. Разящий Орел скорбел, а Поющий Ручей – нет.   
  
– Моего отца благословили Великие Духи. Мне не нужно скорбеть.   
  
– Ты не хочешь с ним попрощаться?   
  
– Мне не нужно с ним прощаться, – улыбнулся Поющий Ручей, а его глаза влажно блеснули. – Мы всегда будем вместе. Так пожелал Кривой Коготь Медведя, так пожелал я, и так пожелали Духи.   
  
Призывающий Ветер замер. Нехорошее предчувствие снова проснулось и начало подтачивать его уверенность в счастливой судьбе, как вода камень.   
  
– Не думай слишком много. Твое лицо делается глупым! – рассмеялся Поющий Ручей и разгладил пальцами складку между его бровей.   
  
Призывающего Ветер обдало ознобом от этого простого прикосновения. Он перехватил его запястье, наблюдая, как улыбка медленно сползает с искусанных губ Поющего Ручья, и не сильно потянул на себя.   
  
– На рассвете я начну свой пост, – прошептал Поющий Ручей, придвигаясь ближе.   
  
– Не люблю твои посты, – повернув к себе его руку раскрытой ладонью, Призывающий Ветер прижался к ней губами, а после проследил языком все линии.   
  
– Не говори так! – хихикнул Поющий Ручей, попытался вырвать свою руку. Он очень боялся щекотки и всегда заливисто смеялся, когда Призывающий Ветер вылизывал его ладони или щекотал бока. Призывющему Ветер нравился его смех. – Духи разгневаются на тебя!   
  
– Ну и пусть, – Призывающий Ветер отпустил его руку, тут же навалился на него всем телом, с жадностью вдыхая принадлежащий Поющему Ручью запах. Ничто в мире не могло пахнуть лучше. Даже жаренное на огне мясо не было столь же желанно.   
  
Поющий Ручей перестал смеяться, провел свободными руками по его спине, приподнял голову и поцеловал в губы. Призывающий Ветер затрясся, чувствуя начавшееся обращение, и понял, что не в силах его остановить.   
  
– Что такое? – заволновался Поющий Ручей, когда он вскочил и отбежал в сторону.   
  
– Не могу контролировать, – признался Призывающий Ветер, упал на колени и зарычал. Неужели Духи разгневались и теперь наказывают его?   
  
Поющий Ручей вскочил на ноги и подбежал к нему. Тот обратился в волка, но осознавал, что это не конец. Он менялся. Странно и страшно менялся. На него будто накинули теплую шкуру, состоящую из множества сердец, желаний и побуждений. Его чувства сильно обострились, и теперь Призывающий Ветер ощущал много, слишком много волков, людей, которые жили в их стаи. Он чувствовал даже своего отца, скорбящего над телом ушедшего Кривого Когтя Медведя. Призывающий Ветер с силой ткнулся мордой в землю, растерявшись. Он совсем не знал, как восстановить контроль. Ощущения все лились и лились нескончаемым потоком.   
  
– Тихо, – раздался возле уха знакомый шепот. – Тихо. Я здесь. Ты ведь узнаешь меня, Призывающий Ветер?  
  
Ласковые руки обхватили морду, и вынудили оторвать ее от земли. С носа капала кровь, и Поющий Ручей наклонился и слизнул ее. Ранка тут же затянулась, благодаря благословению духов, а весь мир, внезапно ворвавшийся в душу Призывающего Ветер дрогнул и отступил. Сердце колотилось внутри, но теперь не от страха.   
  
– Так лучше, – улыбнулся Поющий Ручей, посмотрел с грустью и обнял его за шею. – В тебе просыпается вожак, а во мне…  
  
Договорить он не успел. На холм взбежал Разящий Орел, ощутивший изменения в сыне, и счастливо завыл, созывая стаю.   
  
В ту ночь им больше не пришлось остаться наедине. Все до самого рассвета праздновали пробудившуюся силу Призывающего Ветер и переход Кривого Когтя Медведя в мир духов. А с первым лучами солнца Поющий Ручей вернулся на холм и начал свой пост.   
  
  


**_Наши дни_ **

  
  
  
В Сан-Франциско Дерек бывал частенько, но никогда не задерживался там подолгу. Эта же поездка обещала затянуться, потому что Брейден как с цепи сорвалась и упрямо утверждала, что знает, где именно нужно продолжать поиски Пустынной Волчицы. Дерек ее настроя не разделял, но и не мешал. С него хватило тех двух с половиной дней, которые они провели, бесцельно слоняясь по долине Йосемити и другим заповедникам. Там до Дерека начало доходить, почему Брейден предпочитает работать одна – никто в здравом уме не тратит столько времени на заведомо провальную работу. Объяснять же это было бесполезно, потому что у Брейден появилось _предчувствие_.  
  
Он зашел в их просторный, комфортабельный номер отеля Хаятт и бросил сумки на пол в гостиной. Небольшая комнатка вмещала светло-серый диван и два кресла такого же цвета, низкий стеклянный столик, на котором лежала свежая пресса, и большой плоский телевизор, расположенный напротив. В углу стоял средних размеров письменный стол и стул. Дерек подошел к окну, отодвинул в сторону невесомые белые шторы и окинул взглядом открывшийся вид на ночной город. На небе не было ни тучки, и луна, ничем не скрываемая, сияла в полную силу. Раньше Дерек испытывал легкое волнение в такие минуты, ему хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то делать и хотя бы ненадолго прекратить _скрываться_. Сейчас же он совсем не ощущал ничего подобного, наоборот, белый лунный свет успокаивал.   
  
За спиной послышались шаги, и приятный запах кокоса защекотал ноздри. Талию обвили руки, а шепот Брейден раздался рядом с ухом.   
  
– Мы должны опробовать эту кровать, – в ее голосе присутствовали игривые нотки.  
  
Дерек накрыл ее руки своими и погладил.   
  
– Я всегда за, ты же знаешь, – не отрывая взгляда от луны, отозвался он.   
  
Брейден пахла возбуждением, не только сексуальным. У нее здорово поднялось настроение, когда они взяли «след». Дерек не думал, что этот «след» приведет их к койотке, но промолчал. Ему не хотелось опять ссориться из-за пустяка. Брейден с самого Индиан Гриндинг Рок, где они проторчали трое суток, разыскивая потомков северных мивок, считала, что для него это все игра. Он попробовал ее в этом переубедить, но стало только хуже. Она ему не поверила и посоветовала предупредить, когда ему надоест _работать_. Дерек тогда едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Работать? Кто так работает? Брейден не потрудилась даже посвятить его в свой план, не делилась соображениями, как будто он мог украсть у нее идею и отправиться искать Пустынную Волчицу в одиночку. Брейден сама не своя становилась, когда занималась этим делом. В Бикон-Хиллз она вела себя иначе: любила хвастаться успехами, строила предположения, куда могла исчезнуть Кейт, и, не скупясь, делилась предположениями, почему происходит то или иное событие. Здесь же Брейден закрылась и просто позволяла Дереку следовать за собой, периодически используя его способности. Поначалу его это не волновало, но постепенно терпение начало иссякать.   
  
Он повернулся, обхватил ее лицо ладонями и неторопливо поцеловал. Брейден живо отозвалась, привычно пытаясь перехватить инициативу, словно они с Дереком соревновались, и прогнулась, потираясь об него всем телом.   
  
– Но вначале нам нужно кое-куда съездить, – тихо сказала она, отстраняясь.   
  
Дерек застыл, обдумывая услышанное, и отпустил ее. Опять. Опять они поедут в какую-то дыру и будут искать кошку в темной комнате. В этот момент ему вспомнился индеец, которого им удалось найти недалеко от национального заповедника Тахо.   
  
– Волк ищет койота, который ищет волка, – сказал седой индеец и рассмеялся, выкуривая сигарету Мальрборо. Потом он взглянул на Брейден и произнес фразу на своем языке. Она его не поняла и просидела целый вечер за ноутбуком, бросая на Дерека мрачные взгляды, когда он пытался уложить ее спать. А утром с кем-то созвонилась, и они снова пустились в гонку за тенью койотки.   
  
– И куда? – со вздохом спросил Дерек.   
  
– В один ночной клуб неподалеку, – Брейден зачесала пальцами волосы назад, и устало вздохнула. Дорога давалась ей нелегко, хоть она в этом никогда не признавалась. – В Мишен.   
  
– Мне это ни о чем не говорит, – пожал плечами Дерек. Он не хотел никуда идти. После целого дня в машине он планировал сходить в душ, потрахаться и, возможно, позже перекусить. А еще выспаться на нормальной кровати. Хорошо бы еще созвониться с Корой, узнать как у нее дела. Но это завтра.  
  
– «Голден Фиш», – продолжила Брейден, будто не слышала его. – Пустынная Волчица частенько там бывает, когда в Сан-Франциско. Надо проверить, когда она показывалась в клубе в последний раз.   
  
– Дамочка любит развлекаться? – без интереса хмыкнул Дерек, усаживаясь в кресло и вытягивая ноги.   
  
– Там можно достать травку, от которой унесет даже койота, – насмешливо ответила Брейден, а Дерек на это улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Его порой забавляло желание Брейден казаться непробиваемой. У нее это не всегда получалось. Обычный человек и не заметил бы, купился, но оборотень сразу обратит внимание на солоноватый запах обиды.   
  
С каждым днем Дерек все лучше понимал, почему Брейден – _бывший_ маршал. Она просто помешалась на этой койотке, стала ею одержима, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь.   
  
Дерек медленно открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на нее. А если Брейден не все ему рассказывает? Если ее с Пустынной Волчицей связывает нечто большее, чем просто желание копа задержать преступника?   
  
Брейден поймала его взгляд, улыбнулась, довольная собой, и залезла к нему на колени.   
  
– Ауч, – она нахмурилась, потерла колено и, недовольно поджав губы, залезла к Дереку в карман куртки и достала оттуда камень. – Ты все еще таскаешь с собой этот хлам?   
  
– Это не хлам, – Дерек произнес это спокойно, но хотелось зарычать на нее. За ее пренебрежительный тон, за то, с каким безразличием она пялится на камень, в который раз рассматривая его со всех сторон.   
  
– Ты же сказал, что он бесполезен, – Брейден вопросительно приподняла бровь.   
  
– Да. Это просто память.   
  
– По-моему, это красивый булыжник. Холодный, между прочим, так что прекращай брать его в постель. А то у меня создается впечатление, что нас трое.   
  
– Ревнуешь?   
  
Брейден откинула голову назад и широко улыбнулась.   
  
– Конечно! – ответила она веселым тоном.   
  
– Не стоит, – Дерек приблизился к ее лицу и поцеловал, провел руками по бедрам, сжал упругую задницу и скользнул одной рукой к груди. Движения были привычными и вызывали уже не столь яркую реакцию, как прежде, но все равно приятные. Он отстранился и легко улыбнулся ей. – Это всего лишь камень.   
  
– Именно, – кивнула Брейден, бросила камень на диван и впилась в губы Дерека. Тот отозвался со всей страстью, но мысленно был очень далеко.   
  
Брейден упрямо повторяла, что камень холодный.   
  
А Дерек чувствовал его жар.  
  


  
  
На входе в клубе стоял вышибала – огромный рыжий бета, говорящий с сильным британским акцентом. Как его занесло в такую дыру, Дерек не представлял, но вышибала был явно недоволен своей работой и отыгрывался на случайных посетителях, желающих попасть внутрь, и хорошенько оторваться. Над головой беты была большая вывеска с названием клуба: между букв «проплывали» маленькие золотые рыбки довольно необычной работы. Когда на вывеску попадал свет фар, рыбки будто шевелились. Дерек даже сбился с шага, соображая, правда это или нет. Брейден на его заминку не обратила внимания и прошла прямиком внутрь.   
  
– А ты шагай, – вышибала загородил ему проход и угрожающе выпятил подбородок.   
  
Дерек ничего ему не сказал. Только показал голубые глаза и ухмыльнулся, как бы спрашивая, хочет ли тот проблем. Вышибала не хотел и, ссутулившись, отошел в сторону.   
  
– Что ты там застрял? – нахмурилась Брейден. Она ждала его в нескольких футах от двери – вероятно, заметила, что он не идет следом, и пошла выяснять, в чем дело.   
  
– Все нормально, – ответил Дерек, положил руку ей на поясницу и повел в самую толпу.   
  
Музыка била по барабанным перепонкам и резала слух от своеобразного трека диджея, стоящего за пультом, в воздухе пахло потными телами, спермой и алкоголем.   
  
Брейден окинула зал быстрым взглядом, а потом кивнула вправо, в сторону столиков с высокими стульями, стоящих возле танцпола.   
  
– Подожди меня там. Я быстро.   
  
Дерек нахмурился, сжал и разжал кулаки, сдержав раздражение, и пошел в указанном направлении. Сбоку как раз освободился один столик. Дерек надеялся, что они отсюда поскорее свалят. Раньше ему нравились клубы, атмосфера вседозволенности таких мест, где можно снять кого-нибудь на одну ночь, повеселиться и разбежаться, даже имени не узнав. Со временем ценности несколько сместились.   
  
Стоило ему только сесть за столик, как подошла официантка в черных брюках и белой майке с небольшой стайкой золотых рыбок с левой стороны груди. Она приветливо улыбнулась Дереку и спросила, не хочет ли он чего-нибудь. Дерек отрицательно мотнул головой и отвернулся от нее. Брейден говорила, что здесь можно раздобыть особой сильной травки, а значит, в клубе должны быть оборотни. Интуиция подсказывала, что лучше вычислить их первым.   
  
Сан-Франциско никогда не отличался соблюдением правил. Мать рассказывала, что просто так получить здесь нож в спину от ебанутого оборотня или охотника – плевое дело. А Дерек внимательно слушал, когда она говорила подобные вещи. Потому что Талия Хейл всегда говорила о том, что знала.  
  
Брейден растворилась в толпе почти сразу, но спустя несколько минут он заметил ее возле бара. Она пыталась разговорить бармена, а тот изо всех сил упирался и старался ее игнорировать, обслуживая подходящих за выпивкой посетителей. Дерек даже не прислушивался к их разговору, потому что в таком шуме невозможно было разобрать ни слова. Зато, оглядевшись, он обнаружил парочку бет, лижущихся неподалеку. Им совершенно ни до кого не было дела.   
  
Дерек привычно потрогал карман куртки, где обычно носил камень, но того там не оказалось. Он вспомнил, что тот так и остался лежать на диване, куда Брейден его пренебрежительно бросила. Дереку стало неспокойно, и желанием уйти лишь окрепло. Этот клуб был абсолютно гнилым местом. Дерек ощущал присутствие разного рода оборотней, но, пока они находились на расстоянии, все было в порядке.   
  
Диджей плавно сменил трек, толпа радостно заорала. Видимо это был местный хит, но Дерек их восторга не разделял. Биты отдавались в грудной клетки, а слух притуплялся. Дерек бросил недовольный взгляд в сторону будки диджея, располагавшейся на возвышении: небольшой подиум, куда с двух сторон вели высокие ступеньки, был окружен двумя огромными аквариумами с золотыми рыбками. Они выглядели больше тех, что когда-то были у Коры – ей тогда только исполнилось пять, – и прожили они ровно месяц, а потом Кора поймала зайца и притащила его домой, заявив, что это ее новое домашнее животное.   
  
Прожектора резко замигали ярким синим светом, трек набирал обороты, доводя толпу до исступления, и Дерек опустил взгляд на стол, слегка щурясь от появившейся перед глазами цветовой ряби. И тут он почувствовал _взгляд_. Кто-то смотрел на него. Дерек медленно поднял голову и окинул толпу, вычисляя, кого он так заинтересовал. Сначала он ничего не заметил, решив, что ему показалось, но ощущение пристального внимания не исчезло, а лишь усилилось.   
  
Дерек глянул в сторону диджея и нашел. На ступеньках возле самого аквариума сидел парень. На вид ему было лет восемнадцать: серые узкие джинсы и темно-синяя, почти черная безрукавка, которая свободно на нем висела, на ногах у него были высокие армейские ботинки, а волосы торчали во все стороны «по последней моде». Его руки расслабленно лежали на согнутых коленях, а лицо ничего не выражало. Дерек нахмурился – они совершенно точно не знакомы, так какого хрена? Свет опять замигал, и глаза у парня блеснули голубым. Он выдержал тяжелый взгляд Дерека и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, спустился с лестницы и направился прямиком к нему, огибая танцующих.  
  
Внутри стало горячо, Дерек не понимал, что не так, но проснувшееся волнение приятно будоражило, разгоняя кровь быстрее, и кожу кололо тысячами маленьких иголочек.  
  
Парень подошел к его столику и сел напротив.   
  
– Ты кто такой? – хмуро спросил Дерек. Парень растянул губы в улыбке и взъерошил волосы.   
  
– Мое имя слишком сложное. Можешь звать меня Стайлзом, – ответил он. Помолчал немного и продолжил: – А ты странный.   
  
– Странный? – Дерек абсолютно был сбит с толку. Какого черта тут происходит? – Я? Странный?  
  
– Ага, – довольно кивнул _Стайлз_. Он не повышал голоса, но Дерек отлично его слышал, как будто они разговаривали в пустой комнате. – Ты ничего не хочешь. Я никак не могу понять, что тебе надо.   
  
Дерек удивленно вскинул брови.   
  
– От тебя?  
  
– Ну да.   
  
– Я тебя первый раз вижу.   
  
Брейден окликнула Дерека, он на мгновение обернулся, заметив, как она пробирается сквозь толпу к нему, а когда снова повернулся, желая сказать Стайлзу, что он, наверно, обознался, того уже не было. Дерек дернулся, быстро принюхиваясь и соображая, куда он делся, но результатов это не принесло. Стайлз будто растворился в воздухе.   
  
– Она была здесь неделю назад, Дерек! – возбужденно воскликнула Брейден, усаживаясь на место Стайлза. – Неделю! Господи, да я никогда не подбиралась к ней так близко! Ты понимаешь, что это значит?   
  
– Нет, – честно ответил Дерек. Ему на самом деле было абсолютно плевать, где находится Пустынная Волчица. Из головы никак не шел Стайлз. Дьявол! Что это вообще было?  
  
– Это значит, что она все еще может быть в городе! Здесь! В Сан-Франциско!   
  
– Она же не задерживается на одном месте подолгу? – пытаясь успокоиться, спросил Дерек. Нужно переключиться и выкинуть этот бред из головы.   
  
– Да. Но это Сан-Франциско. Она всегда приходит в этот клуб дважды. Когда приезжает и перед отъездом.   
  
– Хочешь сказать, что поселишься тут?   
  
– Нет. Это не обязательно. Я обо всем договорилась, – Брейден блаженно улыбнулась, и только теперь заметила взволнованное состояние Дерека. – Что такое?  
  
Тот поджал губы, раздумывая, спрашивать или нет, но любопытство пересилило. Творилась какая-то херня, и Дереку казалось, что причина – он сам.   
  
– Ты видела парня, с которым я сидел?   
  
– Парня? Ты один сидел, – Брейден нахмурилась, подозрительно покосилась по сторонам и потянулась рукой к пристегнутой кобуре. Она предпочитала ружье, но по городу с ним не походишь, приходилось довольствоваться малым.   
  
– Значит, он уже ушел к тому моменту, – спокойно соврал Дерек и встал. – Мы здесь закончили?   
  
– Да, – Брейден все еще выглядела настороженной. – Что за парень?  
  
– Да так, предложил купить выпить.  
  
Дерек взял ее за руку и вел сквозь толпу к выходу.   
  
– Оу! А он был симпатичный? – с игривыми нотками в голосе спросила она.   
  
– Ничего.   
  
– Ну, если «ничего», то нам такой не катит, – рассмеялась она и плотоядно улыбнулась, когда он бросил на нее шокированный взгляд. Дерек не был против групповушки, но никак не мог представить этого Стайлза в своей кровати. Да еще и с Брейден. Нет. Сама мысль вызывала неприятие.  
  
Дерек выдавил из себя улыбку, вышел на воздух и, кивнув вышибале, направился к своей машине. Брейден рассуждала вслух о том, где можно завтра пообедать, говорила что-то про свой любимый ресторанчик и куда ей нужно заехать, чтобы обновить «игрушки», но он ее почти не слушал. Луна, словно солнце, пекла затылок. Ощущения теперь были совершенно другие. Дерек понимал, что нужно успокоиться, вновь обрести то умиротворенное чувство, которое не покидало его уже неделю, но пока выходило хреново.   
  
Он уже залез в машину, когда его взгляд наткнулся на фигуру, стоящую возле стены дома с противоположной стороны улицы. Это был Стайлз. Он снова смотрел на Дерека и понимающе улыбался, как будто знал, что с ним творится.   
  
Дерек отвернулся, завел двигатель и выехал с парковки. Глянул в зеркало заднего вида, но улица была пуста.   
  
– Дерек? – Брейден тронула его за плечо.   
  
– Все о’кей, – отозвался тот и выдохнул.   
  
Это все луна.   
  


  
  
– Средний латте и большой капучино с корицей с собой, – озвучил заказ Дерек, отказался от специальных предложений и расплатился.   
  
Бариста отошел к кофемашине, достал стаканчики с логотипом кофейни и принялся за работу. Дерек без интереса огляделся: приятный дизайн помещения в пастельных бирюзово-желтых тонах, маленькие столики, не очень много народу и ароматный запах кофе. Ему здесь понравилось. Брейден пару дней назад показала ему эту кофейню, сказав, что вкуснее кофе в Сан-Франциско не найдешь. Дерек отнесся скептически, поскольку предпочтения у них очень часто расходились, но, когда попробовал, вынужден был с ней согласиться. Хоть в чем-то их вкусы совпадали. Кофе здесь готовили отличный.   
  
Дерек повернулся к окну во всю стену, посмотрел на Брейден, оставшуюся ждать в машине. Она с кем-то говорила по телефону и постоянно хмурилась. Наверняка один из ее таинственных осведомителей делился новой информацией, и та ее не устраивала. Дерек прислушался.  
  
– …я уже была там, – сквозь зубы произнесла Брейден. – И… я знаю! Дьявол, Патрик! Я _знаю_.   
  
– Средний латте, – бариста поставил перед Дереком кофе, заставив его вздрогнуть. Он кивнул, и бариста вернулся к кофемашине.   
  
Дерек мысленно выругался, злясь на свою реакцию. За последние три дня он превратился в какого-то ебанутого параноика. Еще и эти долбанные сны. Вторую ночь подряд ему снилось, как он бежит по полю: ветер шевелит его шерсть, под лапами колкая сухая трава, а в зубах он несет камень. Тот не был похож на камень их семьи – намного больше, с острым краем, до крови впивающимся в щеку. Но Дерек бежал вперед, сосредотачиваясь на этой боли, боясь отвлечься. Он совершенно точно знал, что если потеряет контроль, позволит себе повернуть камень острой стороной наружу и избавиться от кровавого привкуса во рту, то его разорвет. Разорвет от боли намного страшнее физической. Дерек бежал все быстрее, будто за ним гнались, и чувствовал, что утратил нечто важное. Нечто сродни воздуху. Он просыпался в холодном поту, доставал из-под подушки камень, повторял семейную мантру, не выпуская его из рук, и вновь засыпал.  
  
Мотнув головой, он снова бросил взгляд на Брейден и застыл. Прислонившись к капоту машины, стоял Стайлз. Он смотрел прямо ему в глаза и на этот раз не улыбался. В его взгляде читалась грусть. Брейден продолжала как ни в чем не бывало говорить по телефону, а значит, она его не видела, иначе как-нибудь отреагировала.   
  
Дерек шагнул в сторону выхода, желая схватить этого Стайлза за горло и заставить рассказать, что ему нужно. Почему он за ним следит, и что значили его слова в клубе?  
  
– Мистер! Ваш кофе! – окликнул бариста. Он поставил рядом с его латте стаканчик большого капучино для Брейден. Дерек раздраженно глянул на него, а когда повернулся к двери, у машины никого не было.   
  
– Черт, – не выдержал он, забрал оба кофе и быстро вышел.   
  
Дерек надеялся уловить чужой запах, но вокруг было слишком много людей, и вонь улицы оказалась чересчур насыщенной, как в любом большом городе – мешанина парфюмерных ароматов, еды, пота и чего похуже. Сморщив нос, он беспомощно осмотрелся.   
  
– Дерек? – Брейден быстро закончила свой разговор и вышла из машины. – Что-то не так?   
  
– Ты... – начал было он, но покачал головой, продолжая разглядывать улицу. Рассказывать ей о Стайлзе иррационально не хотелось. – Все о’кей.   
  
– По тебе не скажешь.   
  
– Твой капучино, – Дерек отдал ей кофе и отвернулся, вглядываясь в уходящего вверх по улице парня. Тот был очень похож на Стайлза. – Подержи.   
  
Дерек всучил свой кофе Брейден и рванул за парнем. Подбежал, рывком развернул к себе лицом и выдохнул.   
  
– Эй, мужик! Проблемы?  
  
Это был не Стайлз.   
  
– Обознался, – Дерек в то же мгновение потерял к нему всякий интерес и направился обратно к машине, у которой стояла озадаченная Брейден с двумя стаканчиками, а рядом с ней… Стайлз.   
  
Дерек сбился с шага, остановился и смотрел то на него, то на нее. Она его не видит? Но как это возможно, черт возьми?  
  
Стайлз склонил голову на бок и плавно качнулся, глядя на Брейден в упор. У Дерека внутри все похолодело. Он не думал, что Стайлз причинит ей вред, но с ним явно что-то было не так. И лучше побыстрее выяснить, что именно.  
  
– Дерек! – крикнула ему Брейден и развела руками. – Что за хрень?  
  
– Вот и я хочу знать, – пробормотал он в ответ и направился прямиком к ней, не спуская глаз со Стайлза. Его задел плечом прохожий, Дерек моргнул и понял, что у машины обнаружит только Брейден.   
  
Так и вышло.   
  
– Объяснишь? – требовательно спросила она, когда он к ней подошел.   
  
– Нет, – пожал плечами Дерек. Его взбесил ее тон и сам вопрос. Как будто она говорила со своим подчиненным, нарушившим приказ.  
  
– Вот как, – Брейден нехорошо прищурилась. – Что-то с тобой происходит, но ты мне не рассказываешь. Это из-за твоей новой формы? Ты не можешь себя контролировать?   
  
Дерек открыл дверь машины с водительской стороны и сел. Злость клокотала внутри, а из горла рвался рык. Ему хотелось обратиться и стремглав броситься по равнине, где нет ни одной живой души. И в особенности Брейден с ее тупыми вопросами и постоянной уверенности, что с Дереком _что-то не так_. Она видела его беспомощным, лишенным силы, обычным человеком и придумала себе, что он всегда такой. Но это не так. Он был рожден сильным, _волком_.   
  
– Ты мне ответишь или как? – Брейден села рядом, поставила свой кофе в подстаканник у коробки передач и, поджав губы, уставилась на Дерека.   
  
– А ты? – вмиг успокоившись, спросил тот. Терпения практически не осталось.  
  
– Что я?   
  
– С тобой все в порядке?   
  
Она казалась сбитой с толку. Удивленно нахмурилась и даже немного отодвинулась, будто Дерек начал махать перед ней факелом.  
  
– В каком плане?  
  
– Во всех, – настаивал Дерек. – Не хочешь со мной поделиться, почему именно Пустынная Волчица? Что она тебе сделала?   
  
Брейден смотрела на него несколько мгновений, а после спокойно отвернулась.   
  
– Я все поняла. Поехали.   
  
О, этот тон Дерек знал тоже очень хорошо!   
  
– И что ты поняла? – со злым весельем спросил он.   
  
– Что сегодня ты спишь на диване, – в ее голосе мелькнули стальные нотки, а в глазах появилось показное безразличие. – Вдруг вот это, – она крутанула пальцем в воздухе, намекая на его странное поведение, – «о’кей» повторится? А я на рефлексах тебя грохну.   
  
Дерек усмехнулся, завел двигатель и непринужденно спросил:  
  
– Так где, говоришь, тебя высадить?   
  


  
  
Сильный порыв ветра с залива швырнул в лицо брызги воды. Дерек прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул соленый запах. По коже побежали мурашки, а волосы на загривке приподнялись. В это время дня на пирсе номер тридцать девять почти не было людей. Изредка мимо Дерека проходили, разговаривая на разных языках, туристы, которые будто бы его не замечали.   
  
И Дерека это устраивало. Лишнего внимания сейчас совершенно не хотелось. У него мелькнула шальная мысль съездить на пляж и обратиться, пробежаться по берегу вдоль самой воды, чтобы та жалила лапы своей прохладой, ощутить мелкий песок под подушечками и отключиться, позволив инстинктам управлять телом.   
  
Очередной порыв ветра оказался сильнее прежнего. Дерек открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого света, и застегнул куртку почти до самого горла. Соблазнительные мысли пришлось выкинуть из головы. Он не мог так рисковать. Люди подняли бы шумиху, увидев волка на городском пляже, привлекли бы ненужное внимание _местных_ , а уезжать далеко Дерек не мог. Через пару часов они с Брейден договорились поужинать.   
  
Вчера днем, после ссоры, он высадил ее там, где она попросила, и уехал в отель. Дерек был слишком зол, чтобы что-то делать, и единственным решением, как выяснилось позднее – правильным, был звонок Коре. Та загорелая и веселая звала его к себе, рассказывая, какая тут классная стая и как здорово, что в этой местности почти нет охотников. А если и есть, то адекватные.   
  
Кора трещала не затыкаясь, ее глаза блестели, а на губах то и дело появлялась блуждающая улыбка. Дерек сделал вывод, что она влюбилась, и озвучил его. Кора вначале замолчала, чуть прищурилась, а после совершенно спокойно и уверенно подтвердила. Словно вызов бросила. Дерек только понадеялся, что это не какой-нибудь их далекий родственник. Кора от этого предположения вспыхнула, приказала ему перестать козлить и «тащить свою задницу сюда, к ней».   
  
Дерек не заметил, как за их беззлобными переругиваниями и пререканиями пролетело время, а когда пришла пора прощаться, он понял, что остыл и больше не злится. Может, и правда стоило собрать вещи и рвануть к Коре? С Брейден у них все разваливалось и начинало его тяготить. Дерек не привык подбирать слова, чтобы его понимали правильно, так, как он говорит. Брейден же частенько переворачивала все с ног на голову, и он сам приходил в ужас – ведь это не то, что он имел в виду! Как можно так выворачивать?   
  
В тот вечер Брейден вернулась в отель поздно. Дерек лежал в кровати и пытался уснуть. В голове мелькали смутные образы их с Корой возможной жизни, и это отчего-то тревожило. Дерек сомневался, что ему нужно ехать прямо сейчас, словно нечто держало его за хвост и тянуло назад. И вряд ли это Брейден.   
  
Она на цыпочках вошла в спальню, разделась и залезла в постель. Дерек почти мгновенно почувствовал ее руки на свое талии, потом на бедрах, но не шелохнулся. Настроение было неподходящее.   
  
– Ты не спишь, – спокойно сказала Брейден. Помолчала немного и призналась: – Дерек, я погорячилась сегодня.   
  
Дерек ждал продолжения, но его не последовало. Странно, но это совсем его не удивило. Брейден была жесткой и сухой. Да, она могла быть страстной в постели, очень страстной, но в последние дни Дерек оставался неудовлетворенным. Исчезло то ощущение сытости после секса, что было у них в начале. Он больше не чувствовал себя эмоционально выжатым. Осталась только физическая разрядка. Возможно потому, что Брейден любила трахаться, но в остальное время не позволяла себе нежностей. Дерек знал, какие эмоции она испытывает на самом деле, и она будто этого стеснялась, закрываясь сильнее.   
  
– О’кей, – пробормотал он и погладил ее по руке.   
  
Брейден застыла на мгновение, а потом тяжело вздохнула и откинулась на подушку.   
  
– Завтра я съезжу по делам. А у тебя есть какие-нибудь планы? – беззаботно спросила она.   
  
Дерек намек понял и расслабился. Да, все правильно. Им нужно передышка.   
  
– Хочу поболтаться по городу.   
  
– Мило. Встретимся вечером? Где-нибудь поедим? Я знаю много классных мест.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на нее и заметил нежную улыбку. Ее лицо сразу же преобразилось, черты сделались мягче, а взгляд стал похож на кошачий. Она лежала поверх одеяла в одних тоненьких трусиках и качала согнутой коленкой то в одну, то в другую сторону. Дерек подтянулся и поцеловал ее, ласково проведя рукой по волосам.   
  
– Конечно, – ответил он, обнимая ее и притягивая к себе.   
  
В ту ночь они довольно быстро уснули, а когда Дерек открыл глаза, Брейден уже не было. Приняв душ, позавтракав, он выбрался в город и долго кружил по улицам Сан-Франциско, вспоминая единственную более или менее продолжительную поездку с мамой и Лорой. Они тогда были совсем мелкими, и в памяти все перемешалось, но, несмотря на это, Дерек кое-что узнавал.   
  
Камень грел карман, а все эмоции улеглись, будто на море наступил штиль. Но продлилось это состояние недолго. На светофоре он увидел в толпе Стайлза. Тот снова наблюдал за ним и издевательски ухмылялся. Дерек припарковался, выскочил из машины, но Стайлз опять исчез.   
  
Это было безумием. Дерек впервые в жизни чувствовал, что у него едет крыша. Вернувшись в машину, он решил, что не будет обращать внимания на Стайлза и подождет его действий. И в течение дня Дерек старательно отводил глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом.   
  
– Мама! Смотри, какой корабль! – заверещала рядом девочка лет шести, подбегая к перилам в нескольких дюймах от Дерека. – Смотри! Смотри! Такой белый!  
  
– Сьюзи, хочешь посмотреть на него поближе? – молодая девушка подошла к девочке, взяла ее за руку и, слушая ее радостные, возбужденные, вопли, отвела к ближайшему биноклю. Дерек невольно проследил за ними и увидел стоящего рядом с девочкой Стайлза. Тот тоже вглядывался вдаль, и вид у него был такой, будто он никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного. Потом Стайлз повернул голову, улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону корабля. Дерек бросил быстрый взгляд, но ничего примечательно не заметил – обычная большая яхта, каких на пирсе было много.   
  
А Стайлз пропал.   
  
И это так взбесило Дерека, что он едва сдержался и не зарычал.   
  
Какого черта!   
  
Он сжал руками перила и попытался унять разрывающую изнутри злость. Ему так хотелось поймать этого ублюдка и вытрясти из него всю правду! Узнать, нахера он таскается за ним!   
  
Дерека бросило в жар и в дрожь. Он покосился в сторону мамы с дочкой, но те были слишком заняты биноклем и не обращали внимания.   
  
– Ох, – раздалось с другой стороны.   
  
Дерек круто развернулся и практически нос к носу столкнулся со Стайлзом. Тот выглядел удивленным, его щеки слегка порозовели, а рот приоткрылся. Дерек потянулся схватить его за горло, но рука прошла сквозь кожу.   
  
– Что ты такое? – он шарахнулся назад, не спуская со Стайлза глаз.   
  
– Это очень долгая история. И, пожалуйста, не делай так больше, – Стайлз передернул плечами. – Меня так сюда швырнуло, что я думал, лишусь конечностей.   
  
– Что? – Дерек нихрена не понимал.   
  
– Ты, – Стайлз обвиняюще ткнул в его сторону пальцем. – Ты как удар молнии. И я сейчас оказался этим бедным деревом, в которое ты въебашил несколько тысяч вольт. Чуть не сжег мне всю корневую систему. Понял?   
  
– Нет, – честно признался Дерек, прислушался к удаляющимся шагам мамы с дочкой и немного расслабился.   
  
– Сила твоего желания, – медленно, как умственно отсталому, сказал Стайлз, подходя ближе. Его голос звучал низко, а глаза смотрели открыто, без всякого недоверия. На Дерека давно так никто не смотрел. Все ожидали срыва, вспышки гнева или обращения. А Стайлзу будто было плевать. – В следующий раз желай помягче, о’кей? Используй ритуальную молитву или хотя бы медленно проговаривай желание. _Хотя бы_.  
  
– Какое нахер желание? Что ты несешь? Ты кто?  
  
Стайлз отодвинулся, озадаченно нахмурился и словно прислушался, как волк, проверяя обстановку.   
  
– Ты ничего не знаешь про камень желаний, – то ли сказал, то ли спросил он.   
  
Дерек отрицательно мотнул головой, все еще ничего не соображая. Это призрак? Какой-то дух? Кто?   
  
– Талия не успела передать тебе знания, точно, – шлепнув себя по лбу, быстро проговорил Стайлз. – Она умерла прежде. Оу. Прости. Не стоило мне так говорить, но упс. Я сказал. Так, не злись. Ты все равно не сможешь мне ничего сделать. Так что просто смирись с моим существованием. Между прочим, это ты виноват. Ни разу, слышишь? Ни разу я не приобретал облик. Все Хейлы до тебя справлялись сами. А ты какой-то пустой. Мне пришлось пойти на хитрость, так что прости, но желаний у тебя осталось всего два.   
  
– Стоп. Заткнись! – остановил Дерек нескончаемый поток бреда. Он перестал слушать на упоминании матери и отключился. Это все было похоже на кошмар. Липкий кошмар, в котором все движения до ужаса медленные и невозможно проснуться.   
  
Стайлз послушно закрыл рот и даже губы поджал.   
  
– Вопрос первый: ты кто? Вопрос второй: откуда ты знаешь мою мать? Вопрос третий: что за камень желаний?   
  
– Ооо, я начну с конца, о’кей? – Стайлз вопросительно приподнял брови, но не потрудился дождаться ответа и заговорил: – Камень желаний лежит в твоем кармане. Твою мать я не знал. Она знала правила и общалась с камнем напрямую. Я – эммм, ну, скажем, я чувак, который поможет тебе исполнить три твоих желаний. Но у тебя их уже два, прости, пришлось прибегнуть к крайним мерам и вынудить тебя пожелать хоть что-то. Тебе совсем ничего не нужно?   
  
Дерек беспомощно тряхнул головой, достал из кармана камень и провел большим пальцем по одному из завитков. Все это не могло быть правдой. Его мать общалась с камнем напрямую? Она загадывала желания? Какого рода желания? Почему она не загадала, чтобы стая была живая? Почему…  
  
– Да, теперь он еще красивее, чем был раньше, – со вздохом произнес Стайлз. – Твои предки придали ему впечатляющую форму. И трискелион вам, Хейлам, действительно подходит.   
  
– Что ты знаешь? – спросил у него Дерек. Стайлз создавал вокруг себя слишком много суматохи, даже стоя на одном месте. От этого немного кружилась голова, как будто случился перегруз. Но Дерек иррационально не хотел, чтобы он снова исчезал. У него ведь была информация. Важна информация.   
  
– Кое-что, – загадочно хмыкнул Стайлз, улыбнулся и подмигнул. – Хочешь послушать?   
  
– Хочу, – не раздумывая ответил Дерек.   
  
– О’кей! – Стайлз развел руками и снова заговорил.   
  


  
[ ](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2016/04/7154f8ff4340070ecb72f4631a9bd5e8.jpg)

_кликабельно_   



	3. Глава третья

**_9 лет назад_ **

Джо всхрапнул, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и перевернулся на другой бок. В последние пару месяцев он плохо спал, ходил хмурый и часто бывал рассеянным. Случившееся с Дереком сильно на него повлияло, хоть он и старался этого не показывать ни Талии, ни стае, и особенно – Дереку. Но Талия прекрасно его знала, читала, как раскрытую книгу, и все замечала.

Ей тоже было не по себе. Она чувствовала опасность, и не могла понять, что же пошло не так. Откуда ждать нападения? В своих действиях Талия не сомневалась, поступала так, как должна поступать альфа большой и сильной стаи. Хейлов уважали, с ними считались, и даже с охотниками не возникло особых проблем, когда те прознали про историю с этой бедной девочкой. Талия вместе с Джо сумели выставить все несчастным случаем, чем это на самом деле и было. Угрозы от охотников Талия не чувствовала. Было что-то еще. Наступающее медленно, словно подгоняемые слабым ветром огромные тяжелые тучи, несущие гром, молнии и нескончаемые ливни.

В горле пересохло, и Талия перестала пытаться уснуть, тихонько поднялась с кровати, накинула легкий халат и, поглядывая на Джо, вышла из спальни. Стояла глубокая майская ночь, и их большой, всегда шумный дом погрузился в тишину, прерываемую тиканьем часов и тихим храпом дяди, спящим в соседней комнате. Талия подошла к его открытой двери и аккуратно закрыла, затем устало потерла лицо и спустилась на первый этаж, осторожно ступая по поскрипывающим ступенькам. Хорошо бы их починить, но у них никак не доходили до лестницы руки. Всегда находилось нечто более важное.

Тусклого света, неровным пятном падающего на край мойки и стол в центре кухни, хватило, чтобы разглядеть неубранные продукты.

– Мама, я потом все уберу, иди спать, – Талия вполголоса передразнила Дерека, который перед сном делал себе сэндвич и не потрудился выполнить свое обещание. Наверняка у него нашлось несомненно _важное_ и неотложное дело. С тяжелым вздохом Талия убрала со стола хлеб, заветренный кусок сыра и раскрытую упаковку бекона в холодильник, решив утром промыть Дереку мозги по поводу уборки. Она взяла с сушилки чистый стакан и налила воды, привычно прислушиваясь к сердцебиениям своих бет. В тревожные минуты этот нехитрый трюк ее всегда немного успокаивал.

Талия поднесла стакан ко рту и с громким стуком поставила его обратно на стол. Она склонила голову, напрягла слух и снова пересчитала. Троих не хватало. И она даже знала кого.

Глухо рыкнув, Талия быстрым шагом направилась в кабинет, не включая свет, подошла к шкафу, открыла дверцу импровизированного бара, где хранила разные настои трав, и нахмурилась. Одной небольшой бутылки не было на месте.

– Лора, – шепнула Талия и рванула к двери, на ходу сбрасывая халат и стягивая ночную рубашку. Открыла дверь и, не дав прохладному ночному воздуху коснуться голой кожи, обратилась.

Знакомые запахи залепили ноздри, первые несколько секунд дезориентировав, но она быстро вычленила нужный и рванула по следу. Он уводил глубоко в лес, дальше от дома, от защиты стаи. С каждым мгновением злость Талии нарастала, вырываясь угрожающим рычанием.

Глупая, взбалмошная девчонка! Как она могла! Особенно после случая с Дереком! Неужели она не поняла, насколько важно сохранять контроль? Насколько важно думать о последствиях? Особенно сейчас! Но нет, Лора оказалась непробиваемой.

Талия перепрыгнула небольшой овраг, спугнув вылезшую из норы мышь, и ускорилась. Нужно было остановить Лору, прежде чем она наделает глупостей. С ее-то нынешнем контролем, разыгравшимися гормонами и неиссякаемой самоуверенностью только и ждать беды.

Что бы Талия не предпринимала, какие бы подходы к тренировкам не пробовала, и у Дерека, и у Лоры слишком часто случались срывы. Дерек до истории с Пейдж, казалось, нашел свой зыбкий якорь, но теперь от его прогресса не осталось ни следа. Он стал более замкнутым, агрессивным и одновременно тихим – его практически невозможно было разговорить. Талия пыталась до него достучаться, вытащить наружу все его беспокойства и развеять их, насколько хватило бы у нее сил, но он ее не слушал и не подпускал. Будто Дерек отвергал саму мысль, что она может ему помочь. Это было _больно_ , ведь Талия могла.

А Лора, наоборот, слушала каждое ее слово, искренне старалась на тренировках, но в то же время делала только то, что хотела сама. В ее голове был ветер. То она заводила дружбу с бетой Дюкалиона вдвое старше ее, то сбегала в кино с капитаном бейсбольной команды местного колледжа, а то и вовсе не приходила ночевать и врала об очередном девичнике. Джо вяло шутил, что свое упрямство их дочь унаследовала от мамы, а Талия на это все чаще огрызалась – в возрасте Лоры она думала о благополучии стаи, о Хейлах, а не о всякой подростковой дури.

След вывел ее к обрыву, с которого был отличный обзор ночного Бикон-Хиллз. Талия подавила свои эмоции, скрыла присутствие и подкралась, разглядывая открывшуюся картину. Все было не так плохо, как она успела себя накрутить. Лора сидела на самом краю, свесив ноги, делала небольшие глотки из бутылки с настойкой, а рядом с ней, скрестив ноги и опираясь руками на землю за собой, развалился Дерек. Вот только Питера не было видно, но он точно ошивался поблизости. Его терпкий запах окутывал небольшую поляну перед обрывом, как круг из рябинового пепла.

– …киснуть? – Лора пихнула Дерека локтем в бок.

– Киснуть? – удивленно переспросил Дерек. – Киснуть можно, когда матч продуваем, проигрывает любимая команда или когда твоя любимая тачка разбита. Вот тогда я _кисну_.

– У тебя нет тачки.

– Твоя наблюдательность как всегда на высоте, сестренка.

– Ой, не язви. Ты прекрасно понял, о чем я, – Лора снова приложилась к горлышку, а затем протянула полупустую бутылку Дереку. Тот отрицательно качнул головой. – Это поможет.

– Это _не_ поможет все исправить.

– Мелкий, – Лора начала терять терпение. – Ты, придурок, уже достал ходить с кислой рожей. Сколько это будет еще продолжаться? Всю жизнь?

– Заткнись.

– Ты можешь на меня даже поорать, если тебе от этого станет легче, но Пейдж это не вернет. Ничто ее уже не вернет. Она мертва, а ты нет. Так что завязывай так рьяно всем демонстрировать свои _страдания_! Это бесит.

– О, ну прости, – Дерек поднялся на ноги и отряхнул джинсы. Его движения были резкими, выдавая обуявшую ярость. – Я такой придурок – переживаю из-за сущего пустяка. Всего-то убил свою девушку. Херня полнейшая!

Лора быстро вскочила и неожиданно со всей силы двинула Дерека ногой в грудь. Поставила настойку на землю, пригнулась к земле, касаясь отросшими когтями низкой притоптанной травы, и зарычала. Ее распущенные волосы скрыли лицо, но не трудно было понять – она полностью обратилась. Глаза Дерека вспыхнули ярко-голубым, Лора ощерилась еще сильнее и готова была наброситься на него, но между ними встал Питер, как призрак, появившись из ниоткуда.

– Брейк, волчатки, – он развел руки в стороны, останавливая обоих. – Что вы тут развели?

– Питер, не вмешивайся. Я надеру ему зад, – не унималась Лора, утробно рычала, гневно глядя на Дерека. Тот показал ей средний палец и поднялся с земли, потирая грудину, куда пришелся удар. Он как всегда не воспринимал сестру как угрозу, а зря. Талия чувствовала, что Лора уже переступила грань.

– Твое желание похвально, милая, но это не поможет.

– Спорим? – Лора азартно блеснула желтыми глазами и дернула головой, склоняясь еще ниже.

– Нет, – Питер покачал головой и оглянулся на Дерека: – живой?

– Естественно, – огрызнулся тот. – Она же девчонка. И удар у нее _девчоночий_.

– Ах ты!..

Талия одним плавным движением выпрыгнула из-за деревьев, и все разом смолкли. Лора рычала, отводила глаза в сторону и трясла головой, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль. Только у нее не получалось. А Дерек поджал губы и отвернулся.

– Ну вот. А я тебя, милая, предупреждал, что мама все поймет. – Питера ее появление совсем не удивило.

– Спасибо, Пит, что не сдал, – глухо пробормотала Лора.

Питер в ответ кивнул с таким видом, словно всерьез принял благодарность. Затем снял с себя куртку и протянул Талии. Она обратилась, накинула ее и обвела троицу тяжелым взглядом. Над маленькой полянкой повисло гнетущее молчание.

Ветер обдувал голые ноги Талии, пробирался под куртку, пуская по телу мурашки. В шкуре волчицы ей всегда нравилось больше – тепло, комфортно, но постоянно ходить в таком виде она не могла. К сожалению.

– Скажи уже что-нибудь! – рявкнула Лора, все еще неспособная вернуть себе человеческий облик. – Не молчи!

Талия сжала кулаки, заставляя себя успокоиться. Ей стоило только зарычать, подмять Лору своей силой, выбросить ее обратно в нормальное состояние, укрепить ее контроль, помочь ей. Но она не спешила.

– Тебе не стоит рычать на маму, – пожурил Лору Питер. – Это может плохо кончиться.

Лора злобно глянула на него, но ничего не сказала.

– Дерек, – Талия посмотрела на сына, дождалась, пока он поднимет на нее взгляд и спокойно приказала: – Уже поздно. Иди домой.

Тот удивленно нахмурился, тревожно покосился в сторону Лоры и стоящей на земле бутылки с настойкой и, спрятав вылезшие клыки, направился в ту сторону, откуда пришла Талия. Он тоже был готов в любой момент сорваться, но присутствие своей альфы его останавливало. В отличие от его сестры, выхлебавшей полбутылки.

– Устроишь мне взбучку? – тихо рассмеялась Лора, глядя Талии в глаза. – А, мам? Ну же! Я готова.

– Нет, – Талия разжала кулаки и прищурилась. – Ты не готова.

У Лоры снова вырвался рык, она нетерпеливо переступила с ноги на ногу.

– Обратись, – произнесла Талия.

– _Не могу_ , – зарычала Лора, быстро потрясла головой, резко пригнулась к земле и проскулила. Ее ломало, и было слышно, как кости встают на место, а через пару секунд возвращаются обратно. – Прикажи мне! _Прикажи_!

– Обратись, – тем же тоном повторила Талия.

– Не могу! Не могу! – Лора закричала, упала на колени и уперлась лбом в землю. – Прикажи мне!

– Альфа, бета, – начала Талия.

– Омега, – полным злобы голосом подхватила Лора. – Альфа. Бета. Омега. Альфа. Бета. Омега. Альфа! Бета! Омега!

У нее ничего не получалось.

– Где тренировочный камень?

Лора дрожащей рукой достала его из кармана куртки и положила перед собой на землю.

– Альфа. Бета. Омега. Альфа. Бета. Омега. Альфа. Альфа. Я не могу, мам.

– Почему?

– Потому что это не работает! – Лора вскинула на нее взгляд, и у Талии по позвоночнику прошла дрожь. На нее смотрели глаза испуганной, обозленной молодой волчицы, неспособной совладать с прорывающейся наружу силой.

– На днях у тебя получалось. Значит, это _ты_ не работаешь.

Лора снова опустила голову, впилась когтями в землю и тихонько рычала. Питер не выдержал, подошел к ней и присел на корточки. Он безбоязненно погладил ее по волосам, по спине, пытаясь помочь ей взять себя в руки. На какой-то момент Талии показалось, что у него это получится – Питер и Лора всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова, всегда выгораживали друг друга, и их связь напоминала ту, что когда-то была с Питером у самой Талии. Такая связь могла возникнуть только внутри стаи, крепкой и сильной стаи, члены кторой без промедлений убьют друг за друга.

– Я работаю!.. Это из-за настойки, – проскулила Лора, прижимаясь к боку Питера. Тот приобнял ее и посмотрел на Талию.

– Не мучай ее. Хватит.

– Зачем же ты ее пила, если не можешь контролировать обращение?

– Потому что я устала! – Лора отодвинулась от Питера и подползла к Талии. – Я хотела расслабиться и хотя бы на время не думать о контроле! О постоянном _чертовом_ контроле! Мне восемнадцать, мам! Я хочу, как все спокойно гулять с друзьями, и не думать каждую минуту о том, что могу их разорвать!

Талия присела, оказываясь с Лорой на одном уровне, заботливо убрала с ее лица длинные темные волосы и приказала:

– Ты пойдешь домой. Спустишься в подвал и не выйдешь оттуда пока не сможешь вернуть себе человеческое лицо. _Быстро!_

Лора всхлипнула, по ее щекам потекли слезы, и, оттолкнувшись от земли, побежала в сторону дома. Она даже двигаться как человек не могла – то и дело опускалась на четвереньки. Но Талия была уверена, что ее приказ будет выполнен безукоризненно. Она прекрасно знала своих детей.

– Это было жестко, – пробормотал Питер, вставая и отряхивая брюки. – Могла бы помочь ей.

– Она получила то, что хотела, – Талия тоже выпрямилась и теперь посмотрела на Питера. – А чего хочешь ты?

– Я? – он не ожидал такого резкого перехода.

– Да. Почему ты вернулся, Питер?

– Я досрочно сдал все экзамены, с отличием закончил колледж, приехал к своей стае. А мне здесь не рады? – он попробовал оскорбиться, но Талия слышала фальшь в его голосе.

– Глупости. Мы всегда тебе рады.

– Тогда в чем проблема?

– Почему именно сейчас?

Питер помялся, задрал голову к небу и сглотнул. Бледный ночной свет падал ему на лицо, скрывая глаза, но Талия знала, что он наблюдает за ней. Поднявшийся порыв ветра зашевелил его отросшие волосы, и Питер повернулся, чтобы она видела каждую черту лица. Сердце предательски екнуло – в этой открытой и нарочито честной позе Талия улавливала угрозу. Легкую, почти незаметную, словно слабый ветерок в знойный день. Но все же угрозу.

– Я почувствовал, что нужен здесь. Дереку и Лоре. И тебе, – он посмотрел Талии в глаза так, как не смотрел уже давно – со слепым детским обожанием. На его губах мелькнула тоскливая улыбка. – Управлять такой большой стаей… Я не представляю, как ты справляешься.

Питер наклонился к бутылке с настойкой, поднял ее и поднес к носу.

– Что-то знакомое. Хмм, не могу вспомнить. Откуда это?

– Это подарок, – Талия подошла к нему, забрала бутылку и сделала большой глоток. По телу пробежала дрожь, приятное и волнующее предвкушение абсолютной свободы. О чем бы Питер не думал, в данный момент он ничего не предпримет. Сейчас он целиком на ее стороне. В этом она была полностью уверена.

– Чей? – с интересом спросил Питер, потянулся к настойке, и Талия отдала ему бутылку. Там осталось всего пара глотков. Слишком маленькая доза, чтобы навредить или пошатнуть их безупречный контроль. Питер допил остатки и выбросил бутылку с обрыва, потом покосился на Талию и виновато скривился: – Да ладно!.. Хорошо, извини, больше не буду мусорить. Так чей?

– Друзей из Сан-Франциско.

Злость на Лору и Дерека немного притупилась, а близость такого родного Питера подействовала расслабляюще. В нем всегда чувствовалось «двойное дно», и за много лет к этому пришлось привыкнуть. И Талия действительно по нему скучала и считала дни до его возвращения. Но по ее расчетам это должно было случиться позже. Намного позже.

– В Сан-Франциско у нас есть друзья? Неплохо, – хмыкнул Питер.

Они молча смотрели на город какое-то время. Уличное освещение горело во тьме, как угли в огромном кострище. Талия любила огонь и часто обращалась к переданным отцом воспоминаниям. Ей нравилась простота, с которой в те времена решались возникающие проблемы, но больше всего ее завораживали ритуалы возле большого костра в самом центре селения. В одном из таких воспоминаний она видела, как угли гасли с наступлением дня, а к ночи сами собой разгорались. Оборотни подкидывали новых веток, поленьев и танцевали всю следующую ночь, несмотря на усталость от усердной дневной работы.

Так и Бикон-Хиллз, пропитанный магией до самого последнего камня, набирал силу в светлое время суток для ночного ритуала. Изо дня в день. Талии на какое-то мгновение показалось, что она ощущает его жар.

Ветер то обдувал лицо, то усилившимися порывами бил в затылок, отбрасывая волосы в глаза. По телу пробежала крупная дрожь. Она выпала из своего задумчивого состояния, незаметно поежилась. Очень хотелось в тепло волчьей шкуры.

– Ты знал, что ей нельзя это пить.

– Знал, – Питер уверенно кивнул. – Поэтому пошел вместе с ними, проконтролировать, чтобы ничего не случилось.

– Ты не должен был отпускать их.

– Должен.

Талия нахмурилась, рассматривая его профиль. Питер почувствовал ее взгляд и повернулся.

– У Лоры сейчас сложный период. Случившееся с Дереком ее потрясло, – спокойным голосом начал он свое объяснение. Он говорил уверенно, а сердце билось ровно. – Лора в последние несколько недель сама не своя. Она каждый час тренируется, ищет свой якорь, потому что боится, что с ней произойдет то же самое. Она боится подвести тебя, стаю.

– С ней не произойдет то же самое, – возразила Талия.

– Нет. Но может произойти, если она даст волю своим чувствам, – Питер тяжело вздохнул и нахмурился, словно пытался справиться с сильной болью. – Ей трудно. В ее возрасте у нас уже были якоря. А у них с Дереком – нет. Я переживаю за нее. Ты видела ее силу. Ты чувствовала, _как_ она ломала Лору. И Дерек сильно сдал. Я едва с ним справляюсь.

– И поэтому ты допустил, чтобы она _полностью_ потеряла контроль.

– Да, – Питер невесело улыбнулся. – Я знал, что ты придешь. И Лоре нужна была эта встряска. Ты не подвела, сестренка. Но в конце можно было бы чуточку помягче.

Талия не улыбнулась в ответ. Наоборот, ей показалось, что все мышцы в теле окаменели. Питер вел себя беззаботно, на первый взгляд, но стоило копнуть глубже, как проглядывало нечто темное, знакомое и чужое. Нечто, что напомнило Талии, почему Питер не знает ничего о тайне Хейлов. Ей пришлось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы не выдать своих эмоций.

– Не играй со мной в такие игры, Пит, – Талия сделала небольшой шажок в сторону и наступила на теплый камень, который забыла Лора. – Это мои дети. Я не хочу, чтобы в один из подобных твоих уроков с ними что-то случилось.

– И мои племянники! – повысил голос Питер, хмуро глядя на Талию. – Не забывай об этом. Я люблю их. Думаешь, я хочу, чтобы что-то случилось с _Лорой_? Или Дереком? Или Корой?

Его негодование было искренним, поэтому тревога, вспыхнувшая у Талии под сердцем, немного отступила.

– Мы поняли друг друга, – она легко ему улыбнулась. – Как всегда.

– Надеюсь, это так, – кивнул Питер.

– А теперь возвращайся домой и проверь, как они. Раз записался в няньки на сегодняшнюю ночь.

– Это приказ? – Питер игриво приподнял брови.

Талия закатила глаза и пихнула его в плечо.

– А ты? – спросил Питер, делая шаг к деревьям. – Не пойдешь?

– Позже.

Талия сняла его куртку и бросила ему. Питер поймал ее, раздраженно отвел глаза.

– Как Джо это терпит? – пробормотал он, уходя. – Если бы моя жена постоянно разгуливала голой перед всеми, у нас _постоянно_ были бы ссоры. Да мы разгромили бы _весь дом_ к чертовой матери.

Талия рассмеялась, закусила губу и отвернулась. Питер всегда одинаково реагировал на ее наготу. Каждый раз возмущался, но со временем хотя бы краснеть перестал.

Маленький Пит вырос.

Она подождала, пока он уйдет на достаточное расстояние, чтобы случайно ее не услышать. Затем убрала ногу с камня и подняла его с земли. Талия долгое время не обращалась к нему, помня, сколько желаний у нее осталось. В памяти всплыл взгляд Лоры, ее сломленный скулеж от невозможности контролировать свою сущность. Затем Талия вспомнила Дерека во время его последнего срыва. Даже у малышки Коры периодически случались неловкие конфузы в супермаркете или в школе. Пока им улыбалась удача, и они никак себя не выдали, но Талия не обольщалась на этот счет. Если все продолжится в таком же темпе…

По телу еще блуждало легкое опьянение своей силой, вызванное настойкой. Сатоми всегда присылала качественные подарки. Теперь старая альфа обосновалась в Сан-Франциско, где-то в районе Мишен. По-хорошему, Талии нужно было съездить навестить ее, но она не могла уехать в данный момент. Она не могла оставить своих детей, когда они еще не нашли свои якоря.

На сердце вновь стало тяжело. Больше всего на свете Талия хотела, чтобы все члены ее стаи, все Хейлы, всегда находили свой якорь и были способны контролировать свою волчью силу, свой дар, с которым они родились. Так же, как сумела она сама.

Талия погладила завитки трискелиона, ставшего обжигающе горячим, и загадала второе желание.

 

**_Несколько веков назад_ **

 

Запах свежего мяса приятно щекотал ноздри. От голода сводило живот. Призывающий Ветер не мог дождаться, когда нанизанная на прут тушка змеи поджарится с другой стороны. Он всего несколько мгновений назад перевернул ее, дав пламени костра облизывать розовое, сочащееся кровью мясо. Призывающий Ветер не сводил глаз со своего ужина, ясно понимая, что этого будет недостаточно. Но ничего другого поблизости не было, а упрямый Поющий Ручей отказывался сходить с тропы, ведущей на Север.

– Утром мы выйдем в богатые пищей земли. Там ты сможешь поохотиться, – словно прочитав его мысли, произнес Поющий Ручей.

– Я и здесь мог добыть нам пищу, – резко ответил Призывающий Ветер, не глядя в его сторону.

– Себе.

– Что? – он хмуро посмотрел на него.

– Пищу для себя, – спокойно пояснил Поющий Ручей. – Мне она не нужна.

– Да. Ты постишься.

– Тебя не должно это так злить, – его взгляд стал обеспокоенным, а в голосе послышался упрек. – Так велели мне духи.

– Кто я такой, чтобы перечить духам? – снова огрызнулся Призывающий Ветер. Всего мгновение назад все его мысли занимала пойманная возле быстро текущей реки крупная змея, а теперь вернулись прежнее раздражение и тянущая кишки тоска. Голод стал притупляться.

Поющий Ручей замолчал, затем взял свою трубку и раскурил. В воздухе расплылся приятный сладковатый запах дурманящей травы, которую курили шаманы во время своих ритуалов или обдумывания правильных ответов на вопросы, что задавал вожак или другие члены стаи. Призывающий Ветер не выдержал и отвернулся к огню, пытаясь вернуть свое умиротворение. И вздрогнул, услышав смех.

– Что смешного? – спросил он у улыбающегося Поющего Ручья. Пламя костра играло в его темных глазах, а на губах блуждала мягкая улыбка. От его вида Призывающий Ветер ощутил, как его тело охватило жаром. Поющий Ручей был так близко. Стоило только протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться его гладкой кожи, усыпанной мелкими темными пятнышками, будто неуклюжий щенок заигравшись швырнул в него мокрым песком. А тот так и застыл на лице, на голых руках, на груди и на спине. Призывающий Ветер знал, что пятнышки есть и ниже, под короткой набедренной повязкой, и от этого знания стало только горше.

Поющий Ручей не позволял к себе прикасаться, не пил и не ел. Он готовился к обряду, который был неизвестен Призывающему Ветер, и черпал силы у Великих Духов. Его выбрали шаманы стаи, отчего-то решив, что он самый сильный среди них.

– Ты злишься на меня и на духов, – сказал Поющий Ручей, склонил голову и ласково попросил: – Не злись. Они на твоей стороне. Оберегают нашу стаю.

– Давай вернемся, – Призывающий Ветер сам испугался своих слов, но отступать теперь не собирался. Он никогда этого не делал и никогда не собирался делать. Его путь – путь вперед. С каждым словом в нем просыпалась все большая уверенность, сила. – Не нужно нам на Север земли. Еще можно повернуть назад. Вернемся в селение. Поющий Ручей, мы справимся с гневом духов. Я знаю. Мы выстоим.

– Нет, – он покачал головой. – Я должен идти.

– Почему?

– Потому что только так у нас есть будущее, – туманно ответил Поющий Ручей, перевел взгляд на огонь и снова вдохнул сладковатый дым.

– У меня плохое предчувствие, – признался Призывающий Ветер, вглядываясь в его лицо. Сердце сильно и быстро билось в груди, как пойманная в клетку птица. Было почти больно. Они не говорили о грядущем обряде весь прошедший день, и теперь, как скопившаяся в ведре вода, хлынули через край подавляемые за последние дни мысли.

Поющий Ручей задумчиво взглянул на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. И невидимый огонь охватил все тело Призывающего Ветер, словно это он сам был нанизан на прут, а не змея. Дышать становилось труднее.

– Доверься _моему_ предчувствию. Великие Духи говорили со мной. Они рассказали, что нас ждет. Обряд пройдет удачно, и ты принесешь великий дар своей стае.

– А ты? Что Великие Духи сказали про тебя? Ты вернешься со мной? – нетерпеливо спросил Призывающий Ветер. Это все, что он хотел знать. Все его существо жаждало услышать обещание, что вернутся они оба. Вместе.

Поющий Ручей глубоко вдохнул дым и выпустил его, подув на пламя костра. Оно разгорелось сильнее, запах жаренного мяса усилился.

– Твоя змея готова. Ты можешь есть.

– Ты не ответил, – упрекнул его Призывающий Ветер, раздраженно выдохнул воздух носом и взял прут со змеей. Голод вернулся. И, несмотря на обжигающе горячее мясо, Призывающий Ветер откусил большой кусок.

– Она была ядовитой. Вкусно? – с интересом спросил Поющий Ручей, помолчав.

– Горчит.

Призывающий Ветер слишком быстро справился со змеей. Как он и думал – ее оказалось недостаточно, чтобы утолить его голод. Наоборот, он только усилился.

Ночь стояла безветренная, тихая, а небо сверкало, освещая землю своим светом. Раньше он любил такие ночи – теплые, безопасные. Он мог прокрасться в шатер Поющего Ручья и увести его подальше от чужих ушей и все улавливающих носов стаи. Они перебирались за холм и возились в высокой траве, пока солнце не окрашивало небо красным, как размытая кровь, рассветом. А возвращаясь к себе, Призывающий Ветер ощущал невиданную силу, которая не исчезала весь следующий день. От нее кружилась голова сильнее, чем от набитой травами трубки отца.

– Не тоскуй.

Призывающий Ветер нахмурился, посмотрев на Поющего Ручья. Он старался скрыть от него свои эмоции, но тот как всегда разбил в прах все его попытки.

– Ты не вернешься, Поющий Ручей. Духи заберут тебя.

– Да, – ответ прозвучал неожиданно. Призывающего Ветер в один миг сковал холод, пробравшийся к самому сердцу. Случилось то, чего он больше всего боялся. Глазам стало горячо, и все вокруг слегка размылось, перестало быть четким.

Поющий Ручей встал на колени и потянулся к его щеке. Призывающий Ветер зажмурился, ожидая почувствовать долгожданное прикосновение – они так долго друг друга не касались! Но ощутил лишь тепло ладони, дразняще ласкающее кожу.

– Поющего Ручья больше нет, – прошептал он, встретился с удивленным взглядом Призывающего Ветер и улыбнулся совсем без грусти, послышавшейся в его голосе. – Духи дали мне другое имя. Я не могу тебе его сейчас назвать.

– Нет, – тихо сказал Призывающий Ветер и покачал головой, отказываясь признавать это. – Ты _мой_ Поющий Ручей.

Тот устало вздохнул и вернулся на место.

– Когда обряд завершится, ты отнесешь великий дар в селение, – опустив глаза, сказал Поющий Ручей. – Передашь его своему отцу. Никто больше не должен знать об этом. После того как он отдаст тебе право главного альфы, ты заберешь великий дар себе. А после передашь его следующему альфе. От вожака к вожаку.

– А если отец признает главным альфой не меня? Если вожаком станет другой?

Поющий Ручей посмотрел на него, будто пронизывая насквозь.

– Это будешь ты. Ты самый сильный в стае, Призывающий Ветер. Равным тебе будет только твой сын.

– Я не собирался брать себе волчицу, – честно ответил он.

Щеки Поющего Ручья покраснели, и он рассеянно провел свободной рукой по выбритой голове, стараясь не смотреть на Призывающего Ветер. Поющий Ручей верно истолковал сказанное и теперь пах затаенной радостью, сожалением и легким ароматом желания. Еще никогда Призывающий Ветер не хотел обладать им так, как в этот миг.

– Ты возьмешь себе волчицу, и у вас будут сильные волчата, – голос Поющего Ручья немного дрожал, когда он снова заговорил.

Они оба замолчали. Призывающий Ветер впервые за все время, проведенное в пути, увидел растерянного, неуверенного Поющего Ручья. Он по-прежнему смотрел куда угодно, но не на Призывающего Ветер, и тот знал почему. На душе стало тяжело. Будто огромный булыжник придавил его к земле, не давая подняться. Та сила, которой они делились друг с другом за холмом, больше никогда к ним не вернется.

Призывающий Ветер осознал это, зарычал во всю мощь и ударил когтистой рукой прямо в центр костра, туда, куда уставился Поющий Ручей. Искры и угли метнулись к небу, огонь начал затухать, а кожа на ладони пощипывать.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся со мной! – прорычал Призывающий Ветер, глядя Поющему Ручью в испуганные глаза. Клыки мешали говорить, царапали губы до крови. – Мне не нужен великий дар, если он стоит твоей жизни.

– Это не тебе решать.

– Мне.

– Нет, не тебе, – Поющий Ручей отодвинулся подальше от разбросанных углей и отложил в сторону потухшую трубку.

– Обещай, что вернешься ко мне, – настаивал Призывающий Ветер. Рука болела, но он не мог пошевелиться. Все его тело сковало оцепенением. Он никогда ничего в жизни так сильно не желал, и невозможность получить желаемое разрывало его сердце.

Поющий Ручей улыбнулся:

– Если ты этого захочешь.

– Я хочу. Сейчас.

– Нет.

– Хватит это повторять! – зарычал Призывающий Ветер и убрал руку из огня. Кожа вздулась волдырями, которые лопались и выпускали наружу хворь. Обретенная сила альфы уже лечила его обожженную руку, но боль не утихала, блуждая по всему телу.

– Тогда перестань просить, – со злостью ответил Поющий Ручей.

За дни своего поста он похудел, но не выглядел слабым. А в этот момент особенно. Воздух вокруг него будто задрожал.

– Пообещай, что сделаешь так, как я сказал, – уже спокойнее сказал он.

Призывающий Ветер молчал. Вспышка ярости прошла, оставив после себя пустоту, будто пожар выжег большое поле с сочной, зеленой травой. Он отрешенно посмотрел на Поющего Ручья и кивнул, не в силах издать ни звука.

– Духи направят тебя, – с нежностью прошептал Поющий Ручей, удерживая его взгляд. – Делай все правильно, и через много зим мы встретимся.

Отвечать было нечего. Призывающий Ветер лег в траву и закрыл глаза, больше не пытаясь вставать на пути у Великих Духов. Он знал, что значат последние слова Поющего Ручья. Как и знал, что без него это будут очень долгие зимы.

**_Наши дни_ **

Какой-то обдолбанный козел на Шевроле Тахо выскочил из-за поворота на подземной парковке отеля. От столкновения спасла отличная реакция – Дерек ударил по тормозам и резко сдал назад и в сторону, пропуская ублюдка. Тот даже не заметил его. Пронесся на большой скорости мимо и вынырнул на улицу. И без того паршивое настроение сделалось еще хуже.

Дерек припарковался, вытащил ключи и вспомнил, что должен был встретиться с Брейден в городе.

– Блядь, – он скривился и прикрыл глаза.

На часах уже было начало одиннадцатого, но она так ему ни разу не позвонила, только днем сбросила сообщение с адресом и временем. Дерек раздраженно поджал губы, предчувствуя очередную ссору.

А все долбанный Стайлз. Как же Дерек был на него зол! У него немели пальцы от желания хорошенько ему врезать.

Добравшись до лифта, он мысленно прокрутил события дня, припоминая историю, рассказанную Стайлзом. Сначала Дерек ничерта не понял из сбивчивых, торопливых объяснений, а когда осознал, что этот говнюк заставил его использовать одно из трех желаний, от ярости свело челюсти.

Мать ничего не успела рассказать про камень желаний, переходящий от одного альфы к другому в их семье на протяжении нескольких веков. Возможно, он и не узнал бы о нем, если бы Лора была жива. Никто в их стае не сомневался, что она станет следующей альфой, поэтому и отношение к ней всегда было особое. От нее постоянно требовали намного больше, чем от Дерека. Такое положение его нисколько не задевало. В то время Дереку без того хватало проблем, и пристальное внимание, усиленные тренировки с родителями были совсем ему не нужны.

Странно, что Питер ничего не знал о камне, иначе бы уже давно забрал его себе. И, если бы не смог пробудить его, надежно спрятал, чтобы ни у Дерека, ни у Коры не возникло шанса попробовать свои силы. Из вредности и из зависти. Питер всегда был немного ненормальным, но если до пожара эта черта его характера казалась забавной, то теперь он полностью превратился в психа.

Мысли Дерека снова вернулись к Стайлзу, и новая порция злости, будто выпущенная из распылителя, проникла в каждую клеточку тела.

Если верить ему на слово, то выходило, что Дерек пробудил камень, который исполнял три искренних желания. Одно он уже потратил – на Стайлза. Оставалось еще два. В голову не приходило, что же можно загадать, но торопиться с этим Дерек не хотел. Он не особенно в это верил – мозг просто отказывался воспринимать эту информацию. С другой стороны, всегда приятно знать, что есть некая сила, которая может помочь в трудную минуту. А в том, что его неприятности вряд ли уже закончились, Дерек не сомневался.

Двери лифта открылись на его этаже. Дерек достал из кармана куртки ключ-карту и зашел в номер. Из ванной доносился шум воды. Значит, Брейден уже пришла.

Дерек снял куртку, бросил ее на диван в гостевой части и направился прямиком к Брейден. Если они сейчас начнут друг на друга орать, он не очень-то против. Злость на Стайлза, на ситуацию, в которой оказался, подстегивала, требовала выход.

За несколько шагов до ванной Дерек уловил слабый запах крови и медикаментов. Он нахмурился и открыл дверь, застав Брейден возле раковины. Она водила пропахшим ватным диском по разбитой брови, сосредоточенно глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. А когда заметила Дерека, гордо приподняла подбородок и сцепила зубы.

– Что случилось?

– Встреча с друзьями затянулась, – усмехнулась Брейден, стараясь не смотреть Дереку в глаза. – Извини. Забыла предупредить, что не смогу приехать.

Дерек почувствовал легкую досаду. Он уже настроился ругаться, защищаясь, а оказалось, что он и не виноват.

– Твои встречи с друзьями всегда такие теплые? – Дерек подошел к ней вплотную, развернул к себе лицом и усадил на бортик ванны. Забрал ватный диск, пропахший спиртом, и повернул голову Брейден так, чтобы осмотреть рану. Помимо разбитой брови была еще запекшаяся кровь над верхней губой, а на скуле наливался небольшой синяк. Дерек аккуратно прижал ватный диск к кровоточащей брови и испытывающе посмотрел Брейден в глаза.

Она положила руки на его талию, рассеянно перебирала складки майки и молчала некоторое время.

– Да, – наконец ответила Брейден, и Дерек не услышал в ее голосе ни усмешки, ни веселья. Кажется, он затронул больную тему.

Он не спешил задавать вопросы, не зная, стоит ли вообще начинать этот разговор, но она заговорила сама.

– Раньше все было по-другому.

– До Пустынной Волчицы? – тихо уточнил Дерек, вытаскивая из пачки с ватными дисками новый. Он вылил на него еще немного антисептика и взялся стирать запекшуюся кровь под носом. Под тонкой корочкой оказался маленький, но глубокий порез, какой мог остаться от острого лезвия ножа.

– Да, – Брейден зашипела и зажмурилась, невольно дернувшись в сторону.

– Не шевелись.

Она бросила на него хмурый взгляд снизу вверх и послушно замерла.

– Раньше я всегда могла на них рассчитывать, – продолжила Брейден. От нее так сильно пахло тоской, что всякое желание ругаться исчезло без следа. Как и собственное раздражение, преследовавшее почти весь день. – Мы работали вместе какое-то время. Здесь, в Сан-Франциско. Потом меня перевели в Сакраменто. Но знаешь, я действительно считала их своими друзьями, почти семьей, – она вздохнула и едва заметно улыбнулась. – А потом появилась эта сука. И мне ничего больше не хотелось, чем поймать ее и засадить за решетку. Я просто помешалась на этом. Начали всплывать странные подробности в ее деле, _сверхъестественные_ , и я обратилась к друзьям за помощью. В то время она обитала здесь. И постепенно на меня все больше стали смотреть как на сумасшедшую.

– Поразительно, – с непроницаемым лицом отозвался Дерек. Брейден поджала губы, пытаясь не улыбнуться, и несильно стукнула его кулаком в живот. Дерек обратил внимание, что костяшки на ее руках тоже в крови.

– Я все еще могу тебе врезать, – напомнила она.

Дерек ничего не ответил, только бросил на нее снисходительный взгляд. Брейден закатила глаза и продолжила:

– Им не нравилось, что я стала водиться с _плохими_ парнями. Но другого источника информации у меня не было, так что… А потом мне пришлось уйти со службы и найти новую работу. – Брейден облизала губы и опустила глаза. – Последнее-то они мне так и не смогли простить. Мы теперь вроде как по разные стороны.

– И зачем ты с ними встречалась? – спросил Дерек, когда она замолчала.

– Информация, – Брейден пожала плечами, словно эта причина была самой очевидной. – Я много могу рассказать им, а они иногда проливают свет на мои _дела_.

– И как в этот раз? Удачно? – Дерек отстранился, окидывая ее внимательным взглядом.

– Пока трудно сказать. Нужно проверить. И мне по-на-до-би-тся твоя помощь. Завтра.

– О’кей. Что ты собралась сделать? – Дерек привалился к дверному косяку и сложил руки на груди.

Брейден медленно встала, смыла остатки лекарств и крови с пальцев и выключила воду в раковине.

– Хочу навестить бывшую бету Сатоми Ито.

Дерек удивленно приподнял брови. Насколько он знал, Сатоми сильная альфа, к ней редко кто рисковал лезть, и ему сложно было представить, чтобы кто-то ушел от нее. Она помогала своей стае и стремилась помочь тем, кто в этом нуждался. Она иногда навещала его мать, когда была проездом в Бикон-Хиллз, и привозила вонючий чай, который они с Лорой искренне ненавидели за отвратительный запах и вкус. Но Дерек плохо помнил, какой была Сатоми тогда – Талия чаще всего запиралась с ней в кабинете или уводила в лес, подальше от чужих ушей. А вот после пожара он пару раз пересекался с Сатоми, и она произвела на него хорошее впечатление.

– Я могу сходить и сама. Но с тобой он может быть сговорчивей, – Брейден неправильно истолковала его молчание и, как обычно, сделала не тот вывод.

– Нет, я поеду с тобой.

Брейден довольно улыбнулась, погладила Дерека по плечам и вышла из ванной. Он услышал, как открылась дверца бара и лязгнула бутылка о стеклянную полку.

Дерек оттолкнулся от косяка и заглянул в гостиную.

– Составишь компанию? – спросила Брейден. Она сидела на диване и держала в руках бутылку рома.

– Ты же знаешь, что я…

– Да, ты не пьянеешь от этого, – нетерпеливо перебила она, открутила крышечку и сделала большой глоток прямо из горла. Брейден прижала тыльную сторону ладони к губам и на пару мгновений зажмурилась. А заметив взгляд Дерека, пояснила: – Зубы ноют.

– Ясно.

Брейден отвернулась к окну, откинулась на мягкую спинку дивана и снова отпила из бутылки. Сложно было понять, в каком состоянии она находится, поэтому Дерек решил не лезть и дать ей пространство. Брейден редко рассказывала о себе, а то, что он услышал пару минут назад, было очень личным. Видимо, встреча с «друзьями» выбила ее из колеи, раз она снизошла до откровений.

– Я в душ.

Она никак не отреагировала и, казалось, даже не услышала его. Дерек больше ничего не стал говорить, развернулся, стащил футболку и вернулся в ванную. День выдался сумасшедшим, и хотелось скорее его с себя смыть. Жаль, что невозможно было сполоснуть мозги, чтобы вода унесла в водосток все лишние мысли.

Раздевшись, он включил воду и встал под сильные, горячие струи. Прислонился плечом к холодной плитке и застыл, ощущая, как медленно расслабляются напряженные мышцы. Раздражение ушло, не оставив никаких эмоций. Он вяло обдумывал завтрашнюю поездку, пытаясь предугадать, что можно ждать от этой встречи. А потом словно кто-то щелкнул тумблером и перед мысленным взором появился Стайлз, размахивающий руками и орущий на Дерека на пирсе. Его клетчатая рубашка развевалась от налетающего ветра, волосы топорщились в разные стороны, и сложно было представить, что никто, кроме Дерека, его не видит. Стайлз выглядел как обычный школьник или студент первого курса колледжа, на вид ему было нее больше девятнадцати. Но что-то в его речи, в том, как он говорил, как смотрел, насторожило Дерека. Стайлз явно знал больше, чем рассказал ему.

Вода набралась в рот, Дерек выплюнул ее, наклонил голову и взял гель для душа, мочалку. Короткие ногти сменились когтями и медленно втянулись, но он едва ли это заметил, начав тереть кожу до тех пор, пока она не стала скрипеть. Время будто замедлилось, а затем и вовсе остановилось, словно некто нажал на паузу. Воздуха перестало хватать, в ногах появилась слабость. Взгляд поплыл, и Дерек, очнувшись, открутил вентиль холодной воды, медленно приходя в себя. Прошло несколько минут, зубы застучали от холода, и сознание прояснилось. Дерек выключил душ, встал озябшими ногами на коврик перед ванной и с силой потер лицо, не понимая, что только что произошло. С ним такого никогда прежде не случалось. Он с удивлением посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале: вылезли клыки, глаза горели ярким синим, а лицо медленно принимало человеческую форму.

– Что за черт? – пробормотал он, встряхнулся, с волос во все стороны полетели капли воды. Дерек взял чистое полотенце с полки, обтерся и быстро вышел, не желая больше находиться в замкнутом пространстве. Ощущение, будто его поймали в клетку, никак не проходило, и если бы это был кто-то другой, Дерек решил, что это паническая атака. Но у него никогда не случалось панических атак.

В номере было тихо, сильно пахло алкоголем и воняло тоской. Напрягшись, Дерек заглянул в гостиную и увидел Брейден на том же месте. Только полупустая бутылка стояла на полу рядом с диваном, а она сама спала, свернувшись клубочком на сиденье. Дерек поморщился от запаха и ушел в спальню, решив заняться Брейден позже.

Открыв окно нараспашку, он бросил влажное полотенце на пол, достал из комода чистые трусы и понял, что за ним наблюдают. Скосив взгляд в сторону, Дерек заметил прислонившегося к стене Стайлза.

– Ты так и будешь появляться, когда тебе вздумается? – без всяких эмоций спросил Дерек, надел трусы и повернулся к нему.

– Только если ты обо мне думаешь, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, воровато осмотрел его с головы до ног, коснулся кончиком языка уголка губ и опустил голову.

– Я о тебе не думал.

– Оу, – удивленно протянул он, перехватывая его взгляд. – То, что было в душе, так теперь называется?

Дерека окатило неожиданно сильной злостью, вмиг согревая озябшее от холодной воды тело. Он шагнул вперед, сжав кулаки, и нахмурился.

– Ты копаешься в моей голове?

Стайлз пожал плечами, предоставляя Дереку возможность самому ответить на свой вопрос.

– Исчезни, – приказал тот.

– Не могу, – Стайлз поморщился, оттолкнулся от стены и прошелся по комнате, с интересом рассматривая кровать, стены, пол, потолок. – Видишь ли, за много-много лет ты единственный вытащил меня из камня, и возвращаться обратно не очень-то хочется.

– Мне похуй. Исчезни, чтобы я тебя не видел.

Стайлз глянул на него через плечо, засунул руки в карманы и не спеша развернулся к нему.

– Чтобы ты снова залип в _этом_? – он неопределенно кивнул, будто указывал на всю спальню. – Чтобы ты забыл о силе камня и продолжил свое жалкое существование? Вот уж нет.

Ни у кого никогда еще не получалось злить Дерека так, как делал это Стайлз. Сдержать рык стало физически сложно, и из горла вырвался лишь вздох, сочащийся яростью. В груди все горело от желания впиться зубами в бледное горло и порвать его к чертям собачьим, чтобы весь пол этой спальни был залит кровью Стайлза.

– Не _тебе_ говорить о жалком существовании.

Стайлз застыл на мгновение, а после грустно улыбнулся.

– Туше, – тихо ответил он. – Но ты, в отличие от меня, можешь что-то изменить.

Дерек отвернулся от него, закрыл глаза и с силой надавил на них. Под веками расползлись разноцветные пятна, а голова отозвалась слабой болью.

– Стоит только захотеть, – вкрадчиво продолжил Стайлз. – Стоит только _поверить_.

– Я никому не верю, – взяв себя в руки, ответил Дерек, подошел к окну и вдохнул полной грудью. На улице поднялся ветер, снизу доносились обрывки разговоров проходящих мимо людей, визг шин по асфальту, где-то играла музыка – один из новых клубных хитов, и множество запахов смешивались в один вонючий ком, приправленный соленым бризом с побережья неподалеку.

– Даже себе.

Дерек скосил взгляд на вставшего плечом к плечу Стайлза. Тот тоже смотрел на ночной город и как будто потерялся в своих мыслях. Или в воспоминаниях. Дерек не представлял, что творится у него в голове, и не мог понять, почему его вообще это волнует.

– Уйди.

– Обратись, – Стайлз нахмурился, заглянул ему в глаза и повернулся к окну спиной. Так Дерек почти не видел его лица из-за неудачно падающего уличного света.

– Что?

– Тебе это нужно. Чтобы не сорваться, – пояснил он. – Она спит и не узнает. А тебе станет легче.

Столь резкий переход сбивал с толку. Что вообще нужно Стайлзу? Чего он прицепился к Дереку? Сидел бы в своем камне и не высовывался.

– Исчезни. Я не хочу тебя видеть, – совершенно серьезным тоном ответил Дерек.

Стайлз хмыкнул, отвел глаза, словно пытался скрыть обиду, и растворился в воздухе. Комната разом опустела. Дерек поводил ладонью в том месте, где всего секунду назад была голова Стайлза, и тихонько выдохнул, ощущая, как сильно колотится сердце.

Небо заволокло серыми тучами, и солнца практически не было видно. Опустившийся ночью туман немного рассеялся, влажный воздух неприятно оседал на коже, а от духоты не хотелось выходить из машины с работающим климат-контролем. Дерек выключил навигатор, остановился возле крошечного домика с облупившейся бледно голубой краской, и заглушил двигатель.

– Приехали, – сказал он Брейден. Она слабо простонала, нахмурилась, отрывая голову от удобного подголовника и медленно выпрямилась. Дерек не видел ее глаз из-за солнечных очков, но готов был поспорить, что они красные от недосыпа и после похмелья. Под носом красовался маленький пластырь, а синяка на скуле практически не было видно под косметикой.

Ее рвало полночи, а оставшуюся половину Брейден провела в гостиной с распахнутым настежь окном. Перебираться в спальню она наотрез отказалась, заплетающимся языком объяснив, что от Дерека ей жарко.

– Это точно здесь? – хриплым голосом спросила она, оглядывая местность.

– Да, это тот адрес.

– Ну и дыра.

– Юго-восток. Что ты ожидала увидеть? – хмыкнул Дерек, провожая взглядом высунувшегося из проехавшей мимо машины мужика с короткими дредами.

– Ничего, – вяло огрызнулась она, открыла дверь и, скрипнув зубами, вылезла из машины. Ее как будто подменили: тут же появилась осанка, подбородок приподнялся, а походка стала уверенной.

Дерек улыбнулся, представляя, сколько усилий она прилагает, чтобы держать себя в руках, и направился за ней, щелкнув сигнализацией. За свою безопасность он не переживал, а вот остаться без колес совсем не горел желанием.

Усыпанная гравием узкая дорожка вывела их на высокое крыльцо. Ступеньки скрипели и по краям немного прогнили от высокой влажности и отсутствия ухода. Дверь была в том же состоянии, что и дом. Брейден громко постучала, скривилась, когда сухая краска прилипла к костяшкам, и встряхнула рукой.

– Там никого нет, – сказал Дерек спустя минуту. Он не слышал внутри никакого сердцебиения, чужой запах ощущался, но сложно было определить, дома хозяин или нет. Брейден поджала губы и снова постучала.

За дверью кто-то зашуршал, Дерек прислушался и сглотнул – чужое учащенное биение сердца обрушилось на барабанные перепонки, как гром среди ясного неба. Всего мгновение назад в доме точно никого не было, а теперь…

Дверь распахнулась, на пороге появился невысокий полный мексиканец средних лет с густыми темными волосами, в которых виднелась седина, похожая на прилипшую паутинку. Он пристально оглядел сначала Брейден, затем Дерека.

– Кто такие? – спросил он. В его сиплом голосе не было ни недоверия, ни угрозы. Он просто хотел знать, кто они такие. От него совсем не пахло страхом.

Дерек сжал зубы, стараясь ничем не выдать своих эмоций. Мексиканец его напрягал. Подобным образом себя мог вести только тот, кто обладал огромной силой и ничего не боялся.

– Меня зовут Брейден, – она шагнула к двери и кивнула на Дерека. – А это мой друг. Мы пришли с тобой поговорить.

Мексиканец прищурился, вглядываясь Дереку в глаза, а потом неожиданно коротко хохотнул и отошел в сторону.

– Прошу в дом, Брейден и ее таинственный друг. Старина Риккардо всегда рад таким гостям.

Стоило только переступить порог, как в нос ударил запах аконита. Дерек быстро огляделся и нашел источник. На старом, обшарпанном деревянном столе возле окна с прозрачной, пожелтевшей от времени шторкой, аккуратной кучкой лежали сушеные травы. Там было несколько видов, но аконит преобладал. Риккардо поймал взгляд Дерека и приглашающе махнул рукой.

– Угостишься?

Дерек отрицательно качнул головой.

– Зря. Хороший состав. Расслабляет на раз! – похвастался Риккардо, подошел к маленькому дивану напротив двери и плюхнулся на него с тяжелым вздохом.

Обстановка была более чем бедной. Рядом со столом стояли два пластиковых темно-зеленых стула, на темном деревянном полу перед диваном лежал разноцветный прямоугольный коврик, явно ручной работы, а у дальней стены располагалось жалкое подобие кухни. Дерек заметил две двери, одна из которых, вероятно, вела в ванную. Справа от входа висели полочки, заставленные разным хламом, а под ними стоял длинный комод с пятью ящиками.

– Чем могу помочь таким людям? – спросил Риккардо, дав время рассмотреть свое жилище. Теперь Дерек чувствовал в нем оборотня и искренне не понимал, почему он так спокойно себя ведет, принимая в своем логове чужих.

Брейден не стала ждать приглашения присесть и заняла один из стульев.

– Нам нужно задать тебе пару вопросов, Риккардо. Я же могу так к тебе обращаться? – ее голос звучал уверенно и спокойно, но в то же время Дерек уловил в нем нотки флирта. Видимо, Брейден возлагала большие надежды на этот разговор, раз так старалась.

– Конечно! – Риккардо взмахнул руками, словно ее вопрос его крайне удивил. А потом посетовал с невинным видом: – Сегодня на улице так слепит солнце. Ох, может, мне задернуть шторы?.. Или все нормально?

Дерек усмехнулся, облизал губы и отвернулся.

– Все отлично, – Брейден сделала вид, что не заметила выпад в свою сторону.

– Я рад, – ответил Риккардо и нарочито расслабился. – Выпить ничего не предлагаю, прошу извинить, не держу.

– Пустяки, – и это проглотила Брейден. Сделала небольшую паузу, чтобы начать, но не успела вымолвить ни слова.

– Сатоми в порядке? – быстро спросил Риккардо, впившись взглядом в Дерека.

– Да, – Дерек кивнул. – В последнюю нашу встречу она была более чем в порядке.

– Славно, – он опустил голову, о чем-то задумавшись.

– Мы не от Сатоми, – в этот раз Брейден не сумела сдержать свое нетерпение.

– Естественно вы не от нее! – пренебрежительно фыркнул Риккардо, взглянув на Брейден, как на маленькую глупенькую девочку.

Дерек незаметно перевел дыхание. Интересно, старик останется жив после этого разговора или нет? Что-то подсказывало ему, что вполне возможен второй вариант развития событий.

– Ты так уверен? – спросил Дерек, дав Брейден время унять захлестнувшую ее злость. Такая вспышка точно не укрылась от Риккардо, потому что он довольно осклабился и устроился на диване удобнее, словно предвкушал грандиозное шоу.

– Да. На сто восемьдесят процентов. Сатоми обо мне и слышать, наверно, не хочет. Да и вы пришли не для того, чтобы меня убить, – он сделал выразительную паузу, посмотрел на Брейден и заразительно улыбнулся. – Так что там за вопросы, мисс?

– Когда ты в последний раз видел…

– Уууу, мне уже не нравится, – тихо пробормотал Риккардо с нескрываемым весельем.

– …Пустынную Волчицу? – невозмутимо закончила Брейден.

Повисло гнетущее молчание, а улыбка сползла с лица Риккардо. Теперь он выглядел серьезным и собранным.

– Кто это? – спросил он, усиленно делая вид, что и правда не знает.

Брейден оглянулась на Дерека, и тот спокойно ответил:

– Врет.

– Так не честно, мистер Хейл! – искренне возмутился Риккардо, а Дерек нахмурился. – Мог бы и подыграть!

– Мистер Хейл? Кто это? – передразнил его Дерек.

Риккардо белозубо улыбнулся, погрозил ему пальцем и мученически простонал, спрятав ладонями лицо. Посидел так несколько мгновений и выпрямился.

– Ладно. Я отвечу на ваш вопрос, но взамен вы ответите на мой. Идет?

– Ты первый, – улыбнулась Брейден.

– Нееет, так дела не делаются в этом доме. Старина Риккардо все понимает!

– Хм, а он мне нравится, – произнес Стайлз. Дерек вздрогнул, бросил на него быстрый взгляд и тут же отвернулся, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Блядь!

Риккардо непонимающе нахмурился, явно заметив перемену настроения Дерека, но никак не прокомментировал.

Стайлз тем временем прошел прямо перед Брейден, которая даже не шелохнулась, наклонился над столом, рассматривая траву, и покачал головой.

– Неправильные пропорции. Поменьше аконита и…

– Что тебя интересует? – заглушив слова Стайлза, спросил Дерек. Видимо получилось громче, чем следовало, потому что Брейден оглянулась на него и насупилась. – Спрашивай.

Риккардо снова расплылся в улыбке.

– Так-то! – он потер ладони и оперся на свои колени. – Ты же Дерек? Дерек _Хейл_?

– Да. Как ты узнал?

– Он читер, – подсказал Стайлз, присаживаясь на подлокотник дивана рядом с Риккардо.

– У вашей семьи особый запах, – тот нетерпеливо облизнулся.

Дерек скептически приподнял бровь, не веря, и Риккардо пояснил:

– Ваша кровь пахнет не так, как у других. Такое не спутаешь. Очень сильный запах. Врезается в память, как и запах, хм, койота, – на последних словах Риккардо понимающе взглянул на Брейден.

– Сомнительный комплимент, – фыркнула та.

– А это не комплимент, – без тени прежней беззаботности ответил он. – Это факт. Я даже немного сочувствую. Такую кровь не скрыть.

При его словах у Дерека по спине пробежал холодок.

– Но Хейлы и не пытаются спрятаться, – закончил свою мысль Риккардо, поднялся на ноги, подошел к столу, открыл маленький ящичек и достал оттуда клочок бумаги. – Хотя, если спросите моего мнения, зря. Целее были бы. Сколько вас теперь осталось? Двое? А! Нет! Вас трое. Еще же этот прохвост Питер. Кстати, как сестренка?

– Такая осведомленность? – медленно произнесла Брейден, приковывая к себе внимание. – Откуда?

Риккардо скрутил косяк, поджег его и затянулся. Потом подошел к Брейден и склонился над ней, разглядывая ее шею.

– А шрамы и правда милые. Дюк не соврал, – хихикнул он и сел на прежнее место. Брейден сняла очки и подалась вперед. Дерек успел положить ей руку на плечо, предостерегая от необдуманных поступков.

– Ты видел его? – голос Брейден дрожал. Ее злость залепляла ноздри, перебивая даже слабый аромат аконита.

– Да, – как ни в чем не бывало сказал Риккардо. – Он гостил у меня какое-то время после того, как ваш мальчик… ой, фамилия… как же его... А, Маккол! Он хорошенько пнул старика Дюка.

– Мало, – процедила сквозь зубы Брейден, сбросила руку Дерека со своего плеча и резко откинулась на спинку стула.

– Найди и наподдай еще, – осклабился Риккардо. – Я что, против? Ему полезно, а мне приятно.

Стайлз рассмеялся, откинув голову назад и открыв бледную шею. Дерек усиленно старался его не замечать, но с каждой минутой это делать становилось все сложнее и сложнее.

– Чувак знает толк в развлечениях! – Стайлз смотрел на Риккардо с неподдельным весельем. А потом перевел взгляд на Дерека. – Спрашивай уже, что хотел, а то головка закружится с непривычки.

Внутри вскипела злость, готовая вот-вот смениться яростью. Этот говнюк еще над ним и насмехался! От невозможности ответить ему сводило челюсти, а вылезшие клыки царапнули губы.

– Ой-ой! – на этот раз резкая перемена от Риккардо не скрылась. – Не горячись так, Дерек! Задавай уже свои вопросы. Ладно! Потом поболтаем.

– Когда ты видел Пустынную Волчицу в последний раз? – повторила Брейден, отбросив весь дружелюбный настрой.

– На прошлой неделе в «Голден Фиш», – быстро ответил Риккардо, снова затянулся, и нахмурился. Его брови сошлись на переносице, придав ему комичный и совсем не хмурый вид. – Она с каждым годом все лучше. И злее.

Брейден облокотилась на свои колени, волосы скользнули по спине и повисли впереди, полуприкрывая вырез серой майки. Риккардо опустил глаза ниже ее шеи, и Дереку не нужно было видеть, куда направлен его взгляд. Это было предсказуемо.

– Где она сейчас? Она говорила что-нибудь? – осторожно, боясь спугнуть, спросила Брейден.

– Нет, – Риккардо сделал последнюю затяжку, с блаженством на лице медленно выдохнул дым и затушил все еще тлевший окурок об свою ладонь. Удовлетворенно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Дереку показалось, что Риккардо сейчас вырубится, но спустя несколько секунд он заговорил: – Она сейчас в Калифорнии. Что-то вынюхивает. Она никогда не была особо болтливой, но теперь из нее и слова не вытянешь. Баба сама себе на уме.

– Ты давно ее знаешь? – тем же тоном продолжила Брейден задавать вопросы.

– О да, – тихо рассмеялся Риккардо. – Когда-то мы с ней… близко общались.

Брейден оглянулась на Дерека и скрыла улыбку.

– Расскажи, – попросила она.

– Да что тут рассказывать? – Риккардо открыл помутневшие от воздействия аконита глаза и развел руками. – Ты сама догадываешься, как это происходит, мисс. Встретились, выпили, покурили и, хм, _подружились_.

– Как вы познакомились?

Он помолчал, словно раздумывая, стоит ли рассказывать об этом или пора заканчивать откровенничать, почесал затылок отросшими когтями и посмотрел в упор на Стайлза. Дерека будто ледяной водой окатило. Неужели Риккардо увидел его?

– Нет, он не может меня видеть, – успокоил Дерека Стайлз, смерив уничижительным взглядом. Пришлось стиснуть челюсти, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь в ответ. У Дерека никогда не было проблем с игнорированием кого-либо, но сейчас от невозможности ответить, наорать или хотя бы прогнать чесалось все тело.

 

  


  


 

 

– Я тогда жил на Си-Клифф-авеню. У меня был отличный большой дом с видом на Золотые Ворота, – с тяжелым вздохом сказал Риккардо. – Не то что эта лачуга.

– Пустынная Волчица, – нетерпеливо напомнила Брейден.

– Да-да, я помню, о чем говорил, мисс, – скривился Риккардо. – Мы познакомились в баре. Она была еще совсем молоденькая, а я – омега в расцвете сил, опьяненный полученной свободой от Сатоми. Я к ней подкатил. Она выглядела печальной, потерянной, а это же самая легкая добыча, – он хихикнул, пошевелил бровями, глядя почему-то на Дерека. – У нас завязалась коротенькая бурная интрижка. Но потом она уехала из страны, а у меня появились другие заботы. Периодически она то приезжала, то уезжала, и никогда ничего не объясняла.

– Почему она всегда возвращалась?

– Пустынная Волчица, как вы ее зовете, всю жизнь что-то ищет. Она никогда не говорила что, но, наверно, эта штука ей очень нужна.

Брейден опустила голову и выпрямилась. От нее пахло возбуждением, смешанным с неким предвкушением, словно недостающие кусочки мозаики в этот момент сложились воедино в ее голове, показывая цельную картину.

– Как говоришь ее имя? – невзначай спросила она.

Риккардо перестал улыбаться, взгляд его прояснился, а из позы ушла вся расслабленность, подаренная травкой.

– Так Пустынная Волчица же, – как ни в чем не бывало ответил он.

– А другое? – Брейден взглянула на него исподтишка.

– Вот когда она вам скажет свое другое имя, тогда и узнаете, а старина Риккардо еще хочет пожить немного.

– Даже так? – хмыкнула Брейден.

– Даже так, – спокойно подтвердил он.

– Все, – Стайлз поднялся на ноги, поправил закатанные до локтей рукава рубашки. – Больше он ничего не скажет.

Риккардо потер кончик носа костяшкой большого пальца и замялся. Дерека это удивило. За все время этого разговора он не создал впечатление стеснительного человека. Наоборот, за словом в карман не полезет. А теперь от него повеяло неуверенностью.

– Что? – сжалился над ним Дерек.

– Могу я тоже задать один вопрос о Пустынной Волчице? – тут же отозвался Риккардо и замер, переводя взгляд с Дерека на Брейден и обратно. Брейден кивнула, и Риккардо подобрался, наклонился вперед, радужка его глаз окрасилась голубым, из-под верхней губы показались клыки, и он быстро облизнулся. – Как поживает ее малютка?

Стайлз, успевший отойти к двери, резко обернулся и уставился на него, прищурившись. Он выглядел напряженным и сосредоточенным. И Дереку невольно передались его эмоции.

– Малютка? – переспросила Брейден, не меняясь в лице. Она знала о Малии, но не спешила отвечать на вопрос, хоть все прекрасно понимала.

– Да. Полукровка. Наполовину _Хейл_ , – с тем же жаром подтвердил Риккардо.

– Не понимаю, о чем он? – Брейден повернулась к Дереку, словно желала прояснить ситуацию. Ее пульс был чистым и спокойным, она прекрасно играла свою роль.

– Понятия не имею, – нахмурился Дерек. Отчасти он говорил правду – после отъезда у него не было новостей от Малии, как и от Скотта иЛиама. – Если ее встретишь, дай мне знать. Приятно знать, что Хейлов стало больше. Если, конечно, твой источник ничего не напутал.

Риккардо сначала никак не отреагировал на его слова, но потом едва заметно свел брови и пожал плечами.

– Все возможно. Старина Риккардо не будет спорить. Как мне с тобой связаться?

– Думаю, _старина Риккардо_ найдет способ, – усмехнулся Дерек и обратился к Брейден: – Мы здесь закончили, идем.

Та недовольно насупилась, но спорить не стала. Первая вышла на улицу, не взглянув на хозяина дома, и надела очки. Дерек снял сигнализацию, чтобы Брейден села в машину, и переступил через порог.

– Мисс осталась неудовлетворенной, – осклабился Риккардо, поднявшись с дивана. – Моя вина.

– Ты не выглядишь виноватым.

– А ты выглядишь уставшим, Дерек Хейл. Мама бы не одобрила.

Дерек сжал кулаки и разжал их, затем развернулся и направился к машине, не оглядываясь. Этот тип выбил его из колеи. Он знал слишком много об их семье и вряд ли от простого любопытства. И рассказал он намного меньше, чем мог бы.

Брейден напряженно молчала, глядя в лобовое стекло. Она злилась, и Дерек предчувствовал, что на этот раз ссоры им не избежать, но сейчас его мало это волновало.

– Давай отвезем ее в отель и рванем на побережье? – предложил Стайлз, появившийся на заднем сиденье. Он наклонился вперед, приблизив свое лицо к уху Дерека, словно собирался поделиться секретами, о которых не должна была знать сидящая рядом Брейден. Дерек бросил взгляд в зеркало, разглядывая Стайлза, и приготовился почувствовать кожей его дыхание, когда он продолжил: – В безлюдное место, где тебя никто не увидит. Ты обратишься, побегаешь по берегу. Давай, Дерек, хватит упрямиться. Тебе это нужно. Ты же и сам это понимаешь.

 

 

 

Чужого дыхания Дерек не ощутил. На какое-то мгновение мелькнуло чувство досады. Стайлз ничем не пах, его сердце не билось, а его редкие прикосновения были ничем иным, как простым воздухом. Он появлялся, будто призрак или голограмма вроде тех, что показывают в фильмах, и исчезал, когда вздумается. Его нельзя было схватить за руку, сжать горло или заставить испытать страх, но он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Дерек ему доверился.

Как можно верить… воздуху?

– Мы здесь целый день торчать будем? – с металлом в голосе спросила Брейден и поджала губы.

– Ну же, – шепнул Стайлз, уговаривая. – Ты хочешь провести в номере весь день? Ссорясь? Или, может быть, трахаясь?

– Нет, – ответил Дерек сразу обоим, завел двигатель и, развернувшись, направился в сторону отеля.

Ладно. Сегодня он отдохнет.

Если в городе особого ветра не чувствовалось, то при приближении к побережью становилось ясно – будет шторм. Дерек выключил климат-контроль и опустил стекла в машине. Ненастная погода действовала расслабляюще.

– Язык проглотил? – беззлобно поинтересовался он у сидящего на пассажирском сиденье Стайлза. Тот сразу же занял место Брейден, стоило ей только выйти у отеля, и не проронил ни слова за все почти сорок минут.

– Пытаюсь тебя не бесить.

– Лажаешь.

– Я в этом новичок, – Стайлз повернулся к нему, и даже не нужно было видеть его физиономию, чтобы понять – улыбается, говнюк.

Настроение неуклонно ползло вверх. Негативные мысли, словно распуганные птицы, унеслись прочь. Дерек не хотел сейчас думать ни о странном Риккардо, ни о Брейден, которая _совсем_ не обрадовалась, когда он, сославшись на дела, высадил ее у отеля и уехал, ничего толком не объяснив. Ему нужно было время для себя. Скорое полное обращение будоражило кровь, опьяняло. Хотелось только одного – быстрее добраться до места.

Дерек не особо представлял, куда ехать, выбирая путь интуитивно, и когда Стайлз указал на съезд к парку Массел Рок неподалеку от Дейли-Сити, без вопросов свернул туда.

На большой парковке не оказалось ни одной машины, хотя в обычное время тут сложно было найти свободное место – Дерек бывал в парке несколько раз вместе с Лорой после пожара. Правда, погода в те дни стояла хорошая, и они наблюдали за парящими высоко в небе парапланами. Он тогда тоже хотел попробовать, но одного взгляда Лоры хватило, чтобы отложить эту идею до лучших времен. Потом они уехали в Нью-Йорк, и рисковая мечта забылась. Теперь же Дерек не мог представить себя в небе, без надежной опоры, без ощущения твердой земли под ногами.

– Никого, – довольный собой, сказал Стайлз.

Дерек выплыл из своих воспоминаний, поднял стекла и выключил двигатель. С парковки открывался отличный вид на бушующий океан, воздух пропах морской солью и цветущими вокруг полевыми цветами. Горы выглядели голыми: трава, укрывающая разноцветным одеялом склоны, едва ли доходила до колена.

Но это тоже было неплохо. Дерек вылез из машины, внимательно прислушался, проверяя нет ли поблизости идиотов, рискнувших вылезти в такую погоду к океану, и начал раздеваться.

Стайлз на него не смотрел. Он подошел к низким деревянным перилам, огораживающим парковку, и вглядывался вдаль. Ветер трепал его волосы, расстегнутую рубашку, а Дерек по привычки втянул воздух, надеясь уловить запах Стайлза. И в очередной раз ничего не почувствовал. Он привык опознавать своих знакомых по запаху, привык понимать, что они испытывают, и привык полагаться на свои способности, выпутываясь из сложных ситуаций. Со Стайлзом же это не работало. Можно ли вообще назвать его человеком?

Словно подслушав его мысли, тот оглянулся через плечо. На его лице невозможно было прочитать никаких эмоций, и это злило. Едкое чувство всколыхнуло все внутри, и Дерек, стянув трусы и закрыв машину, обратился. Ключи он отнес под один из низких пушистых кустов. Вряд ли кто-то вообще появится здесь в ближайшие два-три часа, но подстраховаться лишний раз не мешало.

Почти забытое чувство эйфории от полного обращения растеклось по всему телу. Дерек потянулся, ощущая каждую мышцу, пошевелил ушами, хвостом, перепрыгнул через ограждение и побежал по тропинке, уводящей вниз к скалам. Ветер свистел в ушах, из пасти рвалось восторженное рычание. До чего приятно было ощущать лапами сухую землю! Дерек бежал все быстрее и быстрее. Вокруг не было ни души, а погода становилась хуже с каждой минутой. Вдалеке громыхнуло, тяжелые, серые облака на мгновение прорезало молнией, и это лишь подстегнуло Дерека.

Он потерялся во времени, и ему было плевать. Дерек слишком долго не давал себе волю, и его ничто сейчас не заставило бы остановиться. Он свернул с дорожки, устремился через поле на склон, а оттуда большими прыжками вновь спустился к обрыву. Впереди замаячила знакомая фигура, и Дерек резко встал, вонзая в землю когти. Подбежал поближе, жадно принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь, и узнал Стайлза. Тот сел на траву, уставился на океан и закрыл глаза.

Дерек зарычал, вспоминая, кто это и что он сделал, рванул в его сторону, желая напасть. Стайлз повернул к нему голову и усмехнулся, издеваясь. Дерек подбежал, оскалился, обошел кругом, не отрывая глаз, и прыгнул. Стайлз с тяжелым вздохом поднялся, сделал пару шагов в сторону и снова сел. Дерек потоптался на месте, где тот только что сидел, понюхал воздух и снова прыгнул на Стайлза.

– Да перестань ты! – рассердился он. – Это так не работает.

Дерек подошел к нему и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, зарычал что было силы, желая хоть как-то напугать. Стайлз же отреагировал совсем неожиданно: он прикусил губу, немного нахмурился, а в его взгляде появилась теплота. Это сбивало с толку. Дерек попятился, фыркнул и в раздражении оббежал его вокруг. Снова фыркнул и сел рядом.

– Успокоился? – странным тоном спросил Стайлз. Он поднял руку, как будто хотел погладить Дерека по голове, но в последний момент сжал пальцы в кулак и потянулся.

Успокоился? Дерек и правда успокоился. Его больше не раздирало от вспыхивающей злобы на всех и каждого, а тревога, засорявшая голову разной херней, сменилась умиротворением. В небе сверкнуло раз, другой, на морду упало несколько капель.

– Пора возвращаться, – пробормотал Стайлз, кивнул на ползущие с океана тучи. Он больше не смотрел на Дерека, а когда поднялся, то повернулся к нему спиной, сделал шаг и исчез. Просто растворился в воздухе, как сделал накануне. Только если в прошлый раз это принесло удовлетворение, теперь внутри всколыхнулись совсем иные чувства. Дерек поймал себя на мысли, что был бы не прочь посидеть так еще немного. Стайлз бесил одним своим присутствием, но его отсутствие будило тихую ярость. Ведь Дерек знал, что он где-то поблизости, наблюдает за каждым его шагом, читает все его мысли, но не показывается.

На какое-то мгновение Дерека охватил страх – никто еще никогда не обладал такой властью над ним. Тем более кто-то невидимый, кто-то недоступный, не имеющий плоти и крови. В Стайлза нельзя было впиться зубами, повалить на землю и подавить своей силой. Нельзя было заставить его рассказать все, что он знал. А знал он много – все инстинкты вопили об этом. И было в нем что-то, от чего шерсть на загривке вставала дыбом, а по телу блуждали мурашки, заставляя изредка вздрагивать.

Прогремел гром, и, словно по щелчку пальцев, небо разразилось ливнем. Дерек просидел под ним, не шевелясь, пока шкура не промокла насквозь, поднялся и не спеша побежал в сторону парковки. Может, Стайлз ждал его уже там?

Когда Дерек добрался до машины, обратился и, стуча зубами от холода, забрался в сухой салон, рядом никого не было. Дождь барабанил по крыше и стеклам, климат-контроль согревал воздух, кожа обсыхала, но от озноба никак не удавалось избавиться. Даже натянув трусы, джинсы футболку и ботинки, Дерек не мог избавиться от ощущения холода, словно промерз до самых костей. В попытке согреться он взял с заднего сиденья куртку и накинул на плечи. Из кармана что-то выпало, громко стукнувшись о подлокотник. Дерек наклонился, пошарил рукой по полу и поднял камень желаний. Тот был горячий, будто лежал в самом сердце костра.

Дерек привычно обвел завитки трискелиона и поджал губы. Два желания. Ему нужно всего лишь придумать два желания, и вся эта хрень исчезнет из его жизни. Он больше не увидит Стайлза, все снова станет по-прежнему.

 

  


 

 

Кровать скрипнула от резкого движения, Брейден тихо рассмеялась и притянула Дерека ближе, обвила ногами за талию, а пальцами сильно сжала его бицепсы. Жар ее кожи, быстрое биение сердца и учащенное дыхание заводили как и прежде. Дерек вжался в нее еще раз и приник губами к открытой шее. Разделявшая их тонкая ткань белья не мешалась, а дразнила, как сладкое обещание, что будет все еще лучше, еще приятней. Брейден выгнулась под Дереком и потянулась к его трусам, не глядя стянула их немного вниз, оголяя одну ягодицу. Он отстранился, чтобы не мешать ей, и замер, почувствовав чужое присутствие.

– В чем дело? – напряглась Брейден. Ее возбуждение словно оседало на коже утренней росой, бодря, заставляя действовать. Но не в этот раз.

Дерек воровато оглянулся через плечо и увидел Стайлза. Тот прислонился к стене и рассматривал потолок, а заметив на себе взгляд, улыбнулся одним уголком губ, плавно оттолкнулся и не спеша вышел из спальни.

– Дерек?

– Я сейчас, – шепнул Дерек в ответ Брейден, скатился с кровати и вышел следом.

Он не видел Стайлза уже шесть дней, но, вопреки всем доводам здравого смысла, его это не успокаивало, как должно было. Наоборот, Дерек частенько оглядывался вокруг, ожидая наткнуться на Стайлза, завалить вопросами и вынудить ответить на них. Сейчас же в голове было до обидного пусто.

– Где ты был? – шепотом спросил Дерек.

Стайлз сидел на диване, смотрел какое-то музыкальное ток-шоу по телевизору, который забыли выключить. Он выглядел как всегда. Разве что казался немного уставшим. Хотя разве мог _дух_ устать?

– Не заставляй ее ждать, – Стайлз ехидно улыбнулся, взмахнул руками и уселся удобнее. – Не обращай на меня внимания. Я тут посижу.

Дерек на мгновение опешил.

– Какого хрена ты появился сейчас? – все еще шепотом спросил он. Он чувствовал, что готов сорваться и что-нибудь разнести. Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, постарался взять себя в руки, помня о Брейден в спальне. Не хватало только, чтобы она увидела вспышку его гнева, которую все равно никак нельзя было бы объяснить.

Всю прошлую неделю они плавно выстраивали отношения заново. По крайней мере, пытались. И уже двое суток прошли без ссор. Это, несомненно, был успех! Они виртуозно избегали разговоров о Пустынной Волчице или о новом статусе Дерека, который, по словам Брейден, _приносит ему одни неприятност,_ и все стало терпимее. Сегодня днем Дерек вытащил Брейден погулять, после они пообедали в милой кафешки за углом, а сейчас собирались хорошенько трахнуться. И именно теперь Стайлзу надо было появиться. Нет, Дерека не смущало его присутствие. Злило, но не смущало.

– Дерек! – громко позвала его Брейден. В ее голосе слышалось раздражение, нетерпение, но это последнее, что волновало Дерека в этот момент.

– Я сейчас! – крикнул он в ответ и вопросительно уставился на Стайлза.

Тот тяжело вздохнул, сложил руки на груди и посмотрел в упор. Указательный палец нетерпеливо постукивал по плечу, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Он всем своим видом показывал, что разговаривать не собирается.

– Ладно, – спокойно произнес Дерек, отвернулся, выключил телевизор и вернулся в спальню. Если Стайлз хочет и дальше упрямиться, пусть.

– Что, черт возьми, случилось? – разозлено сверкая глазами, спросила Брейден, делая паузы между словами. Она сидела на подушках, скрестив перед собой вытянутые ноги, и испытывающе разглядывала Дерека. Словно почувствовала подвох и теперь не могла заставить себя расслабиться.

– Телек. Отвлекал, – пожал плечами Дерек, стащил трусы и забрался на кровать. Погладил ее гладкие, крепкие бедра, скользнул к лодыжкам и расцепил их, разводя в стороны.

– Забыл, как пользоваться пультом? – Брейден усмехнулась, обвила его шею руками и потянулась к губам.

– Что-то вроде, – шепнул в ответ Дерек, подался вперед и поцеловал, начиная вести. Губы Брейден были нежными, но требовательными, она старалась перехватить инициативу, но в этот раз Дерек не стал уступать. Она прикусила его язык и задорно улыбнулась, почувствовав его удивленный вздох.

Жар возбуждения вплавлялся в кожу, разгонял кровь. В руках Дерека находилась сильная, красивая и сексуальная девушка, которая так яростно его хотела, отдавалась ему, что от напряжения звенели яйца. Он то срывался в быстрый темп, то почти останавливался, осыпая ее чуть солоноватую от пота кожу поцелуями. Время будто замедлилось, почти остановившись, и Дерек был бы не прочь продлить эту «паузу» подольше. Но полностью отключиться не получалось. Мысли притягивались к дивану в гостиной, словно металлическую стружку к огромному мощному магниту.

Вернувшись в отель после вечера на побережье, Дерек понял, что хочет узнать о камне больше. Раньше сама мысль о чем-то настолько «волшебном» вызывала отторжение. Никакого волшебства в своей жизни Дерек не встречал. И рассказанная Стайлзом сказка про исполнение желаний казалась ему нелепой шуткой. Он не воспринимал ее всерьез. На следующий день Дерек сформулировал вопросы, которые хотел задать Стайлзу. Если тот не собирался говорить напрямик, можно было попробовать другие пути. Но Стайлз не появился ни утром, ни тем днем, ни следующим. На пятый день, занимаясь в спортзале при отеле, Дерек едва не усомнился, что это было на самом деле.

Брейден спихнула Дерека и пыталась прийти в себя. На ее губах блуждала довольная улыбка, грудь высоко вздымалась и опадала при дыхании, распущенные волосы разметались по подушке и несколько локонов прилипли к шрамам на шее. Дерек убрал их и, поддавшись порыву, поцеловал следы когтей Дюкалиона.

 

 

– Тихо-тихо, Дерек, – Брейден увернулась и соскользнула с кровати. – Я пока не готова к продолжению.

– Теряешь хватку, – Дерек шутливо цокнул языком, сдержав улыбку. Он сам не хотел продолжения. Секс был отличным, но глубокого удовлетворения не принес. Как не приносил его уже пару недель, а то и больше.

Брейден насмешливо выгнула бровь и, покачивая бедрами, ушла в ванную. Дерек помедлил, пока включится душ, быстро поднялся и направился в гостиную. Он ожидал увидеть там пустой диван, но наткнулся на Стайлза. Тот разглядывал потолок со скучающим видом.

– Почему ты еще здесь?

– Тебе не угодить, – заворчал Стайлз, переводя на него взгляд. – То «почему пришел», то «где же Стайлз» и «почему он не появляется», то «почему ты еще здесь». Определился бы, а?

Дерек уселся рядом с ним на диван, решив не заострять внимание на том, что этот говнюк действительно читает его мысли. В теле блуждала приятная расслабленность, и спорить или ссориться было лень.

– Почему ты не исчез? – терпеливо переспросил Дерек.

Стайлз прикусил губу, скользнул по нему осторожным взглядом, от которого волосы на затылке встали дыбом – настолько откровенно и неискушенно это выглядело, – и опустил голову, сплел пальцы в замок.

– Ты хотел поговорить. И, хотя мы оба от этого в таком _восторге,_ твое первое желание все еще действует.

– Как же оно звучит? – спросил Дерек. Он не помнил, о чем думал в тот момент на пирсе. Все, что отложилось в памяти – сильная злость.

Стайлз повернулся к нему и расплылся в самодовольной улыбке.

– Что-то про то, насколько я неотразим и как сильно ты хочешь со мной пообщаться.

– Ты фантазер. Был бы человеком, мог бы писать книжки.

– Думаешь? – Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови и задумался. – А что? Я бы мог! Какую-нибудь фантастику, смешанную с историей! _Спасибо_ , Дерек, обязательно воспользуюсь твоим советом при первой же возможности.

– И когда она появится? – Дерек невольно напрягся. Он привык считать Стайлза простым духом, почти что призраком, и мысль о том, что у него будет биться сердце, появится запах и, самое главное, тело, которое можно встряхнуть и хорошенько наподдать, неожиданно взволновала.

– Сарказм, чувак, – Стайлз посмотрел на него, как на последнего идиота.

Дерек глубоко вдохнул, отвернулся и выдохнул. Да, наподдать было бы неплохо. Руки так и чесались приложить эту самодовольную физиономию обо что-то твердое.

– Итак, – снова заговорил Стайлз. У Дерека сложилось впечатление, что, если заставить его молчать дольше минуты, он лопнет или задохнется. – Спрашивай, что хотел.

– Расскажи мне про камень.

– Я уже это сделал, – Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови. – Еще в первый раз.

Дерек расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана, расставил ноги и поводил ладонями по велюровой обивке. На ощупь она была приятной, а расцветка светло-серого оттенка, при особом освещении становившемся дымчатым, совсем не раздражала. Ему не нравились номера в отелях своим безликим, штампованным дизайном, но с этим им повезло. Диван напоминал тот, что Питер притащил в лофт в Бикон-Хиллз, и создавалось ощущение, будто это тоже отчасти _дом_. Они задержались в Сан-Франциско дольше, чем рассчитывали, и Дерек уже привык к номеру. Но в тот момент, когда в его голове мелькнула мысль об этом, он осознал, что нужно уезжать.

Это не его дом. А в ванной не его женщина. Обманываться дальше и строить воздушные замки стало бы грандиозной ошибкой.

Дерек повел головой из стороны в сторону, разминая мышцы шеи, и плавно перевел взгляд на Стайлза. Тот почувствовал, что на него смотрят, и отвернулся, пытаясь сделать вид, будто не пялился.

– Как появился камень? – Дереку показалась забавной такая реакция Стайлза, и ему стало любопытно, на какие эмоции его можно развести. Может быть, появится злость? Что Дереку может сделать злой Стайлз? А ярость? Возможна ли ярость в таком состоянии?

– Это долгая история, – посмеиваясь, ответил Стайлз, но в его голосе настолько сильно слышалась фальшь, что сомнений не осталось – это именно та история, что Дерек хочет услышать.

– Ты куда-то спешишь? – насмешливо спросил он. – Я – нет.

– Я на твоем месте не был бы так в этом уверен, – хмыкнул Стайлз, и в этот момент в спальне зазвонил телефон Брейден. Дерек не шелохнулся, собираясь игнорировать раздражающе громкий звонок. Но, к сожалению, его услышала сама Брейден. Она выскочила из ванной, замотанная в большое полотенце кремового цвета, и, топая, побежала к тумбочке, где оставила мобильник.

Дерек слышал, как она ответила на звонок, но не собирался прислушиваться к разговору. С одной стороны, ему не было интересно, поскольку он все для себя уже решил, а с другой – не хотелось потерять возможность наблюдать за тенью искренних эмоций на лице Стайлза. Раньше Дерек особо не присматривался, больше воспринимая его, как фоновый раздражитель, но сейчас почему-то никак не мог оторвать глаз. Почему раньше ему казалось, что по лицу Стайлза невозможно ничего прочитать? Нет, раскрытой книгой он так и не стал, но то ли начал больше раскрываться, то ли Дерек задел тему, от которой контроль Стайлза дал сбой. Второй вариант выглядел правдоподобнее.

 

 

Стайлз снова отвернулся, встал, прошелся по комнате и замер у окна, разглядывая бурлящий ночной жизнью Сан-Франциско.

Брейден ворвалась в гостиную взбудораженная, с горящими глазами и с сумасшедшей улыбкой.

– Смотри! – она бесцеремонно сунула Дереку в лицо свой мобильник, где была фотография с места преступления. Несколько человек – он не сумел разобрать, сколько именно – лежали на полу захламленного помещения в лужах собственной крови. Тела застыли в неестественных позах, и невозможно было понять, где заканчивалось одно туловище и начиналось другое.

– Что это?

– Это _она_! Понимаешь, Дерек? Это сделала _она_ , – срывающимся голосом пробормотала Брейден, повернула к себе мобильник и уставилась на жуткую фотографию с благоговейным трепетом.

– Ага, – без всякого энтузиазма отозвался Дерек. Ему на какое-то мгновение стало не по себе от одержимости Брейден. У нее стерлись границы адекватного восприятия действительности. Она даже пахла в этот момент как _больная_.

– Завтра утром выезжаем в Бьютт, – улыбнулась Брейден и развернулась, чтобы уйти.

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Дерек, ощутив, как все внутри восстает при одной только мысли о продолжении этой бессмысленной для него погони. Брейден резко обернулась, и он повторил, глядя ей в глаза: – Нет.

– Ты не едешь? – нахмурилась она. Такой вариант ей в голову явно не приходил, и Дерек застал ее врасплох.

– Нет, я с тобой не еду.

– Почему?

– Почему? – на выдохе переспросил Дерек. Закатил на мгновение глаза, пережидая нахлынувшее раздражение, и пояснил: – Я не могу так, как ты, гоняться за кем-то, кого даже никогда не видел. Я не понимаю, почему это для тебя так важно, и я не собираюсь дальше слепо следовать за тобой из штата в штат, не понимая, для чего это вообще затеяно.

– Для чего? – тихо произнесла Брейден, вмиг растеряв весь свой позитивный настрой. – Для чего? Чтобы поймать суку, убивающую людей! Вот для чего!

– В стране много таких сук. Почему именно она?

Всего мгновение назад Брейден пылала искренним негодованием, а в следующую секунду полностью закрылась, застыла, словно умерла. Перемена была резкой, будто автомобиль съехал с полуразбитой грунтовой дороги, окруженной живописным зеленым пейзажем, на гладкое, но безжизненное, дорожное полотно хайвея, и не заметить ее было невозможно.

– Хорошо, – Брейден удовлетворенно кивнула, поправила едва не слетевшее полотенце. – Я все равно не думала, что ты продержишься долго. И…

– Ты привыкла работать одна, – продолжил за нее Дерек, пропустив мимо ушей выпад в свой адрес.

– Именно так.

– Да.

Брейден постояла еще пару мгновений, развернулась и ушла из гостиной. Дерек, как и предполагал, не почувствовал никаких угрызений совести или сожаления. Наоборот, исчезнувшее за последние недели чувство свободы вернулось, поселив на душе спокойствие.

Он все делал _правильно_.

Стайлз смотрел на него немного удивленно, но на какое-то мгновение показалось, что его выбор ему нравится.

– Доволен? – с усмешкой спросил Дерек. Стайлз в ответ передернул плечами, напуская на себя маску безразличия, возвращая то самое выражение, которое так бесило в первые две встречи.

– Это твоя жизнь. Ты сам решаешь, что делать.

– Вот именно. Я _сам_ решаю, – с неожиданной для себя злостью выдавил Дерек. Эти эмоции словно не принадлежали ему, они были чужими, но в то же время шли от самого сердца, будто он долго-долго сдерживался и наконец сказал, что хотел.

Стайлз дернулся, как от удара, нелепо улыбнулся и исчез.

Дерек посидел немного, переваривая произошедшее – подобного с ним раньше не случалось. Он покрутил в голове свою фразу, ответ Стайлза, но так и не понял, что же послужило таким сильным триггером, от которого даже кончики пальцев начало покалывать. Это никак не вязалось с обращением. Скорее, было похоже на мощный эмоциональный импульс, встряхнувший все тело, все нутро.

Встряхнув головой, Дерек отогнал от себя ненужные мысли, поднялся и ушел в ванную. Душ немного привел в чувства, подарив на несколько минут приятное забытье. Но стоило ему войти в спальню, увидеть Брейден, лежащую на кровати лицом к окну, и реальность вернулась.

Дерек обтерся полотенцем, повесил его на спинку стула и заметил сумку Брейден. Пока его не было, она собрала все свои вещи, а сверху положила шлем, будто хотела этим показать, что больше ничего ее в этой спальне нет. Дерек чувствовал исходящую от нее обиду. С одной стороны, его это тревожило – он не хотел ее обижать, а с другой – подобная детская реакция вызывала улыбку, как частенько бывало и раньше в подобные моменты.

– Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – тихо произнес Дерек, залез под одеяло и вытянулся на кровати. Темно-серый в темноте потолок так и притягивал взгляд, словно заколдованный. Пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы переключиться на бледные стены.

– Я не притворяюсь спящей, – раздраженно пробормотала Брейден и поправила одеяло, перетягивая его на себя.

Дерек согнул в колене оголившуюся ногу и закрыл глаза, справляясь с неуместным сейчас легким весельем. Завел руку под подушку, нащупал горячий камень и сжал его.

– Где этот Бьютт?

– Монтана.

– И ты поедешь туда только из-за одной фотографии? – как можно мягче уточнил Дерек.

– Это не просто фотография, – Брейден села на кровати и посмотрела на него. – Это _след_ , по которому я могу ее найти.

Дерек чувствовал ее цепкий взгляд и едва уловимый запах надежды. Он прекрасно знал этот запах. Так пахло от Лоры, когда им сказали, что в пожаре удалось кого-то спасти. Только от надежды _Лоры_ заходилось сердце и хотелось бросить весь мир к ее ногам, лишь бы это подтвердилось. Лора не издавала ни звука, но Дерек слышал ее крик «пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста-хоть-кто-то-пожалуйста». И от ее облегчения, когда полицейский произнес «Питер Хейл», вышибло дух. Лора была новой альфой в их ничтожно маленькой теперь стаи, и Дерек спасался от душащего горя, переключившись на ее эмоции. Они воспринимались как свои, но своими не были. Первые пару дней так было проще дышать.

– Что ты будешь делать, когда ее найдешь? – Дерек посмотрел на Брейден. В сумраке номера он не видел выражение ее лица, и это ему не требовалось. Он кожей ощутил охватившее Брейден смятение.

– Главное найти.

– Почему? – Дерек снова задал мучащий его вопрос. – Только не начинай старую песню про «суку, которую надо поймать».

Брейден рыкнула, отвернулась, вглядываясь в занавешенное окно, как будто могла там подглядеть все ответы на сложные вопросы. Но там точно ничего не было – Дерек проверял.

– Тебе не понять. Ты ее не видел.

 – А ты видела? 

  
– Да, – выждав небольшую паузу, произнесла Брейден. – Видела.

– И?

– И она меня предала, – чуть слышно прошептала Брейден. Если бы не чуткий слух Дерека, он бы услышал только тяжелый вздох, не более.

Он не стал ничего говорить. Брейден сказала ему сейчас куда больше, чем хотела, и наверняка уже жалела об этом. Словно осадок на дне старой бутылки, взмывший вверх и окрасивший чистую воду в мутный, сероватый цвет, всколыхнулись воспоминания о пожаре. Дерек спокойно закрыл глаза, очутившись снова в том страшном дне. Вот Лора вбегает в реанимацию, отталкивая пытавшихся задержать ее врачей, вот она подбегает к койке обожженного Питера, хватает за руку и тянет, тянет, тянет его боль. Слезы тогда быстро-быстро бежали по ее лицу, но Дерек знал, что плачет она не от этого. Лора никак не могла справиться с облегчением – Питер жив. Она безостановочно шептала «спасибо» кому-то, кто услышал ее просьбы, ее мольбы. Кому-то, кто показал, что ее надежда не была напрасной.

– Я должна поехать, Дерек, – уверенно произнесла Брейден, вернув Дерека в реальность. – _Это_ может быть зацепкой, которая поможет мне ее найти.

И _опять_ этот запах. Но в этот раз намного сильнее.

Дерек сглотнул появившийся в горле ком и улыбнулся, искренне желая, чтобы надежда Брейден тоже не была ложной. Откуда-то он прекрасно знал, каково это – терять, казалось бы, такой простой и понятный смысл жизни.

– Именно так и будет.

В дверном проеме появился темный силуэт Стайлза. Дерек скользнул по нему настороженным взглядом, приготовившись к очередной порции невнятного бреда. Но вместо этого Стайлз сказал:

– Я тебя услышал, – и снова исчез.


	4. Глава четвертая

**_8 лет назад_ **

  
  
  
Ужин прошел терпимо. Вся стая пыталась делать вид, будто в их гостье нет ничего особенного. И Талия старалась больше всех. Она не хотела показывать, насколько нежелательна в доме Хейлов дочь Джерарда Арджента. Кейт вела себя непринужденно, обаятельно улыбалась, кокетливо переглядываясь с Дереком, шутила и была мила. Талия первые полчаса ни на кого из своей стаи не смотрела, не хотела выдать свои истинные чувства, не хотела волновать. Но потом бросила украдкой взгляд на Джо и увидела в его глазах те же эмоции, что ощущала сама. Будто Джо был ее отражением. Они улыбнулись друг другу и продолжили ужин.   
  
Лора не казалась удивленной, когда Дерек привел Кейт в дом. Наверняка она знала об их связи уже какое-то время. Талия решила присмотреться к дочери, чтобы понять, одобряет ли она выбор брата, но Лора с упоением трещала с Питером, рассказывая ему про колледж и сестринство, в котором состояла, и совершенно не обращала внимания на Дерека и Кейт. Она выглядела беззаботной, а значит, не чувствовала от Кейт угрозы. Или только делала вид, чтобы не расстраивать брата.   
  
После десерта Дерек повез Кейт домой, а стая молча разошлась по дому. Племянники вместе с Корой вызвались помыть посуду, и теперь из кухни доносились приглушенные голоса, редкие взрывы хохота и плеск воды. Талия туда даже не заглядывала. Она осталась в гостиной вместе с Джо и Питером и, стоя у окна, смотрела на дорогу, ведущую к дому. Дерек должен был скоро вернуться.   
  
– Убери это выражение со своего прекрасного лица, – фыркнул Питер, делая приличный глоток вина. Если бы оборотни могли пьянеть, Талия уже забеспокоилась – пристрастие Питера к алкогольным напиткам переходило всякие границы. Джо над ним подшучивал, а тот упрямо твердил про приятный вкус.   
  
– А что с ним? – бездумно уточнила Талия.   
  
Она никак не могла понять, как же следует поступать в сложившейся ситуации. Дерек долго горевал о Пейдж, но несколько месяцев назад его запах слегка поменялся, сделался более терпким, как бывает, когда самец старается впечатлить самку. Талия сразу поняла, что он влюбился, но осторожно выведать подробности у нее не получилось. Кора была слишком маленькой, чтобы таскаться вместе с братом, а Лора уехала в колледж, и не было никакой возможности порасспрашивать ее об избраннице Дерека. В разговоре с глазу на глаз Лору, может, удалось бы расколоть, но по телефону не стоило и пытаться. Она хранила секреты брата так же, как и он ее. Единственный в стае, с кем Дерек мог бы откровенничать об этом – Питер, но он тоже молчал и уходил от ответа всякий раз, когда Талия поднимала эту тему.   
  
– Оно отпугнет Дерека раз и навсегда, и он больше никогда не приведет никого знакомиться с тобой.  
  
– Она Арджент, – словно прочитав мысли Талии, сказал Джо. – Дерек мог выбрать любую, почему именно она? Еще и старше его.   
  
– И если вы начнете обсуждать их разницу в возрасте, то Дерек придет в ярость, – важно сказал Питер, поставил бокал на широкий подлокотник кресла рядом с камином и расслабленно улыбнулся. – Он поэтому не хотел вас знакомить.   
  
– У них все серьезно? – с тревогой спросила Талия.   
  
Питер выглядел так, будто вел урок у маленьких детей, которые внимали каждому его слову и для которых он был богом, знающим все на свете. Это поведение ужасно раздражало Джо и безмерно веселило Талию. Она никогда не воспринимала Питера в такие моменты всерьез. Только в этот раз веселиться не хотелось.   
  
– Думаю, что да, – ответил Питер, театрально выдержав паузу. – Но кто знает, что будет завтра? Сейчас все очень серьезно и идет к свадьбе – завтра они знать друг друга не хотят.   
  
– Может, – с надеждой начал Джо, – через пару недель она ему надоест?   
  
– Или он ей, – предположил Питер, прищурившись.   
  
Талию охватил трепет. Внутри все задрожало от дурного предчувствия, появилось желание куда-то бежать, что-то делать, но она не шелохнулась. Прислушалась к биениям сердец, пересчитала их и прикрыла глаза. В доме стало слишком душно, несмотря на распахнутое окно в гостиной. Она провела ладонью по шее, невольно задержавшись на сонной артерии, и, ни слова не сказав, вышла на улицу.   
  
Погода стояла прекрасная: ветер лениво шевелил верхушки деревьев, чистое небо сияло звездами, и яркий свет острого как серп месяца освещал поляну перед домом и грунтовую дорогу, теряющуюся в лесу. Талия присела на верхнюю ступень крыльца и прикрыла глаза, вдыхая насыщенный запах трав, деревьев и прелой листвы, родной запах дома.   
  
Казалось, прошло много часов, прежде чем она услышала шуршание гравия под колесами подъезжающего автомобиля, шум его двигателя. Талия посмотрела на остановившуюся новенькую Шевроле Малибу и поймала взгляд Дерека. Тот выглядел настороженным и напряженным.   
  
– В гараже нет места? – спросила Талия, припоминая, насколько заполнен гараж за домом. Обычно Дерек не оставлял свою машину у входа, опасаясь, что «мелкие» ее случайно поцарапают.   
  
– Нет. Лора заняла полгаража своим минивеном, – ответил Дерек, негромко хлопнув дверью. Он не спешил заходить в дом, замер возле капота, покручивая на пальце ключи от машины.   
  
– Мы не смутили Кейт? – это был не тот вопрос, который она хотела задать, но решила не спешить. Дерек всем своим видом показывал, что от серьезного разговора убегать не собирался, возможно, даже наоборот.   
  
– Неа, – хмыкнул он. – Ее не так просто смутить.   
  
– Хорошо.  
  
Дерек легонько пнул переднее колесо, Талия встала и подошла к нему. Она не знала, как подступиться. Тема была острой и действовать нужно аккуратно, чтобы не навредить и не испортить то зыбкое доверие, что восстановилось у них не так давно.   
  
– Начинай, – с плохо скрываемой грустью шепнул Дерек, бросив на нее быстрый взгляд.   
  
– Что начинать?   
  
Дерек развернулся к ней всем телом и вскинул брови. Его плечи напряглись, скулы заострились, а в глазах мелькнуло нетерпение. Талия отвернулась, разглядывая машину. Пару недель назад Джо забрал ее из сервиса, где заменяли правую переднюю дверь. Дерек утверждал, что он не справился с управлением и влетел в столб, но Талия ему не верила. Пусть у Дерека был совсем небольшой водительский стаж, но она не раз ездила с ним и видела, как уверенно он чувствует себя за рулем, как прекрасно ощущает габариты машины. Как и все старшеклассники, Дерек любил погонять, но ему всегда удавалось избежать аварий. Во многом потому, что это была его первая машина, пусть и не та, которую он хотел, но он с нее все равно сдувал пылинки. А тут внезапно не справился с управлением.   
  
– Тогда за рулем была Кейт? – спросила Талия.  
  
– Нет, – ответил Дерек, а сердцебиение выдало его с головой, как и кисловатый запах лжи.   
  
– Она, наверное, расстроилась?   
  
Дерек замялся, понимая, что врать теперь бесполезно, и неловко передернул плечами, решив не отвечать.   
  
– Вы давно вместе?   
  
– Хм, – Дерек тяжело вздохнул и присел на капот. – Пара месяцев.   
  
– Тебе она нравится? – Талия с улыбкой взглянула на сына. Если забыть о том, кто именно запал в сердце Дерека, ее радовали изменения, происходящие с ним. Он стал более открытым, чаще шутил, а в глазах появился огонь.   
  
– Да, думаю, да, – кивнул Дерек, сохраняя невозмутимость. Только щеки заалели, а сердце сбилось с размеренного ритма. Талия прикусила щеку, справляясь с вновь накатившей горечью.   
  
– Она тебе не понравилась.   
  
Голос Дерека не звучал расстроенно, скорее, смиренно, и это немного злило. Талии очень хотелось, чтобы каждый в стае был счастлив, в особенности ее собственные дети. Но плохое предчувствие, появившееся стоило только Кейт войти в их дом, не позволяло искренне порадоваться за сына. Талия видела, с каким волнением Дерек уточнял сегодня утром насчет ужина, и знала, что ему важно получить одобрение стаи. Она не сомневалась – Дерек не бросит Кейт, даже если ему приказать, чего Талия делать, естественно, не собиралась. Дерек слишком упрямый, чтобы прислушаться, он всегда все делал, как считал нужным, пусть это и шло в разрез с ее приказами или установившимися в стае правилами. Но он хотел, чтобы Кейт им понравилась.   
  
– Она славная, – начала Талия, делая вдох.  
  
– Но?  
  
– Она Арджент. Охотница.   
  
– У нас с Арджентами мир, – несколько агрессивно произнес Дерек. – И ее происхождение не делает ее плохой.   
  
– Нет, не делает, – согласилась Талия.   
  
– Тогда что не так?   
  
«У меня плохое предчувствие», – такого она сказать не могла. Дерек не понял бы ее, только отмахнулся.   
  
– Мне кажется, она несерьезна по отношению к тебе, – вместо этого сказала Талия.   
  
– Ты сделала такой вывод, – медленно начал Дерек, – после одного только ужина?   
  
Талия с досады прикусила губу и отвернулась. А ей казалось, что с Лорой были проблемы!   
  
– Милый, я уверена, что она не последняя девушка…  
  
– Мам! Хватит.   
  
Талия послушно замолчала, сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарычать от собственного бессилия. Дерек ее не понимал!   
  
Ненадолго над поляной повисло неуютное молчание. Только шелест листвы и приглушенные голоса, доносящиеся из дома, разбавляли тишину.   
  
– Кейт мне понравилась с первой нашей встречи, – Дерек заговорил первым, и его тон не оставлял никаких сомнений: он говорил искренне, пытаясь объяснить, но в то же время совершенно не собираясь оправдываться за свой выбор или выставлять все так, чтобы Талия прониклась к Кейт симпатией. – Но она меня долгое время не замечала, не воспринимала всерьез. А однажды мы поговорили, потом еще раз. И, знаешь, я не собираюсь ее отпускать. Что бы ты ни говорила. Я слишком долго ее добивался.   
  
Талии было так больно, что хотелось запрокинуть голову и завыть. Ее маленький сын влюбился не в ту девушку – она чувствовала это всем своим нутром. Ничем хорошим связь с Арджентами никогда не закончится. Не для _Хейлов_.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, мам, – Дерек встал с капота и спокойно ушел в дом, словно не было неприятного ему разговора.   
  
Талия не пошла за ним. Ей не хотелось сейчас никого видеть. Она припомнила, как в детстве считала альфу стаи всесильной, способной справиться со всем на свете. Как же Талия заблуждалась! Сейчас ей казалось, что у нее связаны руки, и эти путы никак не разорвать, не перегрызть и не снять, даже если сломать запястья.   
  
Подул легкий ветерок, она поежилась и побрела прочь от дома. Там было слишком людно, ей не хотелось волновать стаю лишний раз.   
  
Талия не смотрела, куда идет, выбирая дорогу интуитивно, и очнулась, только выйдя к большому камню, поросшему влажным зеленым мхом. Она присела возле него и выпустила когти, разглядывая их в скудном свете, проникающем сквозь шапки деревьев. Когти были длинными, белыми и острыми. Такими острыми, что, когда она сжала кулаки, прорезали ладони, словно нож свежий бисквит. Темная в ночи кровь быстрым ручейком побежала по запястьям и окропила землю. Талия не надеялась, что боль приведет ее в чувство, но не ожидала, что совсем ничего не почувствует. Тело онемело, будто от сильнейшей анестезии, а внутренности сковало жгучим холодом. Много лет назад, перед тем самым звонком маленького, заплаканного Питера, Талия испытывала схожее чувство, и возникшая ассоциация ей совсем не нравилась.   
  
Она услышала чьи-то шаги, и вскоре из-за деревьев показался Питер. Он обеспокоенно оглядел ее и присел перед ней, взял ее руки и по одному пальцу разжал кулаки. Потом погладил окровавленные ладони, словно желая согреть их своим теплом.   
  
– Талия, – с тревогой позвал ее Питер, вынуждая посмотреть ему в глаза. – Ты как? Джо пришлось уехать в город, но мы волновались. Дерек вернулся, а тебя все не было…  
  
Она ничего не ответила, бездумно разглядывая его лицо.   
  
– Пойдем домой? – предложил он, но Талия отрицательно покачала головой. Не сейчас. Она еще не готова. Ей нужно собраться с мыслями, нужно решить, как быть дальше. – Я могу для тебя что-нибудь сделать?  
  
– Да, – неожиданно для себя ответила Талия. – В кабинете, в нижнем ящике стола лежит сумка. Принеси ее.   
  
Питер взглянул удивленно, нахмурился, не до конца понимая, зачем это ей, но кивнул, встал и быстро скрылся за деревьями. Она не знала, долго он отсутствовал или вернулся очень быстро, но в какой-то момент поняла, что он присел рядом на землю и положил перед ней темно-зеленую холщовую сумку.   
  
Талия открыла ее, запустила руку внутрь и вздрогнула, случайно коснувшись озябшими пальцами горячего камня. Питер внимательно следил за ней, поэтому она стиснула зубы и достала то, за чем полезла.   
  
– Травка? Сестренка, ты серьезно? – удивленно фыркнул Питер.   
  
Талия невесело ему улыбнулась, раскрыла полиэтиленовый пакет и высыпала немного травы на бумажку, нарезанную нужным размером. Скатала косяк и достала из сумки зажигалку. Они с Джо и дядей иногда втихаря баловались особым сбором, привезенным из новогодней поездки в Сан-Франциско к Сатоми. И сейчас она поняла, что расслабиться ей не помешает.   
  
Пламя зажигалки метнулось неожиданно высоко и едва не обожгло. Талия отвела руку немного в сторону, снова зажгла огонь и прикурила, затем небрежно бросила зажигалку в раскрытую сумку. От первой затяжки по коже побежали мурашки и появилось легкое чувство опьянения. Талия снова глубоко затянулась и предложила косяк Питеру. Тот с опаской взял и поднес ко рту.   
  
– Что тут? – недоверчиво спросил он.   
  
– Травки, – Талия в ответ улыбнулась. Ее взгляд привлекли закачавшиеся от поднявшегося ветра верхушки деревьев, они отвлекая от неприятных мыслей и навевая почти забытые воспоминания. В памяти всплыла широкая, пенящаяся река и маленькие дети, то и дело перекидывающиеся в волчат. Они носились по берегу, прыгали в высокую траву, таились, как хищники на охоте, и неожиданно выпрыгивали на пробегающих мимо других детей. Их было много, целая маленькая стая.   
  
– Ух, – выдохнул Питер, возвращая Талию в реальность, закашлялся и вытер выступившие слезы. – Сильно.   
  
– Не очень, – фыркнула она, забрала косяк и снова затянулась.   
  
Какое-то время они сидели молча. Талия пыталась припомнить еще что-нибудь из того, что случайно прихватывали альфы, передавая информацию о камне из века в век. Иногда это были смазанные образы, но порой – очень яркие моменты, наполненные запахами, ощущениями и чужими _эмоциями_. Это помогало отстраниться от своих мыслей и чувств.   
  
– Дерек влюблен, понимаешь? – неожиданно заговорил Питер. Талия сделала еще одну затяжку, стараясь расслабиться. – Сейчас он ничего не понимает. Должно пройти какое-то время, его чувства поугаснут, и он сможет посмотреть на это здраво.   
  
– Ты так уверен в этом? – хрипло спросила Талия. Верхушки все качались и качались. Жаль, поблизости нет водоема. Она бы с большим удовольствием окунулась и поплавала.   
  
– Я же его знаю, – усмехнулся Питер, кажется, не услышав, как скрипнули ее зубы. – Я помог ему найти якорь, а с проблемной девушкой мы как-нибудь справимся.   
  
Воздух вышел из легких, а вдохнуть Талия не смогла. Ее сковало оцепенение настолько сильное, что ей почудилось, будто она смотрит на себя со стороны: на полыхнувшие красным глаза, на изменившееся лицо, на торчащие изо рта клыки. Но в следующую секунду все прошло. Талия сумела восстановить контроль и бросила на Питера взгляд.   
  
– Ты нашел ему якорь? – тихо спросила она. – Когда?   
  
Питер задумался, забрал у нее косяк и затянулся.   
  
– Если я не путаю, это случилось после той вашей крупной ссоры с Лорой в прошлом мае, – выдохнул он и прикрыл глаза. – Да. Мы с Дереком тренировались тогда в амбаре и…  
  
Талия его не слушала. Она будто оглохла от накатившей обиды, тоски и отчаянья. Теперь все туманные фразы Дерека, брошенные в запале, приобрели ясность.   
  
«Питер знает меня лучше!»   
  
Покосившись на сумку, в которой лежал камень, Талия стиснула зубы, изо всех сил сдерживаясь. Ее второе желание сбылось, дети довольно быстро нашли свои якоря, но Дерек видел в этом заслугу Питера. Питера, который просто оказался в нужное время в нужном месте и тем самым стал для Дерека _другом_ , каким не был раньше.  
  
– …и больше сбоев с контролем у Дерека не случалось. Вроде как, – закончил свой рассказ Питер и протянул косяк Талии. Та его машинально взяла, но не спешила затягиваться. Бумага почти истлела, травки осталось на одну затяжку.   
  
Она смотрела на Питера, разглядывала его лицо, не в силах отвести глаз. Талия так и не смогла до конца понять его. Чем старше он становился, тем глубже делалось то двойное дно, которое она в нем чувствовала.   
  
– Не беспокойся. Я за ним присмотрю, – Питер бесшабашно ей улыбнулся.   
  
Не задумываясь, Талия протянула руку с зажатым пальцами тлеющим косяком к его лицу и погладила правую щеку тыльной стороной ладони. Улыбка Питера медленно сползла, у него в глазах мелькнуло удивление.   
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Чтоб мне сдохнуть, – прошептал в ответ Питер, внимательно наблюдая, как она делает последнюю затяжку и тушит пальцами остатки косяка.   
  
Талия откинулась спиной на камень и взглянула на Питера снизу вверх.  
  
– Пойдем?   
  
– Ты иди. Я скоро приду.   
  
– Точно? Мне не надо будет возвращаться и тащить тебя укурившуюся на своем плече? – Питер скептически посмотрел на нее, отряхивая штаны от прилипшего лесного сора и листьев. – Это плохо скажется на твоем имидже.  
  
Талия сверкнула глазами и оскалилась с глухим, предупреждающим рычанием. Такой ответ Питера устроил, и он практически сразу скрылся между деревьев, тихонько посмеиваясь. Несмотря ни на что, Талия его любила. Он был ее маленьким братом, ради которого она когда-то едва не убила человека. И Питер это помнил.   
  
Потянувшись к сумке, Талия достала камень и положила между ладоней, впитывая его тепло, его энергию. По телу блуждала приятная расслабленность, легкое опьянение, и поэтому она решила отключиться еще на чуть-чуть. Талия прикрыла глаза и вспомнила один из моментов чьей-то очень далекой жизни. Это было ее любимое воспоминание, перекрывающее все остальные. Кроме тех, где альфы передавали тайну камня другим альфам. Ее всякий раз охватывал трепет, когда она погружалась в _ту_ шкуру. В воспоминании не было чего-то особенного, чего-то зрелищного, как бывало в тех, где оборотни танцевали вокруг огромного костра или охотились на крупных животных. Там был всего один старый волк. Он сидел на холме и смотрел на раскинувшееся внизу селение, в котором кипела жизнь. Но эмоции, которые он переживал в тот момент, заставляли Талию плакать.   
  
Внешне волк казался спокойным, ветер шевелил густую черную шерсть, а солнце играло на ней бликами, и можно было обмануться его умиротворенным видом, решив, что вожак приглядывает за своей стаей. Но мыслями волк был очень далеко от селения. Он готовился дать последний бой и отправиться в путь, который обязательно приведет его к кому-то особенному, к тому, кто, уходя, забрал часть его сердца.   
  
Талия задрожала, по ее лицу потекли слезы, и она заставила себя подумать о чем-то другом. Ей никогда не удавалось досмотреть воспоминание до конца. Оно было и без того коротенькое, как серия вспышек, но Талия всегда прерывала его. Волк не чувствовал страха – он изнывал от нетерпения, от тоски, и всем сердцем жаждал встречи. Талия догадывалась, что случилось с ним дальше.  
  
Вытерев лицо, она подумала о Дереке и его влюбленности. Кейт совершенно точно не подходила ему, и со временем он действительно это осознает. Талии стало горько от того, каким путем Дерек придет к этому пониманию. Расставания всегда приносят печаль, даже если это единственный верный выход.  
  
Талия лишь надеялась, что Дерек встретит человека, который будет любить его всем сердцем и никогда не предаст, и что это будут взаимные чувства. Как у того старого волка с холма и его _особенного_ человека.   
  
Вздохнув и полностью вернув себе контроль, Талия встала с земли, отряхнулась, кинула камень в сумку и пошла в сторону дома, решив не лезть к Дереку и попробовать принять эту Кейт. Ее сын умный мальчик, и сам обо всем догадается, а она постарается его поддержать.  
  


  
  
На следующий день Кора попросила у нее камень, чтобы потренировать малышей. Талия пошла в кабинет, куда накануне отнесла сумку, достала его и замерла, словно угодила в ловушку из рябинового пепла.   
  
Горячий камень желаний остыл.   
  
  


**_Несколько веков назад_ **

  
  
Поющий Ручей бодро шагал впереди, будто точно знал, куда нужно идти. Он перебирался через реки вброд, не раздумывая над нужным местом, и обходил змеиные норы, словно слышал, как угрожающе шипят их хозяева. Его вели духи, сомневаться в этом было бы ошибкой.  
  
Призывающий Ветер шел молча, слушая отвлеченные речи Поющего Ручья. Тот рассказывал про мудрость Сияющего Снега и вскидывал руки, не в силах сдерживать свои эмоции, по секрету делясь, сколь мощные обряды знал этот чужой шаман. В его голосе иногда слышались грусть и тоска, будто из-за того, что сам он уже не сможет провести такие обряды, но чаще там была радость. От этого делалось дурно.  
  
Поющий Ручей оборачивался на ходу и шел спиной вперед, глядя в лицо Призывающего Ветер, желая разделить с ним свой восторг. Его взгляд припекал щеки и полуопущенные веки, жег сухие от жажды губы и скручивал внутренности. Призывающему Ветер казалось, что в его животе застряло копье. Оно качалось при каждом шаге, а стоило остановиться или замедлиться, прокручивалось еще и еще, наматывая на древко кишки сильнее. Самое острие все ближе продвигалось к сердцу и, когда раздавался задорный смех Поющего Ручья, царапало его, оставляя незаживающие раны.   
  
Последний привал был коротким. Поющий Ручей дождался, пока Призывающий Ветер поест, и повел их дальше, к северным землям. Погода стояла безветренная, небо, темное и мрачное, не пропускало свет неполной луны и звезд. Чем дальше они уходили от родных территорий, тем дурнее делалось Призывающему Ветер. Ему ничего не нравилось: ни раскинувшаеся прерия, ни чистые воды рек и маленьких озер, солнце его не грело днем, а ночная тьма не давала спать. Он иногда смотрел на Поющего Ручья, на его живое лицо, на сформировавшееся тело взрослого мужчины. Как койот, пробравшийся в селение, чтобы разузнать больше про их стаю, а после напасть и убить.   
  
С рассветом они сошли с пологого холма и остановились посреди поля. Поющий Ручей огляделся, закрыл глаза и зашевелил губами, напевая молитву духам. По высокой, выше колена, выжженной солнцем сухой траве пробежался ветерок, разнося тревожный шелест, и впереди, в шагах десяти показался камень. Он был там и раньше, но Призывающий Ветер не обратил на него внимания, а теперь ветер будто был создан этим камнем.  
  
– Мы на месте, – Поющий Ручей оглянулся через плечо, поймав Призывающего Ветер как в силки своей слабой, чуть тронувшей губы улыбкой.   
  
Вокруг не было ни души, и это мало походило на место, где состоится сражение, о котором говорил пришлый шаман. Поющий Ручей опустился на колени, разделся, оставив одну набедренную повязку, и разложил вокруг содержимое своей сумки. Призывающий Ветер не приглядывался, избегая, как всякий волк, подсматривать за шаманами во время обрядов. Можно было притянуть беду. Он отошел на четыре шага назад и тоже опустился в траву, пристально осматривая округу.   
  
Солнце залило землю теплым, ярким светом, и Призывающий Ветер увидел движущихся в их сторону людей. Они спускались по двое с разных холмов, опоясывающих поле с камнем в центре. От них не шло враждебности, но волосы на загривке приподнялись, а по спине, вдоль хребта, пробежала дрожь – в каждой паре был альфа. Не только Призывающий Ветер сопровождал своего шамана. Так делали альфы всех собиравшихся стай. Среди пришедших встречались знакомые лица, и Призывающий Ветер приветствовал их коротким кивком, как и они его. Шаманы садились в траву, образовывая круг, и начинали молиться. Никто из оборотней не смел произнести ни слова, боясь нарушить обряд.   
  
К вечеру огромное поле казалось маленькой поляной от заполнивших ее оборотней и шаманов. Воздух загустел, земля под ногами нагрелась. Призывающий Ветер весь подобрался и внимательно следил за чужаками и Поющим Ручьем, бормотавшим молитву. Солнце почти закатилось за холм, когда Поющий Ручей и один из шаманов по другую сторону камня запели одну и ту же песнь. Слова стали подхватывать и другие шаманы, их голоса слились в один, такой громкий и сильный, что Призывающий Ветер подполз поближе к родной спине, впервые испытывая выламывающее кости желание схватить Поющего Ручья и бежать отсюда прочь. Песня пробирала насквозь. Сердце от нее колотилось быстро, причиняя боль, а голова затуманивалась, как от дурного дыма синих цветов. В ушах стучала кровь, притупляя слух. Призывающий Ветер поднял лицо к небу, подставляя его под порывы поднявшегося из ниоткуда сильного ветра, и замер, охваченный ужасом. На небе облака смешались с тучами, они неслись с быстротой самого быстрого волка сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую и закручивались, образуя воронку. Такого Призывающий Ветер никогда не видел и не хотел бы увидеть еще когда-нибудь. Казалось, само небо проснулось от силы молитв шаманов.   
  
Над полем повисла тишина, Призывающему Ветер почудилось, что он оглох, но тут раздался грохот, небо сверкнуло искрами, ударило в стоящий в центре круга шаманов камень, и тот разлетелся в стороны. Мгновение ничего не происходило, а спустя вдох разразилась омерзительная борьба за самые большие куски.  
  
Поющий Ручей вскочил на ноги, подобрал ближайший к себе осколок и дрожащими руками сжал его, словно это было самое важное в его жизни. Он не побежал, как многие шаманы, к самому камню, а вернулся к Призывающему Ветер и опустился перед ним на колени. Поющий Ручей улыбался. Он прокусил палец и на ровной стороне осколка кровью нарисовал три завитка.  
  
– Не забудь, Призывающий Ветер. Три желания камень сможет исполнить, – охрипшим голосом произнес он. – Только три.   
  
– Три желания? – Призывающий Ветер ничего не понимал.   
  
– Да. Отнеси этот камень своему отцу. Это _дар_ , – Поющий Ручей закашлял, будто немощный старик, и глаза его стали мутными, как грязная вода. Та сила, которую он излучал все дни пути, покидала тело.   
  
– Поющий Ручей, – прошептал Призывающий Ветер, протягивая раскрытую ладонь, чтобы его коснуться.   
  
– Нет. Не время. – Поющий Ручей резко отодвинулся, покачнулся и стал заваливаться на бок, но в последний момент сумел выставить руку. – Не дай койотам завладеть камнем. Они не должны знать о нем. Они…  
  
Договорить он не успел. Его тихий, хриплый голос заглушил пронзительный вой, огромной стаи койотов. Они были везде, угрожающе рычали и выли. Их блеклые шкуры слились в поток, который несся с холмов к месту обряда. Призывающего Ветер охватил такой гнев, что он не заметил, как обратился волком и напал на приблизившегося койота. Бой был не на жизнь, а на смерть, и Призывающий Ветер не имел права его проиграть. Он еще не успел поговорить с Поющим Ручьем, взять с него обещание.   
  
Расправившись с одним, Призывающий Ветер едва успел вдохнуть полной грудью, как на него навалилось сразу двое. Они рвали когтями и клыками его шкуру, но боль он почти не чувствовал. Благословенная духами сила альфы исцеляла раны быстро, не дав его крови оросить примятую от борьбы траву. Ярость швыряла его тело на врагов, не давая обдумать следующий шаг. Никогда Призывающий Ветер не бился так, как в тот момент. Он потерял чувство времени, его раздирал жар, будто в груди, возле самого сердца, полыхал огонь. Каждый койот, осмелившийся вступить в схватку, подкидывал в него все новые и новые бревна, и те сгорали, позволяя пламени взмывать вверх, отключать мысли.   
  
Когда с последним койотом было кончено, Призывающий Ветер оглядел поле, сплошь усеянное телами. Опустилась густая, темная ночь. Она скрывала всех, и нельзя было разглядеть, кто лежит в траве – койот или волк. Призывающий Ветер отряхнулся, разбрызгивая кровь врагов, и подбежал к тому месту, где оставил Поющего Ручья.   
  
Уже приблизившись к нему, он понял – Поющий Ручей ушел. Его худое тело лежало спокойно, грудь не вздымалась от учащенного дыхания, какое было у него всегда.   
  
Все вокруг застыло.   
  
И поднявшийся во время песни шаманов ветер стих. Обряд завершился так, как должен был.  
  
Призывающий Ветер остановился, вонзив острые когти в землю и обратился в человека. Ноги не удержали его, и он рухнул, ощутимо ударившись коленями об землю. Жар, гревший его во время схватки, ушел, оставив холод. Где-то неподалеку раздался громкий тоскливый вой, Призывающий Ветер хотел ответить, подхватить, открыл рот, но смог только выпустить воздух. Поющий Ручей не услышал бы зов, не подошел к нему и не улыбнулся. Он лежал на земле с закрытыми глазами, и его лицо было расслабленно, будто во время безмятежного сна.   
  
Опустив взгляд, Призывающий Ветер заметил камень, покоящийся на раскрытой ладони Поющего Ручья. Он взял его и крепко сжал, желая раздавить. Это все из-за него. Разящий Орел обещал ответить на вопросы Призывающего Ветер после возвращения. Знал ли отец, что произойдет?   
  
В памяти мелькнули слова Поющего Ручья, и Призывающий Ветер отложил камень в сторону. Нельзя. Это дар. Это сам _Поющий Ручей_. Он отдал свою жизнь за этот булыжник.   
  
С южной стороны поля вспыхнуло пламя. Призывающий Ветер вытянул шею и прищурился. Несколько незнакомых альф разожгли огонь. В его стае было не принято сжигать умерших, но сейчас Призывающий Ветер решил нарушить этот обычай. Койоты вернутся, когда уйдут уцелевшие альфы. Они разорвут на части покинувших мир живых шаманов. Они разорвут тело Поющего Ручья.   
  
Призывающий Ветер встал и приблизился к альфам. Их было больше, чем ему показалось. Они обменялись взглядами и молча разошлись по полю, стаскивая тела шаманов в костер. Один альфа заметил Поющего Ручья и направился к нему. Призывающий Ветер предупреждающе зарычал и преградил ему путь. Альфа отступил. А Призывающий Ветер подошел к Поющему Ручью, поднял на руки и понес к огромному огню, чье пламя, казалось, лизало само небо. Он чувствовал, каким холодным был Поющий Ручей, и каждый шаг давался непривычно тяжело. Ноги вязли в твердой земле, как в болоте. Медленно приближающийся костер неожиданно размылся, в глазах стало горячо...  
  
– Слышал? – ворвался к нему в шатер Поющий Ручей однажды утром. Он весь светился, как желанное теплое солнце после зимы. – У меня появились духи! Теперь я стану, как Кривой Коготь Медведя. Он сказал, меня ждет великая победа!  
  
Призывающий Ветер замер, все еще пытаясь оправиться от подаренного ему ночью Великими Духами видения, а потом схватил Поющего Ручья за руку и дернул на себя, перекатил их, оказавшись сверху, и с жадностью прислушался к биению его сердца, погладил ладонями горячую кожу и вздохнул.   
  
– Я теперь шаман, – важно произнес Поющий Ручей, и его глаза сверкали, как звезды на небе. – Со мной нельзя так обращаться.   
  
– А как можно? – хрипло спросил Призывающий Ветер.   
  
– Вот так, глупый волк, – улыбнулся Поющий Ручей, приподнял голову и коснулся своими губами рта Призывающего Ветер, провел руками по голой спине, потом лизнул и поцеловал по-настоящему. Все тревоги будто по велению духов отошли в сторону.   
  
Поющий Ручей обладал даром исцелять его одним прикосновением.   
  
Жар от костра стал нестерпимым. Призывающий Ветер моргнул и обнаружил себя стоящим возле самого пламени. Поющий Ручей лежал на его руках совсем как в том видении. И его прикосновения больше не исцеляли.   
  
Положив его в огонь, Призывающий Ветер обратился в волка и рванул прочь. Подбежал к валяющемуся в траве камню с тремя завитками и ощутил сильную дрожь. Он задрал морду к небу и завыл, вкладывая в этот вой всю свою ярость на Великих Духов и боль утраты. В тот же миг налетел сильный ветер, он пригибал траву к самой земле, разбрасывал искры от костра в разные стороны. Альфы, испугавшись, разбежались, а огонь вырвался на свободу и поглотил бездыханное тело лежащего вблизи волка.   
  
Призывающий Ветер все выл и выл, не замечая ни ветра, ни огня, охватившего сухую траву на поле. Он знал – Великие Духи услышали его, как делали это с тех пор, когда он был щенком. Призывающий Ветер бросил вызов могущественным силам и готов был сразиться с ними, впиться в них зубами и разорвать на части. А замолчав, взял в зубы камень и побежал со всех лап, думая лишь о том, как передаст его отцу.   
  
И до самого селения он гнал от себя мысль, что возвращается один.  
  
  


**_Наши дни_ **

  
  
  
Идея прогуляться с утра пораньше оказалась крайне удачной. Дереку нужно было проветриться и решить, что делать дальше. Брейден уехала в шестом часу утра, на прощание чмокнув в щеку и пожелав удачи. Ее недовольство, которое она со смаком демонстрировала вечером, после ночи улеглось, и Дерек не чувствовал ни злости, ни обиды, ни досады. Брейден вся светилась, предвкушая возможность самой побывать на месте преступления в Монтане, и излучала надежду, что в этот раз Пустынной Волчице так просто от нее не скрыться. Дерек еще повалялся в постели, но в голову лезли разные мутные мысли, и пришлось встать.   
  
Улицы Сан-Франциско даже в ранние часы были заполнены людьми. Кто-то возвращался после бурной ночи домой, кто-то прямиком на работу, а кто-то, наоборот, спешил после смены в теплую постель. Дерек шел не спеша, разглядывая вывески, всматриваясь в озабоченные проблемами лица людей. Обычно он терпеть не мог бродить без дела. Любой маршрут должен иметь конкретную цель. Поэтому чтобы совсем не чокнуться, Дерек решил поискать приличное место, где можно позавтракать. От бургеров, сэндвичей, хот-догов и пиццы тянуло блевать.   
  
На углу Калифорния-стрит и Пресидио-авеню он уловил запах блинчиков и, не долго думая, зашел в небольшой, светлый и уютный ресторанчик. Посетителей было не очень много, и Дерек занял место в углу, возле двух огромных витрин, через которые отлично просматривались обе улицы. Солнце светило сквозь недавно вымытое стекло, от которого пахло моющим средством, бросало неровные пятна на угловатые столы из темного дерева, стулья и кофейного цвета плитку на полу, в зале тихо играло местное радио. И Дерек расслабился. Откинулся на спинку стула, улыбнулся официантке, тут же положившей перед ним меню. Долго выбирать он не стал, сразу заказав кружку крепкого кофе и две порции блинчиков с кленовым сиропом. Официантка записала заказ и быстро ушла.   
  
– Хороший выбор, – раздался голос Стайлза из-за спины. Дерек ожидал нечто подобное и даже не вздрогнул. Кажется, он начал привыкать к этим внезапным появлениям, а это не могло не раздражать. Дерек скучал по своей спокойной жизни без камней и духов. Плевать, что теперь он в лепешку разобьется, но вытащит из Стайлза все, что тот знает о камне.   
  
– Пробовал? – тихо спросил Дерек, разглядывая проезжающие мимо машины.   
  
– Нет. В мое время у нас были немного… эм, иные предпочтения в еде, – фыркнул Стайлз и уселся на свободный стул за столом. Рядом.   
  
Дерек повернулся к нему. Стайлз щурился от бьющих в лицо солнечных лучей, его кожа в таком агрессивном освещении стала практически белой, а родинки, наоборот, потемнели. Опустив взгляд на приоткрытый широкий рот, изогнувшийся в усмешке, Дерек невольно завис. Нижняя губа казалась искусанной, но разве такое возможно?   
  
– Ваш заказ, сэр, – а вот появление официантки он прохлопал, и едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности. Девушка переставила с подноса большую кружку с кофе и две тарелки с толстыми, румяными и очень горячими блинчиками, обильно политыми кленовым сиропом. Аппетитный аромат забил ноздри, а желудок сжался в предвкушении. Дерек придвинул одну из тарелок к себе ближе, взял оставленные официанткой приборы и отрезал кусочек.   
  
Рядом раздался сдавленный вздох, Дерек удивленно покосился на Стайлза, не сводящего взгляда с вилки, на которую был подцеплен кусочек блина.   
  
– Просто ничего не говори, – стушевался Стайлз, заметив, что на него смотрят. Он отвернулся к окну, скрестил на груди руки и немного съехал на стуле вниз.   
  
– Разве…  
  
– Молчи!   
  
Дерек спрятал улыбку, запихнул первый кусочек блина в рот и тут же отрезал еще. Готовили здесь сносно. Это не были самые вкусные блинчики, которые он ел в своей жизни, но показывать этого он не собирался. Дерек догадывался, что Стайлз не может чувствовать голода, но, очевидно, еда не оставляла его равнодушным. Как и вопросы о камне.   
  
Хорошенько окунув кусочек блина в лужицу кленового сиропа на тарелке, Дерек поднес его ко рту и как бы невзначай спросил:  
  
– Так как, говоришь, появился камень?  
  
Стайлз смерил его уничижительным взглядом, всем своим видом показывая, что уловка не сработала. Да Дерек и не старался ее скрыть. Поэтому спокойно уставился на Стайлза, не отрываясь от завтрака.   
  
– Я не говорил. И ты это знаешь.   
  
– Расскажи.  
  
Стайлз дернул плечом и свел брови.   
  
– Это не то место, где можно говорить о таком.   
  
– Боишься, что нас услышат? – Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не заржать. Если кого-то и заинтересует происходящее за этим столом, то проблемы будут только у Дерека, разговаривающего сам с собой.   
  
– Какая-нибудь банши, только и всего, – серьезно парировал Стайлз. И смеяться расхотелось.   
  
– Тебя может увидеть банши?   
  
– Нет, – Стайлз снисходительно улыбнулся и облокотился на стол. Теперь Дерек различал маленькие прожилки в карих радужках. Они были немного темнее и особенно выделялись из-за яркого солнца. – Но она может меня услышать.   
  
– И где ты собираешься мне рассказать? Где это безопасное место? – приподняв бровь, спросил Дерек и запихнул остатки первой порции в рот, прожевал, запил сладость терпким кофе и хмыкнул. Все это время Стайлз молча на него смотрел. – Нигде. Ты не собираешься мне вообще ничего рассказывать.   
  
– Бинго! – Стайлз вскинул руки вверх в победном жесте, затем щелкнул пальцами и указал Дереку в грудь. – Сегодня Дерек Хейл сорвал джек-пот, дамы и господа! Поаплодируем!   
  
Он захлопал в ладоши, но наткнулся на взгляд Дерека и в одно мгновение сдулся.   
  
– Ты очень вредный, тебе говорили? – пробубнил Стайлз, с недовольным видом оглядывая постепенно заполняющийся зал ресторана.  
  
– Ты первый.   
  
– Наверно, они боялись того, что прилипло к твоему лицу, – поморщился Стайлз, взмахнув пальцами возле своей рожи.   
  
Дерек нахмурился, не совсем понимая, о чем он болтает. У него словесный понос случился? Или это способ слиться с темы?  
  
– Вот! Вот это выражение. Оно у тебя практически всегда, – пояснил Стайлз тоном всезнающего старца. Дерека даже передернуло от раздражения. Запихнуть бы ему эти блины в рот, чтоб не молол чушь, и замазать остатками соуса его физиономию! Как жаль, что Дерек не может этого сделать! Ради такого он бы потом еще и горячим кофе его сверху полил. – Только когда спишь… ну, оно другое.   
  
– Разглядывал меня? – усмехнулся Дерек.   
  
– Делать мне больше нечего. Всего лишь предположил.   
  
Стайлз врал. Дерек это нутром чувствовал, и отчего-то эта мысль принесла ощущение легкого удовлетворения.   
  
На вторую порцию ушло чуть больше времени. Голод притупился, и теперь можно было спокойно есть. На несколько минут повисло молчание, и Дерек мог назвать его даже уютным. Стайлз развалился на стуле, с любопытством рассматривал проезжающие мимо автомобили или входящих в ресторанчик посетителей. Он молчал и, казалось, был полностью погружен в происходящее вокруг, но Дерек то и дело ощущал на себе его взгляд.   
  
– Итак, – сказал он, когда официантка забрала пустые тарелки и ушла, – камень.   
  
Дерек отпил кофе и уставился прямо на Стайлза, всем своим видом показывая, что бегать и дальше не намерен. Либо он узнает то, что хочет, здесь и сейчас, либо он снимет ячейку в очень хорошем банке, положит туда камень и уедет к Коре, забыв о случившемся, как о непонятном сне.   
  
В глазах Стайлза на какое-то мгновение мелькнул страх. Дерек прикусил губу изнутри, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
  
– Читать чужие мысли – плохо, тебе о таком не рассказывали?   
  
– Когда я был маленьким, не знал, что у меня появится такой скил.   
  
– И как давно это было? – с искренним любопытством спросил Дерек. Ему правда было интересно прошлое Стайлза. Тот уже не раз прокалывался, что когда-то был человеком и _жил_.   
  
– Давно, – Стайлз дернул плечом, но зрительный контакт не прервал. Затем быстро облизнул губы, словно они пересохли, и поджал их на пару секунд. – Ты же не отвяжешься.   
  
– Не-а.   
  
– Духи тебя задери, Дерек! Почему ты такой упертый? – с неожиданной злостью выдал Стайлз, подавшись вперед. Его ноздри раздулись, глаза горели, и ровный пульс Дерека сбился. Стайлз не был красивым, особенно в этот момент, но что-то, чего Дерек еще не понимал, притягивало взгляд и будило желание уловить его запах. Сочный запах злости, недовольства.   
  
Дерек моргнул, отогнал глупые мысли и снова отпил кофе. Все это чушь.   
  
– Отец говорил – это у меня от мамы, – хмыкнул он и откинулся на спинку стула.   
  
Стайлз с тяжелым вздохом потер рукой лицо, затем взъерошил топорщившиеся в разные стороны волосы.   
  
– Ладно, – он пристально огляделся, словно кого-то выискивал. – Я расскажу о том, что ты хочешь. Но не здесь.   
  
– А где?   
  
– Возможно, в психушке, – пожал плечами Стайлз, а потом кивнул в сторону стойки. – Официантку и бариста ты явно напрягаешь.   
  
Дерек оглянулся, заметил встревоженные взгляды, улыбнулся и достал из кармана куртки карточку. Официантка перевела дух, натянула на лицо самое доброжелательное выражение, и подошла. А через пару минут он уже стоял на оживленной улице Сан-Франциско.   
  
– Куда теперь? – спросил Дерек у появившегося прямо перед ним Стайлза. Люди проходили сквозь него, как бы он не уклонялся. И это его злило.   
  
– Где нам не будут мешать, – раздраженно пробормотал Стайлз и растворился в воздухе.  
  


  
  
На побережье было прохладно: с залива Сан-Франциско задувал сильный ветер. Дерек отошел подальше от парочки, развалившейся возле ограждения и завернувшейся в теплый плед, и уселся на едва прогревшийся на солнце песок. Чтобы добраться до Крисси Филд, Дереку пришлось вернуться за машиной в отель. Зато это место должно было удовлетворить Стайлза с его боязнью «быть услышанным».   
  
Дерек посмотрел на вечно скрытый в тумане мост Золотые Ворота, на который с его места открывался отличный вид, и вдохнул чистый воздух. Ветер приносил запах рыбы, водорослей и мокрых камней. Этим запахом пропах весь Сан-Франциско, и если обычный человек этого не замечал, то Дереку его обостренное обоняние не оставляло шансов. Даже выхлопные газы не могли полностью перебить запах побережья, запах огромного открытого пространства – _свободы_. Вероятно, поэтому Сан-Франциско так полюбился оборотням и людям, наделенным _силой_.  
  
– Да, – сказал Стайлз, уперев руки в бока и показательно осматриваясь по сторонам. Он появился неожиданно, но Дерек уже никак на это не реагировал. Стайлз стал восприниматься, как само собой разумеющееся дополнение к нему самому, как и камень, оттягивающий карман куртки. С последним Дерек не хотел расставаться ни на минуту. Он грел своим теплом, и исходящая от него мощь ощущалась кожей. – Здесь на тебя не будут обращать внимания, если ты начнешь разговаривать сам с собой. Разве что чайки. Но они никому об этом не скажут.   
  
– Я им за это благодарен, – серьезно ответил Дерек, щурясь от солнца бьющего прямо в лицо.   
  
На лице Стайлза мелькнула довольная улыбка, которую он тут же постарался скрыть, отвернувшись. Затем сел рядом с Дереком, положил локти на колени, и замер.   
  
– Начинай, – терпение уже было на исходе. Сколько еще раз ему нужно задать один и тот же вопрос, чтобы этот придурок на него ответил?  
  
– Что ты знаешь об оборотнях? В частности, о волках? – Стайлз повернулся к нему, зажмурив один глаз. Солнце ему тоже мешало.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него в упор и выразительно промолчал. Серьезно? Что урожденный оборотень знает об оборотнях?   
  
Стайлз верно его понял и скривился.   
  
– Ты невыносим. Твоя напыщенность ужасно бесит, – он покачал головой, словно смиряясь с этой мыслью. – Ладно. Расскажу тебе сказку.   
  
На это раз Стайлз излучал ехидство.   
  
– Много-много веков назад, когда оборотни жили, не пряча свою сущность…  
  
– Давно же это было, – не удержался Дерек. Если бы он мог, то стукнул бы Стайлза. Их чувства явно оказались взаимными. От этого делалось странно: с одной стороны это забавляло, а с другой, очень маленькой, почти ничтожной, – цепляло, словно неуклюжий врач задел края раскрытой раны и оттянул оголенную плоть.  
  
– Ага, – закивал Стайлз, проигнорировав тон Дерека. – Теперь-то оборотни совсем не такие. Трясутся, поджимают хвосты при виде охотников и прячутся даже от обычных людей. Я уже не говорю про варварские методы с убийством собственной стаи, чтобы стать сильнее!.. Знали бы!.. О’кей. Я отвлекся.   
  
Дерек стиснул зубы, изо всех сил стараясь не реагировать на слова Стайлза. Тому ведь только это и было нужно.   
  
– Так вот. В те далекие времена не было никаких охотников, и оборотням не нужно было скрываться. Волки жили вместе с людьми огромными стаями, охотились и защищали свои территории.   
  
– Ближе к сути, – поторопил его Дерек.  
  
– Испокон веков волки не уживались с койотами, – Стайлз отвернулся, устремив взгляд на залив.   
  
Дерек понял, что они, наконец, подобрались к чему-то важному. Стайлз выглядел спокойным, но по тому, как были нахмурены его брови, а уголки губ загибались вниз, стало понятно – он тосковал.   
  
– Они бились за территории, за добычу, за людей… В общем, находили повод, – фыркнул Стайлз, облизал губы и продолжил: – Это продолжалось долгое время, но потом Великий Дух Койот подшутил над людьми и создал камень, прикоснувшись к которому можно было загадать желание о любви. Сначала ни койоты, ни волки не придали этому значения. Их не особо интересовали любовные желания. Пока один любопытный койот не загадал у камня желание, которое совершенно не касалось любви. Желание сбылось, койот прибежал еще, потом подтянулись остальные. И от их желаний стали страдать волки.   
  
Дерек заметил, что задержал дыхание, только когда начал задыхаться. Он судорожно вдохнул полной грудью, потер рот пальцами, задумавшись – где-то он слышал подобную «сказку». Возможно, ее рассказывала мама в детстве? Но Стайлз говорил о ней _так_ , что в нее верилось, будто он сам все видел. Интонация, паузы между словами, мимолетные движения лицевых мышц – Дерек весь обратился в слух и не мог оторвать глаз от Стайлза, опасаясь пропустить нечто важное.   
  
– Койоты загадывали слишком много желаний, и даже Великий Дух Койот разгневался на них. Его шутка предназначалась людям, а не оборотням. Если бы так пошло и дальше, пошатнулось бы равновесие, а это затронуло бы и мир духов. Тогда все Великие Духи собрались вместе и решили уничтожить камень. Они сказали это сделать шаманам стай волков, потому что волки ни разу не приблизились к камню, считая себя не в праве это делать, – Стайлз улыбнулся, немного помолчал. – Самые сильные шаманы сошлись вокруг камня и разрушили его своей магией, а осколки унесли с собой. И чем больше был осколок и чем сильнее был шаман, который его подобрал, тем больше желаний мог исполнить камень.   
  
– И койоты так просто позволили это сделать?   
  
– Нет, – Стайлз потряс головой. – Конечно, нет. Они сбились в огромную стаю и напали на шаманов и… и на волков, которые их сопровождали. Но койотам дали мощный отпор. Им пришлось отступить.  
  
Стайлз замолчал, сглотнул и быстро глянул на Дерека. Встретился с ним глазами и улыбнулся одними губами. Веселье в его голосе не смогло бы никого обмануть.  
  
– Вот так был создан камень. Ты хотел это знать, я рассказал.   
  
– А дальше?   
  
– Дальше камень передавался от вожака к вожаку. О нем знали только двое – тот, кто умирал, и тот, кто занимал его место во главе стаи.   
  
– А как же сам шаман? – прищурился Дерек.   
  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот, собираясь ответить, но передумал, пожал плечами.   
  
– Те шаманы были не особо болтливыми парнями, – он улыбался, словно отлично пошутил, но Дереку эта шутка не понравилась. Интуиция подсказывала, что эта история полна белых пятен, но заполнять их прямо сейчас не стоило. Тело охватывало жаром, будто от гнева, что было странно, потому что Дерек не злился.   
  
– Что теперь будешь делать? – спросил Стайлз, нервно потер ладони, пощелкал суставами пальцев и в итоге спрятал руки в рукавах синей толстовки. Он менял одежду каждый раз, когда появлялся. Только высокие ботинки, что были на нем в их первую встречу, оставались неизмененными.   
  
– С чем? – Дерек отвлекся и не сразу понял, куда клонит Стайлз.   
  
– С камнем. Отвезешь его в сейф?   
  
Дерек помолчал, разглядывая лицо Стайлза. У него было совершенно обычное лицо, но из-за подвижной мимики на него хотелось смотреть и смотреть, ожидая, какая эмоция покажется следующей. Дерек не заметил, в какой момент Стайлз перестал скрывать свои эмоции и будто расслабился в его присутствии.   
  
– Нет. В сейф не повезу, – наконец ответил он, отворачиваясь к заливу.   
  
– Думаешь над последним желанием? – с искренним интересом спросил Стайлз.   
  
– Что? – Дерек покосился на него. – Последним? А, так, значит, вот что означало твое вчерашнее появление.   
  
– Да. Ты загадал желание. Для своей женщины.   
  
– Она не моя женщина.   
  
– Как знаешь.   
  
– Почему ты его исполнил, даже не спросив меня об этом? – Дерек напрягся. Его не то чтобы очень волновали желания, поскольку для себя он ничего не хотел, но невозможность контролировать этот процесс его раздражала.   
  
– Потому что оно было очень сильным, – медленно ответил Стайлз. И тут же вскинул руки, будто собирался защищаться. – И не надо на меня так пялиться! Нехрен было проводить аналогии со своей сестрой, держи свои чувства в узде.  
  
Дерек поджал губы и опустил голову, убирая вылезшие клыки. Как жаль, что Стайлза нельзя убить. Прямо сейчас.   
  
– Ты бы этого не сделал, – засомневался Стайлз, немного отодвинувшись.   
  
– Нет, я бы с огромным удовольствием перегрыз твое горло.   
  
– Хм, – Стайлз задумался на мгновение, и продолжил с нескрываемым любопытством: – А куда бы дел тело?  
  
– Сжег.   
  
Дерек почувствовал, как похолодело все внутри от этой мысли: картинка вспыхнула в голове так ярко, что его обдало фантомным жаром огня. Он поежился, застегнул куртку под самое горло и проводил взглядом пролетевших над водой кричащих чаек.   
  
– Да, – без всяких эмоций согласился с ним Стайлз. – Это хороший способ замести следы. Я бы сделал так же.   
  
Разговор зашел куда-то не туда и иссяк.   
  
– Все альфы загадывали по три желания? – Дерек нарушил повисшее молчание первым.   
  
– Нет, – Стайлз откинулся на спину, положил руки под голову и закрыл глаза. Ветер путался в его волосах, создавая впечатление, будто это обычный человек. Живой. – Некоторые не доходили до второго.   
  
– Погибали?   
  
– Не всегда. Иногда альфа решал не полагаться на магию камня и всю жизнь держал желания «про запас».   
  
Дерек пристально вгляделся в горизонт и невозмутимо спросил:  
  
– А моя мать? Сколько желаний загадала она?  
  
– Три, – тут же ответил он, и когда Дерек оглянулся, то заметил, что его глаза открыты. Стайлз не моргал, не улыбался, и казалось, весь застыл.   
  
– Какие?   
  
– Этого не могу сказать. Политика соблюдения конфиденциальности моих клиентов, – практически не меняясь в лице произнес Стайлз.  
  
– Ты понимаешь, насколько глупо это звучит? – фыркнул Дерек.   
  
– А ты представь, – Стайлз резко сел, неожиданно оказавшись очень близко. Дерек мазнул взглядом от его глаз к губам. – Представь, что альфа, к которому потом попадет камень, захочет узнать про твои желания. А я ему выдам: первым желанием великого Дерека Хейла была возможность меня поймать, потому что ему казалось, будто он спятил! Круто? Вторым желанием он загадал, чтобы сбылась мечта своей бывшей женщины. А третьим… Кстати, что будет третье? Снова его просрешь? Может, ты будешь очень голодный и захочешь пиццу?   
  
– Я понял. Заткнись.   
  
– Или один из этих сочных жирных бургеров, которые продают на вынос в закусочных? – не унимался Стайлз.   
  
– Закрой рот.   
  
– А может, ты захочешь напиться? – предположил он и добавил с интересом: – Ты случайно не хочешь пьянеть от обычного алкоголя?   
  
– Нет, – уверил его Дерек, сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарычать. Блядь. Как же он бесил.   
  
– Славно, – угомонился Стайлз, расслабленно вздохнул и пожаловался: – Теперь тебе нужно отдохнуть и не думать про третье желание. А то от твоей искренности у меня кружится голова. Никто еще не желал так яростно.   
  
– Я вскружил тебе голову? – нарочито расстроенно сказал Дерек. – Прости, иногда это выходит из-под контроля.   
  
На несколько мгновений взгляд Стайлза поплыл, рот приоткрылся, затем, будто очнувшись, он прикусил губу, опустил веки и исчез. Дерек довольно улыбнулся, поднялся на ноги и отряхнул джинсы от песка. Мелькнувшая на лице Стайлза эмоция была смущением, и она ему очень понравилась.

 

  
  
До отеля оставался всего один квартал, когда мобильник зазвонил. Дерек озадаченно нахмурился. Номер оказался незнакомый, но код был местным, Сан-Франциско. Проехав перекресток, Дерек принял вызов.   
  
– Да, – сказал он, поглядывая в зеркало. Стайлз все еще не показывался.   
  
– Дерек Хейл, – этот веселый сиплый голос Дерек узнал бы где угодно.   
  
– Риккардо.   
  
– Да, старина Риккардо хорошенько попотел, чтобы найти твой номер, – послышался хриплый смех, а Дерек будто воочию увидел, как заискрились его глаза.   
  
– И зачем? – с одной стороны ему было интересно, каким образом старик сумел раздобыть его номер, с другой же – для чего он это делал?   
  
– Вы так скоро ушли в прошлый раз! – посетовал Риккардо. – Я даже не успел с тобой потолковать.   
  
– О чем?  
  
– О разном, – загадочно хмыкнул Риккардо и не стал ничего больше добавлять.   
  
– Мне кажется, у нас не может быть общих тем.   
  
Дерек заехал на парковку при отеле и занял свободное крайнее место. Еще на побережье он решил, что с него хватит Сан-Франциско, номеров в отелях, да и присланная Корой в тот момент фотография, где она стояла в обнимку с каким-то мужиком, послужила неплохим аргументом. В Штатах Дерека больше ничто не держало. Брейден теперь сама по себе, а про Бикон-Хиллз он даже думать не хотел. Этот город мог засосать его обратно и не выпустить больше никогда.   
  
– Ты не прав, – рассмеялся Риккардо. – Ты же еще в городе?  
  
– До вечера.   
  
– Ох! Как удачно я позвонил! Давай встретимся?   
  
Дерек нахмурился, бросил взгляд на автомобильный навигатор, вспоминая, чистил ли он историю маршрутов или еще не успел. Самостоятельно добираться до дома Риккардо было бы проблематично – Дерек не настолько хорошо ориентировался в городе. Пришлось бы уточнять адрес.  
  
– Где?  
  
– Ты знаешь клуб «Голден Фиш»?  
  
– Знаю.  
  
– Подъезжай туда к восьми.   
  
– Это поздно, – Дерек отрицательно качнул головой. По плану в это время он проезжал бы Белмонт.   
  
– Хм, – Риккардо ненадолго замолчал. – Тогда к шести? Там еще будет немноголюдно, сможем поговорить.   
  
Дерек бросил взгляд на электронный циферблат часов в уголке небольшого монитора. Два часа сорок минут. К шести он спокойно соберется, примет душ, поест и сдаст номер. Никаких проблем возникнуть не должно. Можно не торопиться, он приедет на встречу вовремя. О том, что это какая-то ловушка, Дерек даже не думал. Риккардо походил на назойливого дальнего родственника, который соскучился после долгой разлуки, а не на злодея.   
  
– Ладно. Буду к шести.   
  
– Отлично! До встречи!   
  
Дерек прервал звонок, вылез из машины и направился к лифту. Единственное, что его действительно интересовало – как этот мексиканец достал его номер. Привычка периодически менять номера ни разу еще не подводила. Возможно, эта паранойя передалась ему от Лоры, которой всегда казалось, будто за ними следят и хотят устранить, но со временем Дерек пришел к выводу, что так спокойней. Все нужные телефонные номера оставались при нем, и если ему необходимо было с кем-то связаться – проблемы не возникало. Нынешний номер знали от силы человек десять, и они явно не могли контактировать с Риккардо. По крайней мере, Дерек на это надеялся.   
  
– Только не трать последнее желание на этого старика, – раздался голос Стайлза, когда Дерек провел картой по дверному замку.  
  
– Обязательно спрошу, чего ему хочется, – устало отозвался он, заходя в номер и захлопывая дверь прямо перед носом у Стайлза. Тот громко ахнул, а в следующее мгновение появился уже в номере.   
  
– Как невежливо, чувак.   
  
– Меня воспитывали волки, забыл?   
  
Дерек, не глядя на него, прошел в спальню, снял куртку и бросил ее на аккуратно застеленную кровать. За все пребывание в отеле он ни разу не видел горничных. Они умудрялись приходить именно в тот момент, когда в номере никого не было. И обычный человек ничего бы не заметил, но Дерек улавливал чужой запах и каждый раз тихо бесился.   
  
Как и сейчас – духи у сегодняшней горничной были на редкость приторными и пахли дешевой ванилью с нотками цитруса.  
  
Дерек не раздумывая распахнул окно, впуская в помещение свежий воздух и звуки улицы.   
  
– Твои волки были на редкость воспитанными, не гони. Это ты бракованный, – сказал Стайлз, заваливаясь поперек кровати. Он задрал голову и смотрел на Дерека. В его глазах загорелись искорки веселья, а уголки губ приподнялись.   
  
– Бракованный, – повторил Дерек без всякого выражения.   
  
– Рад, что ты подтвердил. Быть честным с самим собой – важная штука в жизни! – с видом знатока произнес Стайлз и уже открыто улыбнулся.   
  
– Этому ты научился, когда стал _духом_? – усмехнулся Дерек.   
  
Стайлз поджал губы и отвернулся, делая вид, что его до безумия заинтересовала простая белая наволочка.   
  
– Ага, – без особого энтузиазма отозвался он.   
  
Озадаченно нахмурившись, Дерек подошел к кровати и оперся на нее коленями, чтобы получше рассмотреть лицо Стайлза. Тот пытался казаться равнодушным, но по тому, как расстроенно он насупился, Дерек понял, что _опять_ попал в точку. Они еще и месяца не знакомы, а находить больные темы с каждым разговором становилось все проще и проще.   
  
– Обиделся? – он сам не понял, зачем это спросил. Вопрос просто слетел с губ, Дерек не успел осознать, действительно ли его это волнует? И если да, то почему, черт возьми?  
  
Стайлз повернул к нему лицо, на котором застыла усталость и легкая грусть.   
  
– Нет, – ответил он, немного помолчав. – Ты все правильно сказал.  
  
– Надо же.   
  
– Это дает надежду, что последнее свое желание ты не просрешь, – фыркнул Стайлз.   
  
Дерек прищурился и протянул к нему руку. Вместо того чтобы коснуться теплой кожи, пальцы ухватились за воздух, а Стайлз возмущенно взвился, скатившись с кровати и отбежав к дальней стене. Он выглядел таким злым, что это веселило.   
  
– Да ты заебал! – разорялся Стайлз, испепеляя Дерека полными злости глазами. – Как маленький! Сказали же – руками не трогать!   
  
Дерек обошел разделявшую их кровать и осторожно приблизился. Внутри проснулся охотничий азарт, и все инстинкты отозвались восторгом – Дерек нечасто бывал на охоте.   
  
– Что ты делаешь? – насторожился Стайлз, отходя все дальше и дальше от него.  
  
– Интересно, – медленно произнес Дерек, – что ты чувствуешь, когда люди тебя касаются?   
  
Скулы Стайлза заалели, не то от смущения, не то от злости. Дерека мало волновали причины. Он поймал себя на том, что рассматривает его с жадностью. Таким Стайлз ему _нравился_ … И, пожалуй, дальше думать эту мысль не стоило.   
  
– Дерек, – Стайлз поднял руки в защитном жесте, а его тон изменился. – Пожалуйста, держи свои лапы при себе. Иначе я исчезну.   
  
– Скажи, – упрямо сказал он, остановившись в шаге от Стайлза. Тот сам себя загнал в угол комнаты, бежать ему было некуда. Разве что действительно исчезнуть.   
  
Только некое чувство внутри подсказывало Дереку, что это не произойдет. Если бы Стайлз хотел – вообще не показался. А он здесь.   
  
– Что сказать? – с притворным непониманием уточнил он.   
  
– Что ты чувствуешь? Ты же что-то чувствуешь?   
  
– Ничего я не чувствую, – быстро выпалил Стайлз, еще больше покрываясь красными пятнами румянца.   
  
– Врешь.   
  
– Это смешно. Не буду я с тобой тут спорить, господи боже! – он передернул плечами и скрестил руки на груди. – Я серьезно. Прекрати. Иначе уйду.   
  
Дерек сумел сдержать улыбку и совершенно серьезным голосом напомнил:  
  
– Ты мое первое желание, помнишь? Куда ты от меня денешься?  
  
В этот момент Стайлз напоминал рыбу, выброшенную на берег. Он во все глаза пялился на Дерека и только открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах найти, что ответить. За ним было забавно наблюдать.   
  
– Это… ты… ты не совсем то загадывал, ясно? – выдохнул Стайлз и погрозил пальцем.   
  
– Мое желание – чтобы ты оказался рядом и я мог с тобой говорить. Общий смысл я уловил верно? – вскинув одну бровь, уточнил Дерек.   
  
Стайлз отрицательно помотал головой, одновременно с этим ответив:  
  
– Да.   
  
– Тогда никуда ты от меня не денешься, _Стайлз_.   
  
Тот задержал дыхание, обессиленно выдохнул и растерянно провел рукой по волосам. Дерек наблюдал за ним с полуулыбкой и никак не мог понять, зачем ведет этот бессмысленный разговор. Стайлз – всего лишь дух камня, который исполняет желания. С ним необязательно даже общаться. А уж заботиться о его чувствах, разводить на эмоциональные всплески – и подавно.   
  
– Иногда ты бываешь очень мерзким, – признался Стайлз, поглядывая на него исподлобья.   
  
– Бываю? Иногда? – Дерек удивленно вскинул брови. – А в остальное время?  
  
Стайлз пару раз моргнул, а потом неожиданно рассмеялся.   
  
– Если честно, я уже не знаю, что отвечать. Все это стало до жути двусмысленным, а я… ну, не мастер в этом, – сказал он, продолжая широко улыбаться. Его глаза так и искрились теплотой и весельем. – Вот ты сейчас опять что-нибудь ляпнешь, и я тупо свалю. Потому что нельзя так со мной, глупый волк!  
  
Тело обдало жаром, стоило Дереку услышать последние слова. Вся расслабленность исчезла, будто ее и не было вовсе. Ему казалось, что где-то он слышал это обращение. Но память подводила, и вспомнить, кто именно так его называл, у Дерека не получалось. Разгадка была совсем рядом – он это чувствовал.   
  
Глупый волк, заигрывающий с духом.   
  
Возможно, Стайлз прав.   
  
Иначе как объяснить то, что происходит сейчас?  
  


  
  
На этот раз на улице перед «Голден Фиш» не было толпы желающих проникнуть внутрь. До основного притока любителей отрываться оставалась пара часов. Рыжий бета, тот же, что и в первый визит Дерека, скучающе пялился в планшет и практически никак не отреагировал на его появление. Только бросил быстрый взгляд и снова уткнулся в экран.   
  
Дерек потянул на себя дверь клуба, прошел через полуосвещенный коротенький коридор и оказался в главном зале. Диджей за пультом проверял аппаратуру, запуская то быстрые треки, то съезжая на медленные мелодии. Официантки сновали туда-сюда, громко переговариваясь и улыбаясь ранним клиентам. В дальнем углу, где стояли уютные диванчики и низкие столики, сидели двое мужчин. Они о чем-то спорили, жестикулировали и постоянно обращали свое внимание на бумаги, лежащие между ними. Барная стойка была практически пустой.   
  
Риккардо Дерек заметил сразу. Он сидел в самом центре барной стойки, трепался с барменом и потягивал светлое пиво. Еще раз оглядевшись, Дерек направился к нему.   
  
– Ты все-таки пришел! – Риккардо почувствовал его приближение и обернулся навстречу. Он уже был навеселе: более плавные, чем обычно, движения, расширенные зрачки и легкий запах аконита выдавали с головой.  
  
– Я же сказал, что приду, – Дерек сел на соседний стул и бросил взгляд на бармена: – Кофе.   
  
– Кофе? – протянул Риккардо и скривился, будто ему в рот запихнули спелый лимон и заставили разжевать и проглотить. – Как скууучно!  
  
– Зато тебе уже весело.   
  
– Мне-то? Да! Старина Риккардо любит развлекаться! – он отсалютовал стаканом с пивом и сделал большой глоток. Белая пена осела над верхней губой, и Риккардо с удовольствием ее слизнул. – Зачем тратить жизнь на скучные занятия? Кому от этого польза?   
  
– Верно. О чем ты хотел поговорить?   
  
– Какой ты прямолинейный, – цокнул языком Риккардо и мученически вздохнул. – Вот зачем ты вздумал уезжать сейчас? Старина Риккардо провел бы экскурсию для сына Талии по самым _интересным_ местам Сан-Франциско.   
  
– С чего такая щедрость?   
  
Бармен поставил перед Дереком чашку черного кофе без всяких добавок и отошел к одной из официанток в другом конце стойки. Персонал был отлично вышколен – даже намеков не требовалось. Хотя всем известно, насколько бармены или незаметные официантки любят греть уши в таких заведениях, чтобы потом подороже продать информацию.  
  
– У меня нечасто бывают такие гости, – пожал плечами Риккардо, словно Дерек мог додуматься до этого сам и не заставлять его озвучивать такие очевидные вещи.   
  
– Я не твой гость.   
  
– Как скажешь, – улыбнулся он и снова сделал глоток. – Так почему уезжаешь?   
  
– Я здесь закончил, – честно ответил Дерек. Кофе был горячим и чертовски крепким. Терпкий вкус без примесей, насыщенный чистый аромат – такое сочетание не часто встретишь в городских кофейнях, где то и дело втюхивают различные добавки или специи, выдавая их за фирменную фишку.   
  
– И куда теперь? Домой? В Бикон-Хиллз?   
  
– Нет, – Дерек покачал головой. Этот вариант он не рассматривал вообще.   
  
– А куда? – казалось, такой ответ Риккардо не просто удивил, а ошарашил.   
  
– Не в Бикон-Хиллз, – не стал пояснять Дерек.   
  
– Ясно-ясно, – Риккардо на мгновение задумался. – А как же родная земля? Она тебя не зовет? Бросишь ее на этого вашего… черт, фамилия… Маккола?  
  
Дерек отпил еще немного кофе, потянув время. Так на это он еще не смотрел. Дерек просто уехал из Бикон-Хиллз и все, но то, что родные земли оставил на Скотта, раньше не приходило ему в голову. С одной стороны, это странно напрягало, словно Скотт мог облажаться, и тень его поступков упала бы на Хейлов, под чьим присмотром раньше был город. С другой же – что страшного могло случиться?   
  
– Выходит так, – наконец ответил он.   
  
– Очень плохо, – сокрушенно вздохнул Риккардо.  
  
– Не думаю, – скрипнул зубами Дерек. Кто он такой, чтобы критиковать?   
  
– А я думаю, – возразил Риккардо, придвинулся ближе и понизил голос до шепота: – Твоя мама вложила много сил, очень много сил и времени, чтобы вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз, на землю предков, и снова приглядывать за городом. А ты так просто передаешь это право подростку, который еще не испытал себя.   
  
– Ты об этом хотел поговорить? – Дерека начал раздражать этот разговор, и он хотел его скорее закончить.   
  
– И об этом в том числе. Но это не главная причина. Я позвал тебя обсудить…  
  
В этот момент грянула музыка – диджей закончил настройку и принялся за работу, – и окончание фразы Дерек не услышал.   
  
– Что? – переспросил он, склоняясь ближе к Риккардо.   
  
– Я позвал тебя обсудить Пустынную Волчицу, – повторил тот и многозначительно на него посмотрел.   
  
– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но эта тема мне неинтересна.   
  
– Знаю-знаю, это больная тема твоей подружки. Мисс Брейден. Но ее уже нет в городе, поэтому…  
  
– С чего ты взял, что ее нет?   
  
– Откуда, ты думаешь, у меня твой номер? – фыркнул Риккардо. – Информация за информацию.   
  
Блядь. Дерек никак не ожидал такого от Брейден. Она спокойно обменяла его номер на какой-то очередной слух про эту койотку? Пиздец.   
  
– Не злись. У нее не было выбора, – хрипло рассмеялся Риккардо. Разноцветные прожектора, забегавшие по залу в ритм музыки, окрасили его редкие седые волосы, и те словно заискрились.   
  
– Что значит «не было выбора»? – Дерек нахмурился и стиснул зубы.   
  
– Не кипятись, с ней все в полном порядке. Просто старина Риккардо обладал интересной для нее информацией. Вот и все.   
  
– И с чего ты решил, что эта же информация может быть интересна мне? – все еще недовольно спросил он. В клубе прибавилось народу. Дерек затылком ощущал на себе пристальные взгляды других оборотней, но попытки оглядеться и понять, кто именно на него смотрит, не принесли результата.   
  
– Это другая информация. Новая. Узнал только сегодня ночью.  
  
Дерек допил полуостывший кофе, достал деньги и положил их на стойку, собираясь свалить.   
  
– Она касается Хейлов.   
  
Дерек бросил напряженный взгляд на Риккардо, ожидая продолжения, но тот, как назло, не спешил удовлетворять его любопытство.   
  
– Продолжай.   
  
Риккардо залпом допил свое пиво, сполз с высокого стула и махнул Дереку, чтобы он следовал за ним. А сам молча направился к узкой винтовой лестнице, почти сливающейся со стеной. Металлические ступеньки, кованные перила с фигурками спрятавшихся в водорослях рыб – морская тема присутствовала в каждой детали оформления клуба. Дерек поднялся за Риккардо на второй этаж и прищурился. В узком коридоре с несколькими закрытыми дверьми горел голубоватый, блеклый свет. Здесь было намного тише, и будь Дерек человеком, он бы решил, что музыку из зала вообще не слышно.   
  
– Сюда, – Риккардо подошел к первой двери, толкнул ее и зашел внутрь. Дерек внутренне подобрался, готовый в любой момент к нападению. Но в помещении, в котором он оказался, больше никого не было. Это был просторный кабинет без окон, со стеклянными вставками в полу. По стенам и потолку плясали голубоватые тени. Риккардо устроился на кожаном диване у одной из стен и приглашающе махнул рукой на соседнее кресло. Дерек пристально огляделся, незаметно принюхиваясь, прежде чем сесть. Напротив входа стоял широкий стеклянный стол с закрытым ноутбуком, и большое офисное кресло, вдоль стен тянулись полки с различными дисками и фигурками.   
  
– Моя страсть. Люблю музыку, – пояснил Риккардо.   
  
– Это твой клуб?   
  
– Да. Прощальный подарок Сатоми.   
  
Дерек удивленно приподнял брови.   
  
– Да-да, глупо звучит, но это действительно так, – Риккардо поднял подлокотник и достал оттуда небольшую бутылочку и пара стаканов. Не спрашивая, будет ли Дерек пить, налил сразу в оба.   
  
В воздухе появился знакомый, давно забытый запах настойки. Воспоминания о том, как они с Лорой воровали настойки матери и надирались втихаря, накатили разом и ошеломили, будто некто подкрался сзади и вылил на него ведро ледяной воды.   
  
– Наша стая тогда обосновалась в этом районе, и клуб был старым обшарпанным баром. Но у меня в то время были деньги, и я его выкупил, навел порядок, а потом… Облажался. Сильно. И все потерял. И деньги, и дом, и стаю. Ходил сюда поспать, как бродяга. Сатоми… Ей стало меня жалко. Она подарила мне это место, и я ни ее, ни стаю больше никогда не видел. Хотя поговаривали, что они жили здесь еще некоторое время.  
  
– Почему? – спросил Дерек, принимая стакан. Во рту все еще была горечь от воспоминаний, и хотелось ее чем-нибудь смыть. Он понюхал настойку и прикусил щеку – все тот же запах. Черт.  
  
– Альфы не любят койотов, – медленно произнес Риккардо и поджал губы.   
  
– Погоди, – Дерек нахмурился, припоминая их предыдущий разговор у него дома. Хотя был ли то _настоящий_ дом? – Но ты же говорил, что…  
  
– Я _соврааал_ , – рассмеялся Риккардо. – Для мисс Брейден это не имело бы никакой разницы, а откровенничать с наемницей как-то не подобает старому, одинокому, беззащитному омеге.   
  
– И ты решил пооткровенничать со мной? Больше не с кем? – Дерек отпил немного настойки и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как отрава медленно растекается по телу, замедляя регенерацию, принося легкое чувство опьянения.   
  
– Ты свой, – спокойно произнес Риккардо, залпом осушил свой стакан и налил еще. – Поэтому сидишь сейчас здесь. В святая святых.   
  
– Польщен.   
  
– Я рад, – фыркнул Риккардо, тяжело вздохнул и устроился удобнее.   
  
– Так что ты узнал? – напомнил ему Дерек, снова пригубив настойки.   
  
– В мой клуб приходят разные личности, – Риккардо поставил стакан на сиденье рядом и ухмыльнулся. – Здесь бывают и люди, и оборотни – разные виды, хочу заметить, так что осторожней внизу. Даже парочка банши заглядывает периодически. Славные леди.  
  
По коже пробежали мурашки при упоминании последних. А на подлокотнике кресла появился Стайлз и посмотрел на Дерека с любопытством.  
  
– Они меня здесь не услышат. Место слишком насыщенное сверхъестественными созданиями, – пояснил он, словно желая успокоить.   
  
– И? – проигнорировав Стайлза, спросил Дерек у Риккардо.   
  
– И до меня дошли кое-какие слухи.  
  
– Что за слухи? Не томи, выкладывай, раз уж начал, – улыбнулся Дерек, начиная терять терпение. Почему из всех все нужно вытягивать клещами?   
  
– Слухи, касающиеся того, что ищет Пустынная Волчица.   
  
– И что же она ищет? – уточнил Дерек, сделал очередной глоток и напрягся – Риккардо говорил что-то про Хейлов. Может ли это быть?..  
  
– То, что лежит в вашем семейном хранилище.   
  
– В нашем семейном хранилище побывало столько народу, не носящего фамилию Хейл, что, боюсь, там уже ничего не лежит, – скривился Дерек.   
  
– Возможно, _лежало_.   
  
– Возможно, – пожал плечами Дерек и проводил взглядом Стайлза, который встал с кресла и подошел к стеклянным вставкам, бросавшим неровные, голубоватые тени на потолок.   
  
– Сколько же рыб, офигеть, – пробормотал он, опустился на пол и уставился в стекло.   
  
– У тебя даже нет мыслей, что могло ей так понадобиться? – растерянно спросил Риккардо, и Дерек едва сдержал улыбку. Кажется, кто-то тут очень надеялся узнать великие секреты их семьи, якобы предупреждая о вероятной опасности. Увы.   
  
– Банки с тем жутким чаем, который присылала Сатоми? – невозмутимо предположил Дерек.   
  
Риккардо замер на несколько мгновений, словно пытаясь переварить услышанное, а потом громко заржал, откинув голову назад.   
  
– Вряд ли это чай, – отсмеявшись, сказал он. – И тут два варианта: либо ты знаешь, но не хочешь мне говорить, и в таком случае мое дело маленькое – предупредить, ведь она не остановится ни перед чем и достанет то, что ищет, любой ценой; либо ты действительно не знаешь, и Талия не успела ввести тебя в курс дела.   
  
Дерек опустил глаза при упоминании матери. Она и правда не успела рассказать ему о камне желаний. Как и о многом другом. Кейт не дала ей возможности. Никому не дала. Настойка расслабляла, понемногу стирая ту грань, за которую Дерек не позволял себе заходить. Это начинало напрягать. Предаваться воспоминаниям в обществе Риккардо не хотелось.  
  
– Значит, второй вариант, – с грустью произнес Риккардо, неверно считав эмоции Дерека. Оба варианта были правдой, но озвучивать это он не стал.   
  
– Хорошая настойка, – Дерек приподнял пустой стакан, допив все до капли.   
  
– Еще? – Риккардо потянулся за бутылочкой.  
  
– Нет. Я же за рулем.   
  
Риккардо приуныл, обвел взглядом свой кабинет, словно искал повод, чтобы еще поболтать с Дереком, и на некоторое время повисло молчание. В помещении была отличная звукоизоляция – из зала внизу не доносилось ни звука.   
  
– Мне пора, – первым заговорил Дерек и поднялся. Стайлз тоже встал, направился к двери и остановился, словно ждал, когда невидимый швейцар откроет ее.  
  
– Пора-пора, – Риккардо скривился и с кряхтением встал с дивана. – Все-таки уезжаешь.   
  
– Да.   
  
– Ладно, – он подошел к одной из полок, вытащил несколько дисков и достал из углубления в стене небольшой пакетик с высушенными травами. Затем повернулся и бросил его Дереку. Тот, не задумываясь, поймал и удивленно на него уставился. – Подарок.   
  
– Мне это не нужно, – Дерек собирался кинуть его обратно.   
  
– Нет-нет, возьми, – Риккардо замотал головой. – Это своего рода традиция. И я не хочу ее нарушать. Хейлы приносят удачу.   
  
Он осклабился и довольно погладил себя по животу.   
  
– Никогда о таком не слышал, – фыркнул Дерек, но запихнул пакетик в карман.   
  
– Теперь услышал. Твоя мама любила этот сбор. Для меня он слабоват, слишком мало аконита, но ей нравилось.   
  
– О’кей. Спасибо, – Дерек кивнул ему на прощание, вышел из кабинета, спустился на первый этаж и направился прямиком к выходу из клуба. Они проговорили не больше часа, но в зале уже было многолюдно.   
  
Дерек аккуратно обошел встретившихся на своем пути людей, учуял враждебно настроенного оборотня и выскользнул на улицу. Температура к вечеру заметно упала, и поднявшийся прохладный ветер приятно освежал. Вышибала у двери бросил на него пристальный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. У него появилась работка – перед клубом столпилось человек десять, и что-то подсказывало, что не все из них смогут попасть внутрь и зарядиться _особой_ энергетикой этого места.   
  
На переднем сиденье уже развалился Стайлз, нетерпеливо поглядывая в сторону Дерека. Он усмехнулся, достал из кармана ключи и сел на свое место.   
  
– Покуришь? – Стайлза так и распирало любопытство – глаза возбужденно блестели, а движения стали более резкими. Он то и дело постукивал пальцами по своим тощим коленям и ерзал.   
  
– Это все, что тебя волнует? – Дерек завел двигатель и выехал на дорогу. Навигатор подсветил голубоватым светом темный салон, указывая дорогу на Лос-Анджелес. Дерек планировал оставить машину в одном из гаражей, принадлежавших их семье, и сесть на самолет до Боготы. А потом позвонить Коре и сменить номер на местный. На какое-то время там можно осесть. А может, и навсегда. Тут уж как повезет. В Штатах он закончил.   
  
– Ну… да, – удивленно произнес Стайлз и поспешно добавил: – И третье желание, конечно, но ты пока ни о чем таком не помышляешь, так что – да, это все, что меня сейчас волнует.   
  
Дерек притормозил на светофоре и задумчиво посмотрел на Стайлза, стараясь не продумывать то, что говорит, чтобы он случайно не прочитал мысли.   
  
– А если последнего желания не будет? – настойка отлично формулировала его мысли.   
  
Стайлз с глупым выражением на лице уставился в ответ и пару раз моргнул.   
  
– Почему? – осторожно спросил он, а Дерек впервые практически почувствовал, как в его мозгах судорожно копаются, словно в огромном сундуке, набитом старыми тряпками, выбрасывая из него все лишнее в поисках нужной.  
  
– Я ведь могу не загадать, – загорелся зеленый, и Дерек поехал дальше на юг, сворачивая на Сто первое шоссе.   
  
– Я уверен, что тебе чего-нибудь захочется, – Стайлз будто сам себя успокаивал. – Это же практически рефлекс. Увидишь сестру и сразу ей что-нибудь загадаешь. Ты же не можешь загадывать для себя. Я это понял. У тебя такой странный пунктик.   
  
Стайлз прищурился и показал пальцами расстояние едва ли больше дюйма.   
  
– Я уже загадал для себя, – напомнил ему Дерек. В голове была блаженная пустота – никаких мыслей. Настойка делала все простым, понятным и нестрашным. Даже слова, которые срывались с языка. – Тебя.   
  
– Оооо! – Стайлз мученически выдохнул и закрыл лицо руками, сокрушенно качая головой. – Тебя прет меня бесить, я это понял сразу, спасибо. Хватит.   
  
– Почему бесить? – Дерек быстро облизал губы, пряча улыбку. – Ты мое первое желание, а если я загадаю еще что-то, ты исчезнешь. Верно? Может быть, я не хочу, чтобы ты исчезал.   
  
– Детская мечта о воображаемом друге? – со злостью в голосе спросил Стайлз. Дерек бросил на него удивленный взгляд и нахмурился. Он не понимал, из-за чего Стайлз так взбесился, ведь ничего такого Дерек не сказал – все как обычно.   
  
– Угадал.   
  
– Отлично. Просто блеск. Никогда больше не пей настоек с аконитом. Ни-ког-да. Ты становишься _совсем_ невыносимым, – речитативом выдал Стайлз и исчез.   
  
Дерек пожал плечами и прибавил скорость. Хорошо бы проскочить без пробок.   
  


  
  
Время близилось к полуночи, когда Дерек въехал в Гилрой. Настойка выветрилась, и накатила усталость. Продолжать путь ночью было бы мучением. Он не стал искать приличный отель, остановился у первого попавшегося супермаркета, взяв немного сэндвичей, чипсов, крекеров и воды, и добрался до ближайшего мотеля, находящегося почти на Шоссе 101. Девушка за стойкой регистрации не сказала ему и пяти слов. Она сонно, без интереса оглядела Дерека с головы до ног, бросила взгляд на машину, на которой он приехал, забрала деньги и протянула ему ключи от свободного номера.   
  
Очередной безликий номер, пропитанный чужими неприятными запахами, хоть и выглядел чистым, но неизменно тяготил. Дереку как никогда хотелось оказаться в месте, которое он смог бы назвать домом. А еще ему хотелось поговорить, услышать знакомый голос. Дерек был не против какое-то время побыть один, но, как бы не считал Скотт или еще кто-то из его стаи подростков, одиночество он не переносил. Его детство, да и большая часть жизни прошли в постоянном окружении близких, и хоть пожар забрал почти всех, привычка быть рядом _со своими_ никуда не делась.  
  
Коре звонить Дерек не стал, она наверняка уже спала, а если не спала, то точно не ответила бы или ответила и сразу положила трубку, стоило ему сказать, что захотелось просто поболтать. Да и _не с Корой_ в этот момент хотелось говорить. Еще месяц назад такое бы заставило его изумиться, но сейчас все казалось правильным и закономерным.  
  
Дерек взял с прикроватной тумбочки трехдневной давности газету, видимо, забытую предыдущими жильцами, и оторвал от нее широкую полоску. Затем достал из кармана пакетик, а из сумки зажигалку, которую носил с собой на всякий случай.   
  
Стайлз материализовался мгновенно, стоило высыпать немного травки на клочок бумаги.   
  
– Так и знал, что не удержишься! – он широко улыбнулся и подмигнул Дереку, словно подбадривая. – Отличный сбор, серьезно.  
  
На нем была та же одежда, что и в первый раз, в клубе. Стайлз нетерпеливо прошелся по комнате и, не выдержав, сел рядом, с интересом наблюдая за действиями Дерека. Его нетерпение веселило, как будто это он сам сейчас собирался накуриться.  
  
– И как ты это понял? – спросил Дерек, скручивая косяк. – Разглядел?  
  
– Нет. Запах же, – с удивлением ответил Стайлз.   
  
Дерек резко вскинул голову, уставившись на него во все глаза.   
  
– Ты чувствуешь запахи?   
  
– Даа, – медленно выдавил Стайлз, немного отклонившись.   
  
– Это нечестно.   
  
– Что нечестно? – Стайлз казался сбитым с толку.   
  
Дерек щелкнул зажигалкой и поднес косяк ко рту, затягиваясь.   
  
– Нечестно, что ты чувствуешь запахи, а я – нет, – выдохнув дым, ответил он. Эффект не заставил себя долго ждать. Ослабленный после настойки организм легко поддался воздействию новой порции. В теле снова появилась приятная слабость, а голова немного затуманилась, освобождаясь от ненужных мыслей.  
  
– Ты их тоже чувствуешь, – заверил его Стайлз с таким видом, будто Дерек усомнился, что может дышать, и утверждал, что никогда этого не делал.   
  
– Нет, – Дерек мотнул головой. – Я не чувствую твой.   
  
– Оу, – Стайлз быстро лизнул нижнюю губу и отвел на мгновение взгляд. – Да, мой ты не чувствуешь. Его просто нет.   
  
– Но он же был? – стал допытываться Дерек. Почему-то ему казалось это ужасно важным. Одной из тех вещей, которые необходимо знать.   
  
– Был.   
  
– И какой? – очередная затяжка пошла еще легче. Интересно, будет ли на утро болеть голова? Или регенерация справится и с этим?  
  
– Я откуда знаю? Как у всех, наверно.   
  
– Нет. Не существует одинаковых запахов. У людей.   
  
Стайлз смотрел на него с минуту, а потом отвернулся, опустив голову. Он то переплетал пальцы в замок, то тер их друг об друга, как если бы они у него озябли, и он пытался их согреть.   
  
Дерек бы ему помог.   
  
От этой мысли стало горячо. Дерек не сводил со Стайлза глаз и представлял, как бы это могло быть. Мелькавшие перед внутренним взором картинки казались такими естественными и _привычными_ , что в горле пересохло, а в паху потяжелело.   
  
– Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, – напомнил Дерек.   
  
Стайлз скосил на него взгляд и слегка нахмурился:  
  
– Какой?  
  
– Что ты чувствуешь, когда тебя касаются люди? – Дерек затянулся сильнее. Хотелось выкурить из головы все лишние мысли и образы. Образы – самое главное. Они были такими привлекательными, будоражащими и _невозможными_ , что приносили чуть-чуть боли. Ведь впервые за очень долгое время он желал не столько секса, сколько близости.  
  
– Ничего. Когда касаются люди, меня это бесит, – хмыкнул Стайлз и развел руками.   
  
На этот раз он говорил правду. Дерек это чувствовал. Но все равно возразил:  
  
– Врешь.   
  
Стайлз резко выдохнул и тихо рассмеялся. Его голос слегка охрип, и Дерек пожелал в этот момент оглохнуть. Восприятие окружающего мира играло с ним в злую шутку – ему казалось, что он не один, что стоит протянуть руку, как он почувствует волосы Стайлза под своей ладонью, вдохнет, насколько позволят легкие, его запах, слижет капельки пота, запоминая вкус, и все это время будет слушать тяжелое дыхание.  
  
– Нет, не вру! – Стайлз встал, дошел до двери, словно намереваясь уйти, но потом вернулся обратно, остановившись в паре шагов от Дерека. – Ты спрашивал, что я чувствую, когда меня касаются люди, я ответил – ничего.   
  
– А когда _не_ люди? – Дерек задрал голову, чтобы лучше его видеть, и выдохнул ему в лицо дым.   
  
– Тоже.   
  
– В чем разница? – он нахмурился, дернув плечом. Состояние было непривычным – Дерек одновременно был собой и не был, словно огромный пласт утерянной информации начал просачиваться в память, постепенно заполняя белые пятна.   
  
Настойку с травой мешать не стоило.  
  
– Они – не ты, – тихо произнес Стайлз и неловко взмахнул руками, выдавая свое смущение. – Вот в чем разница.   
  
Комната немного размылась, в фокусе остался один Стайлз: его блестящие в теплом, желтом освещении глаза, приоткрытые губы и заалевшие скулы.   
  
– А если я? – не своим голосом спросил Дерек.   
  
– А ты… – Стайлз замолчал на несколько секунд, затем прокашлялся и продолжил: – Как оголенный, поврежденный провод зарядки, включенный в розетку.   
  
– Тебя бьет током?   
  
– Хм, можно и так это назвать.   
  
– Тебе больно?   
  
С этим ответом Стайлз медлил, словно прокручивал различные варианты развития событий и искал возможность сбежать. Но бегать от Дерека глупо. Где Дерек, там и Стайлз. Теперь только так. До последнего желания, разумеется.   
  
– Нет, мне не больно, – наконец выдавил Стайлз и отвел взгляд, словно боялся смотреть на Дерека. А тот, действуя скорее интуитивно, нежели осознанно, потянулся к его руке и провел пальцами по ребру ладони. Стайлз вздрогнул и медленно прижал руку к груди.   
  
– Значит, приятно?   
  
Стайлз сильно зажмурился и на пару секунд сжал губы так, что они побелели.   
  
– Не знаю. Я просто _чувствую_.  
  
Дерек докурил косяк, потушил его пальцами и убрал пакетик с травой в карман. По телу блуждали расслабленность и зыбкое ощущение свободы, они будто нашептывали: «сделай все что хочешь, и тебе ничего за это не будет». Не поддаваться ему было сложно, но иного выхода не было.   
  
Стайлз улегся на кровати с одной стороны, а Дерек завалился с другой. И единственное, чего он хотел бы в этот момент – почувствовать Стайлза. Только это было невозможно, поэтому пришлось заткнуть желание в самый дальний угол.   
  
Подушка оказалась мягкой, а кровать на удивление удобной. Дерек прикрыл глаза, а в следующее мгновение вырубился.   
  
Ему снилось бескрайнее ночное небо, усыпанное яркими звездами, шелковистая трава под голой спиной и чьи-то прикосновения, от которых за ребрами пузырилась _лава,_ и покалывали от удовольствия пальцы.  
  
  


  
  
На небе не было ни облачка. Солнечные лучи нещадно жарили, заставляя обливаться потом, а от чересчур яркого света слезились глаза. Из машины выходить совершенно не хотелось. Поэтому на очередной автозаправке Дереку пришлось сделать волевое усилие, чтобы открыть дверь и пустить в прохладный салон уличную духоту и мешанину запахов бензина, газа и другой дряни. В такой знойный день запах усиливался, делался насыщеннее и гуще, залеплял ноздри, и от него невозможно было избавиться еще минут пятнадцать, в лучшем случае. Тратить лишнее время на заправке Дерек не стал: оплатил полный бак, купил пару бутылок воды и несколько шоколадок и быстро вернулся в машину.   
  
Стайлз, как и всю дорогу от мотеля, сидел с ногами на пассажирском сиденье и подпевал радио, на удивление практически не фальшивя. Не то чтобы Дерек в этом особо разбирался, но он слышал пение Коры в душе, и ему было с чем сравнивать.  
  
– …он идет в моей голове, как трагедия, – тихо спел Стайлз, окинув Дерека пристальным взглядом, когда тот сел в машину. Дальше солист снова надрывался один. – Поехали к побережью? Ненадолго, а?   
  
– Зачем?   
  
Дерек смотрел на Лэнд Крузер, застрявший на выезде. Ярко-алая краска жирно блестела на солнце, создавая впечатление, будто сейчас начнет стекать прямо на пыльное дорожное покрытие. Тачка явно была новой и обожаемой. Это напомнило Дереку про его первую малышку, которую так безалаберно разбила Кейт. Во рту появилась легкая горечь, и Дерек поспешил глотнуть холодной воды.   
  
Стайлз долго не отвечал, разглядывая окрестности, словно подбирал нужные слова. А Дерек его не торопил.   
  
Чем дальше они забирались на юг, тем гуще становилась растительность. Хотя до лесов вокруг Бикон-Хиллз ей было далеко. Дерек с затаенной тоской подумал, что там можно спрятаться и от палящего солнца, и от удушливых запахов цивилизации, можно раствориться в своей истинной форме без оглядки на людей.  
  
– Ты видел на прошлом повороте, какие там офигенные волны? На берегу вообще круто! И воздух посвежее.  
  
– С каких пор тебя волнует _воздух_? – фыркнул Дерек, скосив на него взгляд. Аргументы казались вялыми, высосанными из пальца.   
  
– На какую-то секунду я забыл, с кем разговариваю, – Стайлз закатил глаза, откинулся на спинку сиденья и опустил голову на подголовник, уставившись в окно и всем своим видом показывая обиду.  
  
Дерек поджал губы и ничего не ответил. Он с самого утра чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Из головы никак не шли сны, которые истязали его всю ночь. Дерек проснулся с приятной ломотой во всем теле, как бывало от долгих физических упражнений или же от страстного секса. Вряд ли так повлияли настойка и травка, которыми он скрасил свой вечер. Скорее, их странный разговор со Стайлзом подкинул подсознанию парочку другую приятных образов.   
  
И это было проблемой. Потому что Дереку они понравились.   
  
Он снова покосился на Стайлза и нахмурился, напоминая себе, что тот всего лишь дух, который исчезнет после третьего желания. Мысль успокоения не приносила, а больше нервировала. Стайлз смотрелся уютно в его машине на пассажирском сиденье, хоть и забрался на него с ногами, чего Дерек терпеть не мог. Его блеклые при ярком свете губы шевелились, а грудь мерно вздымалась, как если бы он был обычным человеком и дышал.   
  
Дерек отвернулся от него и уставился на дорогу. Внутри было гадко. Они ехали уже несколько часов, и Стайлз не затыкался ни на минуту: восхищаясь то выжженными солнцем полями, то проезжающими мимо крутыми тачками, то назойливо подпевая местному радио. Стайлз вел себя ужасно. Таких пассажиров Дерек больше всего ненавидел. Когда он был за рулем, то полностью отключался от проблем и мог спокойно все обдумать, это время всегда попадало в разряд «священных» минут или часов, а болтливые и шумные попутчики – совсем не то, с чем он обычно мирился. Даже Кора, которая в принципе любила потрепаться, словно нутром чуяла его настроение и молчала практически всю дорогу.   
  
Самым паршивым в сегодняшней поездке стал не словесный понос Стайлза, а то, что Дереку это нравилось. Нравилось его общество, он скучал, когда Стайлз исчезал, пререкаться с ним было сплошным удовольствием. А с каждым часом, проведенном вместе, Дереку все больше нравился сам Стайлз. И что делать с этим дальше, он не знал.   
  
Дорога вильнула очередной раз, и как по заказу из тени высоких кустов выскочил указатель на съезд к побережью. Стайлз мельком взглянул на Дерека, а тот плавно вышел из поворота и прибавил газу, практически ненавидя себя за эту слабость, за это желание – потакать духу. Как будто не Стайлз был тем, кто исполняет желания Дерека, а наоборот, сам Дерек исполняет желания Стайлза. Это и смешило, и заставляло задуматься одновременно.   
  
– Как я понял, ты из большой стаи, – сдержанным тоном спросил Дерек, пытаясь снова разговорить Стайлза. Ему не нравилось их молчание. Оно казалось неправильным.   
  
– Ты догадлив! – нарочито радостно воскликнул Стайлз. – Да, я родом из большой стаи.   
  
– Из моей, – на всякий случай уточнил Дерек.   
  
– Да, – Стайлз медленно кивнул, окинул его задумчивым взглядом, и продолжил нормальным тоном: – Из твоей. Скажем, из стаи твоих предков – так будет правильнее, потому что то, что сейчас… О’кей, заканчивать мысль не буду, не надо на меня так пялиться своими синими глазами. Все равно не страшно.  
  
– А ты следи за языком.   
  
– Да ты, блядь, как страус! – с неподдельным возмущением воскликнул Стайлз, взмахнув руками.   
  
– Что? – Дерек нахмурился. По встречке мчался грузовик, и водитель явно был обдолбанный, потому что его мотало по всей дороге. Так что Стайлз со своими идиотскими выводами совсем был не к месту.  
  
– Сейчас объясню. Эти бедные птицы от страха прячут голову в песок – защитная реакция у них такая. А у тебя – загадывать желания. Вот как разозлишься, так того и гляди пожелаешь какую-нибудь глупость! О’кей, еще когда ты сильно расстроен, но даже твоя грусть базируется на злости. Вообще пиздец, как ты так живешь?   
  
Грузовик промчался мимо, дорога снова была пустой и прямой, и Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза. От негодования его щеки покраснели, в глазах появился лихорадочный блеск, а приоткрытый рот так и притягивал взгляд, словно Дерек опасался упустить момент, когда эти губы скажут ему еще какую-нибудь гадость.  
  
– Что тебе не понятно? – сглотнув, спросил Дерек и отвернулся.   
  
– Мне не понятно, почему твой якорь злость.   
  
– Не совсем злость, – нехотя поправил его Дерек. Этого он раньше никому не рассказывал, но интуиция подсказывала, что Стайлзу можно раскрыть этот маленький секрет.   
  
– То есть?  
  
– Мой якорь – ярость, – усмехнулся Дерек, краем глаза заметив удивленную реакцию на свои слова. – Злость поверхностное чувство. Ее может вызвать что угодно. Вот ты, к примеру.   
  
– Спасибо.   
  
– Обращайся.   
  
– О’кей, а ярость?   
  
– Ярость я чувствовал всегда. С самого детства.   
  
– Этого не может быть, – фыркнул Стайлз и скрестил руки на груди. – Ты бы сошел с ума.  
  
– А я ее не показываю. И она... – Дерек набрал воздуха побольше, пытаясь правильно сформулировать свою мысль. Ведь раньше он никому такое не объяснял. – Она как бы моя, но и не моя.   
  
– У тебя нет раздвоения личности, – тут же возразил Стайлз с видом знатока, и Дерек на это зарычал, а потом неожиданно рассмеялся.   
  
– Вот про это я и говорю. Ты безумно _злишь_.   
  
Стайлз дернул головой, будто отбросил длинную челку со лба, и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, разве что пальцами не «стрельнул».   
  
– Я в курсе, детка.   
  
Дерек закатил глаза и пренебрежительно усмехнулся.   
  
– Звучит как музыка для моих ушей, – со всем своим актерским талантом ответил Дерек и нежно улыбнулся.   
  
– Ладно. Вернемся к твоей ярости. Я нихрена не понял, – Стайлз снова стал серьезным и смотрел на Дерека с любопытством.   
  
Тот вначале хотел пошутить и слиться с темы, но голова в один миг стала пустой, а желание веселиться исчезло без следа. Дерек в очередной раз потянулся к своему якорю в попытке подобрать верные слова, чтобы Стайлз его понял правильно, и заметил – то двойственное, странное и пугающее в детстве чувство «чужой эмоции» смазалось. Ярость ощущалась своей, а присутствие Стайлза лишь распаляло ее, делало ярче.   
  
Воздух застрял в горле, в машине мгновенно стало тесно, душно. Дерек на пару секунд выпустил руль и едва не съехал с дороги, успев вовремя ударить по тормозам. Перед глазами зарябило, как перед полным обращением. Дерек широко открыл рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, челюсть начала деформироваться, пальцы, руки, позвоночник заломило, мышцы свело судорогой. Он наощупь открыл дверь и вывалился на мелкий, острый песок обочины. А в следующее мгновение полностью обратился и зарычал от охватившего первобытного ужаса.   
  
– Дерек? – Стайлз переполз на водительское сиденье и испуганно на него смотрел. – Хей! Дерек!  
  
Дерек опустил морду, больно ткнувшись носом в песок и прижал уши. Ему хотелось заползти в глубокую нору, как перепуганной полевой мыши, и затаиться там, переждать пока охотившийся за ним хищник пройдет мимо, оставит его в покое. Но прятаться было негде и не от кого. И это было самым паршивым, потому что Дерек все еще остро чувствовал опасность, страх.   
  
Стайлз продолжал его звать, просил взять себя в руки, обрести контроль, говорил про неудачное время и место, но Дерек не мог ничего сделать. Он лишь сильнее прижимался к земле, желая сдохнуть. Солнце палило черную шкуру, хотелось пить и укрыться в тени. Неясно, словно через толстый слой воды, Дерек услышал звук приближающейся машины.   
  
– Дерек! Блядь! Спрячься, придурок! Дерек! – Стайлз уже орал, и эти истеричные крики более или менее привели в чувства. Дерек вскочил, оглянулся на замедляющую ход машину и зарычал, встопорщив шерсть и угрожающе прижав уши. Водитель, практически остановившийся, громко выругался и ударил по газам, уезжая все дальше и дальше.   
  
Ужас никуда не делся, в голову полезли странные мысли про огонь, запах горелой плоти и страшную потерю. За последнюю Дерек зацепился, концентрируясь на ней, и спустя несколько минут рявкнул, взрыв лапами землю. Ярость прокатилась по телу, вытеснив ужас. Мучительно медленно сознание восстанавливалось, собираясь по кусочкам, как диковинный пазл.   
  
Дерек отдышался, жадно принюхиваясь к окружающим запахам, и обратился. Разорванная одежда клочьями валялась рядом, влажные от пота плечи и спину прижигало солнце, но ему еще никогда в жизни не было так легко и хорошо. Словно последние кусочки мозаики встали на место. Он поднялся на трясущихся от слабости ногах, дрожащими руками собрал свои вещи, не оставив ни клочка, открыл заднюю дверь и бросил их кучей на пол, затем двумя руками закрыл дверь и только после этого залез в машину.   
  
На Стайлза он не смотрел, а тот молчал. Включив климат-контроль на минимальную температуру, Дерек пристегнулся и выехал на дорогу. Радио продолжало работать, диджей разливался в восторженных отзывах про последний концерт Рианны, но едва ли Дерек его слышал. Доехав до ближайшей развилки, он припарковался в тени чьей-то живой изгороди и заглушил мотор.   
  
– Ты как? – тихо спросил Стайлз.   
  
Дерек повернул голову в его сторону, но не смог разлепить губ, чтобы ответить. Он даже не знал, что сказать. Такие срывы с ним случались примерно... никогда.   
  
– Духи тебя задери, ты меня так напугал! – воскликнул Стайлз и потер ладонями лицо, продолжая нести какую-то чушь.  
  
Духи.   
  
_Духи_.  
  
Сердцебиение участилось, а якорь стал ощутимее, словно прибавил в весе несколько тонн. Дерек бездумно огляделся, соображая, где он находится. Салон собственной машины, изученной вдоль и поперек, казался незнакомым, словно Дерек впервые его видел.  
  
Стайлз и раньше ругался подобным образом, но внимание на этом не заострялось, зато теперь у Дерека появилось предположение. Дикое предположение о том, что могло вызвать такую ярость.   
  
_Духи_.   
  
Ярость ощущалась непривычно, будто он отобрал ее у кого-то другого, сделал своей, но еще не понимал, как ее использовать. Это странное чувство кружило голову, разгоняло кровь.   
  
– Дерек?   
  
Говорить все еще не хотелось. Дерек отпил немного воды, вышел из машины и открыл багажник, где лежала сумка с вещами. Быстро натянув на себя сменную одежду, он прихватил пакетик, газету и зажигалку, забрался на заднее сиденье и скрутил косяк.   
  
– Ты уверен, что здесь стоит курить травку? – спросил Стайлз, скептически выгнув бровь.   
  
Дерек затянулся, встретился с ним взглядом и выдохнул дым.   
  
– С дороги машину не видно.   
  
– Аргумент, конечно.   
  
– Ага.   
  
Стайлз отвернулся, а в следующее мгновение уже сидел рядом, поджав под себя одну ногу.   
  
– Не хочешь объяснить, что с тобой случилось?   
  
– Нет.   
  
– Почему? Стайлзу вот ужасно любопытно.   
  
– Вот именно.   
  
– Да, блядь! Дерек, не будь козлом! С твоим якорем что-то не так?   
  
– Все с ним так.   
  
– Тогда что это была за хрень? – Стайлз начал злиться, и от этого стало приятно. Пусть злится. Чужая злость всегда Дерека немного забавляла. Ведь люди считали себя очень грозными в своей злости, а когда употребляли слово «ярость», так и вовсе становились в его глазах маленькими детьми, у которых отобрали вкусную конфетку.   
  
Большинство из них ничего не знало о ярости.   
  
– Ты говорил, что твоя ярость вроде как и не твоя – это как?  
  
– Моя, – Дерек в очередной раз выдохнул дым и улыбнулся Стайлзу. – Теперь она моя.   
  
Тот заметно напрягся и даже немного отодвинулся.   
  
– То есть?  
  
– Расскажи мне про духов.   
  
– Что?   
  
– Духи. Хочу знать, кому ты всегда предлагаешь меня задрать, – Дерека веселила эта тема. Он по-прежнему ощущал отголоски той мощной эмоции, оставленной якорем. Конечно, нужно было разобраться, откуда взялось то чувство ужаса, едва не сорвавшее ему крышу, но пока Дерек не хотел в этом копаться. Руки до сих пор мелко подрагивали. Это он обдумает позже. Когда-нибудь.   
  
– Великие Духи. Ты не мог о них не слышать, – недоверчиво пробормотал Стайлз, а потом взял и исчез.   
  
– Мастер отвечать на вопросы, – усмехнулся Дерек, опустил стекло и выбросил окурок.   
  
До папиного дома в Санта-Монике оставалось ехать от силы часа два. Интересно, за ним хорошо приглядывали, пока их с Лорой не было в Калифорнии?  
  


  
  
Когда-то яркая желтая краска под палящим калифорнийским солнцем стала едва желтоватой, блеклой, пастельного оттенка. Дерек остановился перед небольшим двухэтажным домом и сглотнул, внимательно вглядываясь в окна. Шторы везде были задернуты, ставни и стекла с этой стороны дома выглядели целыми. Дерек напряг слух и прислушался, чтобы понять, есть ли кто-то внутри, но чужие сердцебиения и смех доносились только из дома напротив. Вероятно, остальные соседи были еще на работе.   
  
Дерек заехал на подъездную дорожку, достал из бардачка ключи от дома и вылез из машины. Жаркий воздух тонкой пленкой осел на коже. Захотелось встряхнуться, и Дерек едва поборол это желание. Он подошел к гаражу, отключил сигнализацию, нашел на связке нужный ключ и со скрежетом поднял ворота. Внутри было пусто. Только у дальней стены стоял небольшой металлический шкаф с разными инструментами.   
  
Лора любила открытые пространства и минимум мебели, поэтому, когда они впервые после пожара приехали сюда, она выкинула целую гору хлама, который складировался годами. Среди них были и детские игрушки, и разные памятные вещицы: бейсболки с бейсбольных и баскетбольных игр, биты, перчатки, мячи с автографами начинающих игроков. Мама всегда умилялась, с каким азартом отец брал автографы у впервые вышедших на поле игроков, и закатывала глаза, когда он замечал это и начинал объяснять, что когда-нибудь эта «мелочь» станет всемирно-известной, а у него уже будет автограф. Лора, не задумываясь, выбросила все. А на попытки Дерека остановить ее, ответила, что отцу уже ничего не нужно. На следующее утро переполненные контейнеры увез мусоровоз, а Лора прорыдала до самого вечера у себя в комнате. Больше эту тему они не поднимали.   
  
Загнав машину в гараж, Дерек опустил ворота и зашел в дом. На темном дубовом паркетном полу лежал ровный слой пыли, но ее не было слишком много, а значит, мамины друзья все же не забывали о доме и иногда сюда наведывались. Дерек прошелся по комнатам, принюхиваясь к запаху пыли, дерева и старых бумажных обоев. Они с Лорой так и не сделали здесь ремонт, как собирались. От этой мысли стало немного тоскливо, но Дерек запихнул это чувство поглубже и спустился на первый этаж, где находились кухня, гостиная и маленькая терраса с выходом на задний двор. Он зашел в кухню, открыл окно, впуская воздух, и опустился на стул за большим овальным столом.   
  
– А тут миленько, – сказал Стайлз, как будто все это время был здесь, и выглянул в окно. – И соседей почти нет. Временно, конечно.   
  
– Середина дня. У всех дела, – усмехнулся Дерек.   
  
Стайлз оторвался от разглядывания улицы и перевел на него рассеянный взгляд. Должно быть, все дело в освещении – сумрак кухни соединился со светом с улицы, – но на какое-то мгновение его глаза будто вспыхнули, наполнились жизнью, как у живого, увлеченного своим делом человека. Дерек нахмурился, напоминая себе, что Стайлз может быть каким угодно, но не живым. Этот факт раздражал все больше.  
  
– Дом справа продается. Там табличка на газоне, – пожал Стайлз плечами и вернул усмешку.   
  
– Я безумно рад.  
  
– Оно и видно, – фыркнул Стайлз, встал спиной к окну и скрестил руки на груди. – Ты здесь надолго?  
  
– Нет. Уже не терпится уехать? Тут же миленько? – Дерек откинулся на спинку стула и вытянул под столом ноги. От долгой поездки на машине все тело затекло.  
  
– Мне пофиг. Главное, чтобы ты здесь не застрял. А то не довезешь последнее желание до сестры.   
  
– Так печешься о желаниях моей сестры? Может, потом мне передать камень ей, чтобы вы пообщались?   
  
– Это так не работает. Она должна разбудить меня своей силой, – Стайлз устало вздохнул, нахмурился и почесал переносицу. – Я, кажется, уже не раз объяснял.   
  
– А если я пожелаю, чтобы она разбудила камень своей силой?   
  
Стайлз застыл, глядя в пол, затем поднял на Дерека взгляд, а уголки его губ едва дрогнули в жалком подобии улыбки.   
  
– Это будет хорошее желание, – тихо произнес он. Прокашлялся, словно у него запершило в горле, и с натянутой бодростью в голосе добавил: – Может, она окажется более целеустремленной, чем ее старший братец, и мне не придется показываться.  
  
Дерек медленно встал, обошел стол и остановился перед ним на расстоянии шага. На этот раз Стайлз не возмущался, не просил отойти. Он стоял молча и не сводил с Дерека глаз.   
  
– Почему ты так обо мне печешься?   
  
– Разве? Мне скучно, а ты забавный.   
  
– Нет. Есть причина, – Дерек провел кончиками пальцев по предплечью Стайлза, а тот нахмурился и закусил губу, внимательно следя за его движениями и стараясь не смотреть в лицо. – Какая-то причина. Да?   
  
Стайлз промолчал и упрямо дернул головой, словно одернул себя.  
  
– Я ведь могу узнать о ней в любой момент, – полушепотом произнес Дерек, касаясь ладонью его плеча, а после – открытой шеи. – И ты ничего с этим не сможешь сделать, кроме как рассказать.   
  
– Не загадывай это, прошу тебя, – Стайлз сглотнул и поднял голову, перестав прятаться. – Серьезно, Дерек. Это херня, а ты просрешь последнее желание… А ведь так неплохо начал.  
  
– Что начал? – не понял Дерек.  
  
– Двигаться в нужном направлении.   
  
– И куда же?  
  
Стайлз набрал ртом воздуха, застыл на мгновение, и выдохнул, усмехнувшись.   
  
– К сестре, к семье. К тем, кто тебя ждет и любит!   
  
Дерек знал, что Стайлз соврал – видел по его глазам. Он сказал не то, что собирался, удачно выкрутился и еще Кору приплел.   
  
– Я хочу знать причину, Стайлз.   
  
– Ты лишишь Кору возможности разбудить ее настоящую силу ради удовлетворения своего любопытства? Вау. Это мощно, Дерек. Видимо, твоя паническая атака тебе совсем мозги отшибла.   
  
Дерек убрал руки и отступил.   
  
– _Это_ тебя не касается.  
  
– Надеюсь, что так, – дернул бровями Стайлз и прошел мимо Дерека в гостиную. – А тут ты не собираешься проветривать? Пылищи-то сколько! Охренеть!

 

Ближайший рейс до Боготы оказался только завтра вечером. В семь. Дерек проверил наличие мест и закрыл сайт, не купив билет. Может, на него влияли стены родного дома, но уезжать так быстро не хотелось. Он никогда не причислял себя к числу тех людей, которые привязывались к местам или к вещам. Ему всегда казалось, что его ничто не держит, что он в любой момент готов сорваться хоть на край света. На деле же выходило иначе.

Дерек поставил ноутбук на прикроватную тумбочку, сполз по постели вниз, укладываясь головой на подушку, и поправил одеяло. Спальня родителей была самым сонным местом в доме. В детстве Дерек с Лорой часто прибегали именно сюда, чтобы уснуть, когда их тревожила сила. Одеяло, подушки, даже пушистый коврик рядом с большой двуспальной кроватью хранили запахи мамы и папы, принося умиротворение. Прежде, но не теперь, конечно. Дерек надеялся, что он, как раньше, быстро вырубится здесь, только вот сон никак не шел.

Стайлз растянулся рядом с закрытыми глазами, делая вид, что спит. А Дерек все больше запутывался, навести порядок в голове и в чувствах никак не получалось. Стайлз его волновал – это было глупо отрицать, и его присутствие совсем не напрягало, даже наоборот.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, закрыл глаза и полежал так несколько минут, ни о чем не думая, надеясь, что все же уснет.

– Ты ведь завтра не улетишь? – тихо спросил Стайлз.

– Нет, – Дерек открыл глаза и, повернув голову в его сторону, наткнулся на пристальный взгляд.

– Не загадывай ничего глупого, – тем же тоном попросил он. – Оставь желание сестре, раз сам ничего не хочешь.

Свет от полуприкрытого ноутбука светлым серым пятном падал на лицо Стайлза, делая его кожу еще бледнее. Теперь он _больше_ походил на призрака или на духа.

– Почему не хочу? – спросил Дерек, скользнув рукой по животу в трусы и погладив член. То, как Стайлз проследил взглядом за этим движением, неожиданно возбудило – на его лице отразились и удивление, и недоверчивость, и интерес, будто до конца не верил, что сейчас произойдет.

– Травка еще, что ли, не выветрилась? – шепнул он и вздрогнул, когда Дерек откинул одеяло, которое прошло сквозь него, и приспустил трусы, продолжая дрочить.

– Я тебя смущаю? – Дерек облизал губы и слегка сжал яички. Сладкий жар расползался по телу, проникая в каждую клеточку. Волосы на руках и ногах встали дыбом, а дыхание сбилось. Дерек внимательно разглядывал Стайлза, подмечая каждые мелочи, впитывая их и стараясь не кончить слишком быстро, растянуть удовольствие.

– А? Нет, просто… Я... – Стайлз поймал его взгляд и открыл рот, собираясь продолжить фразу, но не смог ничего сказать.

– Ты?.. – напомнил ему Дерек спустя пару минут. Оргазм был уже близко, соображать становилось сложнее.

– Ты дрочишь на _меня_ , – то ли спросил, то ли просто сказал Стайлз и поджал губы, выглядя растерянным.

– Ага, – кивнул Дерек, втянул носом воздух и пережал пальцами основание члена. Сильно хотелось спустить, но он все оттягивал этот момент.

– Зачем? В смысле, почему? Дерек, ты же не гей.

– Я беру то, что хочу, – улыбнулся тот в ответ. – Особенно если оно само плывет ко мне в руки.

– Я никуда не плыву!

– О, ты плывешь, еще как плывешь. Против течения.

– Да пошел ты! – Стайлз резко вскочил с кровати, показывая свое искреннее негодование, но уходить не спешил. Он как завороженный разглядывал Дерека с головы до ног и тяжело дышал. Ему определенно нравилось то, что он видел.

– Не думай, что твое отсутствие что-то меняет. Ты же всегда здесь, верно? – уточнил Дерек, касаясь свободной рукой своего виска. – И не сильно против.

Стайлз что-то ответил, но Дерек уже не услышал, мышцы свело судорогой, и от оргазма слегка зазвенело в ушах. Собственный запах залепил ноздри, испачканный спермой живот начал немного чесаться. Нужно было встать и помыться, но на Дерека накатило такое спокойствие, что не хотелось даже шевелиться. Он полежал с закрытыми глазами еще какое-то время, а когда открыл их и сел, спустив ноги на пол, Стайлза в комнате уже не было. Дерек сходил в душ, ополоснулся, а когда вернулся в спальню и лег под одеяло, его практически сразу сморило. Снов в этот раз не было.

Утро встретило ярким солнцем, и Дерек пожалел о своем опрометчивом решении не задергивать шторы на ночь. Окна выходили на юго-восток, и на красноватый рассвет, окрасивший небо, можно было любоваться, не отрывая головы от подушки. Воспользовавшись тем, что проснулся так рано, Дерек надел шорты, майку и кроссовки, сунул бумажник с ключами в карман и выбежал из дома. Они часто с мамой бегали по утрам, когда жили в Санта-Монике. Иногда ограничивались ближайшими кварталами, иногда бегали к побережью, а как-то раз добежали до самого парка Ривас Каньон, правда, Дерек тогда не чувствовал ног на обратном пути.

Сейчас он решил ограничиться несколькими кварталами, а на обратном пути зашел в супермаркет за продуктами. На часах еще не было девяти, когда Дерек вернулся и обнаружил за кухонным столом Стайлза.

– Доброе утро, – бодро поздоровался Дерек, вытаскивая из пакета упаковку бекона и коробку яиц.

– Ты оставил меня дома? – с плохо скрываемым недовольством в голосе спросил Стайлз. – А если бы тебя ограбили?

– Кто? – Дерек, не обращая на него внимания, ставил сок и молоко в холодильник. Он не стал набирать слишком много продуктов, поскольку не знал, сколько здесь пробудет. Но кое-что сегодняшним утром он все же решил. От одной только мысли сердцебиение начинало частить, ладони слегка потели, но в груди теплело, а уверенность в правильности своих действий с каждой минутой лишь крепла.

– Да кто угодно! Это же… Лос-Анджелес практически!

– Ты пересмотрел сериалов? Так и думал, что к телеку тебя подпускать нельзя.

– Очень смешно. Ха-ха. Уже надорвал животик от смеха, – с каменным выражением лица произнес Стайлз, встал из-за стола и прислонился к шкафу рядом с Дереком, подозрительно нахмурившись. – Ты выглядишь странно.

– Очень хочу в душ.

– Нет, я не об этом.

Дерек скользнул по нему взглядом, подумал об омлете с беконом и зеленью, который приготовит минут через десять и ушел в ванную. Если Стайлз и начнет копаться в его мыслях, то ничего не найдет.

Контрастный душ не помог избавиться от волнения, но Дерек чувствовал себя легче, смыв пот и посторонние запахи. И, вернувшись в кухню и занявшись завтраком, был готов к обрушившемуся словесному недержанию Стайлза.

– Ты как-то изменился. Не пойму. Ты встретил кого-то в городе? Это девушка? Парень? Семейная пара? Что ты так смотришь, я видел разное, ага. Что-то с тобой не так. Ты раздражаешь еще больше, чем в самом начале. Такое ощущение, что ты что-то задумал. Какую-то глупость. Если бы я не знал, что такое невозможно, то решил бы, будто ты уже использовал третье желание. Но _такая_ инфа мимо меня бы точно не прошла, так что… Что ты сделал? Ты убил кого-то? Покалечил? Дерек, расскажи, мне же интересно!

– Усмири свое любопытство, – усмехнулся тот и бросил на него косой взгляд. – Я же усмирил.

Стайлз тут же открыл рот и закрыл, потом отвернулся и подошел к окну. Больше он ничего не сказал, пока Дерек не закончил есть.

– Ты даже не думаешь об этом! Охренеть сила воли, – сокрушенно покачал головой Стайлз, и Дерек не сдержал улыбки.

Не думать об этом было трудно, а думать – страшно. Дерек редко боялся кого-то или чего-то. Скрываясь от охотников, он всего лишь следовал многовековым правилам поведения; сражаясь с другими сильными оборотнями, чувствовал страх, как и любое живое существо, желавшее жить. А со Стайлзом все обстояло иначе. Дерек теперь совершенно ясно видел, что знает лишь малую часть большой истории, в которую каким-то образом оказался замешан. Это пугало, но оставить все так, как есть, он уже не мог. Ему нужна была правда. Вся правда, и неважно, насколько больно потом будет, а что будет именно больно – сомнений не осталось, интуиция редко подводила в таких случаях. Особенно после пожара.

Поставив грязную посуду в мойку, Дерек оперся руками на стол и медленно выдохнул.

– Стайлз, – окликнул он и достал из кармана камень желаний, который прихватил из спальни после душа.

– М? – Стайлз обернулся и застыл. – Нет, нет, нет, нет! Как же Кора? Ты придумал ей такое классное желание!

Дерек полностью развернулся к нему лицом и сжал камень в руке.

– Я придумал желание лучше. Для себя и не только.

– Ты… какую-нибудь фигню сейчас загадаешь, блин. Дерек, не надо.

– Стайлз, ты много болтаешь, но не о том, что я хочу слышать.

– Значит, ты не усмирил свое любопытство, – тихо пробормотал Стайлз, отводя взгляд. Дерек нахмурился, заметив, как заблестели его глаза, будто от сдерживаемых слез. – Ну ладно. Я предупредил. А, знаешь, ха!.. На самом деле, рад, что так вышло. Сначала я, конечно, ужасно бесился и хотел поскорее закончить, но потом… С тобой было реально прикольно.

 

 

 

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, скорее, по привычке, нежели по необходимости, и спустя пару мгновений поднял голову, глядя на Дерека.

– Загадывай.

– Я должен сказать определенную фразу?

– Нет, – Стайлз грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Просто сильно захоти то, что загадаешь.

Дерек кивнул, быстро облизал губы, подавляя вновь охватившее его волнение, и чиркнул когтем по камню в ладони.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрался из этого камня и, будучи человеком, рассказал мне всю историю.

Стайлз пораженно распахнул глаза, открыл рот, но не успел произнести ни слова, как исчез.

Дерек подошел к месту, где он стоял, поводил рукой по воздуху и нахмурился. Не сработало? Да нет, камень снова стал холодным и пустым. Ушло питавшее его тепло.

– Стайлз? – позвал Дерек, потом вышел в коридор и прислушался. – Стайлз!

В доме царила тишина.

Редкие заросли чапараля и высохших на солнце колючих кустарников совсем не то, чего хотелось в этот момент Дереку. Спрятаться от солнца было практически негде. Он нашел более или менее высокое дерево, отбрасывающее тень и сел под него, переводя дыхание от долгого бега в гору. Неподалеку остановился семейный минивен, шурша гравием под колесами, из него выпрыгнула маленькая, лет восьми-девяти, девочка с разноцветным пакетом и побежала на самую высокую горку из тех, что были поблизости. Следом медленно вышли ее родители, тихо переговариваясь между собой, и направились к ней.

– Мама! Ты обещала, что здесь будет ветер! – обиженно воскликнула девочка.

Женщина достала из сумки зеркалку, настроила объектив и сделала несколько снимков дочери. Ту это только больше раззадорило.

– Я хочу запустить воздушного змея!

– Кэтрин, обычно здесь ветрено, но, как видишь, сегодня погода нас подвела. Давай запустим его в следующий раз?

– Когда!

– Кэт, не ной. Дедушка не расстроится, если змей немного полежит без дела, – подал голос мужчина.

– _Я_ расстроюсь!

– Ты уже взрослая девочка и сможешь это пережить. На следующих выходных выберемся к побережью.

– Почему нельзя туда сегодня? – девочка покрутила в руках разноцветного воздушного змея, которого Дерека вначале принял за пакет, и подняла его в воздух в надежде, что ветер подхватит. Ветра действительно не было. Уже дня три или четыре стояла странная безветренная, жаркая погода.

– Потому что маме нужно вечером в редакцию, и мама не успеет, если мы поедем сейчас к океану. Там _такие_ пробки, – с сожалением ответила женщина, взглянула на наручные часы и сделала еще несколько снимков природы, мужа и дочери. – Давайте немного спустимся вниз? Снимки должны получиться отличные!

– Это скучно. Что тут делать до вечера? – вздохнула девочка, сбежала с горки и поплелась следом за родителями. Когда они скрылись из виду, Дерек поднялся с земли, отряхнул шорты и огляделся.

Прошло уже две с половиной недели, но Стайлз так и не появился. Дерек даже набрал Риккардо и поинтересовался, не искал ли его кто-нибудь. Тот был удивлен, но заверил, что узнал бы первым, если бы про Дерека Хейла кто-то наводил справки.

Настроение было дерьмовым. Снова проснулось чувство, будто он потерял нечто важное. И это на самом деле было так. Дерек не заметил, как сильно привязался к Стайлзу, и теперь в душе появилась тоска. Он не знал, чем себя занять, что делать дальше – ждать Стайлза или ехать к Коре, которая все настойчивее интересовалась, все ли с ним хорошо. Нет, с ним ничего хорошего не было. Он, как сопляк, влюбился в духа, и сам же его прогнал. Лучше бы не загадывал последнее желание, тогда Стайлз был бы сейчас рядом.

Дерек тряхнул головой, снял шорты вместе с трусами и обратился. В последнее время он часто бегал волком, потому что только так у него появлялись призрачное спокойствие и уверенность, что все сделал верно.

Он стремительно бежал по тропе к вершине горы, удаляясь от минивена, от расстроенной девочки, чьи эмоции были очень сильными, словно от запуска этого воздушного змея зависела чья-то жизнь; и все больше растворялся в окружающих диких запахах и простых волчьих мыслях.

Стайлз часто упоминал Великих Духов, и Дерек кое-что почитал на эту тему. Автор одной из статей был фанатичным психом, который до сих пор верил во всю эту чушь, и говорил о Духах так, будто они боги. Дерек не мог с ним согласиться. Все, что он про них узнал, его не впечатлило. Разве можно воспринимать всерьез эти старые сказки?

Дерек остановился, заметив, что солнце начало клониться к горизонту, и задрал морду, вглядываясь в голубое еще пока небо. Вокруг не было ни души. Если верить тому фанатику, Великие Духи слышали тех, кто к ним обращался, и давали знак, подсказывающий правильное решение.

Над головой пролетел краснохвостый канюк, и неподалеку шмыгнула в укрытие испуганная мышь. Дерек вздрогнул от этого шороха и оскалился, злясь на себя. Как бы Стайлз над ним поржал сейчас. Перед мысленным взором всплыло его улыбающееся лицо, затем картинка сменилась – Стайлз не улыбался, он воровато разглядывал совершенно голого Дерека в отеле Сан-Франциско.

Тоска снова отравила мысли, взбудоражила кровь, и, повинуясь звериному инстинкту, Дерек вновь поднял морду и завыл. Он чувствовал, как странная, будто чужая, сила наполняет его, как тогда, при перерождении. Но в этот раз она оказалась намного сильнее, она всколыхнула ярость, а следом появился тот ужас, с которым Дерек едва справился по пути к Санта-Барбаре. Он до сих пор не понимал причину, теперь же все встало на свои места – ужас страшной потери. Дерек завыл сильнее, избавляясь от него, и замолчал лишь в тот момент, когда в морду ударил мощный порыв ветра. Трава прижималась к самой земле, а небо, словно по волшебству, заволокло серыми тучами.

Дерек уверенно стоял, впившись когтями в сухую землю, и подставлялся холодному ветру. Ужаса больше не было. Осталась только ярость, его якорь. Дерек чувствовал, что тот стал намного сильнее, чем был до этого.

Рванув к оставленным вещам, он краем глаза заметил, как в небе мелькнуло что-то разноцветное.

Что ж, хоть чье-то желание сбылось.


	5. Глава пятая

**_Энное время назад_ **

  
  
  
Время то стремительно неслось вперед, то замедлялось, превращаясь в пытку. За много лет они с отцом успели к этому привыкнуть. Запечатанные в камне желаний, они ждали очередного пробуждения, очередного быстрого водоворота, выбрасывающего их обратно в мир живых, но с каждым разом таких воронок становилось все меньше. Вначале разница почти не ощущалась, сильные альфы не давали им уснуть, загадывали желания, позволяли видеть меняющийся мир своими глазами, испытывать свои чувства и прикасаться к предметам, появившимся после их смерти.  
  
Потом паузы между глотками настоящей жизни длились дольше и дольше, давая возможность обдумать прошлое, свои поступки, _свои_ желания, которым не суждено было сбыться.   
  
– Сын, ты все сделал правильно. Я горжусь тобой.   
  
– Да, я знаю, отец.   
  
– Не забывай, что обещали тебе Великие Духи.   
  
– Нам. Что они обещали нам.   
  
– Тебе.   
  
– Мы связаны. Ты – это я, а я – это…  
  
– Все так, сын, но придет час, когда тебе придется покинуть камень. Моей силы в нем меньше, чем твоей.  
  
– Ты покинешь его со мной.   
  
– Не думаю, что сгожусь для того мира, в котором окажусь.  
  
– Глупости. Сгожусь я, значит, сгодишься и ты.   
  
И снова воронка, снова виток, и как глоток свежего воздуха, память о котором практически стерлась, – жизнь.   
  
– Эта альфа сильна. В ней пробудилась истинная, древняя сила.   
  
– Да, отец. И намерения у нее благие. Больше не будет смертей на камне.   
  
– Ее сын… Очень похож…  
  
– Да, я заметил.  
  
– Может быть, сейчас придет твое время, и ты оборвешь ту нить?  
  
– Не думаю. За столько лет было много таких сыновей альф.  
  
– Не теряй веру в Великих Духов, сын. Они держат свои обещания.   
  
– Я знаю, отец. Именно поэтому мы здесь.  
  
– Ты все еще коришь себя. Я это чувствую. Перестань.   
  
– Это сложно. Иногда я хочу, чтобы мы больше не встретились. Ведь… следующая разлука будет навсегда, понимаешь?  
  
– Мне жаль, сын. Это законы, нарушать которые мы не властны.   
  
– Я знаю. Знаю. У нас не было другого выхода.  
  
Самый трудный момент – последнее желание. Если его можно исполнить сразу, разрыв между миром живых и миром духов перенести намного проще. Не нужно хвататься за тонкую нить, ведущую в мир, куда вход закрыт без якоря на той стороне. Не нужно выискивать способы оторваться, чтобы расслабиться, чтобы молчаливо пережить очередную «смерть» и подготовиться к новому витку.  
  
– Непростую задачку нам подкинула эта альфа, да, сын?  
  
– Да.   
  
– Я знаю, что ты сейчас начнешь меня затыкать, но я считаю – это он.   
  
– Он бета. Разве бета способен пробудить камень? Такого никогда не случалось. Это против правил. Ты ведь сам говорил.  
  
– Я знаю, что говорил. Но если у ее сына это получится, ты сможешь оборвать старую нить, тянущуюся все эти годы, и он…  
  
– …вернется.   
  
– Да, нужно подождать.  
  
– Я хочу умереть, пап. Он сделал это специально! Загадал то последнее желание! Его нить тащит меня все эти годы, тянет, не дает забыть обо всем, с чего все началось. Я больше не могу. Я устал.   
  
– Держись, сынок. Великие Духи видят все, они наблюдают за нами. Разве ты не чувствуешь их присутствие?  
  
– Чувствую, что мы пыль под их ногами, отец. Я устал быть пылью.  
  
Порой оборотень, пробудивший камень своей силой, не сразу находит его, не сразу загадывает первое желание, и тогда они мечутся в нетерпении, желая скорее схватиться за новый якорь, чтобы вдохнуть, попробовать исполнить старые обещания и сбросить тяжкий груз. Это ожидание хуже обычной пустоты.   
  
– Чувствуешь? Знакомая сила, не такая, как прежде, но похожа на…  
  
– …его. Да, отец. Это действительно он. Но как?.. Он же бета!  
  
– Великие Духи принесли тебе великий дар.  
  
– Да, но я должен появиться. Он должен увидеть меня. А ты?..  
  
– Я останусь здесь. В камне. Эту нить способен оборвать только ты.  
  
– Хорошо.   
  
Нет ничего слаще для них, чем обрывать нити обещаний, которые они не в силах были исполнить при жизни владельца камня желаний. И чем дольше эта нить тянется, тем легче становится потом.   
  
А затем снова первый вдох новой жизни, пусть и в чужой шкуре.  
  
  


**_Несколько веков назад_ **

  
  
В шатре пахло жженными травами, едким, старческим запахом пота и гниющей плотью. Призывающий Ветер приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на человека, обмахивающего его слабое, больное тело пучком дымящейся травы. Лицо почудилось ему знакомым, да имя вспомнить не получалось. Запахи все стремительнее теряли свои различия, и каждый заставлял кривиться. Во рту собиралась кислая слюна, но сил сплюнуть ее не осталось. Пришлось проглотить.   
  
– Вождь Призывающий Ветер! – воскликнул человек. – Ты очнулся! Духи ответили нам!  
  
Голос человека показался ему молодым, в словах, в том, как он говорил, ощущалась сила. Не сила оборотня, нашедшего полный покой со своей сущностью, а сила человека, обретшего своих духов.   
  
Сила юного шамана.   
  
Призывающий Ветер поджал сухие губы, зацепившись за эту мысль, сглотнул вязкую слюну и выдохнул. В шатре было темно, духота туманила разум.  
  
– Маленький Волк. – Имя старшего сына, зрелого альфы, вышло с воздухом, грудь скрутило острой болью, и Призывающий Ветер наконец почувствовал свое израненное тело. Юный шаман тенью метнулся прочь, оставив его одного.   
  
Койот, что достал его живот своими когтями, а потом и пастью, умер героем. Он не сопротивлялся, когда его подмяли и начали грызть и кусать. Койот смотрел в глаза лежащему неподалеку Призывающему Ветер, позволяя волкам его стаи убивать себя. Они были злы за свое опоздание, стоившее их вождю жизни. Койот ликовал, праздновал победу. Другие койоты теперь будут почитать его как великого героя, сумевшего достать Призывающего Ветер, свирепого альфу стаи за большим холмом. Весть об этом наверняка разнялась по округе вместе с ветром, разгоняющим тучи.   
  
Внезапно на лицо упал яркий луч света. Призывающий Ветер дернулся, уклоняясь, и тут же зажмурился от боли. Во рту стало солоно, а предметы, и так нечеткие, расплылись еще сильнее.   
  
– Отец! – голос старшего сына, как спасительная рука, вытаскивающая из бурлящей реки, привел Призывающего Ветер в чувство. Он нахмурился, сощурился и разглядел встревоженное лицо Маленького Волка. – Ты звал меня. Я здесь, отец.   
  
– Вижу, – ответил Призывающий Ветер и улыбнулся. Изо рта потекло, а в горло, будто положили пясть речного песка. Он страшно закашлялся, боясь отойти в мир духов раньше, чем надо. Уняв кашель, Призывающий Ветер лег на место и протянул руку. – Пусть все выйдут.   
  
– Здесь никого нет. Мать разрешила быть здесь только шаманам. И сама приходила к тебе.  
  
Призывающий Ветер ощутил от его слов тепло под сердцем. Он никогда не сомневался в своей волчице. Как и говорил Поющий Ручей, она дала сильных волчат. Первенец родился мелким, но развился быстро. Он отличался особой силой, и Великие Духи скоро наградили его, сделав альфой.   
  
– Тогда склони передо мной голову, Маленький Волк.   
  
Тот подчинился сразу, и Призывающий Ветер выпустил когти и вонзил их в заднюю часть его шеи. Маленький Волк вздрогнул и коротко тявкнул, словно щенок. Призывающий Ветер направил свои мысли в нужное русло, делясь одними из самых дорогих воспоминаний. Ритуал отнимал много сил, и, закончив, он полежал с закрытыми глазами, позволяя себе успокоить разошедшееся старое сердце.   
  
– Там, – Призывающий Ветер приподнял руку и указал, где спрятан дар, данный их стае. Послышался шорох, а после удивленный вдох. Нашел.  
  
– Отец. – Ладонь сжали крепкие пальцы. – Я не подведу тебя. Клянусь Великими Духами!   
  
Призывающий Ветер тихонько рассмеялся, теперь уже не обращая внимания на льющуюся изо рта кровь. Он умирал с ненавистью к Великим Духам, а его старший сын так и не научился их уважать, несмотря на старания матери и шаманов. Маленький Волк верил в них, считал друзьями и отказывался понимать – они могут забрать у него все, что он любит, все, что для него важно.   
  
– Клянись не ими, а _перед_ ними, – шепнул Призывающий Ветер и открыл глаза, с нежностью глядя на лицо сына.   
  
– Хорошо, отец.   
  
Они смотрели друг на друга недолгое время.   
  
– Дай мне его, – попросил Призывающий Ветер, указывая пальцем на камень.   
  
Маленький Волк положил камень в его ладонь и быстро вытер глаза, скрывая покатившиеся по щекам слезы. Призывающий Ветер понял, что совсем плох. Он чувствовал, как жизнь медленно покидает его тело. Следовало поспешить.   
  
Последнее желание он припас именно на такой момент. Призывающий Ветер много дней обдумывал, что хочет его сердце. Первые два желания он посвятил своей стае, когда она столкнулась с трудными испытаниями. Но последнее Призывающий Ветер решил загадать для себя. С наступлением ночи власть перейдет к Маленькому Волку, давно выбранному следующим альфой. Он станет вожаком, главным альфой. Он проведет стаю счастливой дорогой, потому что Великие Духи, вопреки опасениям его матери и шаманам, благоволят ему. Маленький Волк сделает все верно.   
  
И Призывающий Ветер тоже хотел сделать все верно. У него осталось одно незаконченное дело.   
  
Он закрыл глаза, обратился к своей памяти, вспоминая улыбающееся лицо Поющего Ручья, обещавшего ему, что через много зим они встретятся. Лжец.   
  
Призывающий Ветер поджал солоноватые губы и произнес про себя свое последнее желание. Теперь Великие Духи не смогут их обмануть. Теперь Призывающий Ветер сделал все сам и по всем правилам.  
  
– Отец? – раздался уверенный голос Маленького Волка.   
  
Призывающий Ветер посмотрел на него и бросил холодный камень.   
  
– Койоты никогда не должны узнать об этом. _Никто_.  
  
– Не узнают, – яростно замотал головой Маленький Волк, словно одна мысль, что он может рассказать кому-то эту тайну, наносила ему смертельную обиду.  
  
– Береги.  
  
– Сберегу, отец. Я умру, защищая…  
  
– Не надо, – резко перебил его Призывающий Ветер. – Не надо говорить об _этом_.   
  
Маленький Волк пристыженно опустил голову, пряча глаза.   
  
– Да, отец.   
  
– Хорошо, – Призывающий Ветер чувствовал, что сил в его старом теле совсем не осталось. Он набрал полную грудь воздуха и, не замечая боли, выдавил улыбку: – Сохрани это в нашей стае, и тогда через много зим я вернусь. Это мое последнее желание, сын.  
  
Маленький Волк нахмурился, его глаза покраснели от появившихся слез, но он кивнул, давая такое обещание.   
  
Призывающий Ветер закрыл глаза и ощутил, как стало легко. У него больше ничего не болело: ни тело, ни душа.   
  


**_Наши дни_ **

  
  
Каждое утро начиналось одинаково: Дерек просыпался в спальне родителей от солнечных лучей. Задернуть шторы с вечера казалось кощунством, да и нарушать своеобразный ритуал отчего-то не хотелось. Вот и на этот раз он проснулся от яркого света, потер лицо руками и рывком сел, спустив ноги на пол. В голове слегка зашумело от резкой смены положения, но это чувство было приятным, бодрило.   
  
Теперь пробежка, контрастный душ и плотный завтрак – простой план на первую половину дня. Позже он проверит наличие билетов, привычно закроет вкладку, не сделав заказ, позвонит Коре и придумает очередную отговорку, чтобы не прилетать и на этой неделе. «Придумает», конечно, громко сказано – Дерек не запаривался с враньем уже очень давно. Его отговорки звучали банальнее некуда – «пока занят» или «дела держат». Кора даже не пыталась делать вид, что верила, и еще минут десять проезжалась по его «атрофировавшимся» братским чувствам, выдавала нечто похожее на «ты просто по мне не скучаешь», Дерек на это огрызался, обижался, и они мирно все разруливали. Потому что на самом деле – нет, его братские чувства совсем не атрофировались, и он сильно скучал по младшей сестренке. Но бросить все и прилететь к ней отчего-то не мог. О том, что это «все», он предпочитал не задумываться, иначе по мановению волшебной палочки оказался бы в Доме Эхо.   
  
Временами Дереку казалось, что вся эта поебень с камнем ему приснилась или привиделась, что это все было не с ним и не здесь. Эти мысли жрали мозг не хуже короедов и отделаться от них не получалось. Память раз за разом подкидывала разные воспоминания, связанные с его желаниями и со Стайлзом. Его Стайлзом. Если бы Дерек услышал нечто подобное от Скотта про одну из его пассий, то закатил бы глаза и мученически вздохнул, мысленно прибавив нелестное словосочетание. Только это был не Скотт, а о себе Дерек так думать не привык и привыкать не собирался.   
  
Скотт. Дерек нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, когда они в последний раз разговаривали, и не смог. Это было до отъезда с Брейден из Бикон-Хиллз, времени с тех пор прошло достаточно. Раньше Скотт периодически ему позванивал, задавал вопросы на волнующие его темы, совал нос не в свои дела, предлагая поближе познакомиться с Малией, аргументируя это тем, что они _Хейлы_. Как будто Дерек не знал этого. Дерек был не против пообщаться с ней, узнать побольше о ее характере, но Малия не горела желанием, а навязываться в этом случае не хотелось.   
  
Поднявшись с кровати, Дерек подобрал с пола мобильник, который случайно спихнул ночью с кровати, быстро пролистал контакты и набрал номер Скотта. В конце концов, может, тот что-то слышал про Брейден?  
  
– Алло! – Скотт принял звонок сразу и подозрительно часто дышал.   
  
– Что ты делаешь? – Дерек подошел к окну и скривился от яркого света. Перед заслезившимися глазами заплясали разноцветные пятна.   
  
– Опаздываю, – выдохнул Скотт. – Что случилось?  
  
– Куда ты опаздываешь в девять утра в воскресенье?   
  
Скотт задышал ровнее, и Дерек понял, что он остановился или перешел на шаг.   
  
– К другу, – уже спокойнее ответил Скотт. – У нас марафон видеоигр.   
  
– Ясно. Передавай привет Лиаму.   
  
Скотт неразборчиво что-то пробормотал и добавил намного четче:   
  
– Ладно, передам. Если увижу.   
  
Дерек нахмурился сильнее и на мгновение поджал губы. Скотт явно что-то недоговаривал. С одной стороны, не стоило лезть в подростковые разборки, с другой же – его всегда забавляли эти ничтожные проблемы.  
  
– Разве ты не к нему? – спросил Дерек, не утерпев.  
  
– Нет. Мы с ним последние пару недель не ладим.   
  
– Почему?  
  
– Он считает, что я совершаю ужасную ошибку. Как обычно.   
  
– И что ты совершаешь? – а такой поворот событий Дерека совсем не удивил. Хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется. Скотт, ошибки. Ошибки, Скотт. А, представлять не нужно, вы же знакомы!  
  
– Да ничего я не совершаю! – разозлился тот. – У Лиама какие-то глобальные проблемы с доверием.   
  
– Полагаю, неспроста. Что у вас там случилось?  
  
Скотт мученически вздохнул и, вероятно, закатил глаза, и Дерек на это усмехнулся. Хоть чему-то Скотт у него научился.   
  
– Месяц назад к нам перевелся один чувак. Сын нового шерифа. Иии, ну, они с отцом оказались в _теме_.   
  
– Поясни.   
  
– Ну, в _теме_. Дерек, понимаешь?  
  
– У этого слова есть несколько значений, Скотт.   
  
Тот замолчал ненадолго, а потом заорал в трубку:   
  
– Ты рехнулся? Фуу! В теме – значит, они знают про стаи, про охотников и про остальное!  
  
– Ты поори погромче, и узнает еще кто-нибудь.   
  
Скотт зарычал, обозвал «мудаком» и взял себя в руки.   
  
– Ну и? – подбодрил Дерек, почти не сдерживая смех.  
  
– _Ну и_ мы стали вместе зависать. Он немного чокнутый. Хотя нет – больной на всю голову! Перевестись в конце последнего года! Почти перед самым выпускным! Говорит, что первые тесты завалил, и совсем не парится из-за этого! Я бы уже поседел, наверно.  
  
Дерек слушал его вполуха, в какой-то момент отключившись. Если ему и казалось, что он соскучился по Скотту, то это уже прошло. Бесследно. Зачем позвонил?   
  
– Я понял. Охуенный чувак этот твой новый друг, – перебил его Дерек. – Лиам из-за этого ревнует?  
  
– Он не ревнует, – неискренне возразил Скотт, видимо, сам приходил к такому выводу. – Он ему не доверяет. Говорит, что даже Пэрриш ничего не смог на них нарыть. Лидия предложила вариант с защитой свидетелей. Тогда это многое объясняет. Только странно, что его отец шериф.  
  
– Скотт, ты слышал что-нибудь о Брейден? – снова перебил его Дерек. Нужно выжать из этого тупого звонка все, что можно, и поскорее закончить, иначе у него заболит голова, что случалось крайне редко у оборотней. Но это же истинный альфа – он способен на многое.   
  
– Ага. Она приезжала пару недель назад, – серьезным тоном ответил Скотт. – Если честно, мы ждали, что ты приедешь с ней.   
  
– Нет.   
  
– Да я уже понял, – Скотт вздохнул. – Малия сказала, что Брейден вернется. Не знаю, с чего она это взяла.   
  
– Ясно.   
  
– Ладно, Дерек. Если это все, то…  
  
– Марафон. Да, я помню, – фыркнул Дерек. – Удачи желать не буду. Пусть повезет твоему чокнутому.   
  
– Стайлз и так удачливый, как черт, – хмыкнул Скотт и сбросил звонок.   
  
Дерек застыл. Время вокруг будто замерло. Даже пылинки, повисшие в воздухе золотой пыльцой, перестали двигаться. Единственное, на что не подействовала эта странная магия – сердце. Оно колотилось где-то в горле, и очень сильно хотелось его выплюнуть, чтобы хотя бы вдохнуть. Дерек дернулся, как от внезапной дрожи, и очнулся.   
  
Стайлз. Скотт сказал _Стайлз_? Или Дерек сошел с ума?  
  
У него ушло минуты три-четыре прежде, чем он догадался перезвонить и все узнать. Волнение, охватившее его в первые мгновения, переросло в новое чувство: злое, густое и сладкое. Оно сделало мысли четкими, заставило собраться.   
  
– Алло? – голос прозвучал подозрительно, как будто Скотт не верил, что Дерек ему перезвонил.   
  
– Как, говоришь, зовут твоего друга?   
  
– Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински.   
  
– Какое тупое имя, – вышло грубее, чем он ожидал, но Дереку было в этот момент плевать.   
  
– Что с тобой? – Скотт насторожился, уловив перемену настроения.   
  
– Ничего.   
  
– Ты знаешь Стайлза? – как Скотт умудрялся попадать в точку, несмотря на весь свой идиотизм, оставалось неразрешимой задачкой.   
  
– Откуда?   
  
– Не знаю, мне показалось, – Скотт оборвал себя. – Ладно, проехали. Ты сейчас вообще где? У Коры?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек окинул взглядом спальню родителей, зацепился за холодный камень желаний, ставший бесполезным, и качнул головой. – Я практически в Бикон-Хиллз. Вечером пересечемся?   
  
Скотт замялся, а на заднем фоне раздался знакомый голос, кричавший что-то про остывающую пиццу. Дереку показалось, что у него заложило уши от ярости. Он все это время как последний придурок ждал появления Стайлза в Санта-Монике, а этот дебил развлекался вовсю в Бикон-Хиллз. Заводил друзей, играл в видеоигры и напрочь не думал о Дереке.   
  
– О’кей. Набери мне позже.  
  
– О’кей.   
  
Дерек сбросил звонок и швырнул мобильник на кровать, затем зарычал и яростно выдохнул.   
  
Сука.   
  
Никогда он не собирался настолько быстро.   
  


  
  
Дорожное покрытие на шоссе, ведущем в Бикон-Хиллз, было темным и влажным от недавно прошедшего дождя. Дерек немного зачарованно посмотрел в боковое зеркало, когда влетел в небольшую лужу, и грязная вода фонтаном брызнула по сторонам. Густой лес, вдоволь напитавшийся влагой, совсем не походил на скупые, опаленные солнцем низкие кустарники и деревья вокруг Лос-Анджелеса. Дерек опустил стекло, втянул чистый воздух носом и едва не заскулил от охватившего восторга – непередаваемый запах родной земли. Он едва не отказался от него, зарекся возвращаться в город, который принес ему столько неприятностей и боли. За своей усталостью от последних событий, связанных с Кейт, Дерек напрочь забыл, что самое счастливое время в его жизни тоже было здесь. В родном Бикон-Хиллз. Нигде он не чувствовал себя более умиротворенно и уверенно.   
  
Мили пролетали быстро, но Дерек только увеличивал скорость. От нетерпения внутри все дрожало, хотя внешне он казался спокойным. Он до конца не мог осознать, что там действительно Стайлз. Может быть, из-за того, что не особо верил в силу камня желаний. Дерек гнался за существом, ожившим духом, и не был уверен, что ему это на самом деле настолько сильно нужно. Но он обязан проверить в любом случае.   
  
Солнце двигалось к закату, и видимость на дороге, окруженной с обеих сторон густым лесом, стала падать. Дерек включил дальний свет, влетел в очередную лужу и выхватил взглядом указатель. До Бикон-Хиллз оставалось каких-то жалких десять миль. Шоссе знакомо начало петлять, и у Дерека заполошно забилось сердце. Еще никогда он не возвращался домой в таком взбудораженном состоянии. Никогда он так не скучал по этому городу.   
  
Заехав на заправку перед самым въездом, Дерек купил в магазине хот-дог и кофе, перекусил, походил вокруг машины, разминая затекшие ноги. Мимо пару раз промчались две патрульные машины. Непривычное оживление для довольно-таки тихого Бикон-Хиллз.  
  
В голове не было ни одной мысли. Мучившее всю дорогу нервное возбуждение иссякло. Больше не осталось сил волноваться, злиться и, как ни странно, торопиться. Поэтому, передохнув, Дерек сел в машину и поехал к себе в лофт. Нужно закинуть вещи, принять душ и нормально поесть. Желудок перестало сводить от голода, но до чувства насыщения еще пока далеко.  
  
Лофт встретил пустотой, затхлым воздухом непроветриваемого долгое время помещения, и дерьмом. Дерек скривился и, стараясь не дышать носом, направился к источнику запаха. Тот обнаружился в туалете – содержимое унитаза норовило залить пол.   
  
– Блядь, – Дерек закрыл нос и рот сгибом локтя и вышел, плотно закрыв дверь.   
  
Через пару минут все окнабыли распахнуты настежь, и по лофту вовсю гулял сквозняк. Помогало это не очень, но, по крайней мере, глаза перестали слезиться, а рвотные позывы унялись.  
  
Дерек быстро нашел в интернете телефон аварийной службы и вызвал водопроводчика по самому дорогому тарифу. Ждать до завтрашнего вечера, как предложила ему удивительно вежливая и непрошибаемая оператор, он не стал.   
  
Водопроводчик приехал через полчаса, за которые Дерек успел выбросить забытые Брейден в холодильнике фрукты (возможно, когда-то это были яблоки), разложить вещи и поставить на зарядку телефон и ноутбук. Когда с дерьмом было покончено, пришлось выбраться в супермаркет за бытовой химией, чтобы перебить этот въедливый запах, и заодно закупиться продуктами.   
  
Дерек освободился около восьми вечера. За всеми внезапно свалившимися делами он позволил себе забыть о цели приезда, но после довольно сытого ужина вернулись разные мысли. Откладывать дальше было бы глупо. Дерек сел за стол на кухне, сделал пару глотков из стакана с водой и набрал Скотта. Тот ответил не сразу.   
  
– Дерек! – Голос у него был веселый, как будто он только что отсмеялся, а на заднем фоне слышались шелест листвы и чужое бормотание. Позитивный настрой Скотта неожиданно раздражал. У Дерека вышел на редкость паршивый день, перенасыщенный событиями, и остаток положительных эмоций стремительно иссякал.   
  
– Скотт.   
  
– Я подумал, что ты забил, – он говорил невнятно, что-то наверняка жевал.  
  
– Забыл? Когда я что-то забывал?  
  
– Не забыл, а _забил_ , – Скотт тихо рассмеялся, послышался шум возни, а затем чей-то судорожный вздох. У Дерека от этого звука волосы на затылке встали дыбом, а по спине пробежали мурашки, словно легкая, почти невесомая ткань, укрывавшая плечи соскользнула на пол, и он остался обнаженным, беззащитным.  
  
– Нет, – неожиданно хриплым голосом ответил Дерек, допил воду и облизал губы. – Ты уже чем-то занят?  
  
– А что, предложишь перенести?   
  
Вопрос совершенно идиотский. В духе Скотта. Как будто он не знает ответ.  
  
– Нет. Мы договаривались на вечер. Где ты?   
  
Скотт мученически вздохнул и помолчал какое-то время, явно просчитывая варианты отказа.   
  
– Слушай, я действительно хотел бы перенести. Я не в городе и…  
  
Он еще что-то продолжал говорить, но Дерек даже не стал дослушивать. Зажмурился, как при сильной головной боли, оставшейся после воздействия аконита, и перебил:  
  
– Где?   
  
– Знаешь обрыв за городом? – сдался Скотт.   
  
– Да.   
  
– Приезжай туда.  
  
– О’кей.   
  
– И, Дерек, я не думал, что ты уже позвонишь, поэтому… Короче, я тут с другом. Он не помешает!   
  
– О’кей.   
  
Дерек сбросил звонок, вышел из кухни, прихватил по пути куртку с ключами, и направился к входной двери. Скотт наверняка сильно бы орал, узнай, что именно на то, что он будет с другом, Дерек и надеялся.   
  


  
  
Путь к обрыву он смог бы найти даже с закрытыми глазами. Раньше Дерек там очень часто бывал, и с этим местом его многое связывало. Тем более что обрыв находился в полумиле от их старого дома, и, когда они были подростками, Лора периодически устраивала набеги на мамин бар и тащила Дерека…   
  
Он оборвал себя, нахмурился, остановился рядом с мотоциклом Скотта, заглушил мотор и вышел из машины.   
  
За разросшимися кустами, укрывавшими маленькую полянку с одной стороны, слышались голоса. Дерек без труда узнал их. Скотт и, _действительно, блядь_ , Стайлз. Скрывать свое присутствие и понаблюдать со стороны не вышло бы – Скотт, наверно, слышал машину. Поэтому Дерек потоптался несколько мгновений на месте, собираясь с духом, и вышел к ним.   
  
Каким он был идиотом. Увлеченный своими эмоциями, гнавшими сюда, Дерек не учел, что Стайлз, если это действительно он, обретет плоть и кровь. Не учел, что у него появится _запах_ , а чуткий слух будет улавливать биение его сердца. И никак не мог предугадать, что весь этот водопад новых ощущений обвалится на него неожиданно, едва не сбивая с ног. Дерек в самом деле пошатнулся, как от яркой вспышки фотоаппарата. По коже пробежал озноб, а ладони, подмышки и спина вспотели. Он вцепился в свой якорь, предотвращая полное обращение, и это оказалось сложно. Сложно сдержаться и не перекинуться в волка, не рвануть к источнику и не… Что с ним сделать Дерек не знал: то ли разорвать зубами горло, то ли облизать лицо, шею, руки, вцепиться в ему в холку и не отпускать до тех пор, пока тот не поймет – все, никто никуда не уйдет.   
  
– Дерек! – Скотт поднялся с земли и отряхнул джинсы. От него разило алкоголем, но он, естественно, был абсолютно трезв. – Ты быстро.   
  
– Спешил на полных парах, – немного нечетко произнес Стайлз, развалившийся на земле, и тихо рассмеялся. – Ломился сквозь лес, как бульдозер! Ха!  
  
Скотт посмотрел на него и скривился.   
  
– Дружище, тебе хватит, – сказал он, наклонился и ловко выхватил открытую бутылку виски.   
  
– Не круто, бро. Совсем не круто, – Стайлз надул щеки и резко выдохнул, а затем сел, поморгал, тут же застонал и закрыл лицо руками. – Это все этот чувак на тебя так действует.   
  
– Этот чувак – Дерек Хейл, – вымученно улыбнулся Скотт, потом повернулся к Дереку и махнул на Стайлза рукой: – А эта пьянь – тот самый Стайлз, про которого я рассказывал.   
  
– Ммм, – пошло засмеялся Стайлз, облизал губы и перевел взгляд со Скотта на Дерека. – Вы про меня сплетничали, девочки?  
  
– Стайлз! Замолчи лучше, – всполошился Скотт, с опаской поглядывая на Дерека. А тот стоял и, не отрываясь, смотрел на Стайлза. И даже не слушал его.   
  
Дерек еще больше нахмурился, в очередной раз принюхался, хотя казалось, что этот запах забился в нос, и Дерек теперь никогда не сможет унюхать кого-то другого. Контроль усилился, и странные желания удалось побороть. Но запах иррационально был знаком. От него в груди все сильно-сильно жгло, в горле першило, а когти то вылезали, то убирались. Дерек не злился, не был обижен – его будто окунули в котел со смятением, и теперь он варился там, не в силах выбраться наружу. Впервые в жизни он _совсем_ не знал, что делать.  
  
– Дерек? – окликнул его подошедший Скотт, и Дерек вынырнул на какое-то мгновение, глотнуть воздуха, чтобы в следующую секунду бултыхнуться вновь. – Ты в порядке?  
  
Стайлз бросил на него косой взгляд и ухмыльнулся:   
  
– В случайном.   
  
От избитой шутки стало только хуже. Как будто Стайлз знал, о чем говорил, потому что свое состояние «порядком» Дерек никак не назвал бы. Он не мог выдавить ни слова – губы как склеились, поэтому только кивнул в ответ.   
  
– Стайлз вообще-то не пьет, – встал на его защиту Скотт. – Но его сегодня отшила Лидия, и мы решили устроить бро-вечер. Его так унесло с непривычки.   
  
Дерек оторвал взгляд от Стайлза, перевел его на Скотта, пытаясь осмыслить услышанную информацию.   
  
– Лидия?   
  
– Дааа! – громко протянул Стайлз. – Шикарная рыженькая банши! Такая досада!  
  
– Ясно, – ответил Дерек, с удивлением замечая, что голосом себя не выдал. Ему в этот момент было абсолютно плевать, что Стайлз подкатывал к Лидии, что он завел себе друзей, что он так безобразно нажрался. Единственное, что волновало Дерека – почему он пахнет, как свой? Не просто человек из своей стаи, а как _свой_.  
  
– Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – спросил у него Скотт, становясь серьезным.   
  
– Брейден, – Дереку пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы отвернуться от Стайлза. – Она ничего не говорила про свои поиски?   
  
Скотт ненадолго задумался и отрицательно покачал головой:   
  
– Мы с ней почти не говорили. Она искала Малию. Не знаешь, какие у них могут быть общие дела?   
  
Теперь в нем говорил альфа, и Дерек, даже несмотря на свое состояние, улыбнулся.   
  
– Мы с Брейден давно разбежались. Я не в курсе ее нынешних дел.   
  
Стайлз негромко рассмеялся, откидываясь на спину, а когда Дерек со Скоттом на него посмотрели, ткнул пальцем в усыпанное звездами небо с редкими островками серых туч.  
  
– Облако в форме члена! _Реально_! Посмотрите!   
  
Скотт тут же задрал голову, а к Дереку вернулась прежняя усталость, которая и погнала его из Бикон-Хиллз несколько месяцев назад. Он разглядывал Стайлза: темно-синюю толстовку, испачканную в земле на локтях, обычные синие джинсы и черные кеды. Заметил, что в растрепанных волосах запутался зеленый лист и маленькая веточка, а щеки залил румянец. Губы Стайлза влажно блестели, и Дерек готов был поклясться – он знал, какие они на вкус.   
  
От последней мысли стало тошно. Стайлз его не помнил. Это стало ясно с первых минут. Надо было убираться отсюда, пока контроль не дал сбой.   
  
– Я поеду, – он сделал шаг назад, продолжая сверлить Стайлза взглядом, и боковым зрением увидел, как обернулся к нему Скотт.   
  
– Уже? – искренне удивился тот.   
  
– Да. Мне пора.   
  
– Ты надолго в городе? Может…  
  
– Завтра можешь прийти ко мне, – перебил его Дерек и развернулся, шагая прочь.   
  
– Спасибо! – крикнул ему вдогонку Скотт.  
  
Дерек быстро добрался до машины, и чем дальше он уезжал от обрыва, на котором остался Стайлз, тем легче ему становилось. В его мир снова вернулись другие запахи, а слух улавливал не только чужое сердцебиение, будто заглушавшее человеческую речь.  
  
– Что за черт? – беспомощно выругался Дерек и сжал руль крепче, сосредотачиваясь на дороге.   
  
Ему нужно было все обдумать.  
  


  
  
Первая ночь после возвращения в Бикон-Хиллз прошла неплохо. Дерек давно так хорошо не высыпался. Даже в спальне родителей в Санта-Монике его часто мучили непонятные сны, в которых он был и собой, и кем-то другим одновременно. Когда он просыпался после таких ночей, то подолгу лежал, пытаясь разобраться – насколько снившиеся ему картинки были снами. Порой казалось, будто события во сне действительно с ним происходили. Но это не могло быть правдой. Зато когда он добрался до кровати, вернувшись с обрыва, то почти мгновенно вырубился и на утро проснулся бодрым и отдохнувшим. На удивление.  
  
Навестить Дитона казалось хорошей идеей, и Дерек после утреннего душа и плотного завтрака, направился прямиком в клинику. Он не знал, чего ожидать от этого разговора, но вряд ли новые жители города, тем более такие странные, не привлекли внимание Дитона.   
  
В клинике в утренний час _буднего_ дня оказалось на редкость много посетителей. Дерек прислонился к стойке регистрации и без особого интереса оглядел собравшихся. Две женщины пенсионного возраста, сидящие на двухместном диванчике, пытались успокоить орущего пушистого кота в большой переноске ядовито-розового цвета. Кот был напуган до чертиков, и Дерек сомневался, что бедное животное так отреагировало на него или же на неожиданное путешествие в клинику, где все пропахло медикаментами и другими животными. Если бы Дерека посадили в такую переноску, он бы тоже орал.   
  
Мужчина, сидящий в единственном кресле в углу, держал на руках йоркширского терьера с кокетливым голубым бантиком на голове и разговаривал по мобильнику. Он явно спешил на деловую встречу, потому что то и дело поглядывал на часы и брезгливо косился на пса, устроившегося на его дорогих брюках. Его пиджак был распахнут, а галстук зафиксирован серебристым зажимом с эмблемой местного отделения банка. Наверняка собака принадлежала его жене или дочке. Терьер сидел тихонько и бросал боязливые взгляды на кота.   
  
Возле закрытой калитки стояла девушка лет тридцати и невидящим взглядом пялилась в пространство. У ее ног мирно спал старый сенбернар, которому явно не было никакого дела ни до кота, ни до терьера, ни до остальных людей. От него несло специфическим запахом болезни, и Дереку стало его жалко. Как бы не пытались хозяева его вылечить, он был обречен и знал об этом. Словно отреагировав на пристальный взгляд Дерека, пес открыл глаза и тоскливо посмотрел в ответ.   
  
Да, дружище, ты умираешь.   
  
Подсматривание за чужой жизнью, за проблемами, которые никак его не касались, немного отвлекало от своих, позволяло расслабиться.   
  
Из смотровой раздались шаги. Затем из-за двери показался мужчина с завернутым в одеяло щенком, забрал протянутые вышедшим следом Дитоном бумаги, поблагодарил его и ушел, нашептывая успокаивающие слова в высунувшееся из одеяла острое ушко.   
  
– Прошу, – Дитон не заметил Дерека и открыл калитку, пропуская девушку с сенбернаром. Тот тяжело поднялся и медленно со смирением пошел в смотровую.   
  
– Доктор Дитон, – окликнул его Дерек и тут же почувствовал на себе три пары глаз, разглядывавших его с негодованием. Как будто он хотел пройти без очереди. _Боже_.   
  
– Дерек? – брови Дитона удивленно приподнялись, и он приветливо улыбнулся. – Не знал, что ты вернулся.   
  
– Вчера. Нам нужно поговорить, – Дерек проигнорировал бормотание пожилых дам, и то, как быстро распрощался со своим собеседником банкир.   
  
– Боюсь, тебе придется подождать. У меня сейчас прием.   
  
– Не вопрос.   
  
– Почему бы тебе не посидеть у меня в кабинете? – Дитон отворил калитку шире и сделал приглашающий жест.   
  
– Хорошо.   
  
Дорогу он нашел без лишних подсказок. Внутри ничего не поменялось. Все та же спартанская обстановка и минимум растений. Дерек сел в одно из двух кресел напротив стола, вытянул ноги, прикрыл глаза и принялся ждать. В голове всплыли воспоминания вчерашнего вечера, и на него вновь накатило то смятение, от которого малость кружилась голова. Разобраться в причине у него не получалось. Потому что причина очевидна – запах Стайлза был особенным, знакомым и _родным_. И это казалось дикостью. До вчерашнего вечера Дерек совершенно точно не видел Стайлза в… человеческом теле.   
  
За своими мыслями он не заметил, как пролетело время. Дверь кабинета открылась, впуская Дитона.   
  
– Сегодня у меня плотный график, но у нас есть полчаса до следующего клиента. О чем ты хотел поговорить? – тот обошел стол и сел в свое кресло, выглядя заинтригованно.   
  
– Стилински.  
  
– А, тебя беспокоит новый шериф? – Дитон понимающе кивнул, облокотился на стол и едва заметно нахмурился. – Мне тоже не дает покоя эта загадка, честно говоря.   
  
– То есть?   
  
Дитон вздохнул, его взгляд пробежался по кабинету, выдавая легкое волнение.   
  
– Когда шерифа Стилински назначили, в городе поползли слухи. Боюсь, что в основном это выдумки завистников, метивших на его должность, но кое-что любопытное все же было, – он помолчал немного, будто ожидая от Дерека уточняющих вопросов или понимания, мол «я тоже их слышал, и мне это показалось ужасно подозрительным», но тот просто ждал продолжения. – Естественно, все начали наводить справки, пытаясь узнать, откуда он перевелся, что за человек, что от него ждать. Но ни у кого ничего толком не получилось выяснить. В прошлом шерифа нет никаких пятен, все слишком гладко. Первые две недели всех это раздражало, мне даже пришлось несколько раз выслушать немыслимые версии от Лидии и Пэрриша, но сейчас все затихло. Кое-кто в департаменте даже успел проникнуться к нему симпатией, уважением.   
  
– Скотт сказал, что он знает про нас. Откуда? – спросил Дерек, когда Дитон снова замолчал.   
  
– Да, это еще одна странность. Он приехал ко мне на следующий день после вступления в должность, представился и сказал, что готов сотрудничать с эмиссаром. Заверил, что не станет лезть в мои дела, если я не буду слишком сильно вылезать за рамки закона.   
  
– Ух ты, – Дерека бросило в жар. Да уж, этот тип был явно подозрительным. – Как он узнал?  
  
– Знаешь, Дерек, – Дитон откинулся на спинку стула и усмехнулся. – Я сначала пытался сделать вид, что не понимаю, о чем он, но шериф сказал, что бывшему эмиссару Талии Хейл не нужно ему врать. И что он знает, кто я такой. И о стае истинного альфы тоже знает. Наш разговор был крайне неприятным для меня.  
  
«Еще бы, – хмыкнул про себя Дерек. – Кто-то обвел вокруг пальца всезнающего Алана Дитона».   
  
– Но я не почувствовал от него угрозы, – продолжил тот. – Шериф ничего не требовал, он просто приехал представиться. И предложить свою помощь, если такая необходимость возникнет.   
  
В кабинете на некоторое время воцарилась тишина.   
  
– А его сын? – спросил Дерек. Честно говоря, его больше волновал именно Стайлз.   
  
– Со Стайлзом я знаком мельком. Он несколько раз приходил вместе со Скоттом.   
  
– Скотт сказал, что он тоже знает.   
  
– Да, – Дитон кивнул и развел руками. – Полагаю, что от отца.   
  
– Он не показался тебе подозрительным? – осторожно спросил Дерек.   
  
– Нет. Обычный подросток, который просто _в курсе_ , – Дитон либо не заметил интонации Дерека, либо сделал вид.   
  
К клинике подъехала машина, из которой доносился непрекращающийся скулеж на одной ноте, и Дерек поднялся на ноги.   
  
– Спасибо за информацию. У тебя следующий клиент.   
  
– Не за что, – Дитон улыбнулся, направляясь вслед за Дереком в приемную.   
  
– Если что-то еще узнаешь…  
  
– Я тебе сообщу, – кивнул Дитон.   
  
Дверь открылась, и в клинику зашла уставшая женщина средних лет, тащившая на руках на редкость трусливого бульдога. Дерек раньше таких никогда не видел. Собака даже дрожала от страха. Он поскорее вышел на улицу, чтобы не травмировать бедную псину еще больше, и сел в машину. Забытый в держателе для стаканчиков мобильник истошно надрывался в беззвучном режиме, отчего несколько монет, валявшихся на дне держателя уже, кажется, вечность, неприятно звенели.   
  
Дерек взял мобильник и, не глядя, ответил на звонок.   
  
– Ты говорил, что я могу зайти, – сходу начал Скотт. Требовательный тон с плохо скрываемой обидой было довольно забавно слышать. Особенно от _истинного альфы_. Раньше Дерек не обращал внимания на такие мелочи, но теперь подмечал их, не задумываясь. – Но тебя нет.   
  
– Я сейчас приеду. Подожди.   
  
– О’кей, – голос Скотта звучал неуверенно, как будто он хотел еще что-то узнать, но сомневался, стоило ли.   
  
– Что? – сжалился над ним Дерек.   
  
– У тебя закрыто.   
  
– Меня же нет.   
  
– Да, но раньше я знал, где лежит ключ, а теперь…  
  
– Ключа нет? – Признаться, эта новость Дереку не понравилась.   
  
– Нет.   
  
– Сейчас приеду.   
  
Запасной ключ всегда лежал в тайнике за вынимающимся кирпичом стены слева от порога. И вчера Дерек не догадался проверить его, поскольку открывал дверь своим. Да и до этого не было необходимости проверять. О месте хранения знали единицы.   
  
Кому понадобился его ключ, и когда этот кто-то его спер?   
  


  
  
– Тебя вообще не просили приходить, – вяло огрызнулся Скотт, развалившись на диване Дерека и хмуро глядя на расхаживающего туда-сюда Лиама.   
  
– Я пришел не с тобой! – взвился Лиам. – Я пришел к Дереку!   
  
– Да? И зачем?   
  
– Соскучился? А может, у меня к нему дело?   
  
– И что это за дело?   
  
– А тебе какая разница?  
  
– Я все еще твой альфа.   
  
– И что? Это не значит, что я не могу общаться с теми, с кем хочу. Или это чудесное правило распространяется только на тебя? – он метнул взгляд от Скотта на Стайлза, сидящего на подлокотнике дивана и с интересом разглядывающего лофт. Его вообще не заботили разборки этих двоих. И Дерек поймал себя на мысли, что Стайлз удивительно гармонично вписался, как будто вовсе растворился в помещении и сделался незаметным. Вот только запах. Он сбивал с толку, гипнотизировал. Наверное, так кошки реагируют на кошачью мяту. И Дереку не нравилось это состояние, учитывая, что он не мог даже подойти и коснуться, чтобы не вызвать вопросов, на которые не в силах ответить адекватно.   
  
– Я не запрещаю тебе общаться с Дереком! – обиженно воскликнул Скотт, вскакивая на ноги.   
  
– Спасибо тебе за это большое, – Лиам отвесил шутливый поклон и повернулся к Дереку. – Мне разрешили с тобой общаться. Это нужно отметить.   
  
Скотт зарычал от злости и лязгнул вылезшими клыками.   
  
– Все, – спокойным тоном произнес Дерек, не в силах больше терпеть этот балаган. – Вы оба. Закончили. Или валите отсюда.   
  
– Это он первый начал! – воскликнули Скотт и Лиам в один голос.   
  
– Грызетесь, как старые супруги, – скривился Дерек, закатывая глаза.  
  
– Вооот! И я им твержу то же самое! – поддержал его Стайлз. – Между ними столько напряжения, что еще немного, и мы все взлетим на воздух.   
  
– Бро, что ты несешь? – Скотт покраснел до корней волос и заметно притих. А Лиам шокированно уставился на него.  
  
– _Бро_? Теперь ты зовешь его так? Уже бро?   
  
– Лиам! – рявкнул Дерек, не выдержав. – Рот закрой. Выясните свои отношения позже и в другом месте.   
  
Лиам обиженно заткнулся, показательно встав ко всем спиной, а Скотт потупил взгляд, разглядывая пол. Один только Стайлз с интересом следил за Дереком, словно тот был цирковой обезьянкой, готовой в любой момент показать какой-нибудь фокус. Это ужасно бесило. Как и то, что вчерашние эмоции вернулись к Дереку с лихвой, стоило только Стайлзу попасть в поле его зрения и обоняния.   
  
Дерек открыл окно в кухне и подпер дверь на балкон, чтобы она случайно не захлопнулась. Ему хотелось избавиться от запаха Стайлза, чтобы вернуть себе способность мыслить, а не заниматься самокопанием, выясняя, откуда он знает этот запах и почему не может вспомнить. Учитывая, _как_ воспринимался Стайлз, их связывало нечто намного большее, чем знакомство оборотня и духа камня.  
  
– Что вы хотели обсудить? – спросил Дерек, когда никто так и не заговорил.   
  
– Малия, – устало произнес Скотт.   
  
– Что с ней?   
  
– Она странно себя ведет в последнее время.   
  
– Да, девчонка явно что-то замышляет, – покивал Стайлз.   
  
– Серьезно? – Лиам обернулся и вперился в него недоверчивым взглядом. – Малия? Единственный, кто тут что-то замышляет, это ты!  
  
– Твоя ревность утомляет, – парировал Стайлз, нахмурившись.   
  
– Чувак! Хватит его провоцировать! – прикрикнул на него Скотт. – Я не хочу опять вас растаскивать по углам. Заебали. Оба.   
  
Дерек хмыкнул. Неужели Скотта что-то смогло настолько вывести из себя, что он начал так ругаться? Раньше за ним такого не наблюдалось. Разве что в минуты особой злости, но происходило это не часто.  
  
– Святой Стайлз впал в немилость? Ого! – Лиам показательно удивился, пытаясь скрыть, насколько ему нравилось происходящее. Получалось хреново. Его выдавало самодовольство.  
  
– Стайлз никогда не был святым и не особо пытался им стать, – фыркнул Стайлз.   
  
– И кем был Стайлз? – спросил Дерек, прищурившись.  
  
– Это долгая и скучная история, – отмахнулся он и откинулся на спинку дивана. Как можно было с таким удобством расположиться на неудобном месте, оставалось загадкой.   
  
– Мы вроде никуда не спешим. По крайней мере, я.   
  
– Вряд ли ты поймешь, – Стайлз пожал плечами и снисходительно на него посмотрел. Дерек едва поборол желание подойти к нему и хорошенько встряхнуть. Снова проснулась злость, медленно перетекающая в уже знакомую ярость.  
  
– Считаешь меня тупым?   
  
– Он всех такими считает, – влез Лиам, заслужил предупреждающий рык Скотта, и снова отвернулся.  
  
– Мы со Скоттом тоже о тебе сплетничали, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Как девочки, да, бро?  
  
Скотт снова покраснел, явно проклиная себя за решение привести нового друга с собой. И Дерек был с ним полностью согласен. Несмотря на все свои эмоции, он не хотел видеть Стайлза. По крайней мере, пока не свыкся бы с мыслью, что тот его не помнил.  
  
– И из ваших бесед ты сделал вывод, что я тупой?   
  
– Не будь к себе слишком строг, – с серьезным видом ответил Стайлз, но не сумел сдержать улыбку. – Я уверен, этот навык прокачивается. Нужно только терпение и усердие.   
  
– Тебе тоже хочется ему врезать? – с чувством спросил Лиам, подходя ближе к Дереку. Тот покосился на него и широко улыбнулся. Злость внутри уже пузырилась, готовая при малейшей возможности вырваться наружу. И огребли бы в этом случае все.   
  
– Мне хочется выставить вас троих за дверь, чтобы больше не видеть.   
  
Скотт потер руками лицо и направился к выходу на балкон.   
  
– Ты куда?   
  
– Я не могу говорить при них, – Скотт выглядел спокойным и решительным. – Подойдешь?  
  
Дерека с каждой минутой все больше раздражал этот цирк. Он последовал за Скоттом и поежился от сильного порыва ветра. На улице, несмотря на теплое время года, было прохладно.  
  
– Лиам все еще может нас слышать, – напомнил Дерек.  
  
– Да плевать. У меня нет от него секретов, – вздохнул Скотт и подошел к перилам, разглядывая город. – Меня действительно волнует Малия. Я пытался с ней разговаривать, но…   
  
– Она тебя послала? – подсказал Дерек, живо представляя эту сцену.   
  
– Да. Сказала, что у меня паранойя. И откуда слова-то такие знает? – задумчиво пробормотал Скотт.   
  
– С ней все еще занимается Лидия?  
  
– Ну да.   
  
– Тогда ты сам знаешь ответ, – Дерек запихнул руки в карманы брюк и приподнял брови, желая указать на очевидность происходящего.   
  
– Да, точно. В общем, неважно. Я пытался за ней проследить, но ничем таким она не занимается.   
  
– Не убивает людей, не охотится на оленей? Странно, это на нее не похоже.   
  
– Дерек, ну хоть ты не издевайся, – попросил Скотт, и Дерек впервые за все это время заметил, насколько тот устал от проблем в стае. Его даже стало немного жаль. Скотт Маккол, о котором треплются почти все оборотни Штатов, оказался к чему-то не готов. Неужели?   
  
– Малия приняла тебя своим альфой? – серьезным тоном спросил Дерек, подходя к Скотту ближе. Он чувствовал, как чужой взгляд жжет между лопаток, из-за чего хотелось почесаться, и догадывался, кто такой любопытный.   
  
Скотт молчал и отводил глаза.   
  
– Скотт?  
  
– Я не знаю, – наконец выдавил он, глянув на Дерека украдкой. – Мы поговорили еще тогда и… Я не понял.   
  
– Как ты можешь не понять, в твоей она стае или нет? Ты ее не чувствуешь? – Дерек нахмурился. Скотт, конечно, редко отличался сообразительностью, но ощутить членов своей стаи смог бы любой альфа. Даже самый паршивый.  
  
– Как я ее должен чувствовать? – тихо спросил Скотт. В его глазах было столько надежды, что сейчас ему все объяснят и расставят по местам, что удержаться от нервного смеха оказалось сложно, но Дерек смог. Ему стало даже любопытно, как бы выпутывался Скотт сам, не зная азов. Он не мог собрать силу, которую приносила большая стая. Откуда он смог бы черпать уверенность, что не один, что в трудную минуту ему помогут справиться с неприятностями? Как бы он пользовался привилегиями вожака?  
  
Дерек прислонился боком к перилам и внимательно посмотрел на Скотта, словно видел впервые. Какой же он еще глупый _волчонок_.   
  
– Связь альфы со своей стаей это нечто особенное. Это не слова или обещания, – медленно начал Дерек, подбирая правильные формулировки, а затем неожиданно потянулся к Скотту рукой и положил ладонь ему на грудь, туда, где билось сердце. – Все здесь. Если ты альфа и у тебя есть стая, ты почувствуешь их всех _здесь_. Скотт, когда ты стал альфой, твое сердце перестало принадлежать только тебе. Если ты расслабишься и потянешься к своим, то ощутишь их присутствие.   
  
– Присутствие? – удивленно переспросил Скотт.  
  
– Да, – кивнул Дерек и убрал руку. – Как если бы они стояли рядом. За твоей спиной, под твоей защитой, и защищая тебя.   
  
Скотт опустил голову и зажмурился. Дерек фыркнул и ткнул его пальцем в лоб.  
  
– Ай! Ты чего?   
  
– Не тужься, идиот. _Расслабься_.   
  
– Я пытаюсь!   
  
– Плохо пытаешься. Пробуй еще.   
  
Метнув на него недовольный взгляд, Скотт спокойно прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. У него не получалось – Дерек это видел, он это _чувствовал_. Скотту нужно было показать, _как_ делать. Нужен пример.  
  
– Потянись к ним так, как тянулся к Эллисон, – шепнул Дерек. Скотт вздрогнул и сжал рот. А потом его лицо разгладилось, словно он уснул, и на губах появилась слабая улыбка. – Чувствуешь?  
  
– Да, – выдохнул он, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. – Это так просто! О боже, я чувствую _Айзека_! Дерек! Он в порядке.   
  
– Отлично, – Дерек улыбнулся. – Кого еще?  
  
– Лиам. О, Лиам очень на меня зол. А еще Лидия и... Пэрриш? Как просто дотянуться до Киры! И до мамы! Они меня чувствуют? Ну, что я их проверяю?  
  
– Да, оборотни и _другие_. Только люди не могут почувствовать тебя.   
  
– Дерек, почему я не ощущаю Стайлза? – спросил Скотт и открыл глаза, оглядываясь назад. Стайлз внимательно за ними наблюдал, всё так же развалившись на подлокотнике.   
  
– Потому что он не в твоей стае.   
  
– Мы с ним об этом не говорили, но он уже столько времени с нами тусит, что я воспринимаю его как члена стаи, – промямлил Скотт. Это открытие его шокировало, и он пытался обосновать свои ожидания, поэтому Дерек решил прояснить, чтобы Скотт не обманывался лишний раз.  
  
– Но он не в стае. Для этого нужно обоюдное желание.   
  
– О, – Скотт вздохнул и тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя посторонние мысли. – Я не почувствовал Малию, тебя и Кору.   
  
– Значит, Малия не в стае. Я бы на твоем месте не стал полностью ей доверять. Ее ничто не сдерживает, а учитывая, что она наполовину койот, то предательство у нее в крови.   
  
– Эй, ты не можешь так о ней говорить! – возразил Скотт. – Она ведь еще ничего не сделала!   
  
– Это дело времени, Скотт.   
  
Они молча буравили друг друга взглядами некоторое время, а потом Скотт повернулся лицом к городу.   
  
– А что насчет тебя? – тихо спросил он.   
  
Дерек догадался, что имел в виду Скотт. И здесь все было очень просто. Теперь, после обретения своей новой формы, Дерек не нуждался в стае. Он ощущал в себе силу, не идущую ни в какое сравнение с той, что была у него прежде, когда он получил силу альфы и создал стаю. С каждым днем она только увеличивалась, как и его уверенность. Это было чем-то б _о_ льшим, и Дерек не знал, существует ли альфа, которому он смог бы подчиниться. Он ощущал себя альфой, _вожаком_ , только в статусе беты.   
  
– Я не твой бета, Скотт. И ты это прекрасно знаешь, – ответил он и прищурился от сильного порыва ветра. – Я на твоей стороне, и ты можешь на меня положиться. Пока можешь.   
  
– Пока? – переспросил Скотт, пытаясь что-то разглядеть на его лице.   
  
– Пока. Я же не знаю, какую глупость ты придумаешь через неделю, месяц или год, – фыркнул Дерек.  
  
Скотт закатил глаза и покачал головой, начиная пятиться ко входу в лофт.  
  
– Ты невыносим.   
  
– Мне говорили. 

  
  
Опасения Скотта насчет Малии казались Дереку беспочвенными, хоть он и предостерег его во время последнего разговора. Только того, что она не хочет раскрываться оборотню, которого не считает своим вожаком, мало для подозрений. Дерек почти списал все на проснувшуюся после недавних событий паранойю Скотта, но все же решил проследить за Малией пару дней. Ему еще нужно было узнать, кто и зачем спер ключ от лофтам. Если Дерек чему и научился в этом городе, так это тому, что совпадений не бывает, и на всякий случай сменил замок.  
  
Малия вела себя как обычный подросток: ходила в школу, готовилась вместе с Лидией по вечерам к тестам, училась водить машину и даже поддалась на уговоры Киры и съездила с ней в торговый центр за платьем для выпускного. За всем этим Дерек даже позволил себе забыться и старался игнорировать Стайлза и его подозрительного отца. С ними он сможет разобраться позже. Теперь он не собирался уезжать.   
  
На третьи сутки Дереку позвонил Скотт и попросил подъехать к школе. Его голос звучал напряженно, будто он узнал что-то, о чем не хотел говорить по телефону. Поэтому во второй половине дня Дерек оказался на полупустой школьной парковке.   
  
Взгляд, словно намагниченный, то и дело возвращался к замаскированному входу в семейное хранилище. Когда-то Дерек пытался узнать у матери, почему хранилище не перенесли после того, как построили школу, ведь заходить внутрь стало практически невозможно, а она отмахивалась от его расспросов и говорила, что безопаснее места в Бикон-Хиллз нет. Вероятно, здесь пересекались древние магические потоки, но теперь Дереку оставалось только гадать.   
  
Школьная дверь открылась, на улицу вывалился Скотт, огляделся, заметив Дерека, и рванул в его сторону.   
  
– Привет! – Скотт залез на пассажирское сиденье и тяжело вздохнул, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о колени. От него сильно несло потом и волнением, из-за чего он выглядел жалко.   
  
Дерек приподнял брови и выразительно посмотрел на Скотта, поймав его мечущийся по салону машины взгляд.   
  
– Я кое-что узнал. Две вещи, – нервничая с каждой минутой все больше, быстро произнес Скотт.   
  
– Хорошая и плохая? – напрягся Дерек. – Если да – давай сначала хорошую.   
  
Скотт странно на него посмотрел и нахмурился.   
  
– Я не знаю, какая новость хорошая, – он громко сглотнул и заставил себя успокоиться. То, как он начинал владеть своими эмоциями, Дереку понравилось. Может быть, Скотт не совсем потерян.   
  
– Тогда начни с любой.   
  
Скотт полез в карман джинсовой куртки и достал запасной ключ от лофта. Дерек мигом подобрался, забрал ключ и поджал губы. Да, такого поворота событий он не ожидал. У него все же была надежда, что это Брейден забыла положить дубликат на место.   
  
– Он выпал из рюкзака Малии сегодня на математике. Она не заметила, – усмехнулся Скотт и пробормотал: – Слишком была ошарашена, что ее вызвали к доске. Лидия, конечно, много в чем гений, но она не всесильна.  
  
– Ясно. Одной загадкой меньше, – Дерек убрал ключ в бардачок и снова уставился на Скотта, ожидая продолжения.   
  
– Меньше? Нихрена не меньше, черт возьми! – воскликнул тот. – Зачем он ей понадобился? Что она искала у тебя? Что ей вообще нужно?  
  
– Я это узнаю, – спокойно ответил Дерек. – Не сомневайся.   
  
Скотт пораженно на него вытаращился, и на секунду показалось, что он просто лопнет от распираемых эмоций, но через несколько мгновений выражение его лица изменилось, став сосредоточенным и серьезным.  
  
– Полагаю, это была хорошая новость, – предположил Дерек и вопросительно вскинул бровь.   
  
Скотт неуверенно мотнул головой, словно останавливал себя. Блядь, сколько можно ходить вокруг да около?  
  
– Тогда на балконе ты сказал, – медленно начал он, уставившись на выезд с парковки, – что я _пока_ могу тебе доверять.   
  
– Да.   
  
– Я все еще могу тебе доверять? – Скотт выглядел обеспокоенным и собранным. Наверняка, собирался ловить Дерека на лжи.   
  
– Да. Прошло два дня, и пока ничего не поменялось.   
  
– Ты бы мне рассказал, если бы кто-то из твоей стаи выжил в том пожаре? – чуть слышно спросил он.  
  
Дерек почувствовал, как стынет в жилах кровь, а воздуха в машине стало ужасающе мало. Детская, лелеемая годами надежда вспыхнула, в одночасье притупляя разум. Неужели Скотт узнал про кого-то из его семьи? Кто-то еще выжил в пожаре? Кто?   
  
Но Дерек хладнокровно отбросил эту мысль, ухватившись за свой якорь.   
  
Это невозможно.  
  
– Это невозможно, – повторил он вслух. – Никто не выжил.   
  
– Кроме тебя, Лоры, Питера и Коры, – закивал Скотт. – Особенно Коры. Вы же считали, что она там погибла.   
  
Скотт как будто не замечал, что делали с Дереком его слова, как будто не видел, с каким трудом удавалось сдерживать эмоции и не разваливаться на части, как большой карточный домик, не устоявший под сильным порывом ветра.   
  
– А что если выжил не оборотень? А кто-то из людей?   
  
– Я тебя сейчас тресну и что-нибудь тебе сломаю, – нарочито дружелюбным тоном сказал Дерек. – _Особенно_ хочется сломать шею.   
  
Скотт замялся, от него снова запахло волнением и на этот раз страхом. Дереку на секунду даже показалось, что он дернулся обнажить горло в знак преданности и послушания. Это было бы нелепо. Скотт же альфа. Это ему обязаны подставлять незащищенное горло.  
  
– О’кей! Я тебя спрашивал про Стайлза, – заговорил Скотт, растеряв весь свой таинственный настрой. – Я считал его членом своей стаи, пока ты не показал мне ту крутую штуку со связью. И меня мучил вопрос: почему он не хочет? Мы же друзья.   
  
– _Скотт_.   
  
– В общем, я у него сегодня с утра спросил. В лоб, – он сказал это с таким лицом, будто сам был в шоке от своей наглости.   
  
– И что он ответил? – Дерек совсем не понимал, к чему Скотт завел этот разговор про его погибшую семью, а упоминание Стайлза только все еще больше запутывало. От появившегося дурного предчувствия в горле пересыхало и хотелось выть. В памяти как нельзя некстати всплыли обрывки снов, нахлынули ощущения, от которых на душе становилось и хорошо, и тревожно одновременно. Там, в своих снах, он был волком, счастливым волком, а потом у него что-то забрали, нечто очень важное, сделав несчастным. И теперь ему в голову пришла шальная мысль, что он может вернуть утраченное. Но ведь это все не имело смысла! Сны оставались лишь снами!  
  
Скотт, сам того не зная, вывел Дерека из строя, швырнул в ледяную воду и отрезал путь назад. Все инстинкты обострились, ярость поднималась из глубины, куда он ее запрятал, держал, как якорь, и пытался делать вид, что так и должно быть. Она прорывалась наружу, и сохранять видимое спокойствие становилось сложнее с каждой минутой. Дерек догадывался, что изменения после его преображения, после обретенния силы, поменяли что-то внутри него, намного глубже, чем казалось на первый взгляд.   
  
Дерек не был прежним.   
  
– Стайлз сказал, что у него уже есть стая. Они с отцом хранят ей верность много лет, и он не может представить себе, что они перейдут к другому вожаку, – Скотт замолчал, переводя дыхание, смотрел на Дерека и чего-то ждал.   
  
– Мое желание свернуть тебе шею только увеличивается.  
  
Дереку показалось, что часть рассказа Скотта он пропустил, пока пытался справиться с самим собой, но переспрашивать не стал.  
  
– Блядь! Дерек! Стая Стайлза – _Хейлы_!   
  
– Что? – переспросил он, стараясь переварить услышанное. Как такое возможно? Мать никогда не упоминала ни о ком из Стилински. Дерек бы такое точно не забыл! И если это правда, то почему Стайлз вел себя с ним, как с новым, ничего не значащим знакомым?  
  
– Да! Хейлы!   
  
– Твой дружок тебя наебал, а ты повелся, – усмехнулся Дерек, едва усмиряя желание зарычать и выломать нахрен руль, в который вцепился. – Спасибо за ключ! У меня еще дела, так что поболтаем в другой раз.   
  
– Дерек…  
  
– _Пока,_ Скотт, – Дерек отвернулся, завел двигатель, нахмурился и поджал губы. Он подождал, когда Скотт хлопнет дверью, и сорвался с места, выезжая с парковки.   
  
У Дерека накопилось слишком много вопросов, и сейчас ему нужны были ответы. И плевать, если их придется получить силой.   
  
  


  
  
На столе в кухне стояла вазочка с крекерами. Они еще были хрустящие, не напитавшиеся влагой, и соленые. Стайлзу сразу понравился этот вкус, стоило их только попробовать. Впрочем, так было и с другими продуктами – раньше вкусовые ощущения были в разы скуднее. Но сейчас он крутил в пальцах крекер и не мог заставить себя его съесть. При мысли о еде к горлу подступала тошнота, а от волнения сердце колотилось в груди, будто он был добычей волка, начавшего свою охоту.   
  
Вероятно, так и было на самом деле.  
  
– Не хочешь перекусить? – спросил отец. Стайлз вздрогнул, вскинул на него испуганный взгляд и, узнав, помотал головой. Он совсем выпал из реальности, провалившись в свои мысли, и не замечал ничего вокруг.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– У меня еще пара часов до начала смены, но, если хочешь, я могу поменяться с кем-то из парней и…  
  
– Все нормально, пап, – Стайлз выдавил улыбку, бросил крекер обратно в вазочку и закрыл глаза.   
  
– Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я остался?   
  
– Да. Да, я уверен. – Конечно, это было враньем. Стайлз ужасно хотел, чтобы отец остался с ним, поддержал в трудную минуту. Он никогда не испытывал такого страха, но в этой ситуации никто, кроме него, не сможет поставить точку. А ее поставить нужно, и больше оттягивать этот момент было нельзя. Иначе потом все станет намного, намного хуже.   
  
Стайлз понимал – нужно было связаться с Дереком сразу, рассказать ему все и освободиться от последней нити. Так было бы правильно и честно. Но Стайлз струсил. От одной только мысли, что своими словами он окончательно разбудит в Дереке то, что и так начало прорываться, его сковывал животный ужас. Интуиция подсказывала, что все закончится не в его пользу.  
  
– Может, это произойдет не сегодня? – с затаенной надеждой спросил отец.   
  
Стайлз усмехнулся, а потом с плохо скрываемой горечью рассмеялся.   
  
– Нет, сегодня, – голос дрогнул, воздуха не хватило. – Он уже в пути. Удивительно, что Скотт продержался так долго. Я думал, он сразу к нему побежит.   
  
– Скотт хороший мальчик, и ты его очень удивил. Ему нужно было переварить.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на отца и сглотнул.   
  
– Он будет не рад меня видеть, – одними губами шепнул он.   
  
– Рад! – отец подошел к нему и ободряюще сжал плечо. – Если бы не хотел тебя видеть, он бы не загадал такое последнее желание.   
  
– Знаешь, – Стайлз облизал губы и хмыкнул, – а мы с Дереком ведь почти нашли общий язык. Мне даже показалось, что…  
  
– Сын. Ты должен закончить это. Это его желание, и ты обязан подчиниться, – перебил его отец. Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но к дому подъехала машина, и у него закружилась голова. Судя по признакам, он имел все шансы испытать свою первую в жизни паническую атаку.  
  
– Все, – шепнул он и взъерошил волосы, больно оттягивая пряди. Он всегда брился почти наголо и до сих пор никак не мог привыкнуть к новой прическе, как и к новому дому и новому миру.  
  
В дверь постучали, хотя дверной звонок исправно работал. Стайлз даже через стены чувствовал злость Дерека. И хорошо бы _только_ Дерека.   
  
Отец вышел в коридор и открыл входную дверь.   
  
– Добрый день, шериф. Меня зовут…  
  
– Я знаю, кто ты.  
  
Последовало молчание, и у Стайлза внутри все затрепетало от напряжения. Пришлось приложить массу усилий, чтобы взять себя в руки. Нельзя сейчас все испортить. Этот момент самый важный. Намного важнее того, что был в прошлом.   
  
– Ты – Дерек, друг Скотта Маккола, верно? – отец говорил так спокойно и уверенно, что Стайлз ему даже завидовал. Вот бы ему хоть капельку отцовской выдержки.  
  
– Да, – ответил Дерек. – Я пришел к Стайлзу.   
  
– Стайлз! К тебе пришли! – позвал отец, будто к ним всего лишь неожиданно нагрянули гости. _Неожиданно_. Какое тупое слово!   
  
Они ждали его, кажется… вечность?  
  
Стайлз сгреб в горсть крекеры и запихнул их в рот, чтобы иметь возможность сначала думать, а потом говорить. Было бы неловко, если бы он кинулся Дереку на шею, прося прощения, или полез с поцелуями и признаниями в любви. Хотя этого очень хотелось. У него появилось предчувствие, что это он сделать успеет. Как минимум один раз, если через несколько минут не станет трупом.   
  
– Оу! – выглянув из кухни, выдавил Стайлз, усердно пережевывая крекеры. Не поперхнуться бы, черт возьми.   
  
– Нам нужно поговорить.   
  
От решимости Дерека тряслись поджилки. Стайлз проглотил первую порцию крекеров и махнул рукой в сторону лестницы.   
  
Дерек шел за ним, едва не дыша в затылок, и от этого делалось дурно. Крекеры, как назло, закончились, стоило подойти к комнате.   
  
– Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – усиленно сохраняя беззаботный тон, спросил Стайлз, входя в комнату. Он собирался еще добавить неловкую шутку про «соскучился», но стоило двери закрыться, как Дерек схватил его за ворот футболки и практически швырнул спиной об стену. Воздух вышибло в один миг, и от боли загудело все тело, а в особенности позвоночник, но еще ни разу Стайлз так не радовался этим ощущениям. Он чувствовал себя живым. Они с Дереком дышали _одним_ воздухом и были в _разных_ телах. Наконец-то!  
  
– Кто ты? – угрожающе приблизившись к самому его лицу, спросил Дерек. Он практически рычал, и от этих звуков Стайлзу хотелось разреветься от счастья. А страх исчез. Стало неважно, простит его Дерек или нет. Если Стайлз переживет этот день, у него появится то, чего его лишили много-много лет назад – возможность быть рядом с _ним_. Как друг, как враг, как тень – без разницы! Они снова оказались там, где все началось.   
  
Поддавшись порыву, Стайлз качнулся вперед и поцеловал Дерека. По телу пробежала дрожь, а нить, тянувшая его, словно балласт, стала рассеиваться, как прах умершего, наконец обретшего покой.   
  
Дерек почти сразу отстранился и усилил хватку, удерживая Стайлза на расстоянии. На его лице отразилось непонимание, смятение и страх.   
  
Стайлз облизал горевшие от короткого поцелуя губы и улыбнулся.   
  
– Твое последнее желание исполнено, Дерек Призывающий Ветер из стаи Хейлов, – голос его не подвел, и нужные слова сработали как надо. Магия заструилась по телу Стайлза и хлынула к Дереку, заставляя его вены вздуться черными змейками. Он лечил сам себя, возвращал себе память.  
  
Дерек отдернул руки, с удивлением разглядывая свои ладони, отошел вглубь комнаты и опустил голову. А когда поднял взгляд, его глаза горели ярким синим светом. Стайлз сглотнул, перестал улыбаться и виновато потупился, опасаясь реакции. Секунды стремительно бежали, но ничего не происходило. Тогда он осторожно глянул на Дерека и застыл. Тот смотрел на него все так же, от его злости волоски на коже вставали дыбом. Стайлз не чувствовал прежней теплоты, которую всегда излучал Призывающий Ветер.   
  
Все кончено.   
  
– Скажи что-нибудь, – срывающимся голосом пробормотал Стайлз. Ему не хватало воздуха и хотелось открыть нараспашку окно, но для этого пришлось бы отлипнуть от стены, а он не был уверен, что ноги его не подведут.   
  
– Ты маленький эгоист, – медленно произнес Дерек. Его дикция немного изменилась из-за вылезших клыков, но слова были понятны.  
  
– Я сделал так, как было нужно, – уверенно ответил Стайлз.   
  
– Счастлив?   
  
– Сейчас да, – честно ответил он, сделал шаг вперед, направляясь к окну, а в следующее мгновение щеку обожгло, словно огнем, а в ушах зазвенело. Стайлз едва не упал, коснулся пальцами своего лица, соображая, что произошло, но не успел звон в ушах стихнуть, как жар обжег другую щеку. Теперь горело все лицо, голова гудела и ноги подкосились. Стайлз медленно осел на пол и посмотрел прямо на Дерека, стоящего над ним. Если раньше он боялся неизбежности признания и думал, что ничего страшнее быть не может, то теперь он убедился – может.   
  
Глаза Дерека все еще горели злобой, клыки были угрожающе оскалены, но по щекам бежали слезы. Они срывались с подбородка и падали на пол прямо перед Стайлзом.   
  
– Я сжег твое тело в огне! – прорычал Дерек, наклоняясь ниже, словно желая впиться зубами в его горло. – Ты вынудил меня это сделать! Я держал твой труп на своих руках!   
  
– Я не хотел, чтобы было так, – тихо сказал Стайлз и неуклюже вытер свои мокрые щеки. – Духи…  
  
Дерек даже не дал ему закончить. Он в ярости зарычал, схватил компьютерный стул и швырнул его в стену так, что тот разлетелся на части.  
  
– Не смей говорить о них!   
  
От его голоса задрожали стекла. Стайлз вжал голову в плечи и закрыл глаза. Он множество раз представлял их встречу, но даже в самых ужасных вариантах ему не было настолько больно. И не ему одному.   
  
– Ты!.. – Дерек резко замолчал, и в комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь его яростным дыханием.   
  
Стайлз вытер лицо, задрал голову и тут же встретился с Дереком взглядом.   
  
– Я мог разорвать всех койотов, посмевших напасть на наше селение, – спокойным голосом произнес Дерек. – Тебе всего лишь нужно было поверить в меня. В нас. Вместе у нас бы все получилось.   
  
Еще секунду назад Стайлз был подавлен, ему было стыдно, он задыхался от горечи, но после этих слов все эмоции смело злостью. Он вскочил на ноги и с силой толкнул Дерека в грудь.   
  
– Я верил в тебя! Я верил в нас! – закричал он, едва замечая кровь, бежавшую из разбитой губы по подбородку. – Камень желаний нужен был нашей _стае_! Он _помог_ следующим поколениям! Без него оборотней не стало бы! Как ты это не поймешь! Не все были так же сильны и непобедимы, как Разящий Орел и Призывающий Ветер! Не все были, как ты. Многим _нашим_ альфам нужна была моя поддержка.   
  
Дерек улыбнулся.   
  
– Поддержка Поющего Ручья нужна была Призывающему Ветер, как никому другому.   
  
– Я поддерживал…  
  
– Да! – перебил его Дерек и рассмеялся. – Всю гребанную жизнь его поддерживала невыносимая ярость, появившаяся в тот миг, когда тело Поющего Ручья поглотил костер.   
  
Стайлз отступил на пару шагов, нахмурился и сглотнул. Его сердце словно проткнули копьем. Древко медленно то входило глубже, то выскальзывало, раня острым наконечником нежные ткани и пуская кровь.  
  
– Я обещал, что мы встретимся. Я сдержал обещание, – дрожащим голосом произнес он. – Мы здесь. Больше нет опасности.   
  
– Да, – Дерек кивнул, соглашаясь с ним, и на какую-то долю секунды Стайлзу показалось, что все закончилось, его простили. – И больше нет Призывающего Ветер и Поющего Ручья. Они умерли много веков назад.   
  
Дерек окинул его равнодушным взглядом и вышел из комнаты. Стайлз дернулся за ним, но споткнулся о сломанную спинку стула и грохнулся, выпав в коридор.   
  
– Уйдите с дороги, шериф, – донесся с первого этажа злой, насмешливый голос Дерека. – Или мне лучше называть вас Кривым Когтем Медведя?   
  
– Ты сейчас злишься и расстроен… – быстро сказал тот тоном, которым разговаривают с бешенными животными.   
  
– _С дороги_. Или я вырву твое горло.   
  
Потом раздался хлопок входной двери, а через минуту от их дома отъехала машина.   
  
Стайлз уперся лбом в пол и закричал.   
  


  
  
Целый день! Целый блядский день у Стайлза периодически появлялся нестерпимый зуд по всему телу. Вначале он решил, что это аллергическая реакция на новый гель для душа с запахом морской свежести. Но ближе к обеду уловил легкий аромат подпаленного репейника, и все прояснилось.   
  
Скотт в школу не пришел. Оставался всего один день, потом выпускной, и все разъедутся по стране в поисках себя и своей судьбы. В коридорах царил хаос: кто-то обсуждал наряд на бал, кто-то громко, пытаясь заглушить остальных, зубрил учебники, а кто-то уже начинал отрываться перед последними каникулами до колледжа. Стайлза вся эта шумиха обошла стороной. Ему не нужно было искать себя, и свою судьбу он тем более знал. Поэтому не особо парился из-за почти проваленных тестов. Чудо, что Стайлз вообще на что-то ответил. Единственный предмет, с которым у него не было проблем совсем – история. Он даже пару раз помог Скотту с домашкой. А этот неблагодарный говнюк с самого утра занимался какой-то хуйней! Наверняка со своим боссом.   
  
Стайлз не стал дожидаться окончания уроков и поехал на велике в ветеринарную клинику. Мотоцикл Скотта стоял возле входа, что было не удивительно, поэтому пришлось припарковаться за углом. Стайлз искренне надеялся, что его велик никто не сопрет. С одной стороны, кому нужен его старичок? А с другой – вдруг найдутся фетишисты? Стайлз в интернете всякого насмотрелся.   
  
Кожа снова начала зудеть, Стайлз задрал рукав рубашки, чтобы всласть почесаться, и заметил красные пятна. О. Они тут решили его совсем со света свести? Что за неугомонные люди? Почему в этом столетии все такие недоверчивые? Им с отцом пришлось хорошенько постараться, чтобы не выделяться так сильно. Когда Дерек загадал желание, их швырнуло в реальный мир с такой скоростью, что Стайлза рвало желчью минут десять, а отец был настолько плох, что ему пришлось выпить виски – местного пойла, от которого не так просто отказаться. Теперь приходилось присматривать за ним, как бы он не пристрастился. Для шерифа полиции проблемы с алкоголем – серьезная штука, за это и вылететь можно. Об этом Стайлз даже думать боялся. Им нужны были деньги. Хотя бы до лета, а там он уже сможет куда-нибудь устроиться.   
  
Тот обряд, который они провели в лесах неподалеку от города, повторять снова стало бы чистым самоубийством. Хотя подсказанный Духами ритуал одурманивания обычных людей оказался крайне полезным. Стайлз и дальше планировал к нему прибегать. Иначе как им бы выдали все необходимые документы и переписали на них дом? Благо, он и так был выставлен на продажу и пустовал. Единственный минус этого полезнейшего ритуала – мощный откат. Сила шамана к Стайлзу начала возвращаться лишь в начале прошлой неделе, а до этого он был совсем обычным и беззащитным человеком, поэтому дружба со Скоттом оказалась полезной. Стайлз знал, что тот его прикроет, если что.   
  
А теперь это! Как Скотт вообще посмел такое замутить? Внутри все клокотало от злости, и дождаться, пока он свалит, было той еще пыткой. Стайлз планировал поговорить с Дитоном наедине, как шаман с… подобием шамана.   
  
– Если узнаешь подробности, сообщи мне, Скотт, – раздался голос Дитона. Стайлз за своими эмоциями даже не заметил, как эти два заговорщика вышли на улицу.   
  
– Конечно! – Скотт замешкался у двери, покрутил на пальце ключи от мотоцикла и нехотя добавил: – Это ведь его не убьет? Я не хочу навредить Стайлзу.   
  
Дитон по-отечески улыбнулся и покачал головой.   
  
– Он даже не заметит. Обряд длительный, результат узнаем только утром, но Стайлза не побеспокоим. Нам же это и нужно, так? Удачи с Дереком!  
  
– Ага, – кивнул Скотт, надел шлем, сел на мотоцикл и уехал, стремительно набирая скорость.   
  
Стайлз прислонился спиной к стене, взглянул в ясное безоблачное небо и постарался унять хлынувшую фонтаном злость. Плевать, что Дерек почти три недели его игнорировал, плевать, что все попытки заговорить с ним терпели крах, плевать, что Скотт, глядя на все эти танцы с бубнами, решил, что Стайлз просто влюбился в Дерека, тот ему отказал в жесткой форме, и он выдумал чушь про стаю Хейлов. Плевать. На прошлой неделе Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек потянулся к нему, проверить его состояние. А потом и к отцу. И этот короткий, но бесценный ритуал повторялся каждый день. И если баловство Скотта и Дитона с ним самим еще можно спустить на тормозах, то от одной только мысли, что они могут замышлять что-то против Дерека, у Стайлза сжимались кулаки.   
  
Это они зря.   
  
Взяв себя в руки, Стайлз вышел из своего укрытия и направился прямиком в клинику. На двери весела табличка «Закрыто», а Дитон стоял к ней спиной, заполняя какие-то бумаги за стойкой.   
  
– Извините, сегодня мы не работаем, – не оборачиваясь, произнес он, когда Стайлз вошел внутрь.   
  
– Я знаю.   
  
Дитон оторвался от своих записей и медленно повернулся. На его лице застыло непередаваемо лживое выражение добродушия. Как будто маска, которую он натянул, стала ему тесной.   
  
– Стайлз? А Скотт совсем недавно ушел, – улыбнулся Дитон. – Вы разминулись.   
  
Стайлз молча разглядывал его несколько секунд, чувствуя, как злость понемногу стихает. Чем больше он смотрел и говорил с Дитоном, тем сильнее убеждался, что Дереку ничего страшного не грозит.   
  
– Неверные пропорции, – прервал Стайлз затянувшееся молчание. Дитон подобрался, стараясь ничем не выдать своего смятения. – Слишком много репейника. Что там еще? Ангелика? Какао? Ромашка? Вы со Скоттом собирались изгнать из меня дух или просто лишить сверхъестественных способностей?   
  
– Скорее, вывести на чистую воду. – Наконец его лицо стало нормальным, а улыбки и след простыл. – И как я сейчас убедился, не зря.   
  
Стайлз оглядел помещение, понюхал воздух и дотронулся до подбородка, вспоминая запах знакомой травы. Он был едва уловим, но у Стайлза было отличное обоняние. Когда-то это было его особой фишкой.   
  
– Понятия не имею, откуда вы достали все эти травы, но анис тебе не сильно поможет, – усмехнулся Стайлз, вспомнив название. Пару веков назад один их альфа мутил темные делишки с друидом, и тот использовал эту траву для усиления своего дара. Анис помог, но отдача была такой силы, что друид сошел с ума.   
  
Сила Дитона в сравнении с силой того друида казалась смешной.   
  
– Так много об этом знаешь, – медленно произнес Дитон. – Кто ты? Друид? Эмиссар?   
  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и возвел глаза к потолку. Опять эти глупые вопросы.   
  
– У меня нет ни времени, ни желания, ни, самое главное, _разрешения_ тебе все рассказывать и объяснять, поэтому отвечу попроще – тебе лучше не знать.   
  
– Я сам могу определить, что для меня лучше, – Дитон прищурился, а Стайлз почувствовал, как зуд усилился, превращаясь практически в боль. Терпеть дальше это было невозможно. Он склонил голову набок и стиснул зубы, направляя мощный поток своей силы обратно, отбивая направленную на него магию и обрывая эту никчемную связь. Не зря же одним из его духов в прошлом был Великий Дух Медведя.   
  
В соседнем помещении бабахнуло, стекла задрожали и по клинике расплылся запах жженой травы.   
  
– Хватит меня бесить, – покачал головой Стайлз. Он, наверное, выглядел безгранично сильным, судя по мелькнувшему ужасу на лице Дитона, но внутри у него все дрожало от напряжения и мышцы покалывало. В прошлом в его распоряжении были намного б _о_ льшие силы, нежели теперь, и без отца справиться с кем-то посильнее этого эмиссара стало бы невозможно.  
  
– Что ты такое? – по виску Дитона скатилась капля пота, и он неуклюже ее стер лоснящимися, словно вымазанными в масле пальцами. Стайлза даже передернуло от отвращения. Увлекаться магическими маслами не стоило. Он видел много примеров неправильного обращения, и все они плохо заканчивались для источника силы.  
  
– Неважно, кто я, важно, кто мой враг, – сказал он, не спуская с Дитона глаз. Вряд ли тот сейчас в состоянии напасть, но осторожность не повредит.  
  
– И кто твой враг?   
  
– Враг Хейлов, – ответил Стайлз. – Насколько я знаю, ты на стороне Дерека, и лучше тебе там и оставаться. Поэтому если вы со Скоттом задумали каким-то образом навредить ему, то лучше позвони Скотту и скажи, что поменял свое мнение на этот счет. Иначе я встряхну этот город, чего бы мне это не стоило. Клянусь Великими Духами.   
  
Дитон застыл, затем нахмурился и неверяще уставился на Стайлза, будто видел его в первый раз. Тот даже напрягся от такого пристального внимания. Что такого он сказал? Нууу, может, немного приукрасил насчет встряски города, хотя отец бы ему в этом помог. Что такого? То, что он поклялся Ду… Блядь. Блядь! Пора уже привыкать клясться этим местным богом, мать вашу.   
  
Сука!  
  
– Не может быть, – шепнул Дитон, отрицательно мотая головой. – _Последний_ умер столетие назад.   
  
Стайлз замялся, не представляя, как выруливать из этой ситуации. Может, просто оглушить Дитона? А потом позвонить отцу, провести обряд внушения и забыть об этой проблеме до следующей поры? Нет, нет-нет-нет, отец его убьет. Он еще не восстановился толком. Блядь! И правильно сделает, что убьет. Эта не только их тайна! Как же так он неосторожно ляпнул? Пиздец.   
  
– Я предупредил, в общем, – Стайлз попятился задом к двери и едва не грохнулся, наступив на развязавшийся шнурок.   
  
– Я знаю, кто ты, – пробормотал Дитон.   
  
Стайлз раздраженно рыкнул, дернул на себя дверь и сказал вместо прощания:   
  
– Сочувствую.   
  
Быстро забежав за угол, где оставил свой велик, Стайлз радостно выдохнул – его верный стальной конь стоял на месте. Осталось только добраться до Дерека и прервать их наверняка увлекательный разговор со Скоттом.   
  
А еще он безумно соскучился по своему глупому волку, пора бы им поговорить.  
  


  
  
Дверь в лофт была приоткрыта, и Стайлз замер на последней ступеньке. В голову полезли самые разные мысли, но он отбросил их в сторону и смело вошел внутрь. Скотт с Дереком повернулись к нему, оборвав свой разговор.   
  
– Стайлз? – кровь отхлынула от лица Скотта. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
– Тебя Дитон искал, чувак, – ответил Стайлз как можно беззаботней.  
  
– Да? – Скотт полез в карман за мобильником, достал его и включил. – Он звонил пару раз, а я не слышал. Выключил звук.   
  
– Наверное, у него что-то важное.   
  
– Да, – словно нехотя согласился Скотт, прищурился и пристально посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. – Как ты узнал, что я здесь?  
  
Тот едва сумел сдержать улыбку.   
  
– Я был у тебя на работе, бро.   
  
Скотт вздрогнул и попятился от Стайлза, хотя между ними было достаточное расстояния. Такое поведение даже веселило. Скотт нечасто кичился своим статусом, но все же время от времени в его поведении проскальзывала демонстрация силы, а тут его напугала одна мысль, что Стайлзу все известно. В общем-то, правильно напугала.   
  
– Ты же понимаешь, что я не наврежу тебе? – тихо произнес Скотт.   
  
Стайлз подошел к нему и дружески похлопал по плечу.   
  
– Конечно, чувак! Мы же бро!   
  
Скотт кивнул, вымученно улыбнулся и взглянул на Дерека, все это время хранившего молчание.   
  
– Мне срочно надо заехать в клинику. Продолжим потом?   
  
В его голосе было столько надежды, что Стайлз едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. Как Скотт может чем-то навредить Дереку? Он чуть ли не стелется перед ним. По крайней мере, в это _мирное_ время. Но все же такое поведение было странным. Может, Скотт узнал что-то, чего еще не знает Стайлз?  
  
– Нет, Скотт. Этот разговор мы закончили, – спокойно ответил Дерек, развернулся и ушел на кухню.   
  
– Дерек!.. – крикнул он вслед, но тот лишь махнул рукой, даже не оглянувшись. Скотт сокрушенно вздохнул и снова повернулся к Стайлзу. – Ты со мной?   
  
– Не, я тут задержусь.   
  
– Увидимся?   
  
– Ага, – Стайлз пожал плечами, проследил, как Скотт выйдет, захлопнув за собой дверь, и огляделся, неосознанно придумывая причину, чтобы отсрочить разговор. Пока он ехал в лофт, его решимость была на пике, но сейчас появились робость и даже трусливая мысль сбежать.   
  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и, приложив усилия, направился за Дереком. Ему снова было страшно, но на этот раз он был больше уверен в положительном исходе.   
  
Дерек стоял, прислонившись спиной к узкому подоконнику, и его лицо скрывала тень. Он ничего не пил и не ел – он ждал. Знал, что Стайлз не уйдет со Скоттом и останется с ним поговорить.   
  
– Привет, – улыбка получилась натянутой, но Стайлз никак не мог заставить себя расслабиться. Пусть взгляда Дерека было не видно, зато его тяжесть ощущалась кожей, пробирала до костей. Стайлз оценил светлую, довольно классическую кухню. – Здесь довольно уютно.   
  
– Что сделал Скотт? – от голоса Дерека по коже побежали мурашки, а пульс подскочил.   
  
– Они с Дитоном немного пошалили, – махнул рукой Стайлз.   
  
– Что сделал Скотт? – тем же тоном повторил Дерек.   
  
– Неважно. Я все уладил.   
  
– Стайлз.   
  
– Блядь, – шепнул тот, чувствуя, как горят щеки, и нервно рассмеялся. – Скажи это еще раз, и прелюдию можно пропустить.   
  
Дерек никак не отреагировал на его слова, и, скрипнув зубами, пришлось признаться:  
  
– Они пытались то ли заблокировать мои силы, то ли изгнать из меня злого духа. Я не понял. Пропорции были неправильные, и единственное, чего они добились – ужасный зуд, – Стайлз замялся, не уверенный, следует ли говорить, что он немного спалился.   
  
– И?  
  
– И? Что «и»?   
  
– Ты не все рассказал.  
  
– О господи! Как ты это делаешь? – Стайлз потер лицо руками и, задержав дыхание, продолжил: – Есть вероятность, что Дитон понял, кто я такой.   
  
– Ты идиот, – Дерек отлип от подоконника, взял пустой стакан и налил в него воды. Затем осушил его в пару глотков. Стайлз смотрел как завороженный за движением его кадыка. Зрелище было невыносимое. Он прекрасно помнил, как когда-то давно касался этой колючей кожи губами и языком и как Дерек хрипло дышал от этих простых ласк.   
  
– Да, немного, – не замечая, что говорит, пробормотал Стайлз в ответ.   
  
Дерек взглянул на него, отставил в сторону пустой стакан и упер руки в бока.   
  
– Я тебя не задерживаю.   
  
– Конечно, ты же слишком упрям, чтобы это сделать, – разозлился Стайлз и беспомощно взмахнул руками. – Ты можешь еще очень долго проверять, как дела у нас с отцом, делая вид, что тебе на нас пофиг!  
  
Дерек опасно прищурился и подошел вплотную, продолжая удерживать его взгляд. От ощущения близости кожу немного закололо, а во рту пересохло.   
  
– Я не делаю вид.   
  
– Угу. Мы в курсе. _Я_ в курсе. Ты страшно обижен, злишься и вообще ведешь себя как… – Стайлза несло, и он не мог остановиться, хоть понимал, что нужно замолчать, пока все не стало только хуже. Но Дерек тоже это понял, поэтому качнулся вперед и поцеловал его. Стайлз на мгновение замер, а после опомнился и с жаром ответил. Ладонь Дерека легла на шею, удерживая, будто Стайлз мог отстраниться. Наивный. Стайлз теперь никогда не отлипнет от него. Ни за что. Рыба-прилипала – это Стайлз.  
  
Другой рукой Дерек провел по его животу и скользнул под футболку, касаясь голой кожи пресса. И Стайлза затрясло. Он всхлипнул и вцепился в хенли Дерека пальцами, как клещ. Эмоции захлестнули, обрушились наподобие цунами. Стайлз потерял опору под ногами, колени подогнулись, но Дерек не позволил ему осесть на пол.   
  
– Эй, – от хриплого шепота Дерека сердце запнулось, сбилось с без того быстрого ритма, воздух в просторном помещении кухни как будто выкачали. – Ты чего?   
  
Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза и почувствовал, что щеки стали мокрыми. Он стиснул Дерека в объятиях, утыкаясь носом в его шею и жадно вдыхая такой нужный запах, моля всех известных ему богов и духов, чтобы это не было сном, а если и было, то чтобы он больше никогда не просыпался.   
  
Все закончилось?..  
  
– Ты никогда от меня не отделаешься, – подавив рвущиеся рыдания, пробормотал Стайлз. – Слышал, глупый волк? _Никогда_.   
  
– О’кей, – усмехнулся Дерек, поглаживая его по спине. – Думаю, с этим я смогу смириться.   
  
Стайлз рассмеялся и, немного отодвинувшись, заглянул ему в глаза.   
  
– Я не знал, что будет так тяжело, – тихим голосом признался Стайлз. – Это было хуже смерти. Во много раз. Я ужасно завидовал твоей волчице, твоим детям и всем в нашей стае. Они могли говорить с тобой, могли касаться тебя. А я нет, – его голос сорвался, и он замолчал. Дерек продолжал крепко держать его, и только это придавало сил закончить: – Я злился на себя и на духов.   
  
– Заткнись, Стайлз. Хватит болтать о прошлом, иначе я снова сорвусь. Я все еще злюсь на тебя за всю эту историю, чтобы ты знал, – сморщился Дерек, отворачивая голову.   
  
– Я знаю, – Стайлзу иррационально стало весело. – Ты всегда будешь злиться.   
  
– Точно, – Дерек недоверчиво покосился на него. – Чему ты улыбаешься?   
  
– Кому, – поправил его Стайлз. – Тебе.   
  
Дерек фыркнул, отцепил от себя его руки и вышел из кухни. Стайлз, будто на привязи, последовал за ним. Они дошли до кровати, и Дерек улегся на подушки и приглашающе похлопал рядом с собой. Другого приглашения и не было нужно. Стайлз быстро скинул кеды и запрыгнул на кровать.   
  
Внутри все еще царил настоящий хаос от эмоций, и он не знал ни что сказать, ни что сделать. Поэтому он просто вытянулся рядом и обвился вокруг Дерека, словно огромный ленивец. Ему больше ничего не хотелось, только бы лежать так все время. Вспыхнувшее на кухне возбуждение отступило под натиском невыразимой нежности.   
  
И, судя по тому, что Дерек точно так же стиснул в объятиях его самого, их желания совпадали.   
  


  
  
Стайлз перевернулся на другой бок и проснулся. Постель была холодной, Дерека рядом уже не было. Он приподнялся на локтях, щурясь после сна, и огляделся, медленно соображая, где находится. В лофте было темно. Только из кухни в зал падал свет. Оттуда доносился шум воды и едва уловимый стук посуды. Стайлз плюхнулся обратно на кровать, повалялся еще немного и встал.   
  
– Уже хотел тебя будить, – не отрываясь от мытья чашки и тарелки, сказал Дерек, стоило ему только показаться в дверях.   
  
– Сколько время? – Стайлз похлопал себя по карманам в поисках мобильника, но те были пусты. – Где-то потерял телефон.   
  
– Почти десять вечера. Ты не терял, – Дерек поставил чистую посуду на сушилку, выключил воду и развернулся, вытирая руки. – Часа полтора назад звонил твой отец. Я сказал, что ты останешься у меня. Он был не против.   
  
Стайлз только сейчас заметил свой мобильник на столе.   
  
– Хм, отец входит в тот малюсенький процент родителей, которые рады, что их ребенок не ночует дома, – усмехнулся он, разглядывая Дерека. Его волосы влажно блестели, а спереди на майке были мокрые пятнышки. Кое-кто успел принять душ, пока Стайлз был в отключке – иначе это не назвать. – Я очень давно так крепко не спал.   
  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Дерек и бросил скомканное полотенце на стол. – Потому что ночью ты спать не будешь.   
  
– Ммм, да? И что я буду делать? – с показным непониманием спросил Стайлз. Если бы кто-то сейчас залез в его мысли или почувствовал хотя бы часть охвативших его эмоций, бежал бы сломя голову. Потому что у Стайлза накопилось множество вариантов на тему «он, Дерек, кровать».   
  
Дерек подошел ближе, взялся за отвороты рубашки и медленно стянул ее вниз. Бросил прямо тут же на пол. Потом сдернул со Стайлза футболку, больно задев нос и уши, и принялся за ремень, рывками вытаскивая из шлевок. Затем стащил джинсы и заставил переступить через штанины, чтобы снять их полностью. Он ни слова не произнес, только внимательно следил за своими действиями.   
  
Стайлз удивленно выдохнул, когда Дерек приспустил его трусы на бедра и, выпустив когти, распорол по швам с обеих сторон. Очень расточительный способ, конечно, и не менее возбуждающий.  
  
– В ванной найдешь полотенце. У тебя пять минут, – спокойным тоном произнес он, заглядывая Стайлзу в глаза. – Иначе я начну без тебя.   
  
Дерек развернул его к выходу и сильно шлепнул по заднице. Стайлз вздрогнул от неожиданности и рассмеялся, как полный идиот.   
  
Кажется, у них с Дереком одни и те же фантазии.   
  
Еще никогда Стайлз не мылся так быстро и сумел уложиться в отведенное время. Ему даже удалось более или менее нормально вытереться.   
  
Дерек лежал на кровати и почти лениво себе надрачивал. Рядом с ним валялся тюбик со смазкой и лента презервативов. Стайлз так спешил уложиться в эти гребанные пять минут, что не успел подумать о том, что за этим последует. Не просто помечтать в процессе дрочки, а реально осознать. Раньше у них с сексом не было проблем, но прошло столько времени, и сейчас Стайлз испытывал небольшой мандраж.   
  
– Как будто в первый раз, – сбивчиво произнес он и закусил губу, жадно разглядывая Дерека.   
  
– А это и есть первый раз, – ответил тот и, заметив непонимание на лице Стайлза, уточнил: – Это первый раз Стайлза и Дерека.   
  
– Точно.   
  
– Иди сюда, – мягким тоном позвал его Дерек.   
  
Стайлз едва не навернулся, запнувшись о кровать, но все же без последствий забрался и подполз к нему. Дерек рывком сел, оказавшись так близко, что Стайлз чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. Затем провел руками по бокам, взял за бедра и потянул, заставляя забраться на себя сверху. Его член скользнул между ягодиц, оставив влажный след, и Стайлза тряхнуло от вспышки острого возбуждения.   
  
– Хочу тебя, – шепнул он в рот Дереку, начиная поцелуй. Сперва нежный, но с каждой секундой перерастающий в нечто намного большее. Если бы Стайлз мог, то сожрал Дерека прямо сейчас, чтобы больше никто не смел даже думать о том, чтобы прикоснуться к нему так, как касался Стайлз.   
  
Дерек мял его ягодицы, вминал пальцы в бедра и трогал спину, шею, дергал за волосы и щипал соски. Он был везде одновременно, пусть Стайлз и понимал, что это невозможно, но ощущений оказалось столько, что голова шла кругом, а член все сильнее терся о крепкий живот Дерека.   
  
– Еще немного, и я кончу, – предупредил Стайлз и вновь потянулся к губам Дерека, но тот резко подмял его под себя, наваливаясь всем телом, выбивая последний воздух из легких. – Ооо, о мой бог!.. Дерек, я сейчас...  
  
Стайлза прошило насквозь, он дернулся, вскрикнул и кончил. В ушах зазвенело, а все тело словно онемело – он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, ни даже члена.   
  
– Как ты быстро, – усмехнулся Дерек, привстал и чмокнул его в губы.   
  
– Это мой первый раз, будь снисходительней, – пытаясь восстановить дыхание, парировал Стайлз. Ему и правда требовалось время. Он не планировал опозориться так скоро.  
  
– Так уж и первый.   
  
Стайлз уже почти придумал ответ, но Дерек подло опустил руку и слегка сжал яйца, и способность изъясняться связно исчезла.   
  
– Как думаешь, сможешь спустить еще раз, если я тебя вылижу? – как бы невзначай спросил Дерек.   
  
– А? – Стайлз нихрена в этот момент не соображал.   
  
Он вывалился из реальности будто в пропасть, едва ли улавливая, как Дерек начал дразнить его дырочку языком, иногда отвлекаясь на член и яйца, или как внутрь скользнул сначала один палец, потом другой. Стайлз мог лишь стонать от приятных ласк и хвататься за простыню, пытаясь удержаться в сознании и не отключиться. Он забыл, каким нежным, страстным и абсолютнейшим психом может быть Дерек в постели, и каково это – быть с ним.   
  
Если Стайлз думал, когда проснулся, что эмоции схлынули, и теперь он может успокоиться и не трястись от одной только мысли, что они с Дереком вместе, то он крупно ошибался. Эмоции стали лишь острее. Грудная клетка готова была лопнуть от распирающих ее чувств, которые обычный человек испытать наверняка не смог бы. После стольких лет заточения в камне, куда он сам себя и определил, Стайлз впервые ощутил себя свободным. Свободным от клятв, от Великих Духов – от всех. Даже от себя.   
  
– Давай, – осипшим голосом попросил Стайлз. – Возьми меня. Давай, Дерек, как раньше.   
  
Дерек замер, глядя на него, и, наверно, что-то увидел, то, что давно хотел увидеть, потому что на его губах появилась улыбка.   
  
– Сначала хочу тебе кое-что показать.   
  
– Ты издеваешься? – не веря своим ушам, спросил Стайлз. – Трахни меня!  
  
Дерек пристально посмотрел на него и в следующее мгновение Стайлз охнул. Пришлось пережать член у основания, чтобы снова не спустить раньше времени. Глаза Дерека горели красным. Как у альфы.   
  
– Ты знаешь, что это означает? – спросил он у Стайлза, поглаживая его бедра ладонями и плавно подтаскивая его еще ближе.   
  
– Ты альфа! Духи полностью выполняли желание!.. Оооо! Значит, у тебя есть…   
  
Прямо в задницу уперся крепкий стояк Дерека, и хотелось, чтобы тот как можно быстрее очутился внутри, заполнил полностью. А теперь к этому желанию прибавилось еще одно, казавшееся неосуществимым еще несколько минут назад.   
  
– Да, – кивнул Дерек и проигнорировал лежащий рядом презерватив. Правильно, он им не понадобится в ближайшее время. – Как раньше, значит, как раньше.   
  
Стайлз жадно облизал губы, начав дышать ртом, пульс подскочил так, будто он пробежал стометровку, и шире развел ноги, полностью открываясь Дереку.   
  
– Будет больно, – предупредил тот. – Ты совсем не растянут.   
  
– Похуй!   
  
Дерек улыбнулся, склонился к его шее, прихватил немного кожи, облизал ее и прикусил чуть ли не до крови. Стайлз снова пережал свой член, желая большей боли, чтобы продлить подольше этот сладкий момент единения.   
  
Это их _особый_ ритуал, который они соблюдали всегда, добиваясь еще большей близости – сначала метка альфы, сила шамана, потом вязка. Они никогда не нарушали этой последовательности.   
  
А Призывающий Ветер и Поющий Ручей относились с уважением к некоторым ритуалам.   
  
Даже несколько веков спустя.   
  
  


**_Эпилог_ **

  
  
  
Луна уже взошла, наполнив лес своим дымчатым сиянием. Малия задерживалась. Эта девчонка просто не могла сделать все так, как ее просят, вся пошла в своего папашу – наглого, самодовольного волка с жаждой власти. Идея сблизиться с ней, возможно, не самая лучшая, но была необходима кровь Хейлов, чтобы открыть хранилище. Как только она получит то, что нужно, от Малии можно избавиться.   
  
В нескольких ярдах мелькнула тень, а через мгновение появилась запыхавшаяся Малия.   
  
– Почему так долго? – требовательно спросила она.   
  
– Пришлось отвлечь охранника, чтобы проникнуть внутрь.   
  
– Ладно. Ты принесла?   
  
Малия достала из кармана круглый камень с трискелионом и протянула ей:   
  
– Думаю, это он. Больше ничего похожего там нет.   
  
Она застыла, не в силах поверить, что через столько веков часть священной реликвии ее прадедов вернется к ней, к законной наследнице. Паршивые волки разрушили Камень Великого Духа Койота и, как стервятники, расхватали его части.   
  
– Брейден в городе, ищет тебя. Тебе нужно убегать, мам.  
  
Голос Малии привел ее в чувства, и она вскинула на дочь рассеянный взгляд, забирая из ее рук камень.   
  
– Брейден?   
  
– Наемница.   
  
– Ах эта Брейден. Мне ничто не грозит, милая. Я же Пустынная Волчица, которую Брейден, да и не только она, много лет пытается поймать, – усмехнулась она и с благоговейным трепетом погладила гладкие завитки. – Особенно теперь не грозит.   
  
По легенде, Камень в руках койота сразу нагревался, готовый исполнять желания, но этот оставался безучастно холодным. Что-то было не так. Он должен был откликнуться на ее силу. Должен был ответить.   
  
– Ты уверена, что это тот самый? – с подозрением спросила Пустынная Волчица.   
  
– Я видела, как Дерек со Стайлзом относили его в хранилище пару недель назад. Он лежал в деревянной шкатулке.   
  
– Но он не работает! Почему он не работает?  
  
– А что он вообще должен делать? – хмуро спросила Малия.   
  
– Не твое дело! – разозлилась Пустынная Волчица. Она всю жизнь положила на то, чтобы отыскать оставшиеся камни, и, когда нашла один из самых сильных, он оказался пуст. Простой булыжник! Она вскинула яростный взгляд на Малию и прищурилась: – Когда ты его взяла, он был теплым?  
  
– Что? Нет, это камень. Все камни холодные, если их не нагреть.   
  
Эти слова ее немного успокоили – в них не было лжи. Значит, девчонка не использовала его, но тогда… Почему?   
  
– Но он пуст, – растерянно прошептала она.   
  
– Пуст?   
  
– В нем нет магии. Паршивые волки опустошили его! Хейлы теперь бесполезны, – Пустынная Волчица отвернулась, справляясь с набежавшими на глаза слезами, и оскалилась, выпуская клыки. – А значит, ты тоже не сможешь принести пользу.   
  
Она резко развернулась, метя в горло Малии, но вдруг раздался выстрел, а в груди стало очень горячо. Пустынная Волчица опустила взгляд и увидела расплывающееся по рубашке красное пятно, затем подняла голову и заметила стоящую неподалеку Брейден. Ту самую Брейден, которую когда-то так удачно использовала в попытке добраться до камня другой стаи, и у нее бы это вышло, если бы Дюкалион ее не опередил.   
  
Регенерация не справлялась, глаза стали закрываться, и последнее, что она увидела – Малия. Она смотрела с холодным равнодушием, и ее глаза горели ярким голубым. Пустынная Волчица ошиблась.   
  
Ее дочь истинный койот.   
  
А сраные волки отняли у нее все. Как и у ее предков.  
  
Когда она замертво упала в траву, на ее раскрытой ладони остался лежать такой желанный камень.   
  
  
Стайлз выпустил дым и открыл глаза, улыбаясь сидящему напротив Дереку. В эту ночь царило безветрие, и на балконе лофта было тепло. От травяного сбора, который помог собрать удивительно дружелюбный Дитон, по телу блуждала расслабленность, а силы концентрировались в груди, рядом с сердцем, как раньше. Он видел случившееся в лесу так, будто был там сам.   
  
– Все закончилось. Камень действительно пуст, – его голос немного охрип от дыма.  
  
– Больше никаких жертвоприношений.   
  
Дерек встал на колени, потянулся к Стайлзу и поцеловал. А тот погладил его по щеке, послушно откликаясь, и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь царившим вокруг покоем.   
  
Стайлз никогда не смел загадывать ничего себе, особенно когда узнал про грядущий ритуал, но в этот момент, в этом таком странном двадцать первом веке, он осознал – его старое, очень старое желание, скрываемое ото всех, все же сбылось.   
  
Он вернулся к тому, кого любит. 


End file.
